Inherent Demons
by Crenshinibon
Summary: Developed by his experiences, and in achieving true unison with the beast imbued to him by birth, Uzumaki Naruto, along with those he holds dear, must work against the Inherent Demons; those of war, love, mentality and nature… wherein dichotomy is intrinsic. As a Shinobi who believes in heart, it is unlikely that survival will come without sacrifice. Co-author LFx
1. Cover Page

**Naruto: Inherent Demons**

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, shape or, form own Naruto or anything related to Naruto.

Welcome everyone to the remake of my story, "Inherent Demons." When I first began writing, I didn't really have much of anything planned out and simply wrote. The end result was the haphazard story that, understandably, didn't get as much love as I would have liked. Since my last chapter, I've taken nearly a year off and decided that there were too many mistakes and errors for me to go back and fix. With that, added on top of not having a definite end goal that made logical sense, I decided that it would be better to simply restart with the same general concept, but with more planning done before ever writing a chapter.

With that being said, my friend/beta soulfistx, and I have brainstormed together and have come up with the perfect plot along with the back story to give this story what it needed from the beginning: well thought-out structure.

So with that in mind, for the new and the old to my story, a little introduction:

Originally, Inherent Demons was a hanyō story that took place during two different time periods—the past, in which Naruto was 12, and the future (present) when Naruto is at the age of roughly 23 (revised to 21). These two time-lines were to be running simultaneously and eventually intersect as the story unfolded, showing all the development and events that would occur to Naruto and the gang leading up to the climatic end of the story...

However, after much deliberation with soulfistx and reading through the short list of reviews and PM's that I received, this concept, while new and refreshing from the common everyday dribble that is spewed out onto Fanfiction, appeared to be the one running complaint that people had with the story. So, with much reluctance, we have both decided to nearly take this feature out and simply stick to the straight-forward method, except for two instances which are necessary (since we already have them written and integrated into the story) to the continuation of our story.

With that being said, there will be events in this story that are similar to canon, but not exactly the same and others that will be changed entirely, in addition, obviously, to the host of _entirely_ original content. Also, there will be explicit material in this story for those under age, so I suggest you skip it.

Some of you may ask, why exactly do I need a cover page. Well, I don't really. This could all have been explained in the first author's note, but I figured that this would save everyone unnecessary time reading a story that they probably won't like should this kind of story not be your cup of tea. With that said, I hope you all enjoy the read and I look forward to hearing your feedback.

**Things I want to address**

Before you delve into the wonderful world of Naruto and half-demons, there are some key things that I would like to make all of my potential readers aware of, which may entice you into reading, or drive you away, but I still feel it should all be put out up front.

**Copying Canon**

For the most part, the story differs greatly from canon. While there will be similar events from both the manga and the anime, especially towards the beginnings as the story is essentially **canon-divergent** (where it diverges sometime after the first Chūnin exam, though already has certain details changed and additions included before then; as you go on, you'll see), these events will be so altered that they won't truly be the same thing, ergo should be considered two separate entities.

**Lemons**

As mentioned earlier, there will be lemons in this story that will not be forewarned of, that will be used primarily at key points during relationship development, they won't be thrown around all willy-nilly.

**Update Consistency**

Both soulfistx and I have worked out a schedule, and with our free time, we hope to publish a chapter every **five** days. While some may say we are getting a little overzealous (given the consistancy of our previous stories), short of either one of us dying or some accident preventing us from doing so, it's going to stay **five** days.

**Character Strength**

All of the characters strengths—including those of the OCs—will be believable and gradually developed upon from the time the story begins until it ends. Naruto, or one of the many other characters, will not be all super powerful and god mode everything at any given moment, which is a common problem in many Fanfiction and in several existing anime (think we all know to which I'm referring to).

**OCs (Original Characters)**

Because we're diverging from canon, there will quite a few OCs that will be present throughout the story, in either big or small roles and will have an effect on the characters and the world around them. Aeron, one of said OCs, is the character being referenced in the character line-up for the story simply for the reason that he has a ever-present role in the story, affecting the main characters (Naruto/Hinata and many others) in many ways and has been integrated into the story in a way that he seems to have been there from the very beginning.

**Hanyō**

Within the Naruto FF community the term and concept was conceived of, or coined as far back as 2006... and since then it has only denigrated further in the eyes of the public, both readers and writers alike, due to its misportrayal, unrealism, and the misconstrued understanding placed in many of those representing the population and community.

A hanyō or "Half • Demon" is exactly what the literal translation would imply. It's by no means a new concept, but the secular etymology is something for a different day. In short, as far as we're concerned, and as far as it has been interpreted within the realm of Naruto, is this:

A human (typically an important character) who has come to fuse with either a powerful spirit, a malevolent being, or a bijuu in a way that permanently binds the two, combining them of mind, body, ability, and etcetera.

This does mean that the person would not be entirely human any longer, but they would still undoubtedly be themselves... so the problem then lies in the misconstrusion and the generalized prejudice towards the concept for aversion to genres such as those of secular-appeal. One's opinion cannot be changed so easily, but perhaps a better, more realistic rendition of this sadly neglected and soiled concept can revitalize it, and paint it in a new light.

Now, Inherent Demons (I.D.) is by no means a "hanyō story," as in one over-centralized on the topic, but it does use it in a very realistic and creative way to aid the story in all of its many diverse facets, much like Kishimoto's canon did with the idea of jinchūriki. I can assure you, a fulfilling explanation and a thorough exploration and proper representation awaits you...

So with this not so brief introduction, please enjoy.

-soulfistx (Co-Author)


	2. Daymares

**A/N: **

Hello, everyone, and welcome to Chapter 1 of the Rebooted Inherent Demons! Before I go on more about the story, I feel the need to apologize here for a previous entry of mine. For those of you who saw and read Inherent Demons: Doppleganger Berufung, both soul and I decided it was simply best to take the movie down and integrate it into the story itself in its designated spot, as it probably should have been. We did this for various reasons, but the biggest one being that despite our hopes of the movie doing well, it was rather... lacking and because of its lack of success, it did have an effect on both of us; but, with that being said, we've taken what I feel are the necessary steps to fix that and hopefully move on.

Now, for Inherent Demons, many of you who have read my old story will see scenes that you have already read before. While I do apologize if you were expecting entirely new content from the get-go, we both looked over my old story and many of the scenes or themes that we felt were necessary in the new story were taken apart, re-worked, edited and now you see the finished product. So while you may see several scenes from my old story in here, especially towards the beginning, I assure you, most of them will be changed in many ways for the better; and, even better, that a whole host of new content lies in the wings for the near and far future.

One last thing before I let you all go. In the original ID (Inherent Demons), one thing that caught Soulfistx's eye and brought him to the point of helping me develop further as a writer, was the flashback system that I had running throughout the story, going between both past and present (future) simultaneously with the timeline eventually converging. While we both liked it (and I'm unsure of how many others did) most of the feedback I received was rather negative in nature, with many finding it confusing or simply too much to be keeping track of. So, regrettably, with the reader's enjoyment in mind, we have taken out the flashbacks, except in two chapters: Chapter 1 and in Chapter 8 (two halves of the same scene). These two flashbacks are integral to the desirable progression of the story and thus, have not been taken out. With that being said, both of these flashbacks (or rather one since they are the same flashback just in different chapters) have been drastically changed from what they originally were and pose a lot of questions about what's happened and why, but these questions won't be answered until much, much later as the story progresses.

So, with that being said, we both hope you all enjoy and let us know what you think.

And if you have any private questions, always feel more than free to PM either one of us. Thanks.

**-Crenshinibon**

* * *

**Inherent Demons - Book One - Arc One**

**Chapter 1**

**Daymares**

Grudgingly opening his eyes, once again, he found his hazy gaze cast on the far wall. Blinking several times to clear his vision, he shifted his line of sight toward the clock on the nearby end table. It read 3:40; it had been another sleepless night.

Carefully rolling onto his back, he propped himself up onto his arm and felt a soft, cool breeze waft in. As his vision slowly became less blurred, he became more aware of his surroundings; the room seemed far brighter than it should be at the current time of day. '_Must be just the moon..._' he thought groggily, until a sudden realization struck him: the Moon.

His eyes opened wide in fear as he quickly turned to find his suspicions confirmed; the window above his bed hung wide open, allowing both the cool breeze and the luminous light to sneak into the room. His body immediately went on the alert, his eyes and blond kitsune ears quickly scanning the room for any anomalies. A sudden movement from behind him caused him to quickly jerk off of the low bed's frame, stubbing an elbow against the metal siding before the excessive force of his panic had him tossed, roughly landing on the floor in a jumble.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" came a female voice from atop the bed as the owner was awoken from her slumber. Naruto scrambled up to his feet, having to use his fox tails in place of his missing arm to pick himself up, and turned towards the woman. The moon gave her porcelain-like skin a soft glow, making her all the more enchanting to behold; her long midnight-blue hair flowed down her curvacious body, framing her angel-like face, and enhancing the three light whisker-like marks etched across each cheek. Much like himself, fox fur covered most of her upper torso, running from her hands and arms up to her neck and going down as far as the bottom of her rib cage; most of the fur covering her body matched the color of her hair, but the fur framing much of her chest was a snowy white.

"Come back to bed, Naruto-kun... everything is alright," she said in a very soft, calm voice in an attempt to reassure him. She could see the terror in his eyes as he held a defensive posture with his one good arm held out in front of him, his fingers bent inward with his sharpened nails exposed to strike; all nine of his blond tails were perfectly still, fanned out around his body and curving inwards towards his hand. She could "feel" that he was frightened, she could hear his accelerated breathing as she slowly crawled out of the bed, having a good idea of the reason behind her husband's current plight.

"He's not here," she said while inching her way towards the man. "I'm alright, there is nothing to worry about."

"You don't know that, _he _could be anywhere right now and we would never know it," Naruto replied in a shaky voice, slowly backing away from her until he bumped into a wall. He sharply turned his head, confirming that a wall was indeed behind him when measured footsteps drew his attention back towards his wife. She had quickly closed the distance, throwing her arms out in an attempt to catch him, but he proved the quicker, ducking below her arms and using his tails to forcefully keep her at bay. As he tried to make a dash for the door, a sudden pressure around his chest caused his vision to shift down and towards the cause, finding dark-furred tails wrapped around him. "Naruto-kun, you need to calm down," the woman said again in a soft tone, attempting to soothe him while constricting his movements with her own tails, but to no avail.

"Let go of me, Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he gripped tightly onto her tails and began prying them off of his chest. He distinctly heard her yelp in pain, but he didn't care—he had to get out, he had to get away. Freeing himself of her confines, he bolted for the door, slamming into and shattering it; he hit the ground in a roll, tumbling across the wooden walkway until hitting the edge and falling down a short distance into the enclosed garden. Shaking himself of his daze, he swiftly moved onto all three limbs and ran ahead through the garden, only to be jerked back by a sudden pull.

Before Naruto was able to get too far away, Hinata had managed to grab a hold of one of his tails , pulling back in attempt to stop him. "Calm down, Naruto-kun! I'm trying to help you!" she implored, keeping a firm grip on her husband's tail despite his struggling, wrapping her own tails around awning support beams to hold herself steady. Without looking back, Naruto whipped a few of his tails at her, causing Hinata to let go and bring her hands up to block the attack. With his tail free, he broke out full speed down the garden, leaving trampled flowers in his wake.

Not going to let her husband go that easily, she jumped backwards, tightening any slack her tails had on the support beams. As her feet touched the hard wood floor, she jumped again and with a mighty pull on her tails, launched herself through the air. Naruto sensed her presence above himself and came to an abrupt halt. Pushing hard against the ground with his hand, he launched himself into a back flip as Hinata landed silently in front of him.

Despite Hinata now being in front of him, he saw his goal in sight as his gaze listed away from hers and onto the awning behind her. With a powerful upward thrust, he shot over Hinata and past the awning, slamming against the roof of the main building before taking off down the other side and jumping down to the ground. His heightened hearing alerted him of his pursuer as her feet made a soft _tap _on the ceiling behind him. Without much time to think, he sprinted forward into the large training area, surrounded by a wall nearly four meters tall. During his run across the grounds, his eyes scoured the shadows, checking for any possible threats ahead.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled behind him, causing him to pick up his pace as he passed the archway leading out of the training grounds and sharply turned left. Hinata saw the direction he was going and cut a path to intercept him, tensing the muscles in her legs as she jumped, clearing the wall and landing in front of a stunned Naruto. Hinata started running towards him, but felt something was off. Her suspicions were confirmed when Naruto took a final step and exploded. The blast wave from the explosion launched her backwards onto the ground as dirt was flung every which way.

Disoriented, Hinata shook her head as the dust settled; she moved to her feet, leaning against the wall for support. Knowing that he couldn't be too far, she closed her eyes, focusing chakra into them—"_**Byakugan!**_**"** she mentally shouted, activating her family doujutsu and quickly located Naruto jumping over the outer wall, leaving the compound. Determined to catch him before something else happened, she focused chakra into her feet, pushed off of the wall with her hands and sprinted across the compound to the outer wall, jumping over the same spot that Naruto had not seconds earlier.

* * *

_Nine years ago..._

* * *

The day was coming to an end in Konoha, with the sun slowly making its way to the horizon as an agitated Naruto made his way down its various streets. While he didn't pay any particular attention to where he was going, subconsciously he knew exactly where he wanted to go—to his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku.

"Damn that Ero-Sennin—he promised to train me, but went and vanished one week before my fight with Neji," grumbled the blond with his arms crossed.

Several days prior, Naruto had bumped into the one and only Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, and had convinced him to train him for his upcoming fight. However, no sooner had Naruto overcome his difficulty of drawing forth the Kyūbi's chakra and fully recovered from his challenge with Gamabunta, Jiraiya had disappeared. With the sage nowhere to be found, Naruto was left to his own devices and had since resumed his regular training...

As Naruto continued on his way, something in the distance drew him from his brooding. Coming around the corner from a intersecting street came Naruto's long-time crush, Haruno Sakura. Despite knowing full well that Sakura had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's other teammate, Naruto was never one to miss a chance to win her over.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled happily as he broke into a jog towards the pink-haired kunoichi, drawing her attention. "Are you doing anything?" he inquired with a chipper ring in his voice, coming to a stop in front of her.

"No, why?" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to face him.

"I was just on my way to Ichiraku's and wanted to know if you would go with me?" he nervously asked, a light blush creeping across his cheeks as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Upon hearing the question, Sakura immediately turned hostile. "How many times do I have to tell you, Naruto?!—I will not go on a date with you!" she snapped in response.

"Not like a date, just two squad members eating together!" he finagled, trying to make it work.

"I don't care what you decide to call it, NO MEANS NO! You know that I like Sasuke-kun and still you pester me!" Her eye twitched from the anger that was overloading her system. She was hoping that she had finally gotten through to the happy-go-lucky blond; but, she would have no such luck.

"Sasuke," he spat, "I don't know why you like the guy so much." Naruto turned around, putting his hands on the back of his head in a relaxed manner while closing his eyes in thought. "All he does is brood about this or that. Besides, I could kick his butt!" he challenged.

As the final syllable left his lips, Naruto felt a cold chill run up his spine and the blood drained from his face. Reluctantly, he began to look over his shoulder into the fiery eyes of Sakura.

"NARRRUUTTOOOOO!" she screeched full of rage, arm cocked back ready to unleash her destructive fury on the unfortunate blond. Naruto began to turn, scrambling to bring his arms up in defense, but Sakura's chakra-charged, rage-fueled fist proved to be the faster as it bashed against his cheek, sending vibrations rippling through the inflamed flesh. He felt like he was just hit upside the head with a brick as the punch sent him awkwardly reeling, to crash into the nearby fence, face first. His body unceremoniously slid down along the splintered wood as Sakura stormed off.

_'___What did I say-ttebayo…___'_ were Naruto's last thoughts as the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness enveloped him.

Further down an intersecting street, at the same instant that Naruto had called out to Sakura, Hyūga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba were having a conversation about the upcoming Chūnin exams—a conversation that Hinata wasn't fully paying attention to.

"After seeing what that Gaara guy can do, I feel sorry for Sasuke," Kiba commented with a shiver. Hinata managed a nod, her mind fixed on a particular blond that she felt an attraction to since she was but a little girl. She was worried due to the fact that he was pit against her cousin, Hyūga Neji, who was said to be a genius.

Kiba glanced over at Hinata and noticed that she wasn't paying any particular attention to him and smiled.

"I wouldn't worry to much about him, Hinata, Naruto isn't the same kid he was back in the academy," he remarked. The very mention of his name drew Hinata's attention from her inner thoughts as she looked at her teammate. "We were all surprised when he was able to beat me. Maybe, just maybe, he can win against Neji, too."

"Kiba-kun...," she started to say until, suddenly, there was a loud crash a few blocks ahead.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba questioned while looking up at Akamaru, his ninken, who was in his customary spot atop Kiba's head.

"Arf. Arf," Akamaru barked in answer.

"Naruto and Sakura?" Kiba repeated while lifting an eyebrow, glancing in the direction the sound had originated from.

Hinata also fixed her gaze on the alley at the mention of Naruto's name. "N…Naruto-kun?" she whispered softly.

As if on cue, a still very angry Sakura stomped out of the alley that she left Naruto in, storming off in the opposite direction.

"Heh, my guess is Naruto said something to piss off Sakura! That guy just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut... Come on, Hinata." Kiba broke into a jog towards the alley with Hinata on his heels. As they rounded the corner, they quickly discovered the wreckage of Uzumaki Naruto among the broken fence boards.

"Aww man, she really did a number on him," Kiba remarked, scratching the back of his head while Hinata moved to uncover Naruto. "Remind me to not get on her bad side."

Upon clearing Naruto's body of debris, Hinata turned to Kiba. "Please help me move him, Kiba-kun." Kiba moved over to one side of the unconscious blond with Hinata on the other, each picking him up by the arm. Hinata's face turned a light crimson due to her close proximity to her long-time crush and did her best to not faint. Upon picking Naruto up, they were given a perfect view of his two newest additions: a large swollen bruise across his cheek in the shape of a fist and a perfectly rounded lump on his head.

"That looks like it hurts," Kiba chuckled, until he looked up at Hyūga girl. Despite being a normally shy, soft-spoken girl, Hinata seemed to get... very protective when it came to Naruto and the angry look Kiba got was enough indication that he was pushing his luck. Looking around, Kiba spotted a nearby bench. "Let's set him down over there," he said, indicating with a movement of his head.

With Hinata leading the way, the two carried Naruto's motionless body over to the bench and plopped him down in a sitting position. Once he was settled, Hinata sat next to him and began to look him over for any other injuries.

"He's not dead, is he?" Kiba questioned with a gulp. Sakura was probably one of the scariest girls that he knew, with this event only adding onto his rational fear of the pink-haired kunoichi.

"N-No, he's still breathing," she replied upon finding no other serious injuries.

"Well, let's go Hinata, nothing we can really do for the guy. He's out cold." Kiba turned and began walking away when he heard Hinata's voice.

"I'll stay here... to make sure he's a-alright," she nervously called out. Kiba looked back at his teammate, then to the blond before shrugging. "Suit yourself, I'll see ya later." Hinata nodded and watched the boy depart, turning the corner as he went. Once out of sight, she sighed softly to herself and looked over to unconscious blond.

__'Naruto-kun… I wish I could tell you how much I care about you...,' __she thought sadly_, _her eyes fixed on his chest, watching it rise and fall with each breath. Naruto suddenly shifted slightly in his sleep, falling onto the unsuspecting Hyūga heiress' lap, causing her to squeak and blush tomato-red at the sudden closeness.

Several minutes passed before she was able to remaster her breathing and calm down, her gaze never leaving the blond's face. '__He's adorable when he sleeps...___' She smiled while nervously _reaching out with her right hand, running it through his soft, golden hair.

Naruto began moving a little in his sleep at the touch, causing Hinata to quickly jerk her hand back, staring wide-eyed at him from the movement, praying that he didn't wake up. After several long seconds, Hinata realized that she had been holding her breath and let it out slowly.

_'___Pull it together, Hinata, he's still asleep.___' S_he brought her other hand up to her chest, balling and then gently clenching her fist. Finally calming herself, she once again reached out to pet his head. This time, Naruto didn't move.

Hinata lost track of time as she continued to pet the blond, wishing that this moment would last forever, that she could get the courage to finally tell him how she felt about him. '__One step at a time,___'_ she encouraged herself, smiling happily again at Naruto's sleeping face.

After some time, Naruto began to come to. His head throbbed from both Sakura's fist and the face plant ,but there was also a strange, soothing sensation that Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on. As he became more and more aware, he realized that the soothing sensation was from something rubbing his head.

'_The hell is that...,' _he wondered,_ 'it feels... nice.' _The unknown rubbing continued as he laid there motionless, enjoying the feeling of contentment that radiated throughout his body. _'As nice as this is... it's probably time that I get up.'_

When he began to move, he heard someone take a sudden intake of air and whatever was rubbing his head stopped as well, but he still felt the pressure of something atop of his head. Groggily opening his eyes, squinting against the bright light of the sun beaming down on him. Just making out the outline of something above him, he blinked several times to clear his blurry vision. As it cleared, the two kids found themselves gazing into each others' eyes, Naruto into her lavender eyes and Hinata into his cerulean orbs.

"H…Hinata?" he questioned, noticing her face turn a deep red as they continued to stare at one another before she finally managed a reply.

"N…N…Naruto-kun," she replied sheepishly with her normal hesitation.

Naruto watched as Hinata's face practically glowed red right before she fainted, her body going limp and her hand falling from his head.

"Well that's weird," he remarked. Continuing his inspection of her soft features, his mind began to take him down an avenue he had never ventured before.

__'She looks kind of cute...,'__ he thought to himself as he looked over her pale face, smiling until his gaze started to drift down her body as he rotated his head. Realizing where he happened to have his head, his cheeks turned nearly as red as Hinata's as he jerked trying get off of the sleeping Hyūga only to land on the ground at her feet.

"Oww… that hurt…," he groaned while rolling over, then proceeded to stand up. Finding that the Hyūga girl was still asleep, he decided to wait it out for her to wake up. Taking a seat, he comfortably plopped down next to her.

Several minutes passed before Hinata began to stir. Her eyes fluttering open, her gaze fell on her empty lap. The implication rushed through her head as she quickly glanced over, finding Naruto staring back at her. As they peered into each others' eyes, she once again turned several shades of red under his gaze.

"Hey Hinata, why are you all red?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a little right before she fell once more into the realm of unconsciousness. "Oh come on! I didn't even do anything, dattebayo!" he shouted while scratching his head in frustration. "Guess I'll just have to wait again..." he sighed, staring up at the sky.

Reclining his head back to rest on the top of the bench, he absentmindedly watched the clouds drift by while waiting for her to wake up once again. Slowly, memories of Hinata started to creep into his mind: how Hinata always acted nervously when ever he happened by, how she always followed him when she thought him unaware, the way her stutter increased whenever she was near him. As each memory ran though Naruto's mind one by one, he turned his head and looked at the sleeping Hyūga.

__'Why is she always acting so weird around me...?'__ he contemplated the thought_, '___Hmm...'__ Shifting his attention back to the clouds, he continued to think about Hinata. After a few more minutes, Hinata's movement drew him from his musings. Subconsciously, he put distance between himself and her as she once again looked over at him.

"Fall asleep again Hinata?" he inquired, giving his characteristic grin. A blush found its way onto Hinata's cheeks once again, but she managed to somehow not pass out.

"I'm f-fine Naruto-kun, j-just haven't had a-anything to eat... lately," she said, poking her fingers together nervously while staring at the ground before her. Several awkward seconds passed after telling him her obvious lie. _'___I hope he buys it….'__

Naruto continued to stare at her, a grin slowly creeping across his face, "Alright then, how about we go out to eat, my treat!" he offered with a brilliant smile. Hinata stared wide-eyed at the blond, unable to believe that he just asked her out, as her face turned crimson, and she passed out once more.

"Not again-ttebayo…" he sighed.

* * *

**Quickie A/N:**

We'll start the chapter title release next chapter! Blame Cren!


	3. Sandbox Mentality

**A/N:**

Yo. It's soulfistx this time around. Before you ask_—_no this isn't an alternating thing_—_it's a Cren-Cinnabon is working at the Quickie Shack right now and can't be here to herald you all-thing, so hah, you're stuck with me.

Anyway, I don't have too much to say... except** THANKS **for the amazing reception. After... whatever_—_I'm not talking about that; but wow, you guys really followed through. 25 follows on our first chapter? Great. I know I'm a stickler for feedback quantity, moreso than some others, but still, 4 reviews is pretty good considering we didn't really give you all too much to work with.

Enough with that, though. We're bringing you this, Chapter 2, promptly on the 5th day after Chapter 1, just as we promised. And we hope that you reciprocate in kind, we'd** love **to know what you think. It's the _circle_ of communication that keeps the world going, not the one line, huh?

Before I go here, I am going to say that we'll be doing our best to interact with you all, so let me give you a little list here. What do you think about this:

**-Interactive Feedback Based Omakes &amp; Our ones of our own conception (More details to come!)**

**-Chapter Title Releases**

**-Cover Page Interactivity**

**-Polls**

**-Full Author PM Availability **

And more...!

So let's see what we can make of this journey together, hmm? It's great to see some familiar and new faces, but I want an army_—_smother us! Seriously.

Okay, bye.

* * *

**Inherent Demons - Book One - Arc One**

**Chapter 2**

**Sandbox Mentality**

The day was drawing to a close as the sun slowly sank into the horizon, giving way to the night. Lights all across the village began to turn on, almost in-sync, in response to the encroaching darkness. After Hinata had passed out once again, Naruto had remained, patiently awaiting her reawakening. The mugginess of the night gathered around them under the drifted light of the away buildings, leaving the two in their own zone, though not yet able to stick too thoroughly to the unwavering young man. Thankfully his wait soon came to an end as the young girl rose. Deeply apologizing for fainting and thanking him for watching over her, Hinata stood, and the two began to make their way (purposefully) towards Naruto's favorite food-stop.

"You really do faint a lot, Hinata," Naruto remarked, still oblivious to the true reason behind her fainting spells. Try as he might, it was harder than he'd imagined to restrain his pace; in the space between his words he found himself considering the word "addiction."

"I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun," she replied with a light sigh, bringing a glance her way. As much as she appreciated the fact that he didn't know why she fainted, she also hated that it meant he didn't know how she felt about him. '_Maybe one day that will change_,' she hoped while glancing over at the blond. She did smile a bit, though, seeing the boy whose eyes had already resumed their prance around the off-street they strode down, finally falling into an pace they could both agree with.

The streets were unusually empty, but neither one payed it much attention as they continued on their way; Naruto's thoughts were consumed with the delicious ramen that he planned to devour, while Hinata's were filled with all the things she hoped would one day come true regarding the blond youth…

"Hey, is that Naruto?!" called out a voice that Naruto instantly recognized, bringing him from his wonderful ramen day-dream. Looking around, Naruto located the source of the noise and grinned.

"Onī-chan!" he yelled happily, before running over to the man, who casually leaned against a wall. Hinata was taken aback by Naruto's choice of words and stared at the man he greeted. Judging from his attire, she assumed that he was a foreigner, possibly from Kirigakure or The Land of Waves. The man appeared to be in his early thirties with short, buzzed white hair, a large blue line going down the middle and a pair of dark sunglasses resting atop of his head. He had bright, intelligent blue eyes, thin white eyebrows, a full, trimmed beard across his narrow jawline with a toothpick occasionally moving in his mouth. In the light available, she could see that his skin was lightly tanned and he wore a traditional dark-blue unbuttoned jacket over a tight, simple white shirt which hugged his body, showing that he kept himself in very good shape. He also had on a pair of simple tan pants and oddly enough, shinobi sandals. All in all, he was a rather handsome man.

"Where are you off to at this time of night?" 'Onī-chan' questioned with an lifted eyebrow.

"Me and Hinata are on our way to get some Ichiraku, I'm starving!" Naruto explained, his growling stomach driving the point home.

"Hinata?" the man tilted his head a little to look behind Naruto and spotted the timid Hyūga. "You got a girlfriend?" he inquired with a grin.

Both the teens turned crimson at the question with Naruto quickly waving his hands before him. "We're not dating! She's just a friend of mine-ttebayo!" he shouted. Several drifting passersby stopped to see what all the commotion was, but upon seeing the cause, turned back to their tasks, almost as if disappointed.

Hinata, while disheartened by Naruto's comment about them being together, smiled slightly at the mention of being his friend. Of course they weren't… together… but still. _'There is still a chance...,' _ she thought, quickly refilled with hope of making it a reality. After recovering from the embarrassment, Hinata walked over by Naruto to introduce herself.

"G-Good evening, I'm H-Hyūga Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you," she stated, eyes fixed on her feet, feeling both 'Onī-chan's' and Naruto's eyes fixed on her.

"The pleasure is all mine, little lady. My name is Kyōfu Aeron, and let me be the first to welcome you to my establishment," he said, bowing casually. Hinata lifted her head and gazed at the man and then shifted to the nearby sign hanging above the door that read '強風バー＆グリル.'

"The High-wind Bar &amp; Grill?" she said aloud with a hint of curiosity.

"The one and only," Aeron responded with a grin, which slowly fell into a frown. "You've never been here before, have you?"

"I'm sorry, but... I never knew that this place existed until now…," Hinata nervously admitted.

"Well then, this is perfect!"Aeron exclaimed. "How about I treat the two of you to a delicious dinner to celebrate Otōto's upcoming victory, while at the same time enlightening your taste buds to some of the best cooking you will ever have?!"

"You'd do that Onī-chan?!" Naruto interjected excitedly, an eager gleam dashing across his eyes at the thought of food.

"For you and your gir-friend, of course I will. Let's head inside and find you a table." As Aeron turned and proceeded towards the door, Naruto grumbled under his breath at the man's slip-of-the-tongue before following behind with Hinata close on his heels.

_The midday summer sun was shining brightly over Konoha, warming all that its brilliant rays touched; in contrast, a whispering, cool breeze blew through the village in an attempt to ward off the heat. In all, it was a pleasant day for the people who called Konoha home as they enjoyed the temperate weather. _

_To Naruto, peaceful days like these were boring; he walked aimlessly down the streets that ran through the village, humming a tune as he went—_

"_What could I do today…," Naruto mused in his usual pose of concentration, with both arms tightly crossed and his chin leaning in, squinting both eyes narrowly shut; he pondered a way to relieve the boredom that threatened to overwhelm him. His feet continued their measured strides, leading him through the crowds of people that filled the shopping district that he found himself in. Some of the villagers were courteous enough to give the golden-haired youth space to pass by undeterred, others stared at the blond with disgust, even going so far as to carelessly bump into him. He trudged on nevertheless, blocking out the disgusted looks and angry comments, meandering his way to what he hoped would be the end his lethargic state._

_Naruto was hardly aware of the change in scenery as he turned down several different streets, coming upon an area of the village he had never ventured into before. Hushed whispers soon brought Naruto from his thoughts, causing him to take in his surroundings: Most of the street was unusually vacant of people except a few couples scattered here and there. On both sides of the street, buildings could be seen that were decrepit and run-down, a shadow of their former selves; wooden beams lay scattered and broken in both the doorways and on the ground, holes littered the roofs, letting in the light to give the inside a gray hue as it reflected off the dust that blanketed the interior. In contrast to the surrounding area, the few people that Naruto saw were fairly well dressed, from fine robes and kimonos to ornamental accessories and even jewelry. The one thing that Naruto noticed more than anything else were the stares that were aimed his way; they weren't the usual hateful glares he was accustomed to, these were more curious than anything else—_

"_I've never seen your face around here, boy, are you lost?" came a gruff, elderly voice to Naruto's right, startling him and drawing his gaze in its direction. His eyes, against the slitted glare of the sunlight, were met by the stare of an old man sitting on a broken bench, though it was apparent that he didn't seem to mind he was sitting at an angle. His skin had an almost leathery appearance and color with a prominent crease on his forehead and a pair of deep set eyes. A small, neatly trimmed mustache rested under his sharp pointed nose and his hair was short with a small, spiky ponytail in the back. His clothing, like that of those around him was far more held together than his surroundings were. He wore a dark brown robe, with a black sash around his waist and a black haori over his robes. Around his neck was a necklace along with a silver bracelet on each wrist, even the cane he had laid across his lap was made of silver._

_The old man lifted an thick eyebrow when Naruto made no indication of answering. "Well? Are you lost?" the man repeated, curiously watching the boy who now had a curled fist raised backwardly above his brow to shield from the persistent light that peaked over building behind himself. _

"_Who? Me?" Naruto questioned, not used to being talked to in such a way. The man slightly chuckled as he slowly turned his head left and then right, surveying the street before setting his sight once more onto the blond._

"_Any other 'boys' around here I could be talking to?"_

"_You're... not going to yell at me or chase me away?"he inquired, still confused and slightly suspicious of the man's intentions. The question didn't have the effect Naruto was expecting as a loud, hearty laugh erupted from the elderly man's gut._

"_Haha! Now why would I do a thing like that to a young boy? You haven't done anything wrong that I'm aware of and I certainly have no reason for chasing you away unless you have some sort of disease..." The man stopped and looked very hard at Naruto. "Certainly doesn't seem anything is wrong with you. You're not sick are you, boy?"_

_Naruto dropped his arms, which had been acting as a makeshift vanguard, and looked down at his hands as he took a gentle step forward into the shade; he moved and turned his arms in inspection then lastly grabbed at the collar of his shirt, pulling it far enough out to look inside. "No, I don't think so," Naruto answered after his quick examination was through, the whole act causing the man to laugh once more._

"_Oh, you youngsters these days are so amusing! Tell me, what's your name, child?" he asked, leaning in slightly as he awaited his answer._

"_Uzumaki Naruto," he replied._

"_Naruto, huh? Very interesting… and where might your parents be?"_

"_I don't know and I don't care!" Naruto venomously spat in haste, his brow furrowing in anger._

"_I'm sorry to hear that…," the man replied, sorrow evident in his tone. "I can only imagine how hard it has been for you. My grandchildren lost their parents years ago and if it wasn't for me, would have no one to look after them." Naruto looked at the man and felt his anger quickly fade away. This man was actually sad for him and he could tell that it was no act._

"_Thanks... Ojī-chan," Naruto softly muttered, still loud enough for the elder to hear._

"_Thanks? Whatever for? I haven't done anything to earn your thanks yet, but, if you want to stick around, I'm sure my grandchildren would love to have a new playmate," he stated, watching as Naruto practically lit up with joy._

_"You mean it!?" Naruto asked, thrilled at the prospect of having someone he could actually play with._

"_Of course!" the old man replied with a large smile crossing his lips. The answer had Naruto running down the street, unable to contain his excitement as he ran past the others walking down the same road. The commotion had all present attentively watching the boy run off, leaving them both curious and confused as to what had taken place._

_The old man chuckled as Naruto turned a corner, vanishing from sight before his features became very grim. Moving his right hand up along the sleek metal side of his cane, he slowly wrapped his gnarled fingers around its smooth wooden top, pulled it off of his lap and pressed the butt of the cane against the ground. In a quick motion, he lifted the cane up and slammed it down against the ground three times._

_Upon the last strike, the air shimmered around the old man as a younger man materialized seemingly out of thin air. He was suited in a engulfing black that fell about his form, shrouding definition almost like a slick coating. "Yes, Sensei?" asked the man, surveying the area around him. His focus seemed to remain fixed._

"_You saw the boy?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I want you to follow him, do not harm him, yet, but I want to know of his location in our district at all times."_

_He cocked his head slightly, a confused look on his face. "Is there any reason we're following him?"_

"_It may be nothing, but it could be something; I want you to gather whomever you think is your best and report to me, there is a task I will need them for."_

"_Yes, Sensei." Upon finishing the conversation, the man simply vanished, leaving the old man once again sitting on the bench, leaning over to one side._

"_Uzumaki, huh?" he pondered, closing his eyes in thought. _

…

_The rest of the day flew by for Naruto as he played and explored with the old man's grandchildren, venturing into the old broken houses in search of 'treasure.' For the first time he could nearly remember, Naruto knew what it felt like to be a kid. _

_Alas, disappointment found him before long as day would turn to night and the kids were forced to retire for the night, but Naruto was thrilled at the prospect of returning whenever he chose. _

_Over the next several days, Naruto did just so, always being greeted by the old man when he would visit the district. He learned that many who lived in the area were part of what was once a large clan known as the Sutezuni. They fell into decline over the years, reduced to living in the squalor they found themselves in, but their pride refused to let them just fade into history. They wore fine clothes to hold onto what they once were, despite their current living conditions; and they grew to overlook their decrepit circumstances._

_Naruto, in turn, grew to like the district and the people that inhabited it; never once did they yell or chase him and most were courteous when speaking to him..._

"_Back again are you, Naruto?" the old man asked with a smile on his face. _

"_Of course!" Naruto replied with his eyes closed and whilst presenting the grandest grin he could muster._

"_Glad to see you're enjoying yourself! The kids should be around here somewhere, but I'm sure you will find them." Naruto nodded in agreement and ran off down the street, oblivious to how empty the streets were. The old man watched as Naruto left from his usual spot on the broken bench, aware of the presence of his invisible guests. "What news?" he asked aloud, seemingly to no one._

"_It appears most of the village hates the boy, only adding onto the credibility of the documents I found confirming your suspicions," a feminine voice replied. "What course of action did you want to take, Sensei?"_

_The old man closed his eyes, digesting the information and mulling it over. "Eliminate him," the old man ordered without the slightest bit of remorse or hesitation._

"_Very well," the voice responded one last time before going silent, leaving the old man alone once more. He lifted his cane from his lap, setting the butt against the ground and lifted himself up from his accustomed seat and began slowly walking down the empty street. _

"_So ends the legacy of the Hokage," he said to himself, the faintest hint of a smile forming at the edge of his lips._

_Naruto felt an odd sensation as he ran down the road in search of the other kids, but he dismissed it, too intent on his search. However, the feeling persisted, bringing him to a halt as he looked around to find the cause. While looking around, he became painfully aware that the streets were deserted except for himself, giving him a sinking feeling in his gut that something was wrong. The feeling became more defined as he concentrated on it, almost like something was watching him… evaluating him. Not wanting to find out what was watching him, Naruto bolted in the opposite direction that sensation was originating. His little legs pumped with all the strength they could muster as he turned down road after road, slipping down alleys and narrow passages, but as he did, the 'eyes' would come at him from different directions, forcing him down another path. _

_Coming to a four way intersection, Naruto felt the presence of the 'eyes' from three sides. Without a second thought, Naruto cut down the street to his right, looking over his shoulder, attempting to get a look at what was following him, only to run into... a wall? _

_Dazed, Naruto focused ahead of himself; he clearly saw that the road continued on, lined with buildings on either side, but there was nothing in front of him. Hurriedly picking himself off the ground, he held his hands out and felt smooth stone where his eyes perceived nothing. "What the!?" Naruto questioned aloud, moving his hands along the 'wall' to find yet another one to his right and then his left. He now felt the 'eyes' behind him, drilling into his vulnerable back, causing him to turn around, throwing his back around, against the invisible wall; as he turned his eyes came to rest upon three ominous, shadowed figures, subconsciously causing him to press his back harder against the barrier in unease._

_All three were dressed in similar outfits, with a black body suit that covered everything from head to toe that their clothing didn't. Over the suit, they each wore a sleeveless black jacket with a large cowl pulled over their heads, hiding their faces in darkness. The bottom of the jacket was tucked under their loose-fitting trousers with an obi holding it in place. The bottoms of the trousers were wrapped around tightly with a black cloth all the way down to their ankles with a pair of black socks and split-toed sandals on their feet along and sealed by a pair of black, fingerless gloves that covered from hand to elbow._

"_I still don't see what the point of this is, he's just a kid," commented one of the three. Which one, Naruto could not tell._

_The smallest of the three turned to the speaker, "Kid or not, he's the assignment," a female voice replied. "The order is to kill him, so that is what we will do."_

"_But a kid? This assignment is just degrading! What could a kid have possibly done to have us sent to kill him?" the first argued, turning towards the woman._

"_It doesn't matter. This is an order from the higher-ups, so put your ego aside and finish the job!" she growled in response, obviously growing agitated. While the two argued amongst themselves, the third kept a vigil on Naruto, making sure he didn't go anywhere._

_The entire time that the two talked, Naruto attempted several times to get out of the situation he found himself in. He knew enough to know that he was under some sort of jutsu and couldn't see the walls or how high they were, but that did nothing to stop him from trying to scale it. With the walls to his left and right being too far apart to allow him to shimmy up, he set his sights on simply jumping the wall in a single bound. He had made several attempts, ending in failure each time, when the third assailant laughed, drawing attention to himself._

"_Whoever this kid is, he's definitely an amusing one to watch. Look at how he's struggling, clinging onto whatever small glimmer of hope that he can escape!" he chuckled. "I think it's about time we get done with the deed, don't you?" he then said, turning his head to the right to look at his companions._

"_Fine, I'll do it." The man in the middle began walking forward, reaching behind his back and unsheathing a __tantō__ somewhere on his back that Naruto didn't see before. As he moved forward, the other two flanked him, also drawing hidden __tantō__, merely as a precaution, but not foreseeing any possible problems being created by the boy. _

_Naruto panicked at the sight of the blades, setting him in a last ditch effort to escape his assailants. The frantic boy turned towards the wall to his right while backing all the way up to the wall on his left, with his back to the wall, he charged towards the wall in front of him. Several feet away from the wall, Naruto jumped, pressing his hands and feet against the wall as he came into contact with it. Without a seconds hesitation, he pushed off with all his might with both his legs and hands, turning in mid-air to collide with the opposite wall, repeating the process over and over again. His assailants stopped, watching as he bounced off wall after wall, steadily moving up the buildings._

"_Seems he's finally figured it out," commented the man on the left in a chuckle. Naruto continued going up the walls until he felt the wind blowing over the tops of the 'invisible' buildings, managing to catch the top of the wall with his small hands. As he began to pull himself up, he came face to foot with one of the ninja. Slowly looking up, he looked into the darkness where the man's face should be, but still saw nothing._

"_Sorry, kid, but can't let you leave," the man said while lifting his foot and sharply stomping it down on Naruto's face, causing the blond to lose his grip and descend in his long plummet to the ground. "No hard feelings."_

_Fiery red jolts of pain shot through his face as the wind whipped around him, desperately he tried reaching out for something to stop his fall, but there was nothing. The wind was bluntly blown out of his lungs as he hit the ground__—__a searing ache wracked his whole body as his eyes aimed skyward. He saw the blade come into his field of vision, moving so slow... as it arced down towards his chest. Pushing against the pain, he managed to roll away at the last second, the sword roughly stabbing into the ground where he once laid._

"_Little shit," the man uttered, pulling the blade from the earth and making another stab at the blond. Naruto moved completely on instinct, pushing off with his right leg and hand, landing himself safely away from the second stab as it whipped by his cheek in a downward thrust. _

_Naruto kicked at the man, scoring a glancing blow across his hand, causing him lose grip of his blade. With the opening available, he scrambled away from the man, scraping the tips of his fingers along the floor of the dirty alley, never getting very far as he was suddenly grabbed and forcefully slammed back against an unknown wall; aghast in heavy breathing, all he could place was the coolness of the stone holding his staining scalp._

"_Are you going to continue playing with the boy or are you actually going to kill him?" the man above asked, tilting his head to the side as he gazed down at the spectacle._

"_Shut up already!" the mediocre assassin yelled up to his companion, moving his arm to press the blade against Naruto's throat._

_Seconds seemed to pass by like hours for Naruto, feeling the colder steel biting into his neck, slowly inching its way across. No matter how hard he tried, his untrained body was simply too exhausted to fight anymore._

_'Why... why does everyone hate me...? What did I ever do to deserve this...?' he questioned, feeling tears run down his dirtied, reddened cheeks at what seemed to be his inevitable death. 'I don't want to die... I don't want to die...' He saw his dreams go up in smoke as the blade moved along his neck, memories, both good and bad, vanished from his mind's eye. 'I don't want to die!'_

_Naruto's hand shot up suddenly, grabbing the man's wrist, stopping him from moving the blade any further. The wound along his neck began to smoke and sizzle as it quickly closed, stemming and evaporating the trickling blood flow. There was an audible crack as Naruto's nose snapped back into alignment, hissing as the chakra sped up the mending process. "I don't want to die!" Naruto shouted, cocking back his free arm and punching it forward, with all the might he could muster, into the darkness of his assailant's cowl. He felt something compress and break under his fist just as the man he hit was thrown several meters down the alley to lie in a heap on the ground. One of the assailants looked at their comrade while the other watched Naruto._

"_I knew it! You look just like that demon!" the female voice shouted as she beheld Naruto's changes. His eyes glowed red instead of their normal blue and he looked more feral than he did seconds ago; but, as quickly as he changed, he just as quickly returned to normal. His eyes rested transfixed on the felled ninja, before he regained awareness, his eyes slowly trailing down to his tiny balled fist… In Naruto's dazed state, he never heard the woman's blade hitting the ground, and he never saw her fist come barreling into the side of his face, spinning by the neck and throwing him roughly into the nearby wall._

_He couldn't react as the woman continued her assault, dashing in punching at his head until he fell to the floor, stopping only long enough to start kicking and stomping on him. Naruto hardly felt any of it as the transient energy that filled him quickly drained away, leaving his body numb to the pain. Making a last futile attempt, he tried to crawl back towards the street, only for the woman to viciously stomp on his extended hand. _

"_You're not going anywhere, you damn monster!" she screamed, pulling her foot back and launching it forward, connecting with his face. The man, who had long ago jumped down from his perch to check on his fallen comrade, turned to regard his other companion._

"_Just kill the boy already, this has already taken longer than it needs to…,"—he kneeled, running a hand against the ninja's neck to check his condition—"we need to get him some medical attention," he finished, gesturing. Happy to oblige, the woman scanned the ground and upon finding what she was looking for she reached out and grabbed the hilt of her dropped tantō. Gripping onto the hilt with both hands, she lifted the blade above her head. _

_Naruto's eyes fluttered, on the brink of losing consciousness. He faintly heard what was said between his two assailants, he heard the sound of metal scraping across the ground as it was retrieved; in the back of his mind, he knew what was coming, he knew he had to move, but he was too far enveloped by the dark realm of unconsciousness for any motor function._

_The woman sent the blade in a downward arc, plunging it down towards Naruto's back…_

_As the blade reached the midpoint of its movement, a large lance came flying through the air, encouraging the man at the mouth of the alley to duck below the projectile, catching the blade and ripping from it from the woman's hands before embedding itself into the far wall._

"_You people should pick on someone who can fight back, instead of harmless little kids," said a stern voice from the beginning of the alley. The two assassins followed the spear's path back to its owner, who stood in a rather relaxed manner, chewing on a toothpick. There were several seconds as the three stared off before anything else was said. The woman suddenly reached for a kunai, only to be stopped by her partner, who intuitively raised a hand._

"_It won't be of any use, this is Kyōfu Aeron. Your weapons wouldn't do much good against an opponent like him."_

"_How the hell—," Aeron started._

"_We know everything about you: where you're from, about your family…," the man stopped, turning to look at Naruto, "what you are."_

"_If that's the case, then you should piss off and leave the kid," Aeron said, hostility evident in his voice as he cracked his knuckles. _

_The man turned his head once more, looking down at his fallen comrade and slightly nodded in agreement. Moving over, he grabbed onto the unconscious man's arms and pulled him onto his back. _

"_What are yo—," the woman started, cut off as her companion shouted. _

"_Enough! There is nothing we can do. We're going to have to regroup." Reluctantly, the woman agreed, forming a hand sign and seemingly vanishing into the air. With her gone, the man focused his attention once more onto Aeron. "We will be watching," he said while forming the same hand sign, disappearing from sight with his cargo._

_Aeron stood, eyes glancing left and right until he felt their presence leave before sighing deeply. "This place is really starting to remind me of home." Aeron slowly walked over to Naruto, staring down at his unconscious form, a sad smile on his face. "You've really got it pretty bad, kid, worse than I did."_

_Kneeling down, he carefully picked up the boy's small body. "He's probably going to be out for awhile after a beating like that," Aeron said aloud. "Probably going to be hungry, too."_

…

When the couple entered the restaurant, they were greeted by the overwhelming aroma of various delicious foods being cooked on the many grills that were built into each booth; booths lined the walls on either side with a wall running down the center of the restaurant, also lined with booths on either side. On the back wall, opposite the entrance, were five doors that Hinata could only assume led to private rooms for special guests, parties… or bathrooms. To the immediate right of the front door was the register with two additional doors next to it and a lance mounted above the doors.

The weapon's long shaft appeared to be polished onyx that reflected the ambient light, illuminating elaborate golden designs that ran up to the tip of the weapon. The head branched off into three parts, the main in the middle was thick and sharply pointed. Two side blades curved in towards the main head, leaving a large enough gap to catch most weapons. She admired the beauty of the deadly weapon, noting the plaque that read, 'Gunshin no Mori_,_'affixed directly beneath the blade.

"This way, you two," Aeron called while walking towards the back doors. Several of the patrons glanced up from their meals, easily spotting the orange-clad boy, and stared at him with hatred in their eyes. Hinata's eyes roamed from face to face and each was the same, filled with anger upon seeing Naruto walk through the door.

"Why would they let that 'thing' in here?" a woman venomously whispered as the three walked by.

"Filth should stay where it belongs," spat a man a little distance away.

_'Why does everyone hate Naruto? What has he ever done to make them feel this way?_' Hinata thought to herself as she continued to look around the room at all the eyes staring back.

"That's just great, I get my food and in walks 'that.' This whole evening is ruined," loudly groaned a younger man closer to the trio. Once the words had left the man's lips, an ominous tension permeated the air as Aeron slammed down his fist with ungodly strength onto the table, sending a large crack racing up its middle. All eyes were fixed on him as he now stood, hulking over, glaring at the young man.

"If you have a problem with it, then get the hell out before I throw you out," Aeron growled angrily, causing the man to slide back towards the wall behind him, putting as much room as possible between himself and the angry owner. "That also goes for the rest of you," he continued while turning, looking around the room after removing his fist from the table. "If you have a problem with who I let in my establishment, then get the fuck out! I'll even refund your damn money, but I don't want to ever see your faces back in here again!" he shouted, glaring at every face looking his way. After several tense seconds, one by one, the few present customers began getting up and filing towards the front doors. With the customers gone, the only ones left were Aeron, Naruto, Hinata and the restaurant's staff.

With a heavy sigh, Aeron looked at his employees' surprised faces. "Lock it up," he informed them with an even tone before turning around, placing his hand on one of the doors. He slid the door open and moved out of the way, making a waving gesture for the kids to proceed inside. Both Naruto and Hinata's mouths hung open in disbelief and shock; neither could fully grasp just what had happened within such a short time span. "You two coming?" he calmly asked when neither showed any acknowledgment of what was going on around them.

Not wishing to fuel the man's anger, the two entered the room to find a large table that was already set up and ready for use. Naruto immediately plopped himself down at the table, squishing the taut faux-leather, followed by Hinata who gracefully sat down next to him; as she did, she glanced about, taking in a cursory impression of the room. With the two seated, Aeron walked in behind them and sat down in a relaxed manner opposite of Naruto.

"I'm sorry you two had to see that," Aeron apologized, sighing.

"It's alright, Onī-chan, I'm used to it," Naruto stated with a somber smile. Both Aeron and Hinata could see the pain etched on Naruto's characteristically cheerful countenance.

"Aeron-san," said Hinata, drawing the man's attention, "if you don't mind my asking... why did everyone leave?"

Aeron smiled slightly as he regarded the girl. "Well, there are a couple of reasons why those people left here tonight, but only a few worth mentioning. The first one of those, which is pretty obvious…," he said, stopping to look over in Naruto's direction. "Peer pressure would be the other one," he finished.

"Peer pressure?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to side, not fully understanding what he was talking about.

"Let me explain with an example that even you can understand, Otōto," Aeron said to the young ninja's defiant chagrin. Naruto glared at the man in response, but kept silent. "Let's say there is a man; that man happened to know several other people out in the lobby here tonight. If that same man decided to stay when the others all had left, that man would be ostracized because he didn't share the popular opinion," Aeron finished, staring at the blond as Naruto assumed his normal thinking posture. Aeron stifled a chuckle after several seconds until Naruto burst into motion.

"Gah! I don't get it!" Naruto shouted, raking his fingers through his hair in a exaggerated manner. Noting Naruto's frustration, Hinata contemplated a different approach.

"M-Maybe, that man goes with the others to get r-ramen...," she mused. Aeron looked over at her with a quizzical expression nascent in his gaze. "While the others order t-tonkatsu ramen, the man orders miso ramen. The others would leave the man with the m-miso ramen because he didn't share their favorite."

Aeron opened in his mouth in an attempt to question Hinata's unusual analogy, when off to the side, Naruto contemplated the scenario in unwavering silence.

After several seconds, he suddenly slapped his hands together and nodded his head. "I got it," Naruto blared vociferously, tearing through the silence with a vengeance.

"You've got to be kidding me...," Aeron groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. With her hands placed on the edge of the table, she closed her eyes and with a slight smile, resignedly shrugged her shoulders.

"But what about you, Onī-chan? You just banned all those people from this place all because of me," Naruto asked with a concerned look.

Aeron chewed lightly on his toothpick before finally giving a light shrug as he regarded the blond. "As much as I would like to, it wouldn't really do me any good keeping _everyone_ locked out. Most likely, all of them will come back eventually, weaseling their ways back in; but mark my words, I'll remember the ones who made a comment tonight and those 'lucky' few won't be getting in. I don't take kindly to people messing with those I care about."

Naruto seemed to relax once Aeron was finished, but Hinata was still left wondering: why did everyone seem to hate Naruto? Before Hinata could ponder the thought anymore, Aeron suddenly slammed his hand on the table, causing both his companions to jump at the noise. It wasn't that he put _so_ much force into the action… but the spontaneity of the evening still had the two young ninja disoriented, raising their heads in unison.

"How rude of me, with everything going on, I nearly forgot I was treating you guys to some food!" he bellowed. "Pick anything you guys want and I'll have my boys whip it up. They've got nothing better to do since I kicked everyone else out," he said with a happy laugh.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered happily as he picked up the menu in front of him with Hinata quietly following suit. While the two scanned through their respective menus, Aeron pulled the toothpick from his mouth, then placed his middle finger and thumb in his mouth—with a short intake of air, he expelled his breath forth into a sharp, loud whistle. After several seconds, the door opened to reveal one of Aeron's female employees.

"Yes, Bosu?" she inquired.

"Inform the boys that I have two very important guests here and I want nothing short of their best. Also, I would like a bottle of sake, if you would be so kind, and whatever the kids want." The brunette waitress nodded and turned, waiting patiently, arms folded over the serving tray she held near her midsection.

"I'll take some water," Naruto answered, followed by Hinata;

"I would like a cup of Ocha, please."

"I'll be right back with your drinks," the waitress informed them with a smile before exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

With the three left once again alone, Naruto and Hinata resumed looking over their respective menus while Aeron tapped his fingers on the table. After several more seconds of consideration, Naruto snapped his menu shut. "I'm ready!"

Aeron smiled at the boy's enthusiasm as he reached down into his right pocket and pulled out a little notepad and a pen. "Alright, lay it on me."

Naruto began naming off a list of all the things he wanted, with Aeron jotting them down one after the other. As the list continued to grow, Aeron shook his head in amusement at the sheer quantity that was being ordered by one person. When Naruto had finished, Aeron glanced over to Hinata, finding that she was ready to recite her items. Once finished writing down everything, Aeron ripped the list from his pad and placed it on the table.

"Aeron-san," Hinata called once he was finished. "If you don't mind me asking... how is it that you and Naruto-kun know each other?" she asked curiously when the waitress returned carrying their drinks. A broad grin spread across his face at her question as beverages were handed to their respective orderers.

"I would be more than happy to tell you that story, but, in order for me to do that, I would have to tell you a little bit about myself." He chewed on his toothpick and glanced at the waitress. Spotting the list, the waitress grabbed it, excused herself and left, closing the door behind her. "Now, I'm not going to bore you with my life story," he continued, pouring himself a glass of sake, "because we could be here forever if I did." He stopped suddenly, staring absently into the glass as he recalled the distant memories of his past.

"I was born and raised in Kirigakure and when I was able, I built myself a little restaurant similar to this one here… However, extenuating circumstances saw to it that I lost that and everyone I had ever cared about…," he said, stopping on the pressure in his lower throat, sorrow etched on his features as he relived the memories. Hinata, too, stared long and hard at him, knowing that look so well as she glanced at Naruto.

Aeron shook himself from his thoughts and downed the glass before continuing. "Anyway, after all that, I decided it was time for a change in scenery and left all of it behind and traveled. Eventually, I found myself here in Konoha, grew to like it and decided to settle down and open a new restaurant." He poured himself another glass, but unlike with the first, he only took a small sip. "Unfortunately, me being a foreigner, my place wasn't really looked upon highly, especially with plenty of local places to go to. For the first couple of weeks, this place was pretty dead and we closed pretty early because of that."

Aeron looked up from his glass, fixing his gaze alternatively first on Naruto, and then Hinata, finding out if either were really paying attention. Naruto's focus was constantly drawn all over the room as he made an attempt to busy himself, already knowing the man's story, as he waited for food; Hinata, however, had her eyes glued on the man, absorbing every word. He inwardly smiled at the contrast between the two youths as he took another sip of his bitter drink.

"On one such a day that I closed the place up early, I took a walk around Konoha to learn more of the place that I was now calling home. Coming around on a pretty popular district, I see this ugly, little blond kid get tossed out of a restaurant, landing face first in the dirt."Aeron couldn't resist a laugh when he noticed the look Naruto was giving him upon realizing he was being made fun of.

"Anyway," Aeron continued once he regained his composure, "the kid gets up, brushes himself off, and runs in my direction. I tried to catch him, but he just wiggled out of my grip and kept running. I followed him after that and eventually found him sitting on a roof, staring at the moon." Aeron smiled, recalling the fond memory with his eyes fixed on the blond in front of him. "We sat on that roof together for hours. At first he was very hesitant to open up to me, so I opened up to him instead. It was comforting to just... let it all go and open up to someone, even if it was just some random stranger who knew nothing about me, it just felt... right. He eventually talked about himself, which turned out to be not a whole lot…."

Aeron stopped and both males looked at one another, a strange understanding passing between the two, something that Hinata didn't miss.

"It was like I had met a kindred spirit who had felt the same pain that I did; the pain of losing my friends, my family, my dreams, but he never had any of that to begin with. He never knew what it was like to have a family, or anyone care for him and everyone hated him for no apparent reason. I, being a foreigner, couldn't understand why a child was so ostracized, but I would have none of it. I then told him that he should come by my restaurant the next day to try my food out and boy, was I in for a surprise," Aeron grinned.

"True to his word, he came by the very next day as I opened and we gave him a feast fit for a lord. You wouldn't believe it, but he could put away some food. I don't know if even one of the Akimichi clan could keep up with him," he laughed—"After he finished, he gave me the brightest smile I had ever seen in my life and said he was going to repay me, and so he did. He ran out of my restaurant, hollering at the top of his lungs all throughout the village about my food. Sure, many may have ignored him, but something would stick in the back of their minds regardless, and they would eventually come around to try our cooking."

"After that day, business skyrocketed and since we've usually been fully booked. Most of my success is thanks to this little mo—most a…amazing guy right here," he stated with a slight wave of his hand toward Naruto. "So when someone says something that I don't like about him, it just pisses me off," Aeron finished, pouring his last remaining cup of sake and gulping it down with one determined gulp, shutting his eyes as he did so.

Naruto bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing really…," he admitted sheepishly. Hinata found herself staring, deep in thought, at her tea, watching the steam drift up and disappear. _'Naruto has had such a horrible life... I'm glad that he had someone who was able to accept him for the person he is,'_ she thought with a sad smile.

"So, Hinata, how lo—," Aeron started when the door slid open again, followed by a woman's voice. This voice; the slightly shrill, effeminate, baritone voice, found its way decisively around the ajar door's leeway, across the polished floor, and up the leg of a chair, crawling right into the curvature of the poor man's ear.

"Aeron-kun, why didn't you tell me that Otōto was here?!" the woman shouted angrily as she walked into the room. A twitch was visible on Aeron's brow at the added honorific. Hinata, Naruto and Aeron all turned towards the door at different speeds, setting their eyes on the newcomer. The woman appeared to be young and full of life, despite her current, angry demeanor. She had long, silky deep brown hair that framed her enchanting face with a pair of dark green, piercing eyes. In contrast to Aeron she had milky, white skin and wore a light red, alluring dress that showed off her womanly features to their fullest.

"I leave for one second and come back to find the place locked up and deserted!" The woman turned and looked down at Naruto, still with anger etched on her features. "And you, you little runt, should know better than to leave me in the dark," she growled, clearly still aggravated by the situation.

Naruto shrunk away from the woman in fear. "S-sorry, N-Nē-chan," he managed under the frightening glare of the woman. To Naruto, this felt like his earlier meeting with Sakura all over again. Preparing for the worst, Naruto stiffened and clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the imminent beating. However, he was suddenly wrapped in the woman's warm embrace.

"You really need to stop by more often, you know we worry about you," she stated while hugging the boy generously.

Naruto relaxed into the hug upon realizing her intent and lightly smiled. "I'll try, Nē-chan," he acquiesced.

"Yukano, he's a shinobi of Konoha; he's got things to do other than stopping by here so you can coddle him," Aeron stated with a tone of slight annoyance, grating his teeth as he spoke.

Yukano glared at the man after letting go of the blond. "Not all of us can be emotionless like you," she snapped matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on, I'm not emotionless," he sighed while hanging his head. "…Why do I even bother, a man can never win an argument with a woman," he mumbled, almost as an afterthought.

"Yep!" Yukano happily agreed with a grin, when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something she didn't before. "Oh, who are you?" she questioned setting her sights on the unwary Hinata.

Hinata had watched the interaction between the three and couldn't help but smile; they were more or less a dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. However, conversely, she felt more and more like a stranger—even to Naruto, whom she had known for the better part of her life.

"I'm s-sorry, my name is Hyūga Hinata," she said after being quickly drawn from her musings.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hinata," Yukano smiled. "So, are you Naruto's girlfriend?" she inquired, causing both Naruto and Hinata to blush.

"They're just friends," Aeron stated for them, seeing that neither was in a state to answer. Just then, a knock came, followed by the door sliding open. "Ah! The food's done!" Aeron called out, informing the others.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Naruto eagerly exclaimed as one by one, plate after plate was brought into the room and placed on the table. Yukano moved out of the way and sat down by Aeron, opposite of Hinata. Once the table was fully set, Naruto's eyes roamed across its contents, making a mental note of where everything was, causing him to practically drool with hunger. Quickly snatching up his chopsticks, he slapped them together between his hands as he shouted, "Itadakimasu!" Formalities out of the way, Naruto dove right into the food, oblivious to the looks he was receiving from the others. And pleasantly oblivious, at that.

Craning his neck, Aeron handed his empty sake glass to the waitress, trading it for a full one, poured himself another cup and sipped it, the slightest tinge of a blush growing his cheeks as the effects of the alcohol were finally beginning to reach him. With Naruto already digging into the food, the other three began to eat as well, for fear that Naruto would devour their meals, too.

"E-Excuse me… Yukano-san, was it…?"—receiving a nod in confirmation, she continued, "A-Are you and Aeron-san siblings?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Heh, there's a funny story behind that," Aeron said with a light chuckle. "As I mentioned earlier, I traveled the world. During said travels, I was ambushed by a group of bandits, one of them being in this very room." He tilted his head and looked to Yukano with a mischievous grin.

Yukano on the other hand, turned her head away and looked at the ceiling, a blush finding its way across her cheeks.

"You're a b-bandit?" Hinata gasped, the thought of a criminal sitting in the same room making her uncomfortable.

Aeron picked up on Hinata's distress and patted the air to calm her down. "She's a former bandit. Don't worry, she's been rehabilitated." The statement had the desired effect on Hinata, however, it also had repercussions…

"You make it sound like I was a terrible person!" Yukano snapped, a scowl on her face as she glared at the man.

"Oh calm down, you were a terrible person. You pillaged the weak of their belongings and left on your merry way to do whatever bandits do," he casually replied, rotating his hand at the wrist.

As Yukano became more enraged, a vein started to bulge on her forehead. "At least they lived to see another day! We did what we had to, to survive!" She slammed the table suddenly, causing Hinata to jump slightly while Naruto abruptly stopped eating mid-chew, darting his head up from the bowl beneath his sauce-dripping chin and deftly to the left and right, looking around to see what was the kerfuffle.

Aeron took another sip of his sake, unperturbed by her theatrics. "I'm sure you did, but that all ended when you picked the wrong target. Didn't it?" A smug smile formed on his lips around the rim of his glass as the comment hit a chord within the woman, who blushed furiously once more and looked away. Seeing that the situation wasn't going to escalate any further, Naruto promptly continued eating, however, Hinata regarded man intently.

"You mean... she," she softly spoke the words, finding it hard to believe. Aeron nodded as he looked at her.

"She and her group attacked me," he stated. "Now, I know I don't look like much, but I assure you that I'm not someone to mess with," he said with a confident grin. With a better understanding of the relationships of everyone in the room, Hinata resumed eating along with Aeron and Yukano.

* * *

As the night wore on and the hour grew late, the four finished their meal. Hinata and Naruto thanked Aeron and Yukano for their hospitality and departed for the Hyūga compound…

"They were really nice," Hinata commented as she and Naruto walked down one of the busier streets.

"Yeah, they're really great," Naruto happily agreed as he escorted her towards her home. On the way, Hinata couldn't help but notice all the hateful stares aimed at the bright-orange-dressed Naruto next to her. She shifted her gaze to the blond, his characteristic smile on as if nothing was wrong, but the look in his cerulean eyes betrayed the pain he always did his best to hide.

'_They're the same looks as at the restaurant…,'_ she noted. '_Why…,'_ she asked herself the un-answered question with her eyes still focused on the blond. Before she even realized it, they had come to their destination.

"Here we are!" Naruto stopped before the compound, staring at the front gate.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun, I really enjoyed t-tonight," she smiled with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Mhm, we should do this again," Naruto added. "I guess I'll see you later."

Hinata nodded. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan," Naruto replied casually as he turned to leave. Hinata struggled to maintain her composure upon hearing the added suffix to her name, her blush increasing in hue as she watched the blond depart. Once out of sight, she immediately leaned against the gate for its tangible support as she steadied her breathing.

"He... called me... Hinata-chan…," she whispered, enjoying the feel of the words on her lips. Perhaps her dream may really come true she thought while making her way towards her room.

A little ways away, Naruto slowly made his way to his own meager apartment… until a sudden thought stopped him in his tracks. "Aww man! I was supposed to ask Hinata to help me train!" he shouted into the night. With his question un-asked, he grumbled at his own forgetfulness all the way to his bed.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope you all enjoyed that, and you know there's more where that all came from this coming Wednesday; keep your eyes open, head up and tongue out-and** REVIEW!**

**Next Time: Chapter 3 - Special Thwoes**


	4. Special Thwoes

**A/N:** Afternoon everyone and welcome to Chapter 3! We are so happy to be getting all the love that we are from all of you guys and it's really appreciated.

So, we've noticed that there has been some confusion with the last chapter and we've done what we could to explain what's going on to all of those that left reviews about your confusion and hope that what we said helped. The other matter I want to bring up is OC's. To those of you interested, we've updated the cover page to go over the topic of OC's, especially the big one who was labeled in the character's list, Aeron. If you guys have any other questions, please feel free to ask, Soul or I will be more than happy to answer them.

Next update will be on Monday, March 2nd. Hope you all are looking forward to it :).

-Crenshinibon

* * *

**Inherent Demons - Book One - Arc One**

**Chapter 3**

**Special Thwoes**

A peaceful calm befell Konoha as night slowly brightened to morning, the only sound coming gently from the birds, signaling the beginning of the new day. As the sun peeked over the horizon, shining its brilliant rays onto the slumbering village, it began to stir. One by one, the villagers began to rub the sleep from their weary eyes and begin their daily routines. However, there were many who did not want their sleep to be disturbed by the coming of the waxing daybreak—one such person being Hyūga Hinata.

"_Hinata-chan," Naruto said softly as Hinata looked upon him. "It's time for you to wake up."_

_Hinata hugged the blond, pressing her head against his chest as she inhaled his scent and she needily clutched his jacket. "I don't want to, Naruto-kun. I want to stay like this... please," she begged, clenching her eyes shut in an attempt to lock herself in the dream. Naruto gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his body._

"_I will always be here for you, Hinata-chan, but you have to wake up." Naruto brought a hand up and gently cupped her chin, tilting her head back and forcing her to look at him. "A dream is just a dream unless you can make it a reality," he said with a happy smile as he leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead. "But first, you have to wake up."_

Hinata groggily opened her eyes as they adjusted to the light. The thought of simply pulling the blanket over her head had crossed her mind, hoping to return to her wonderful dream. However, a nagging feeling at the back of her mind called for her to get up at that very instant. Slowly sitting up, she brought her hands up and rubbed at her eyes.

_'Hinata-chan'_

The simple thought brought forth the memory of when _he_ had escorted her to her home and had added the suffix to her name. The memory caused a blush to creep across her elegant cheeks and her heart to race.

_'If a simple thing like that has such an effect on me... how am I ever going to get close enough to tell Naruto how I really feel about him…,' _she thought, expelling a light sigh. Having effectively rubbed the sleep from her eyes, there was no turning back as she pulled herself away from the comfort of her bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Once fully washed up and clothed in her usual attire, she exited her room, making her way towards the front gate. On her way, she passed by several of the maids going about their morning tasks and bid them good morning, hoping that she didn't run into her father, Hiashi, on her way. Luck, however, was not on her side as she just turned a corner to find the very man she wanted to avoid seated stoically, sipping smooth tea not meters from her.

Hiashi interrupted his own mood upon seeing his daughter. "Hinata," he said as he regarded the raven-tressed girl, making a note that she was fully dressed and seemed to be on her way out.

"G-good morning, Otō-sama…," Hinata greeted while bowing her head.

"Why are you up so early?" he inquired. "You are in no condition to go on missions, nor train," he stated forwardly.

"I know... but…," she stammered, trying to think of something—anything to tell her father.

_'Hinata-chan'_

"…Kurenai-sensei wanted to get together and talk about Shino's upcoming fight in the Chūnin exams," she explained while looking up at her father. She could see those piercing Hyūga eyes analyzing every word and body movement, even the innocent sway of her accentuated bangs.

Hiashi was slightly—but unnoticeably—disbelieving that this was his daughter standing before him; her usual stuttered speech was gone, the timid tendency of her to avert her soft eyes to had shifted into a determined look as her unmoving gaze. She looked directly into his own gaze. And the nervous stance she had so accustomed was replaced with her standing up straight, holding her ground. She seemed possessed by confidence that she was naturally lacking up to this point.

He closed his eyes, considering her explanation a moment longer before coming to a decision. "Very well, give Kurenai my regards and be home before dark," he stated as he continued sipping on his tea silently. Hinata held very still, even after her father dismissed her, too shocked to do anything else, even to breathe. She had lied to her father, something that Hinata—being the honest person that she was—never _thought_ of doing; yet, the words had so effortlessly rolled off her tongue only moments ago. Regaining her wherewithal, she immediately gave a short bow at the dismissal and turned, a leap in her step as she quickly made her way around the door's from to the open-sided hallway, exiting the crowded sitting room.

Getting only a ways away, she began to grow light headed, only then realizing that she had been holding her breath the entire time. With a sigh, she expelled the stale air from her lungs and took a heavy breath. _'I can't believe I did that... I don't know what came over me…,' _she thought while leaning against a nearby wall for support. She took several steadying breaths before slowly pushing off the wall to resume her beeline for the compound gate. Increasing her pace, she nervously looked around, hoping that she didn't run into anyone else on her way out.

Finally coming around a corner, her goal came in sight. Glancing around to ensure she was still alone, she made a dash across the garden, passed under the gate and continued to run. To where, she hadn't the slightest clue, but her legs continued to pump beneath her, seemingly guiding to her unknown destination.

…

_'I... Inu... Tori... Saru... Hitsuji…,'_ he mentally chanted, his hands deftly forming the signs while he built up the necessary chakra. He blocked out all distraction: ignoring the wind blowing around his body, and the resultant rustle of the nearby trees… just concentrating on this one singular moment.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" he yelled triumphantly, slamming his hand against the ground before him. A cloud of smoke erupted around the area of impact, blocking his vision of his summon. Expeditiously, a gust of wind suddenly swept across the plain, clearing away the smoke and restoring his vision, and in the process dramatically revealing a simple little orange and green tadpole that flopped around aimlessly on the ground, mocking him.

"Gah!" Naruto frustratedly shouted, stomping the ground in his rage. He had been practicing the jutsu for at least an hour and still could only conjure up tadpoles or at best, a… thing with legs. "Damn Ero-Sennin," he grumbled, releasing his chakra hold on the tadpole, sending the creature back to its home. "I'm not getting anywhere with this jutsu… guess I should take a break and work on something else in the meantime. But, what…," he said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in what was considered deep thought for the blond. Several, long seconds passed as he stood there, unmoving, fishing for his next training exercise.

"I got it!" Forming a familiar cross-shaped hand-sign, he summoned the necessary chakra. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Smoke erupted all around him as he conjured a gang of clones, each one holding the same hand-sign.

"Alright, listen up! We're gonna have a battle royale, all of you guys versus me! Let's see who's better!" With the declaration, all the clones moved into battle-ready stances, every single one looking at the real Naruto. Naruto clasped his hands together, interlocking his fingers, then extended his arms while rotating his hands with his palms facing away from him. Upon finishing the light stretch, a grin broke out across his face.

"Let's do this!" he howled, charging towards the sea of clones….

Hinata continued to wander aimlessly, but despite being unsure of where she was going she remained driven by some unknown force. Taking in her surroundings, she found herself unfamiliar with this part of the village; the buildings weren't visible anymore as they faded behind the tree-line, the area was open with a few scattered trees here and there along with a small creek running lengthwise.

_'But, why am I…,'_ she began to wonder when she heard several shouts, followed by what sounded like miniature explosions. Turning her head from side to side, looking all around her, she was able to discern the direction that the noise was coming from and began running towards it, making sure to stay in the foliage for cover. As she continued to get closer to the source, she could hear a number of voices, but the rushing wind made it hard to tell exactly how many until she was nearly upon whatever was causing all the racket.

Pressing her back up against a tree, she leaned out a little and looked over her shoulder, the sight before her making her jaw drop in amazement. In the clearing ahead, stood a large group of Naruto…s—definitely too many for her to count, all seeming to be surrounding something, but what, she couldn't say.

"Come on! Is that all I've got?!" came a shout from an unknown source, followed by several explosions as more of the clones were destroyed. Hinata stretched up on her toes, attempting to get a better view of what in the world was going on when erupting from one of the sides was another Naruto; he had several cuts across his jacket, a little blood running from a gash across his cheeks and was breathing a little heavily, but seemed none the worse for ware. Seeing that this Naruto appeared to be the only one that had any type of injuries, Hinata assumed that the lone Naruto, was in fact, the real one.

"You guys can do better!" Naruto yelled at his clones, causing several of them to break off and charge at him from varying directions, clearly responding to the challenge laden in his statement. As the clones drew closer and closer, Naruto stood still, waiting, like a predator waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike at its prey. A clone threw its fist out towards Naruto, who turned and grabbed the extended arm, pushing it outwards while bringing his own curled fist up, colliding the clenched hand into the clones face. A second clone came in from behind Naruto, thinking the blond too preoccupied with his current target to notice. The clone jumped up in the air, arm cocked back to strike as it drew closer and closer to its target. Naruto suddenly turned upon finishing with the other clone to face the new threat.

The clone thrust its arm forward in an attempt to hit the blond, but Naruto easily side-stepped the limb and delivered a punch of his own into the clone's gut, grinning as he screwed his fist into the rapidly vanishing cloud of smoke. Two clones rushed in from either side, hoping to fare better than the previous clones. One clone came in low, sliding across the ground while the other continued to charge from the opposite direction, quickly closing the distance between itself and Naruto. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw the clone sliding towards him, forcing him to jump aside in order to dodge, becoming unbalanced. The clone, now behind its target, saw the opportunity and shifted its weight over to one leg while lifting the other. Pivoting itself on its grounded leg, the clone swung its other extended leg forcefully into Naruto's unprotected side, causing a grunt to escape from his lips as the wind was blown from his lungs.

Naruto had little time to recover as the two clones came at him again, this time with a straight-forward attack from the front. One clone dropped low, sweeping its leg across the ground to take out Naruto's legs while the other swung its arm around towards the same side that Naruto was kicked. Naruto feinted back to dodge the incoming leg then took a headlong jump back into the fray, catching the second clone's fist in one hand and throwing his own arm in a similar fashion. Before his fist could connect, the clone intercepted the blow, but Naruto already knew that was going to happen as he suddenly jumped up, jerking one of his legs up, forcefully lobbing his knee into the clone's solar plexus. With Naruto now lifted in the air from his previous attack, the other clone began to stand up, only for Naruto to kick out his bent leg, catching the unfortunate clone in the face.

Naruto barely managed to land on his feet, slipping into a kneeling position with both hands flat on the ground. Breathing heavily, Naruto groaned slightly from the pain radiating from his side. '_No pain... no gain, right?'_ he thought to himself with a slight chuckle, wincing as he laughed. Lifting his head up, he looked around at all the faces looking back at him, all the clones waiting for him to give the signal to continue. Pushing past his fatigue—pushing past the pain, Naruto pushed off with his hands and stood up, putting one of his hands on the opposite shoulder and began swinging the arm around and rotating his shoulder at the cuff.

"Who said you guys could stop? I'm just getting warmed up," he stated with a confident grin, steeling his gaze on the army of opponents.

Hinata continued to watch as several clones rushed in at the same time, surrounding Naruto while simultaneously blocking her view once again. As she watched, she fell into an absent focus, the rancorous shouts of the clones drowned out by her thoughts. _'You never give up, Naruto-kun, no matter the odds, no matter how powerful the enemy, you always fight on,' _she thought with a smile as several more clones were vanquished from Naruto's assault. _'I wish I was more like you….'_ The smile that adorned her face gradually fell into a frown. Hinata's countenance firmed, as she lifted the frown; _'No…,' _she thought, _'if there's anything that Naruto-kun has showed me, it's that I shouldn't give up… I should never give up in myself!'_ She smiled once again, a little more confident this time; dispelling her worry, she slowly returned her gaze to the fast-paced skirmish, enthralled for an assortment of reasons.

Minutes felt like hours as Naruto defeated clone after clone until, finally, he was the only one left. Naruto seemed only half conscious as he stood there, arms hanging limply at his side with his breathing ragged. "That shows you... I'm... the... best…," Naruto managed just before passing into the realm of unconsciousness, falling off like a snipped fuse. His body swayed back and forth for a moment before falling backwards, landing roughly on his back.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted, frantically rushing out from the bushes towards the blond's unmoving form. Worry soon gave way to relief upon reaching the boy, finding a blissful, tranquil expression on his face as he slept. "He must have completely worn himself out," she said with a soft giggle, knowing that Naruto was rather famous for pushing himself to his limits and beyond. As she continued to look down at him, she saw a slight smile creep across his face.

_'I wonder what he's dreaming of….'_ She glanced around, making sure that the two of them were alone before, hesitantly, sitting down next to the sleeping blond. A light blush began to work its way onto her cheeks, to which she let out a soft sigh. _'Get it together, Hinata, he's asleep... You can do this,' _she mentally reassured herself, turning her head to look upon the blond once more.

_'A dream is just a dream...'_

Hinata blinked several times as the words echoed in her mind, over and over again, calling forth distant memories. Every memory brought forth from her subconscious was similar in nature to the next; Naruto stood off in the distance, putting everything he had into his training until he either passed out from fatigue or his body became too numb from the physical exertion to continue while a shy Hinata hid nearby, always watching and admiring from afar.

'_I should have done something to help you, Naruto-kun... but, I could never work up the courage to go to you, even as you struggled so hard to make your dream come true while my own seemed to drift farther and farther away….'_

_'A dream is just a dream...'_

The memories gradually shifted to a more recent event—her preliminary fight with her cousin, Neji.

_'You cheered me on, giving me the strength to keep on fighting even when I was so close to giving up... You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. You've given me the confidence to keep fighting against the odds, no matter how tough they are….'_

_'A dream is just a dream, unless you make it a reality...'_

_'I'm not going to run anymore, Naruto-kun, I'm not going to hide my feelings for you anymore. I don't want to watch you from afar anymore, I want to be there at your side, helping you in anyway that I can. I want to be with you and I will do whatever it takes to make both of our dreams come true!'_

She subconsciously clenched her hands at the mental declaration, a fierce look of determination in her eyes. Today would be the start of making her long time dream a reality. Her gaze drifted ahead of her, as she stared off into the distance and she began to day dream, waiting for the blond to awaken.

Time seemed to pass slowly as Hinata waited, but for the first time, she was completely at peace with herself. Closing her eyes, she basked in the wonderful spring weather, letting her mind travel towards what the future may hold….

While Hinata's attention was focused elsewhere, the wounds along Naruto's body began to heal at a far greater pace than normal. The tingling sensation from the healing process caused Naruto to stir from his slumber, crinkling his eyelids like little fans shut against the direct light. Groggily, he lifted his arms above his head and arched his back as he stretched out his entire body after the wonderful cat-nap. He began to open his eyes to be met with blurred vision, but out of the peripheral vision, he could make out the figure of someone sitting next to him.

_'Sakura-chan?'_ he thought while blinking several times to clear the haze over his eyes. From his current angle, he stared at the back of the figure and found his gaze drifting ever upwards to their hair, immediately recognizing dark-blue tint.

"Hinata?" he said aloud, which caused the already coiled Hyūga girl to visibly stiffen. Slowly, she began to turn, eventually meeting the blond's gaze, her face a light crimson.

"Naruto-kun…," she managed in a whisper, her earlier confidence fast fading. Naruto propped himself up on his arms and yawned, lifting one arm to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" he inquired drowsily whilst still yawning.

"I… I…," she glanced towards the ground, away from the blond as she tried to overcome the nervousness that was taking hold.

_'No!'_ she mentally shouted at herself before she could fall too far back into her old, timid ways. She completely turned to the blond, clenched her eyes shut and shouted, "I came out here to help you train!" Her eyes immediately opened upon realizing what she did, slapping a hand over her mouth as her blush increased ten-fold.

Naruto blinked several times at the outburst before it finally was processed, causing his face to brighten. "Really?! I was going to ask you last night, but I totally forgot. This is perfect!"

Hinata looked up at the young ninja's whiskered face in surprise. "You w-were?"

"Of course! You and Neji share the same kekkei..." Naruto stopped, unable to find the word he was looking for. "Kekkei... kekkei…—"

"—K-Kekkei Genkai," she finished for him.

"Right, that's it!" he said in his normally loud voice while moving himself into a sitting position. "You and Neji have the same Kekkei Genkai, so who better to help me train for my fight other than you, Hinata!" he exclaimed joyously.

"Of course…," she sadly agreed, a little disheartened that she had lost the '-chan' suffix to her name; however, she was determined to earn it back.

"Where should we start first?" Naruto asked, an eager gleam in his eye at the thought of getting some kind of upper hand on his future opponent.

"Well, first we should take care of your wounds…," she started, but fell silent upon glancing over the boy's body, discovering that his earlier injuries were non-existent.

"Hmm? My what?" he said, curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Your injuries are gone," she remarked a little taken aback while pointing at a visible tear in his clothing. Naruto glanced over to the indicated spot for a better understanding of what she was referring to.

"Oh, I don't know why, but whenever I take a nap, I'm usually all better when I wake up," he commented as if it wasn't a strange occurrence. "Anyway, that's not important, I wanna know about your Kekkei Genkai!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the blond's wide-eyed enthusiasm. _'He's almost like a child with a new toy.'_

"I s-suppose the best thing to do would be to explain what the Byakugan is capable of," she began, considering the best way to explain her family's dōjutsu. "When activated, the Byakugan gives the user a three-hundred sixty degree field of vision within a fifty meter radius; h-however, the vision radius can be extended depending upon the user's skill and experience."

"You mean that you can see everything around you? Man, that's so cool! I didn't realize you were so awesome, Hinata."

Despite doing her best to stem the proverbial flood of emotions, she could do nothing to stop the blush that colored her cheeks at the compliment. "T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun…," she managed before continuing. "W-While giving the user a larger field of vision, the B-Byakugan is also able to see through solid objects, most other barriers and jutsu that would hide an enemy from n-normal sight. In a-addition to the two previous abilities, the third and final ability that the Byakugan imparts on the user is the ability to see a person's chakra network."

"Chakra network?"

"The ch-chakra network is the chakra circulatory system in which ch-chakra flows throughout the body. This system is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's internal organs," she explained, gesturing by tracing a finger along the underside of her forearm.

Naruto closed his eyes, digesting the information given to him. "So, what you're saying is that you can see the chakra inside of a person's body? But what good does that do?" he inquired, jutting out his lower lip.

"Well, N-Naruto-kun, my clan employs a fighting style called Jūken, which allows the user to attack the chakra network in another person's body."

The blond opened his eyes, a puzzled look checkering each feature of his face. "How can you do something like that…? That sounds impossible…"

"The w-way that it's done is with the use of Jūken, the user injects an amount of their own chakra into another's chakra network to disrupt the natural flow. There are three-hundred sixty-one tenketsu, or pressure points, through which chakra flows through the body. With the use of Jūken, the Hyūga clan is able to open or close the tenketsu in another person body, either increasing or stopping the flow of chakra through that point." Hinata looked on at Naruto as she finished her explanation, hoping that she was clear enough to be understood. As much as she cared about him, she knew that he could come off as a bit... slow at times.

He tapped a foot against the ground repeatedly as he mulled over the explanation. "Hmm…"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"…Could you show me?" he asked, curious.

"Show you…?" she questioned, not fully understanding what he was referring to.

"Can you show me how Jūken works?"

"I s-suppose that I c-could... but…," she began, bringing her hands up together against her chest while nervously twiddling her fingers. "The only way for me to show you... would be to physically use it on you…," she finished, averting her gaze to the ground before her.

Naruto crawled on his hands and knees over to the girl, once in range, he reached up with his hands and clasped them tightly over her own. Hinata stared wide-eyed at his hands now covering hers, slowly lifting her head until their eyes met. "I don't care what you have to do to me, Hinata, so long as I can get an idea of what I'm going up against, I'll do whatever it takes. Please show me!" he pleaded, his cerulean orbs boring hers. Nearly forgetting, he quickly whipped his head into a bow, blurring his blond locks before her eyes.

_'His hands... so warm…,' _she thought in a daze, hardly believing that this was really happening. She slightly nodded her head in answer, causing the boy to jump up with joy, letting go of her hands in the process as soon as his head rose once again to view her answer. She was barely aware of his excitement, her focus aimed at remembering the warmth that was quickly leaving her hands. It was a wonderful feeling that she wished would never leave.

"Hinata," Naruto called, breaking her out of the daze she was in, "what do you need me to do?"

Slightly shaking her head of any clinging remnants of her trance-like state, she focused on the task at hand. "Y-You don't need to do anything, Naruto-kun, just please stand still," she instructed, building the chakra required for the activation of her dōjutsu. Naruto did as he was bid, standing still while watching Hinata close her eyes and begin forming several seals.

_**'Byakugan!'**_ she mentally shouted, the veins near her temples bulged out with the activation of her Kekkei Genkai.

"What now?" Naruto asked, seeing that she was ready, curious as to what exactly was going to happen to him.

"What I'm going to do is close one of the tenketsu in your arm. After it is closed, I will re-open it, but this will let you know what to expect when in a real fight against a user of the Jūken," she explained, sliding into a stance indicative of her fighting style; her right arm extended with her palm facing outwards, her left arm bent with her hand at waist level with her palm facing up, her legs spread and bent with her right leg a little forward and the left a little backwards. "Are you ready, Naruto-kun?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," he stated nervously, unwittingly taking a half-step backwards, beginning to have second thoughts about the whole thing. Before he could back out, Hinata suddenly charged forth, causing him to flinch back as her hand shot forward, jabbing him in the shoulder. Despite the somewhat gentle hit, a sharp pain began to radiate from the spot and his arm began to feel numb.

"Man, that hurts," Naruto hissed. "What just happened?"

"The tenketsu I just closed is one of the m-major gateways for chakra to enter into the arm, with it closed, you are unable to manipulate chakra properly… i-if at all through that arm," she explained while standing up straight. "Let me re-open it for you." Lifting her hand, she placed her fingers against the spot that she had jabbed earlier. She pressed forward sharply while exerting chakra into the closed tenketsu, opening it and watching with satisfaction as Naruto's chakra poured back into the arm's chakra network.

_'That should do it,_' she thought to herself with a sad smile, the energy draining from her face, observing Naruto flex the numbness out of his arm, believing that the time she had with Naruto was drawing to a close.

"Hey, Hinata…," Naruto began, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Is there anyway that we could spar? I want to be fully ready for my fight with Neji."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears, Naruto wanted to spend more time with her! Granted, it wasn't exactly what she wanted, but she couldn't say no, especially with how cute Naruto looked asking her.

"Of course!" she nearly shouted, unable to contain her joy, but regardless hiding it somewhat decently from Naruto's oblivious vigil.

"For real? Awesome!" Naruto cheered happily, his normal enthusiasm returning after recovering from Hinata's small demonstration of the Jūken fighting style. Quickly standing up, Naruto formed the necessary seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Clouds of smoke erupted all around her, revealing more copies of Naruto than Hinata could even count given her current vantage point.

"Naruto-kun…," Hinata started, slowly getting up to her feet, "C-Can we only use a few clones? I don't think I can take on this many clones." It had been nearly a month since her battle with her cousin, Hyūga Neji, who had struck her in the chest, inflicting serious damage to her heart. Her recovery thus far had gone rather well, but she knew she was still off from being fully healed.

"Oh... sure," Naruto formed the seal once more, dispelling most of the clones, but left three. "Is that okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," she replied, falling once more into her fighting stance, reactivating her Byakugan. With her activated dōjutsu she watched as the four clones circled around her, slipping into a loose stance.

"Ready whe—" Hinata started, to be cut off as all four of the clones shouted simultaneously, "Here we come!"

While the two ahead of her simply stood still, she saw and heard the two behind her charge forward.

_Three meters. _

Their heavy steps pounded against the ground, amplified within her mind to a steady, earthy metronome that measured their pace.

_Two meters._

She could hear the clones heavy breathing as they drew closer, watching the two clones raise their tightly balled fists.

_One meter._

The left clone swung his fist in a sweeping fashion towards her upper back, while the one on her right launched his fist towards her side. With the two beginning the attack, the two in front started moving, too, both rushing forward to begin their own assault. At the last second, Hinata slid her leading foot in an arc to the right, leaning forward and turning her body with it. The movement helped her dodge the attack from her right as she lifted her right hand, cuffing the clone's strike at the wrist, directing it harmlessly into the air behind her. Looking through the clone's eyes, she thrust her trailing hand forward, stabbing the clone in the chest. Before the clone could vanish, Hinata sharply turned and forcefully lunged, thrusting her left arm into the remaining clone's side. Both clones simultaneously erupted into smoke while Hinata righted herself, falling once more into her original stance as Naruto and his remaining clone approached.

Before the two could get any closer, she realized that she had made no mental note of where exactly Naruto was in position to his other clones. Mentally scolding herself, she swung her right arm to the side, deflecting the fist from one of the copies and sliding in towards the other. The movement forward caught his leg with hers before it could really build any momentum, hitting her along her calf. Leaning in for the strike, she tilted her head to the side at the last second, dodging a fist as she drove her hand into its shoulder. When the clone erupted into smoke, she breathed a mental sigh of relief, but was quickly interrupted as her enhanced eyesight caught Naruto swooping in from behind, swinging his leg in an arc at her feet.

He was far too close for her to react as his leg knocked her off her feet, sending her abruptly towards the ground. Hinata made an attempt to catch herself before hitting the ground, but a pair of arms managed to first.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Naruto asked, looking down at the surprised Hyūga heiress. She couldn't help meeting his concerned gaze, a light blush working its way across her cheeks.

"I'm... f-fine," she managed, glancing away from the boy and bringing her hands up against her chest, nervously pressing her pointer fingers against one another. Seconds passed by as they both stayed in their current position, both uncertain how to proceed. "N-Naruto-kun… c-could you put m-me down?" Hinata questioned.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, not fully understanding her question, too absorbed with admiring her face until he glanced down. Upon realizing that he had been holding Hinata the entire time, blood rushed to his cheeks as he quickly helped her to her feet.

"Thank… yo—ou," she started, slurring when a wave of dizziness washed over her, causing her to stumble and lose her balance. Again, Naruto was there in an instant to catch her, worry etched in his features.

"Hinata! Are you sure you're okay?" Hinata leaned against his chest, offering no response to his question, only making him all the more frightened that something was seriously wrong. Moments later however, her eyes fluttered open. "Hinata, are you alright?" he pressed once more.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun," she managed in a whisper. "I may have over-exerted myself..." Her chest felt like it was on fire from the pain, but regardless she did her best to not portray any hint of a problem to Naruto. "I just need to rest," she explained, slowly pushing herself—despite how much she enjoyed Naruto's warmth—at arms length and gazing glancingly at the blond before her. Giving him a reassuring smile, she moved over to a nearby tree and sat down at its base, resting her back against its (thankfully) smooth trunk. She closed her eyes, attempting to block out the burning sensation while at the same time, becoming all but completely oblivious to her surroundings. In her current state of mind, she never noticed Naruto casually walk over to and plop down next to her.

After being reassured that she was fine, Naruto mentally went over what he had learned in the extent of their short spar. While he recalled just how easily she had dismissed him and his clones, what grabbed his attention the most was just how fluidly she had done it; her movements appeared to have flowed together so effortlessly, be it in dodging an attack or issuing one of her own.

"You're really amazing," Naruto said out loud, unaware that he even did so. The compliment brought Hinata out of her state of concentration, her eyes opening wide in both surprise and shock.

"D-Do... do you mean it?" Hinata asked, flustering whilst she unconsciously kneaded the tree, trying to pull herself to stability—for a record breaking umpteenth time that day—at being complimented so sincerely. _'At least I d-didn't faint this time…' _she thought, mentally breathing her relief, until: _'N-No! Now I'm thinking about it…'_ she worried, feeling her heart audibly increase its fervency, rising heat within her smooth pinnae. Hearing Hinata, he realized he must have said his thoughts out loud and continued on;

"Of course! Not only in our spar just now, but also in your fight with Neji. You really were something else!" Naruto finished with a bright grin, turning to face at his companion, unwittingly ending her spiraling train of thought.

Naruto couldn't begin to understand how much his words had meant to Hinata. "W-Well, you're p-pretty amazing too N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stated, her stutter returning in full as she struggled to keep her blush under control. "N-No matter the odds, you never b-back down, holding to your n-nindō. Y-You've trained s-so hard to show everyone w-what you're capable of and it's s-something that I've always admired..." She averted her gaze from Naruto, too embarrassed to look at him. She was beside herself with embarrassment. She was just rambling now! That didn't matter, though… she meant every word of it, and… "N-Naruto-kun... I..." Was this the time she had been waiting for? Was she going to finally tell him how she felt? She gathered her courage, determined to tell him the truth... but Naruto cut her off.

"My training!" Naruto shouted with typical enthusiasm. "I never showed you the new jutsu I learned with Ero-Sennin!" Hinata stared at Naruto, who had completely changed the subject and destroyed her chance at revealing her true feelings.

'_Oh Naruto-kun…,_' she mentally sighed, but managed a giggle at his behavior nevertheless. Even though his outbursts made it hard sometimes, she wouldn't change a thing about the crazy, unpredictable, spastic little ball of energy. Before he managed too get far into his showing off, Hinata replayed his sentence in her head. "Ero-Sennin?" she repeated, not quite sure who he was referring to.

"Yea! He's some weird sage guy who taught me this really cool jutsu! 'Course, he had to throw me off a cliff before I really got it to work, but I just know I can do it again." Naruto returned his concentration at the task at hand while Hinata's eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"T-Threw you o-off a cliff?!"

* * *

Sakura, mindless to the goings-on around her, meandered her way down one of Konoha's many scenic routes. Her gaze was fixated on the ground before her, but her mind traveled down to a not so distant memory. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get the image of Sasuke—wrapped in a ominous purple chakra and covered in black marks—out of her head. She could still hear the audible '_pop_' as Sasuke pulled the Oto ninja's arms completely out of their sockets. A visible shudder ran up Sakura's body at the thought. Even worse was Sasuke's reaction when she threatened to tell someone about his curse mark.

_'If you tell anyone, I won't hesitate to kill you.'_

_'Did Sasuke really mean it?_' she wondered, swallowing the unease. '_Would he have really done it?_' She wasn't sure she would ever find out the answer, not entirely sure if she even wanted to know. Ever since then however, Sasuke had begun to completely ignore her, only coming to her when absolutely necessary, and keeping the conversation as brief as possible. And now, before she ever got the chance to confront him about his behavior, Sasuke had vanished with Kakashi, training for the upcoming final round of the Chūnin exam, leaving Sakura to her thoughts, and Naruto behind.

The mention of her other teammate brought her to a new train of thought. Where exactly was Naruto? Ever since the end of the first phase of the Chūnin exams, she hadn't seen Naruto at all. Could he have found someone to train him since Kakashi was otherwise indisposed? Or could he be training by himself in normal Naruto-fashion… but if he was, then where? She raised a hand, brushing a strand of her bubblegum-pink hair behind her ear, as she considered the possibilities.

With a new objective in mind, she pushed all distracting thoughts aside, fixing her gaze ahead of her. She already had an idea where he could possibly be and it so happened that it was nearby as well: Squad 7's training grounds. She remembered the place fondly, granted, the only memory she had of it was of a trying time for the three young shinobi. In typical Naruto form, the blond had managed to blunder his way into obvious traps, earning him a 'comfortable' seat, tied to a stump, with no food. Against orders, both Sasuke and Sakura offered their food to their starving comrade, which led them to passing their test. She nodded distantly at the hearty hark back to their inauguration as official ninja; _'We were so nice to him… even though he made us almost lose out there, and what has he done with it!'_ she sighed out of the corner of her angled mouth, laughing lightly at herself.

Still, Sakura smiled at the memory, one of the few times that Team 7 actually worked together as a team rather than independently—as Sasuke and Naruto both tended to do.

Nearing their training grounds, her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Naruto's obnoxious voice pierce through the otherwise tranquil surroundings. Calculating roughly where the shout came from, she turned toward its direction and proceeded forward, moving amongst the trees. As she got closer, she distinctly heard another voice, a female voice, along with Naruto's.

'_Who could Naruto be with?_' she wondered, coming around a tree to see two figures off in the distance. She easily picked out Naruto—his bright orange jump suit a dead give-away—and three of his clones, surrounding a girl with short, midnight-blue hair.

'_Hinata? What is she doing here?' _ she accusatively thought, until Naruto's shout interrupted her focus.

"Here we come!" the four clones shouted simultaneously, the two behind Hinata charging forth.

'_There's no way Hinata's gonna be able to win,' _she thought with a smile, watching the clones close the distance to the lone Hyūga. Just as the clones were going to reach her, Hinata exploded into action and in the blink of an eye, both clones were dispatched—Sakura's eyes expanded to twice their natural size at the sight. The two remaining clones ran in as the other two exploded into smoke, quickly closing the distance. Again, Hinata burst into motion at the last second, deflecting both attacks, dodging the third and striking one of the two remaining clones. Hinata, seemingly distracted with the other clone, didn't notice the last Naruto swoop around behind her after his attack was deflected and attack her legs in a leg sweep. Hinata was knocked off her feet, sent tumbling towards the ground. Before she could hit the ground however, Naruto managed to catch her. The two looked at each other in what appeared to Sakura as a rather romantic pose.

It was no secret that the young Hyūga heiress had a crush on the knucklehead blond and the scene before her thrilled Sakura… but at the same time, it _angered_ her. Sakura had always gone out of her way to try and be with Sasuke—to get him to show her some kind of hint that he even cared; yet, Hinata didn't even really have to work for it and she seemed so close to Naruto…—

The two eventually broke apart, both sitting down against a tree, talking, but she was far too far to make out anything the two talked about except when Naruto got excited about something, standing up and moving away from Hinata. Shock washed over Hinata's features at Naruto's comment, but he seemed to simply shake it off like he did everything else.

'_That's Naruto for you…,_' she sighed, not surprised in the least. The two continued to talk for a little bit before Naruto concentrated on whatever it was that he was doing; at the distance and angle, Sakura couldn't really tell. Seconds later, Naruto dropped to a knee, thrusting his hand down onto the ground before him, an eruption of smoke appearing out of thin air as he finished the jutsu. Sakura squinted her eyes, peering intently as she tried to see just what Naruto had accomplished, watching as the look of excitement etched on Naruto's face suddenly changed to annoyance. Lazily flopping around below Naruto's hand was a very small tadpole, bouncing this way and that across the ground.

'_Really, Naruto…,' _she thought with disbelief, affirming the reason why people thought Naruto couldn't do anything right. Naruto, growing frustrated, yelled at the hapless amphibian before throwing his hands up surrender. Hinata began talking, possibly in an attempt to calm him, and it seemed to have an effect as the two began to laugh over the botched jutsu.

—She hated it: the closeness, how easy their interactions were. It was everything she worked so hard to have with Sasuke and yet still didn't. But, all the effort she put into showing Sasuke she cared proved to be not even worth his time, yet shy, plain old Hinata, with almost no effort had Naruto all to herself. She tried to look away, tried to calm the raging storm that swirled within her, gripping onto the nearby trunk of a tree, ripping bark off with her bare hand; but, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull her gaze from the couple, smiling and talking with one another.

She stayed there for hours, long after the day turned to night, long after Naruto and Hinata had left together back towards the village. Time did nothing to diminish the nagging simmer within her, in fact, only enhanced it. Gradually, she stood up, staring at the area where both Hinata and Naruto stood earlier that day, sharply turned, and left, walking off into the darkness, plotting what she could do to end Hinata's joy. Permanently.

* * *

**A/N: **

Unexpected? Hope you all liked the way we're going with this and tune in next time. Let us know what you guys think! In the words of my partner, soulfistx, **REVIEW!**

**Next Time: Chapter 4 - Fate of Will**


	5. Fate of Will

**A/N: **Afternoon everyone, I'd like to say at this point, Inherent Demons is far outdoing my old story in just about every single aspect, and I for one, am loving every second of it. It really does me good to see everyone enjoying our story as much as you all are and it pushes us to continue keeping to our posting schedule. There really isn't much else I can say that hasn't been before, so I'm gonna leave (at least this part) short. There is one thing, however, that I want to clear up for everyone and it seems to be a consistent subject that's being brought up.

Sakura. A lot of people are conflicted on this character and the way we are portraying her is a bit off-putting for you guys. While we are in NO way bashing on Sakura, we both feel that Sakura's character, as far as development, wasn't really done out very well seeing that even Kishimoto himself was conflicted on Sakura. Currently, in our story, Sakura is at the age of 11-12 which is a very interesting time in a young girl's life (given my experience, having two sisters), we feel that the way that we are portraying her for the moment, while unexpected and obviously different, this will lead along a long road to bringing Sakura into the development that she so rightly deserves and making her into the character that she was meant to be in a very logical manner. So, in answer to your review, **SilentSambo88**, as well as everyone else concerned with the direction we are taking Sakura's character, while different for the time being, will lead her on a bumpy road towards a wholesome ideal.

With that being said, I do hope that you all enjoy this next chapter and as always, if you have any questions, feel free to ask.

-Crenshinibon

* * *

**Inherent Demons - ****Book One - Arc Two**

**Chapter 4**

**Fate of Will**

The few days seemed an eternity for the young Hyūga heiress as she spent every possible moment with the blond knucklehead. Though her role in Naruto's continued training was more as a motivator than anything else, there were times where she would instruct him on how a user of Jūken would typically fight. She enjoyed those the most; they put her in a situation she was uncomfortable with, but just being around Naruto, she gained the confidence to cast away her shy tendencies.

Naruto, to little surprise, was also enjoying his training more than he had expected to. While he loved the physical exercise—feeling himself get stronger by the day—he found that Hinata's company complimented his rigorous routine, and was rather soothing as well. She would encourage him when he felt he wasn't getting anywhere in his training, give him pointers about the basics of Jūken and she, to his beaming surprise, had a knack for making him smile.

Eventually, days would change to night however, signaling the end of their day's training together. Despite the eventual closure of their encounters, the two found themselves looking forward to the new dawn wearing content smiles, hoping to fill it once more with talk, training and growing closer to one another...

* * *

A new day dawned, just another day like any other, or so it seemed to one Neji as he walked the Hyūga compound. Each day was much the same to him—living another day resigned to his inescapable fate; no matter what he did, he couldn't escape from the life that was destined for him to live. It was this notion that kept him sane, marching through the time that occupied each of his days.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. The disturbance suited his election, pausing his stride mid-step as he turned to regard its source. This was a surprise: to see Hinata up and fully dressed, cautiously looking around every so often… timidly crawling around her own home…

'_What is she doing?_' he thought, furrowing his brow at both an anger he couldn't quite place and curiosity. While Hinata was part of the Main House, which ran the family and set the laws of the clan, Neji was part of the Branch House, who were defenders, and deferents to Main House. Neji resented the Main House, not only for the curse mark that was forcibly placed on each member of the Branch House, but because his father, Hizashi, twin to Hiashi, was forced to die by the name of this privileged little girl—whom he still observed at a shrinking vantage—and her pompous father, for no good reason and simply because fate had set it to be. Fate had a stronger will than any.

However, as much as he resented the Main House for everything that it had done to him and his family, he hated Hinata even more. Not only because Hinata was part of the Main house that palmed his very life, but also because she didn't _deserve_ to be the eventual leader of the clan. She was far too weak and lacked any semblance of confidence, unbecoming traits of a leader, much less a ninja; how she ever managed to get as far as she did was a miracle. Through the pulse beneath his eye, Neji could feel a twitch developing.

He continued to watch her, stealthily into following her at an acceptable distance as she moved through the compound. '_What could her motives be?_' He pondered the possibilities, glancing down as he slipped behind a wall, almost as if to second-guess his own musings; Hinata was a shy individual, normally keeping to herself, and wasn't prone to doing something such as sneaking around. Yet, here she was, doing something that was out of character for her.

Steadily, he made his way across the compound, making sure that Hinata didn't detect his presence, still contemplating the 'what' and 'why' to Hinata's actions when he noticed her suddenly start to pick up her pace. Neji noted the gate in the distance as Hinata made her way to it, glancing around rapidly to ensure no one was monitoring her actions before leaving out the gate. Neji watched, still enthralled by the girl's strange behavior as he made his way slowly to the gate. He turned his gaze towards where Hinata departed. Curiosity pulled at him to discover just why exactly Hinata was acting so, but at the same time, why should he care how out of character she was acting, or about what she did? For a second, he considered disregarding the entire thing and returning to his previously planned visit of his injured "comrades."

He didn't have much of a choice in the matter however, he countered on second-thought, the "duties" that were thrust upon him took precedence over anything else that he may _want_ to do; he had to protect Hinata against any possible threat, after all. With an annoyed sigh, he sped off in Hinata's direction, activating his Byakugan as he went. Without much effort, he found her and resumed his pursuit, swerving around a firm tree, watching her every little action as she made her way across the village. At this point, she seemed focused, not worried in the least of being followed and kept a rather straight path towards a large wooded area.

'_The woods? Just what are you up to?' _ He continued to watch her, his sight never wavering as she proceeded straight past the tree-line and into the woods. Seconds after she had vanished into the trees, Neji stood at the very spot she had entered through. While he passively kept track of Hinata's location, he did a quick sweep of the area, ensuring that there we no possible threats in the area. Confident the area was secure, he proceeded in after the Hyūga heiress, pushing extra chakra into his legs to help cover the distance he had lost. Hinata eventually came to a stop in an open field, looking around intently for something. Her face brightened suddenly, with her turning to regard something and raising a hand to wave. Neji, following the direction she was facing, scanned the area and found someone he had not been expecting.

"Naruto?!" Neji said aloud, shock clearly prominent across his normally expressionless face. He jerked himself to a stop, chafing the branch's bark as he landed. Was this some kind of secret rendezvous? Were the two seeing each other? Neji attempted to banish the idea from his mind, but it lingered there, taunting him. He knew—just as the whole village knew—that Hinata had a crush on the blond, but was Hinata truly naïve enough to think that Hiashi would allow such a relationship? Naruto was nothing more than a trickster, hated by nearly the whole village and had no standing whatsoever, while Hinata was part of the head branch of the strongest clan in Konoha! Such a coupling would never happen, not if the Hyūga clan had any say in the matter.

The two met together in the middle of the field, talking at first with Hinata attempting to keep her shy tendencies to a minimum while Naruto seemed as annoying as ever. Naruto, a seemingly excited look on his face, asked something of Hinata. Neji tried to read his lips, but Naruto had asked the question in such a quick fashion that he didn't have any hope of catching it, even straining his enhanced vision. Hinata nodded in response backing away from the blond and slipped into the Jūken fighting stance. She ran through few rudimentary movements, saying something every now and then with Naruto watching intently, nodding in what Neji could only assume was "sagely" form, to match—presumably—the changing subject. Neji looked on still, not believing what exactly he was seeing, but he knowing it to be true all the same; Hinata was actually teaching Naruto about Jūken.

The sheer absurdity of the whole thing caused a smirk to work its way across the teen's uniform lips. Here he had Hinata, poor, pathetic, useless Hinata, teaching an equally pathetic Naruto how to fight a Jūken user—Neji, namely. The thought amused him as his mind went on and considered if Naruto asked first, or was it Hinata who offered as a piteous way to get back at Neji. Did it really matter? Hinata had no idea just what Neji was capable of, so at best, all she could do for Naruto is show him small glimpse of Jūken, the rest, Neji would show him when they met on the field. He chuckled slightly at the thought: Naruto had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Neji focused on Hinata, watching as she attempted to explain more about the fighting style to the blond. He considered walking out to them and reprimanding the Hyūga heiress for showing anyone, even if it was someone that was a part of the village, about the Hyūga fighting style. He quickly dismissed it, she was part of the Main House, what good would it do? She would possibly just get a slap on the wrists and told never to do it again. Even then, how long had the two of them been doing this "training"? In the end, Neji resigned himself to do nothing for the time being, plainly decided the fact that anything he did at this point would serve no purpose—as the heiress of the Main House, Hinata could practically get away with anything, couldn't she? Though the thought whisked by, he felt himself subconsciously pinning it as a question. "Couldn't you," he whispered bitterly. Glancing through the leafy covering of his loft, he continued to observe the two, watching their interactions to see if perhaps there was something more to this "training;" but after only an hour, he deemed that Hinata would never get the courage to admit anything to Naruto and Naruto, in turn, was too oblivious to notice.

He took his leave then, grudgingly making a vow to check up on the two on a daily basis to ensure Hinata's stupidity did not overextend and endow the blithering upstart with any secrets of the Jūken. As far as the two having a relationship, he couldn't stop that, not in a direct way. But that was for another time. There was another place that he was obligated to be and, with Hinata's distraction, he was already late.

…

In a few short minutes, Neji departed the forest at a brisk clip—leaving both Hinata and Naruto far behind—and made his way across the village towards his newest destination. As he strode on, images of the two teens together came to the forefront of his thoughts, causing a benign scowl to cross his face. He cared so little for either of those two annoyances, so why then did they continue to come to mind? The teen suppressed the provoking images, thinking rapidly more of the upcoming encounter as he saw the outline of the hospital rise into view from above his lowered regard.

He paused at the spindly, rusted gate leading to the entrance, standing in the open as he stared at the doors. He really didn't want to go in—there were far better things he could be doing with his time—but just as with Hinata's 'guardianship,' he had no real choice in the matter. That would not stop his frown, however, as he took the first begrudged step towards the door. After crossing the entryway he found himself stepping pensively through the tiled lobby; he noticed that age and wear were taking their toll on the place with cracks scattered across the walls and floor and the wood on the reception desk looking worn and cracked, despite the custodian upkeep. The receptionist on staff seemed to mirror the state of the hospital, her crinkled, aged appearance no longer showing the vibrancy it—_supposedly_—had in its youth.

"Good afternoon, are you here to see someone?" she asked, the faintest hint of an airy rasp horning the sound into the boy's ears. With a smile upon noting Neji's entrance, she placed her hands out, leaning forward over the… almost white reception desk. Neji considered his choices once more, but only for a brief moment.

"I am here to see a—friend, in Room 103," he informed her while walking by. He didn't bother to respond to the stream of questions and demands to stop that she issued, merely another inconvenience. Leaving the receptionist far behind, he easily navigated his way down the various empty hallways until he came across an open garden area located in the middle of the hospital. Various plants bordered the low lying wall and several trees provided some semblance of shade for the open area. In the middle, religiously wearing what he could salvage, amid his hospital garb, of his green jumpsuit, was Rock Lee, forcing himself through a rigorous physical routine.

"Six hundred... fifty-seven... Six hundred... fifty-eight..." Neji heard Lee count, straining through every push-up. Neji watched a few seconds before continuing on, the sight only making him even more annoyed. During the Chūnin exam preliminaries, Lee had been pit against Suna no Gaara, a very close battle. Lee had managed to get the upper hand, going so far as to open five of the Inner Gates. Lee, however, couldn't keep himself in such a state long enough and was only able to damage Gaara's clandestine sand coating. Slightly injured, Gaara wielded his sand, grabbing ahold of Lee's left arm and leg, and mercilessly crushing them. However, before the situation could escalate to the bowl-cut taijutsu user's certain death, Gai—Neji's team captain—intervened, bringing an end to the fight. Unfortunately, the damage had been done and now Lee was currently out of commission, recovering from his injuries. Neji chuckled half-heartedly at the irony; Lee seemed to be the only one who didn't get the memo.

As was typical of Lee, he wouldn't let any kind of injury stop him from training as was evident with his push-up—against all recommendations that he rest and recover.

"Six... hundred... sixty... " he counted, halfway up in his push-up, straining hard. Neji stopped just outside of the door to Room 103, watching from a cut peripheral gaze as sweat visibly poured from Lee's face, soaking the ground beneath him. He just about finished the push-up when all of a sudden, his left arm gave out under the weight, causing him to collapse against the ground pitifully. Lee's wail a second later made Neji scoff, pressing his forward-most facial features into a tight knot as he turned and opened the door.

The room he entered to was sparsely furnished—given it was a hospital room—with only two plain beds and an end table on either side. The solid gray walls almost gave the room a prison-like feel, which was possibly how the resident of the room felt, staring out of the lone window next to her bed. Upon hearing the door close behind him, Tenten turned towards her visitor.

"Hey, Neji, came by to check up on me?" she said with a smile, unable to help the life that seeped into her once-jaded brown eyes—though Neji could see the pain behind it and those same teary pools… that, for now, rescinded their flow. Similar to Lee's own predicament, Tenten had suffered serious injuries as a result of her fight with Temari, Gaara's sister. Against Temari's fan-wielding Fūton, Tenten never stood much of a chance. The Hyūga absently shook his head, taking a few leading steps forward. In the end, Tenten was lifted off the ground—he remembered her, tossed like a cheap doll—by wind controlled by Temari, then fell quite nearly ten meters straight down, sadistically drawn by the animated current, landing on the Suna shinobi's metal-encased fan—and then landing with that sickening crunch, going limp to be tossed away, broken. That fall had left her paralyzed from the waist down with little that the current Konoha medical staff could do. Now, on a day-to-day basis, she was confined to her bed, unable to move, and with her career as a shinobi seemingly ending before it got the chance to begin. The irony was almost sad, this time.

Neji almost felt a kinship with Tenten at that moment, both being locked in their own proverbial cages—Neji with his station as a Branch House member and Tenten with her inability to move around freely. Fate, it seemed, was against Neji's entire team.

Tenten, despite her circumstances, instinctively knew something was amiss, even though Neji had only just arrived and gave no _real_ indicator that there was. Maybe it was something in his eyes, or even the way he held himself at the door. He didn't respond to the question, simply walking towards the window to gaze outward. A few birds happened by to both their sights, twisting and turning around in the air almost like a dance, chirping happily as they did.

"Neji, what's wrong?" Tenten questioned, sitting herself up, her right eyelid gently falling to shade from the glaring sunbeam that met the one open partition of the split-window. Neji's silence only confirmed her suspicion.

"I followed Hinata-_sama_," he grinded under his breath, turning to the girl. "I discovered that she has been training Naruto in Jūken."

"You're joking right? Why would she do something like that?" she asked in disbelief. Having been around Neji, she had learned bits and pieces about the secretive Hyūga clan. One thing she did know, as such, was that teaching anyone outside of the clan about Jūken was considered taboo.

"Quite possibly, Naruto coerced her into it, but I don't think that's the case; she has always had a deep regard for the cretin. I believe she willingly agreed to help him prepare for his upcoming battle with me," he stated, watching the birds fly off into the distance, felling a flitting dead leaf in their place.

"Wouldn't the clan do something about it?" From the anger that flashed across Neji's face, she could infer.

"I don't believe they would. Hinata-_sama_ is the heiress of the clan, no matter how much of a failure she is." He all but bit out the words. "Even if she wasn't, she is still a member of the Main House. Unless she did something truly horrendous, the council wouldn't move for anything serious," he concluded.

Silence followed soon after, until another, whining, writhing scream erupted from Lee outside. Tenten visibly winced at the sound, having heard it from the first time Lee started his exercises, always ultimately falling because of his injury. Neji crossed his arms and scoffed once more, not giving any attention to the glare Tenten aimed his way. Lee had always considered Neji as his rival and made it his goal to eventually beat him, however, Neji had natural talent and was gifted with a powerful kekkei genkai; Lee on the other hand, had to work hard everyday to keep himself in top physical form to be able to make his dreams come true. Despite everything Lee did, Neji was always the first one to put him down, finding that his efforts to better himself were in vain.

It was not for that reason, of course, but Tenten had always had an attraction to Neji, not only because of his talent, but he was also rather handsome. However, his personality left much to be desired, in the way he viewed the world and those around him as simply pieces in a fate that they cannot escape or change; and that emotion didn't stop her from hating that part about the Hyūga genius.

"Why are you like that, Neji?!" she snapped, causing Neji to give her a blank stare, albeit adjusting his chin within his raised, stout collar. "Your squad is in shambles, with two of us in the hospital, and all you can do is show contempt?!" As she looked upon his level expression, she scanned for something, anything to show that he cared. There was the slightest twitch of his brow that showed that her words hadn't fallen on deaf ears, but his response was exactly what she expected, and denied would come all the same.

"The both of you, evidently, aren't at all to me what you seem to feel entitled to be," he stated flatly. "In my life, you hold no special purpose; we're co-workers at best. In the grand scheme of things, you're simply cogs—tools—Simply tools to be used as needed. A broken tool is useless and therefore, not worth my time." Turning sharply, he walked to the door, putting his hand on the knob. He paused for only a second, waiting for any type of rebuttal before opening the door and casually walking out, closing it behind his stiff departure. He glanced over into the garden area after exiting the little cage, finding that Lee was no longer there. Surmising that he had either given up or was forced to, Neji continued on his way.

Tenten stared at the door, wetness rimming her eyes. Neji was truly a monster...

* * *

Neji continued his surveillance of both Naruto and Hinata in the following days, watching their training sessions with growing displeasure. Naruto was making steady progress in learning more and more of Jūken despite Neji's previous assessment of his capabilities; and Naruto wasn't the only one showing progress in this regard. Being around the blond was having an effect on Hinata herself, who was slowly coming out of her figurative 'shell.' Moreover, he noticed that during their "training sessions," Hinata's usual shy tendencies—from her obnoxious stutter to the way she would avoid eye contact and poke her pointer fingers together in front of her chest—had greatly diminished over the course of the few days together. Joy, it seemed, was always present on her face whenever Naruto was around. That joy, mixed with the proclamation she had made to Neji during their fight in the first half of the Chūnin exams, fueled the anger and hatred in his heart. With only two days left before the Chūnin exams were to resume, he knew that there wouldn't be another opportunity like this again.

* * *

The cool morning air felt refreshing. A soft-felt breeze blew against Hinata as she left the compound, eliciting a little jitter. She made no attempt to hide where she was going anymore, wearing a smile and entirely comfortable in the fact that she hadn't noticed anyone paying her much attention the past several days. She still clung to the more vacant streets, keeping some amount of secrecy, but she wasn't overly worried as she was the first day. A broader smile graced her lips at thinking of the blond she was going to meet again, a slight tingle of excitement from spending time with Naruto once more coursed up her body, sending shivers by her spine, in addition to the crisp kick the breeze already supplied.

'_Today is going to be a great day,_' she assured herself, making steady progress through the village. She deftly turned a nearby corner and only just managed to not run into Neji, who leaned against the fence, almost as if he was waiting for her. Hinata regained her balance and stared at her Hyūga counterpart with shock.

Before Hinata could say a word, her worst fears came to fruition. "Hinata-_sama_," he began, venom dripping from his voice. "On your way to train Naruto?" He didn't even turn to look at her, her fear was practically palpable, the slightest glimmer of a smirk creasing his narrowed eyes.

* * *

Sakura made her way through the morning crowd, swerving in and out, keeping her steady pace. At first she wasn't thrilled with being sent to Ino's on a chore, but the simple task was slowly proving itself; to say the least, it freed her mind from other thoughts. Ever since she happened upon Naruto and Hinata together, it was all that she could think about. The image of the couple together constantly taunted her in the back of her mind, reminding of her of the things she wanted, but never seemed to achieve. Now, however, she found herself solely focused on the task at hand, allowing little time for other thoughts.

Continuing on her way to the Yamanaka flower shop, almost on instinct, she looked down one of the intersecting streets. Further down, she spotted two figures, one casually leaned against the fence, while the other stood adjacently sideward. She instantly recognized Hinata and noted the terrified look on her face. Quickly ducking behind the nearby fence, she peeked around the corner to look upon the other figure more carefully. She had seen him several times before and it only took a second to recognize the other person as Hyūga Neji. Sensing that something was about to happen, she did her best to stay concealed, and watched.

…

She looked at Neji with terror filled eyes. Her breathing became frantic, escalating as the boy's very presence control her mind to race in every direction. Neji knew! How could he have found out? The implications began to set in and she thought of her father and the rest of the clan, if they found out about her training sessions with someone outside of the clan. A cold sweat coursed down her skin and she felt light-headed, almost wishing, for once, she would simply pass out.

Neji glanced over at her, hiding his smile at Hinata's deplorable state. "You need not worry. I won't inform Hiashi-_sama_ of your transgression." Instantly, relief visibly flooded over Hinata's features.

"W-Why would you..." Hinata started, but was promptly stopped as Neji raised his open palm to her, giving himself a righting push to stand with his upper back, bending the knotted wood back while it creaked in resistance.

"There is simply no need to inform him." He moved away from Hinata, seemingly focusing on a singular point on the opposite fence to gather his thoughts.

Hinata watched his every action, vexed by his calm brevity. While relived that he wouldn't tell anyone about her secret rendezvous, she was still suspicious of his motives.

"To answer your question," he began suddenly, "I discovered you leaving the compound early one morning, conspicuously, so I followed you." He turned and strode back in front of her, gazing down at her as he ominously loomed over her. "Lo and behold, my suspicions were confirmed," he stated, his expressionless stare hiding the grimace that threatened to break to the surface. "At first I had believed I was simply seeing things, but my eyes did not deceive me."

"W-Why are you telling me this?" Hinata hesitantly pressed, a subtle fidgeting animating her right hand. Straining to drive her vision away from Neji, Hinata felt a leaded pressure squeeze her lungs.

"The concept of two weaklings like you and Naruto amounting to anything is comical. The only reason you have gotten so far is simply due to your lineage. Naruto, on the other-hand, managed to become a shinobi through sheer lu—"

"Enough!" Hinata stopped him, causing Neji to jerk back slightly in surprise at the unusual outburst. "You can say what you want about me, call me a weakling or a failure, but not Naruto. No matter what's thrown in his way, he always pushes forward, never giving in—Everything that he has accomplished is through the hard work that he's done to achieve his goals," she said. Settling, she steeled her gaze, glaring at her cousin in a uncharacteristic brandishing of determination.

Neji smirked at the unusual stubbornness that Hinata showed him, reminding him ever-so-slightly of the aforementioned blond. "That boy _is_ having an effect on you it seems. Very well, I will refrain from saying anything else while in your presence..." His lips grew thin once more as he regained his composure. "For negligence of your _father_ and the _clan_, refusing to do anything against these transgressions you have committed… it falls upon me to deliver proper punishment." As he finished, the veins around his eyes bulged outwards, activating the Byakugan. Before Hinata was able to move away from the volatile Hyūga, Neji thrust his arm forward, moving past her feeble defenses to strike her in the chest, as he had done once before. Her heart palpitated as the effects of the strike ran its course on her body, forcing her to cough up blood, spattering the arm before her.

As Neji retracted his rigid palm from Hinata's frail form, she fell forward, grasping at her heart and covering her mouth in an effort to stem the flow of blood that was being forced out by her convulsing lungs. He looked at the blood that spotted the wrappings around his arm with disgust, shifting his vision slightly onto the form at his feet. "We reap what we sow, Hinata-_sama_," he said, casually turning around, making his way to the Hyūga compound. Hinata lifted her head ever so slightly, watching the blurred outline of the Hyūga genius fade into the empty street with her vision.

"W... Why?..." she managed before falling into darkness.

…

Sakura found herself holding her breath as she observed the interaction between the two Hyūga, watching as Neji struck Hinata in the chest, reigniting her old wound. Once he removed his arm—the only thing holding the young girl up—she fell forward, unable to remain standing on her unsteady legs as her body slowly began to shut down.

Just as quickly as Neji lashed out, he similarly left Hinata lying in the dirt, unmoving. Once sure Neji had vanished from her sight, she looked around, wondering if anyone else had even noticed, only to find that she was the only witness to the act. Sakura began to walk towards the limp body only to be stopped in mid-step when she considered what she was about to do. Images of the indigo-haired pre-teen enjoying a day with her blond crush rushed to the forefront of her cerebral cortex, reminding her powerfully of a vow that she had made several nights ago. Fibrous, phantom needles rose up, tickling the underside of her skin, shaking her mind inside and out; she could still feel that tree, wince at the bite of torn bark digging beneath her nails, cutting her skin. It sent an itch all about her, only alleviated by her return to… the at-hand. Her once worried countenance grew blank as she watched Hinata for several more seconds, before slowly turning her back to poor girl and making her own way back down the street to finish her chore...

…

"I hope Hinata's alright... she should have met up with me almost an hour ago…," Naruto said to himself, walking with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He had remained at their usual spot, half-heartedly training for a patience-testing run before growing worried. "Maybe something came up, yeah, that's gotta be it," Naruto assured himself, nodding in confirmation. "I'll just get me some ramen before I go back out and who knows, Hinata might be out there waiting... for... me?" He didn't know why, but a sudden nagging feeling drew his attention down the alley to his left. Opening his eyes, it was just as barren as the street he found himself on, but an object on the ground ahead had him tilting his head in confusion. After several seconds of staring at the confusing thing, his eyes opened wide in fear as he bolted down the alley towards the unconscious Hyūga.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, sliding to a halt next to her and quickly rolling her over onto her back. His dread only increased at the sight of dried blood covering her chin. "What do I do?! What do I do?!" Naruto stammered, gripping the sides of his head in a panic. Without thinking, Naruto dropped his head down onto the prone girl's chest, pressing his ear firmly against it. Long seconds passed as his ear was filled with the empty void of silence, then, a small glimmer of hope had the blond quickly scooping her up in his arms and bolting down the road towards the hospital; she was still alive.

* * *

He attempted to distract himself, pacing back and forth, thinking of his upcoming fight with Neji in the Chūnin exams. He had to keep his goal in sight... but this was his best friend, how could he not think about her situation?

_'She's gonna be okay... right?' _Naruto mentally questioned. With the way the medical staff reacted when he arrived with Hinata in his arms wasn't the best indicator of her outlook, but he had to hope. An audible _sskt_ signaled that the impromptu, stabilizing surgery was finished, causing Naruto to sharply turn on the ball of his right foot, watching as the doors came swinging open with a still unconscious Hinata lying on a bed.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted, running over to his sleeping friend. As he stood there, watching her gentle breathing—supported by the respirator covering her mouth—he looked up at the elderly doctor across the gurney. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"We did everything that we could and managed to stop the bleeding. Thankfully, you found her before it was too late, otherwise, she wouldn't have made it," the man said, smiling slightly at Naruto as his outlook brightened. "She needs rest, but she should be fine in under a week."

"C-Can I stay with her?" Naruto nervously asked, looking back to and from Hinata's still face, unsure of both the protocol and unspoken convention…

"Of course. We just need to move her into her room. We've also sent out a messenger to the Hyūga clan to inform her father of what's happened and your part to play in her timely rescue," the doctor informed him. "This way."

Naruto was unable to take his eyes off Hinata's sleeping form, feeling somewhat at fault for her condition. _'I shouldn't have asked Hinata to help me with my training, with her previous injury... none of this would have happened if I didn't...,' _he mentally berated, clenching his hands tightly at his sides as he felt more and more at blame. Before he knew it, they had come to the assigned room and filed in, transferring the young patient to the permanent bed, preprepared with all the necessary amenities. After prepping Hinata with an IV, the doctor and his assistant excused themselves, leaving Naruto to his thoughts...

"Naruto?" called a female voice from the opposite side of the room. Naruto looked up and over at the young girl who had said his name.

"Oh. Hi, Tenten. I didn't realize you were in here," Naruto remarked. "How's your recovery?"

"There isn't much the doctors can really do for me... unfortunately. Until they can find someway to fix my back, I'm bedridden," she explained, glancing over to the other sleeping girl. "What happened to Hinata?" she concernedly asked.

"I... don't know to be honest. She's been helping me with my training... and we were supposed to meet up today, but I found her over an hour later in the middle of a road...," he solemnly explained, dropping his gaze to the ceramic tiles beneath him. "It's all my fault... I shouldn't have pushed her into helping me..."

"No... he couldn't have...," Tenten breathed, covering her mouth with an unsteady hand in disbelief.

"He?" Naruto looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"I... Neji...," she shook her head, as if to deny the possibility, but the proof before her was undeniable.

"Neji? Tenten, what happened?" Naruto pressed, furrowing his brow in anger.

"He... he knew about Hinata helping you with Jūken... and he knew that the clan wouldn't do anything about it... but, I never thought he would actually do..."

"Neji did this!?" Naruto shouted, his anger coming to a boil as he gripped onto the bottom of Hinata's bed, his knuckles glowing a hot white.

"I... I can't be sure, but... I think he did," Tenten resignedly said, staring at the unmoving bundle beneath the stark white blanket, her feet.

'_Nothing… Simply tools to be used as needed… A broken tool is useless and therefore, not worth my time.'_

"Naruto," Tenten said, looking up as she came to a realization. Naruto looked back at her, his scowling visage almost making her regret asking him. "Tomorrow, when you fight Neji… I want you to kick his ass, for me."

Naruto continued to look at her for several seconds before gradually shifting his gaze to the unconscious girl before him. Setting his jaw, he released one of his hands from the metal frame of the bed and punched the clenched fist out before him. "I promise, to both of you, I'll win my fight against Neji. You can count on it-ttebayo!"

* * *

…

Neji exhaled a sigh into the cool evening air as the Hyūga compound came in sight, wishing to be done with the trivial task that was set upon him. Walking on he passed through the gates and straight by the lone guardsman without the slightest hint of noting he even existed as he made his way into the maze-like clan complex. Passing numerous buildings and garden plots and the occasional passerby, he cut the most direct path to his uncle's last known location, knowing that the meeting was probably in full swing by now. As he drew closer, several voices, ranging in both tone and pitch, confirmed his guess as he came to stand before the steps that rose up to the various wooden-sill doors leading into the building, drawn to the faintly glowing box of a building that shone like an ornate wooden lantern in the traditional realm.

"Excuse me, Hiashi-sama, may I enter?" Neji bit back the hostility in his voice, attempting to sound as humble as possible. The young ninja now stood directly outside one of the screened shoji panels, bringing his posture to rest with his head held in a bow.

"You may enter, Neji," Hiashi's voice stood out over the others.

With permission granted, the only cue he needed, Neji moved his fingers into the smooth wooden grove and slid the door open, entering to all the eyes staring in his direction. Upon assuring the person entering was indeed Neji, the council members resumed their varying conversation—about a range of things: trade, the clan status, provisions and the stability of the village. Neji ignored it all, though, finding such talk pointless as he resigned himself to leaning against the wall adjacent the door after closing it behind him; crossing his arms, he closed his eyes as he awaited the eventual ending so that he could move on with the rest of his night.

Minutes droned on for what felt like hours as the old men squabbled back and forth, Hiashi occasionally chiming in to keep the peace or to favor one side or the other, when the door slid open, causing all conversations to cease abruptly as the council's attention was drawn to the unannounced newcomer.

"Ah, Hiashi-sama, you have returned from your trip outside of the village," the white-haired Hyūga elder stated rather than asked, peeking his head through the opened door.

"Yes, we've set up a beneficial agreement, is there something that you needed?" Hiashi questioned with a slightly raised intonation, reading a measure of worry into the man's creased forehead.

"I was informed while you were away that young Hinata has been hospitalized by what appears to be a flaring of the…"—the man paused, catching the younger clan member situated into the room's corner out of the corner of his eye—"injuries she suffered during the Chūnin exams. It was said that Uzumaki Naruto found her unconscious in the street..." As the elder finished, all eyes—save for the still patiently shut eyes of Neji—turned to Hiashi, gauging how the sudden news was affecting him; however, he kept a strong, stern composure as he digested the information. After several seconds, he finally spoke.

"Send someone in my stead to assure that my daughter is being taken care of, as a Hyūga should, I will see to her myself when I am able," he said, receiving a nod from the elder who retreated back into the outside's wafting darkness, closing the door in a snap as he left.

"What could have caused her wound to reopen?" asked one council member.

"What will this mean for the clan?" questioned another. Quirked necks twisted this way and that, directing the steadily incoherent stream of questions.

"Nothing has changed," Hiashi said. "Hinata is heiress in name alone, we have already discussed that Hanabi will be taking my place when the time is right. This mishap does not affect any of our previous arrangements." Hiashi closed his eyes, seemingly to gather himself before continuing. "Should something happen to my eldest daughter, then the younger will simply take her place."

With Hiashi's assurances, the other council members calmed down, nodding amongst themselves at the sound logic of their leader, seemingly forgetting all about the lone Branch member in the room.

Neji stared at the spot the elder had left upon finishing with his delivery, unable, for reasons inaccessible to his racing mind, to comprehend that Hinata was still alive. _'How!?'_ he mentally shouted, recounting their encounter, combing the scene and scouring every minute detail for how such a thing could have happened. He was sure that Hinata would have simply died before any help could arrive, if that were the case, then how was she still breathing?

"Neji, is something wrong?" Hiashi asked, staring intently at his nephew's stunned expression.

In a second, Neji's face grew blank once more to mask the turmoil dwelling just beneath the surface. "No, Hiashi-sama, I was simply stunned by the news of Hinata-sama's condition," he lied, doing his best to suppress any murderous intent that would be revealed to ever-observant Hyūga.

"I see, you seem more on edge than usual," the Hyūga leader noted, once more causing all conversation to cease.

Neji forced himself to smirk in an attempt to soothe the unease that palpably hung in the air. "As the day of the Chūnin exam draws closer, I find myself growing anxious despite myself," Neji explained, being sure to look directly into his uncle's eyes.

"Ah yes, the Chūnin exams," said one of the other officials, seated evenly with his hands crossed over his chest, drawn within his lavish robes. "Isn't your first opponent the very same that rescued Hinata?" For lack of regard, the man did not turn to make complete eye contact, merely indicating the question with a rousing gesture to his fellows.

Neji's countenance soured at the name before nodding in confirmation, opting to leave his head angled slightly afterwards, a downcast leer ready for any who dared to receive it.

"Very well, is there anything else?" Hiashi asked, growing impatient with the delays.

"Yes. The errand you sent me on has been finished to your specifications."

"Good, then you are dismissed." Neji bowed to the clan council before turning sharply on his left foot and exiting the building, his blank, expressionless face fast furrowing into a deep scowl as he began to walk away.

"Perhaps we should extend some kind of thank you to the Uzumaki boy for the act of saving young Hinata," he heard one councilor's faded voice say as he neared the edge of hearing.

_'He will receive your thanks when I destroy him in our fight...'_ Neji angrily thought to himself, seeking to vent his mounting frustrations.

* * *

**A/N:** So, yea, some pretty dark stuff (kinda). Let us know what you think. If you're all excited for the conclusion of this arc, **REVIEW!**

**Next time: Chapter 5 - Dichotomy of Tricks and Traps**


	6. Dichotomy of Tricks and Traps

**A/N**:

Hello everyone, unfortunately I (Cren) won't be here for the posting of Chapter 5, so Soul will be taking care of that today.

There are few things that I want to get to however, so I felt the need to write this out beforehand and hand it over to Soul. Now, normally, we would simply respond to reviews in PM's in order to keep the header A/N as small as possible, not bogging it down with all the responses; but, I do feel that if an outstanding review is left for us, that it deserves to be recognized in the A/N over a simple PM. With that being said, I'm gonna respond to the reviews to Chapter 4 just this once to give everyone an idea of how we would normally respond to said reviews.

**Ayrmed** and **euroteres**: Unfortunately we've already responded to your reviews before planning to do this, but we still look forward to both of your reviews and continued support.

**Shadow-Hunter104**: As far as the original story went, neither Sakura nor Neji had anything planned, together or separately, that involved Naruto or Hinata. I can't honestly say I know what it exactly it is you are referring, but I can assure you, there wasn't anything like that in the original, nor will there be in this story… I think.

**Rose Tiger**: Short. Sweet. To the point. I like it. And, yes, he is.

**jascat**: It's not so much that he's cold-hearted as he is simply... jaded and disillusioned in the way he sees the world and how things are supposed to play out. Given everything that's happened to him, I can't honestly say that many people would have turned out less flawed.

**SilentSambo88**: Alright, so while I can understand your viewpoint on Sakura, even though our opinions greatly differ, I can respect that you are willing to stand by it; however, this review leaves me somewhat baffled and almost shows me how little you truly know of the characters. So let me go through this one step at a time.

Yes, given the darker theme of the story and given that what Neji has done, he does deserve _some_ kind of punishment, however, death is out of the question (**spoiler!**). Even if that were to be the case, for Naruto to simply kill someone in cold blood because of what he thinks they did to Hinata is completely out of character for him. I know you're a fan of quality stories, so for you to so directly pull to a "plot device" typically recycled in try-hard angst fics, you, honestly, are sending mixed messages here. Why do you want that? Factually speaking, Naruto has only killed when he is literally forced into a situation where he can't change someone—and even then!—he will try every last thing possible before resorting to that route, even if it inadvertently brings harm to the people he cares about; foolish though it may be, it isn't far removed from his typical paradigm. Now, I'm not going to say that Neji won't get some kind of punishment in the future because of his actions, especially since Naruto thinks he knows what Neji did (all he has at _this_ point, as you've read, is Tenten's thoughts of the matter, neither actually _knowing_ it was Neji), but that is simply not enough to act upon.

Now for this next part, "If Neji is marked for death, then so must Hiashi and the elders," as you put it. Naruto has absolutely NO idea at this point of what Hiashi and the elders have done to Hinata, nor their plans at the moment, so why would he kill them? Even if he did somehow find out, again, Naruto killing people like that would be completely out of character for him, nor would Hinata want him to since—despite all that she's had to endure—they're still her family and she harbors some deep, in certain cases unspoken, family ties. She wouldn't want Naruto to just "rage kill" everyone because of how she was raised or what her family has done to her.

So I guess what I can say at the end of this is that you, sir, have your opinion on the characters and the way they should act or think—and I do respect that; however, you have to think through what you say realistically, using what you truly know about the characters. Please, refrain from being hypocritical, it's just the worst—ask Soul, it's even in his profile! Whether you stay to read further on is up to you, but just know that while any unrealistic expectations will simply fall to the wind, we do acknowledge the fact that you're at least stepping up and commenting. Step one, right? Nonetheless, we appreciate your audience.

With all that done with, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's by far Soul's favorite at the moment.

-Crenshinibon

-**soulfistx**-

Just wanted to say, this chapter _is_ my favorite so far, and I'm more than eager to share it with you guys. Look up, cause there's where it goes!

And, Sambo, you seem to know what you want, lol.

* * *

**Inherent Demons - Book One - Arc Two**

**Chapter 5**

**Dichotomy of Tricks and Traps**

Neji held his eyes shut, forcing himself into the attempt at sleep, but soon found his efforts futile. What was he thinking—of course it was futile, why else would he be forcing himself? The shutters of his eyes flew open, exiting him from the realm of absolute darkness to stare at the equally dark, smooth wooded ceiling. Shifting his head to the side, with the light available to him, he watched the clock shift over to two in the morning. With a glare, he returned his vision towards the ceiling, replaying the events that still plagued him once more in his mind's eye. What more could he have done? Was he too lenient by leaving Hinata's life to chance? No, that couldn't be it, there must be something he was missing.

With a clearer head than he had when he heard the news of his cousin's timely rescue, he ran through the possibilities and alternate courses of action that he could have taken; and still, he found that he had been accurate in the decision he had made. Then what went wrong? Had he missed? No, he couldn't have, he had watched as the tenketsu around her heart close, observing the damage that the firm strike had enacted on her body. Was it her will that kept her going? No, that wouldn't have any effect on her living or not, even if it did, she had none. Then what? None of this was making any sense! He paused. _'How would I leave her life to chance?—It's already fated that she fall—I know that much!'_ He felt his upper-body tense, growing restless as he clawed and pressed on his futon, writhing from the acute pain pressing beneath his skull.

A sudden realization washed over him like splash of cold water. Just like the pained sweat that had begun to dot his forehead.

Was it fate that she live?

"No!" he found himself suddenly shouting into the darkness, slamming a covered, curled fist into the giving material beneath him. There had to be a reason, something besides that; but if not fate, then _what_? Twice he had dealt the same blow and twice she had lived, albeit barely. Was it fate then that Naruto just so happened to find him?

"No... not fate, luck," he said aloud, sitting himself up whilst moving a hand from under the covers across his weary eyes. Yes, that had to be the answer... it just had to be...

…

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Naruto exclaimed, slamming the palm of his hand into the ground; in an instant, there was smoke rushing out from the sealing matrix formed with the completion of the jutsu. He squinted his eyes against the thick cloud and and air blown at him as he attempted to observe the result of his efforts, only to find that once more, flopping on the ground, was a small tadpole. The damned thing was barely visible between the blades of grass that defined the swatch coloring the landscape.

Naruto stared at the tiny creature's flopping about and sighed, canceling the jutsu with a half-hearted seal, returning the tadpole to its natural home. Absentmindedly, he lifted his right arm and scratched the side of his head, a perplexed look on his face as he considered his next move. As he stood alone in the empty field with the sun bearing down on him, the profound silence reminded him of his missing training partner... and friend.

"Come on, Naruto, you can do this," he said to himself, shaking his head of the distracting thoughts. "I... Inu... Tori... Saru... Hitsuji...," he chanted the mantra, forming each corresponding hand sign as he recited the seals, blood slowly spreading across his fingers from the open wound on his thumb. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** he shouted again, kneeling and slamming his palm once more against the ground. As the smoke cleared, yet another tadpole was revealed flopping around. Naruto stared intently at the animal, feeling a tickling drop of sweat fall from the tip of his nose to wet—and startle it—before releasing the creature from its bind. "I'm pretty sure that was the same tadpole I summoned earlier..."

He found himself looking over his shoulder, the image of Hinata smiling at him and encouraging him… urging him on, filling the empty space where she was normally present. Despite his best efforts at putting in more training before the exams, he found that he just couldn't put his heart into it. Reluctantly, he scratched his chin and glanced over towards the village. "I suppose a day to relax wouldn't be too bad... maybe I'll stop by and visit Hinata," he said to himself, a smile forming on his lips at the thought. "Yeah, I think she'll like that."

* * *

Hinata slept peacefully as night descended around her, unaware of the visitor that she had earlier that day... or the one that stealthily found his way into her room... standing at the end of her bed. Neji stared at the sleeping Hyūga girl, hatred etched onto his features as he gradually came to realize what he was about to do. As he continued to glare down at Hinata, he found his gaze slowly pulled over to the other young girl sleeping in the adjacent bed. He felt a small pang of guilt for what he had said to his teammate two days prior, but those feelings were quickly squashed under the necessity of what he needed to achieve. Silently walking around his cousin's bed, he quickly located the small box powering her respirator and, without the slightest hesitation, unplugged it. He saw it noiselessly cry out as the light left its sectioned, glowing face.

He smiled to himself, not in satisfaction per se, but in knowing—knowing that Tenten was in no position to help the unconscious Hyūga and that, come dawn, everyone would be at the Chūnin exams, including Naruto; and in knowing there would be no one coming to save her this time...

* * *

'_The Ch__ū__nin exams…' _As Naruto walked up the rough boardwalk, he unconsciously reigned his pace, staring ahead with a lowered gaze.

The young ninja was greeted by the gate attendants as he approached, who as hurriedly as they could, ushered him into the stadium. Walking down the tunnel, he thought of all the people he might fight: Shikamaru, Shino, the Oto ninja, the three Suna ninja, and of course… Uchiha Sasuke; _I'm gonna win, no matter what,'_ he grimly resolved. He squinted his eyes as he came out into the light and saw all the contestants standing in a line with the proctor.

Aloft in the stands, too, people of all creeds—ninja, nobles, children, and all shades of common folk—took to finding their seats, many of them hungrily eyeing the little numbers they'd laid wager on with the kiosk outside; either that, or they took to eyeing down each other—where the real stakes were held. Many gathered for the occasion, and the spirit, and of course with that game was born harmless profiteering—but others knew there was more to hold on this day. Dignitaries from the lands lay scattered out, but all with a hawk's eye for one another: in many cases, these matches placed tokens of peace, and of war.

On lighter wings, a respected Jōnin of Konoha walked towards the competitor's box, Yūhi Kurenai. Her students, save for the one who stood on the little assembly line, she thought wistfully, were no where around. And while she felt both regret, sadness, and another slew of emotions for all that'd happened recently—what with her colleagues' students succeeding further than her own, with one student she paid special care to being hospitalized due to reason exceeding her control… and knowledge, and with her own successes and failures, she felt especially the utmost need to put all the support she could behind the young Aburame. He deserved it. _'That reminds me, too,' _she thought, tapping her way through the acoustic gateway-corridor, _'where is that Kiba? Shouldn't he be here to cheer on his comrade?'_ She stepped on, hair waving slowly with each step; as she came to the portal, she was greeted by the sneaking glare of the sun that was directly aligned with the stone box, only abated by the brunt in-built awning. Red, patterned eyes flickered open. _'Hmm…'_

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted, causing most everyone else to turn towards the blond boy now running towards them.

"Geez, Naruto, why are you always so loud?" the lazy shinobi questioned, annoyed, at the jogging blond. Naruto looked around at each contestant, slowing his trot, to notice that one was missing—one that he wanted to fight above all else. He and Shikamaru exchanged two incongruent smiles, but his own soon fell in remembrance of what else awaited him.

"Hey! Where the hell is Sasuke?" suddenly exclaimed the blond, right into Shikamaru's unfortunate ear. The lazy Nara promptly brought a finger up to close his ear from further assault.

"Seriously, do I look like his keeper?—And why do you have to yell right in my ear? It's such a drag… Now that you mention it, that Dosu guy I'm supposed to fight isn't here either," Shikamaru casually responded.

The bandana-wearing proctor, Genma, faced the two genin, "Shut up, you two, and stand up straight with your heads to the crowd, you guys are the main attraction in the upcoming event," he instructed. Naruto looked up at the crowd as they started to cheer loudly, a look of determination suddenly taking to Naruto's face as he became fully aware of the gravity the crowd's intention flooded him with… they were all watching.

Gradually the noise from the crowd began to die down, while the combatants gazed up at the Hokage, who was now addressing the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" the Hokage began, speaking out to all, in a rise to his podium from the uppermost rung of the stadium's seating.

* * *

"Come on, Akamaru, we don't have a lot of time before the fights start!" Kiba exclaimed at his ninken as the dog relieved himself on a nearby post.

"Grrr—arf!" the white-furred animal barked in reply, a response that only members of the Inuzuka clan were able to understand.

"I know. I'm sorry, alright?" Kiba apologized, waiting for the dog to finish. Once fully emptied, the ninken rushed towards his partner, who promptly scooped him up and set him on his customary spot atop of his hooded head. "Ready?" Kiba asked with an amused grin on his face, his eyes aimed skyward.

"Arf arf!" Akamaru happily replied as the two stepped into the hospital's courtyard. When Kiba pushed open one of the heavy, faded doors, he was greeted by various scents that always made his head spin due to his enhanced olfactory: various medicines, disinfectants, cleaning sprays... old people. Akamaru whined his discomfort as well, bringing his paws up in a mock attempt to cover his nose.

"I know, I can't stand it either, but I bet it's five times worse on you," the feral looking boy sympathized. "Let's make this quick and get out of here." The first thing that Kiba noticed as he started his trek through the labyrinth-like structure was the lack of any personnel, even at the receptionist's desk.

"Might just be out doing something, I'm sure nearly everyone's at the exam," he reasoned, shrugging it off and simply moving forward. Having been to Hinata's room once before helped to ease the journey's complexity as he came to one of the small gardens. Taking a sharp inhale of the sweet aroma's of the outdoors, both he and Akamaru were rejuvenated by the intoxicating spring air.

Drawing closer to Hinata's room, he cocked his head slightly to the side, hearing an unusual beeping noise. "That's odd..." he said aloud, listening intently as the noise grew increasingly louder and louder, increasing his pace in tandem. His fears soon came to be realized as he neared, subsequently inciting him to rush forth with a grasp at the door knob, twisting sharply, only to find the door locked and the beeping to indeed be coming from the other side of the wooden portal.

"Hey! Open up!" Kiba shouted, angrily bashing his hand against the door's unmoving wooden frame. "Tenten! Somebody! Anybody!?" His frantic pounding echoed throughout the open hall, bouncing off the various walls as he did his best to arouse the room's sleeping occupants.

"Dammit, no other choice. Hold on Akamaru!" Kiba shouted in warning. Flexing the muscles in his legs, he kicked off the door into a back flip. As his feet connected with the floor once again, with a leaned forward posture, he jumped forward with left arm crossing his chest, while his right arm hung in back in the air; both his hands were aimed downwards, resembling clawed paws.

"**Tsūga!" **he roared, spinning his entire form rapidly in the air like a corkscrew, flying towards the inanimate object, leaving the puppy tucked now within the hood of his jacket. As the human vortex collided with the door, the wood began to splinter and crack under the barrage, only to reveal a metal plating underneath, reinforcing its sturdiness; but Kiba didn't relent, he continued to press against its slowly yielding frame, before finally caving it in under his brutal assault, twisting the door right off of its hinges. It clanged loudly several times as it skipped across the cracking tiles before finally coming to rest in shambles on the floor.

Immediately, Kiba ended his rotation, spinning himself to a stop as his feet touched the ground.

"W-What the? Kiba? What the hell was that for!?" Tenten shouted as an angry yawn, the clamor having just woken her up. Before she could continue the line of thought, the beeping next to her attracted both of their attentions and the sight that greeted them filled them with dread:

Sweat coated every inch of Hinata's pale complexion and her hair clung to her skin in sticky mats. Her chest bobbed heavily as she struggled to breath, unconsciously gripping at the bed as if in an attempt to hold onto living.

"Do something, Kiba!" Tenten shouted, fumbling in her bed in an attempt to help, only to remember her own circumstance of immobility. She felt utterly useless as the beeping from Hinata's heart monitor continued to race. At that moment, Neji's parting statement felt all the more damning than ever before...

"What the hell am I supposed to do!?" Kiba yelled back in response, already fiddling with various cords and making sure everything was turned on.

"No… damn, no… grr"—Kiba's low muttering went on as he yanked and pulled at cords, even reasoning to bang on the side of a monitor, only stopping when he heard a worrying whine come from it…

Akamaru whined in helplessness, charging down Kiba's back to see if there was something that he could help with. The ninken scurried under the bed, searching the wires as his partner was and quickly found a large—relative to his own small stature—box and an unplugged wire laying beside it.

"Arf arf arf!" he barked, poking his head out from under the bed, looking up at his boy.

"What? Under the bed?" Kiba asked, immediately falling to the dog's level in a quadrupedal crouch, he quickly located the power box. Without a moment to spare, Kiba snatched up the unplugged wire and reinserted it in its rightful place whilst pulling himself out from under the bed. As the box was turned back on, Hinata gasped heavily as air was pumped into her deprived lungs, filling her once more with life-giving oxygen.

Akamaru jumped up onto the bed and licked at Hinata's hand, whining slightly as all three were unsure if they had made it in time. To their relief, gradually, the monitor's beeping became less frequent as her breathing began to stabilize and her strained countenance began to relax into an easy sleep.

"Phew... that was close...," Kiba remarked, grabbing a towel off the table next to Hinata's bed and began to pat away the sweat that lathered her body.

"What happened?" Tenten pressed leaned forward engagingly. She was happy that the situation was resolved… but what exactly happened, it wouldn't leave her alone.

"The power supply for her breathing mask was unplugged, I think. I don't see how that could have happened since it was under the bed," Kiba explained, scratching the side of his cheek with a sharpened nail.

"What!? No... that's..." Tenten fumbled, fighting against the irrefutable logic.

"Huh? What's wrong, Tenten?" Kiba curiously asked, lifting a eyebrow in inquiry.

"It's nothing! I'm still half asleep," she said, and dismissively waved her hand in front of herself, with both eyes shut. "Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be at the Chūnin exams?"

"Yeah, but I figured since I was passing by that I'd visit Hinata one last time—good thing I did, too," Kiba explained, turning his head and tossing the towel to a low-sitting hamper in the far corner. He looked back at Hinata's sleeping form to admire his handiwork, but, in embarrassment, found himself looking at her far longer than he originally intended to; he stiffly refaced Tenten's quizzical stare.

Blushing slightly, he coughed into his hand to mask his unease before abruptly changing the subject. "Anyway, I think she'll be fine now. I'll see if I can find one of the nurses or someone to come in and check up on her, but I really should be going," he said hurriedly, making his way towards the empty doorway with Akamaru on his heels.

"Oh! O—," Tenten started when she was stopped with Kiba's hasty exit, "kay..." She stared at her now peacefully sleeping roommate and found herself thinking of the young blond who was to fight the Hyūga genius not long from now. "I hope you win, Naruto, not just for my sake, but for his own..."

* * *

"—And lastly, thank you all for coming to the Konohagakure no Sato Chūnin Selection Exam on this auspicious day! Momentarily we will commence with the main matches, with the skilled group that have passed the preliminaries. Please, remain patient and enjoy the matches!" the aged Hokage said to the crowd, his voice echoing through the entire stadium. The crowd went wild after his speech, cheers roaring from every side as Genma turned towards the seven present to inform them of the rules.

"There are some things I need to tell you before the matches," he informed them, reaching into his vest to pull out a folded piece of paper; he unfolded it and showed it to them, "Look at this." The paper was a new roster of upcoming match-ups. The only change appeared to be that Shikamaru would fight Temari instead of Dosu. "There was a little change in the match-ups, check to confirm who you're going up against."

Naruto felt uneasy upon seeing that Sasuke, his friend and rival, was to fight after him. "Sasuke isn't here yet… what will happen if he doesn't arrive?" he hesitantly asked on the Uchiha's behalf.

With a bored repositioning of the toothpick at his lips, Genma casually responded, "If he doesn't arrive before the time of his match, he will lose by default."

Naruto gulped as he turned and looked at the entrance leading to the stadium, '_Where the hell are you, Sasuke?_'

Genma's voice brought Naruto out of his thoughts and turned him back toward the proctor. "Listen up, although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries: that is to say, there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies, or gives up. But, if I decide that the match is over, I will stop it. Do not argue with me over it, got it?" He looked over at each combatant to make sure they understood. Receiving varied looks, he was satisfied in knowing he, at least, got his point across.

"The first match is… Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Neji, the rest of you head up to the waiting room," he ordered.

After the small congregation had cleared out, Naruto and Neji separated, coming to stand straight across from each other and stared one another down. Neji was the one to break the silence. "You look like you want to say something." A smug look defined his face. To this, Naruto pumped out his fist and held it in the air towards the Hyūga.

"I said it before… I will win!" he yelled, quickly snapping his teeth clenched, sure of his victory and full of gusto. Neji closed his eyes and activated his Byakugan with a defiant push, looking on at the outlined punching dummy whose vulnerabilities glowed invitingly.

'_He is confident in himself, there is no hesitation at all, but neither is he aware I've see him training with Hinata-sama. He will lose this match, a failure is always a failure, no matter how hard one tries,_' the Hyūga genius thought to himself while staring the blond down.

Neji gradually fell into a simple offensive Jūken stance, "I will enjoy seeing the look of hopelessness in your eyes when the true reality sets in—You can't beat me," he sneered at Naruto, who still kept his arm out, a fierce look of determination etched on his face. His sharp stance set taught his beige jacket; and his poise to dominate beset the field.

"Heh."

Though the crowd could barely make out anything being said, they all seemed to "hear" Naruto's initiation… and needless to say, so did the Hyūga, who returned a scowl in response. "What?"

"Heh, heh." The blond's disheveled bangs covered his eyes. Then, in a motion that set everyone aback, he popped his head up and snatched at the knot that locked the emblazoned leaf symbol to his head, tightening it to gleam in the sun with his flashed teeth. "I don't think so-ttebayo!"

Neji gave the boy a look.

At the top of his lungs, Naruto blared his continuation, "I've got a brand new, super-cool-amazing jutsu that'll knock your block off!" Finishing, he curled his grin. At this point, he had every head leaning in, long ago having shushed their slung murmurs.

"I! Inu—!" he began to shout with his hands raised out triumphantly… before being cut off.

Clearing his throat whilst shaking his head, Genma interjected, "I didn't say to begin…"

The Uzumaki's blue eyes widened, clearly at his surprise; "Well then say it already!"

"…"

Neji, unable to believe the interaction between the two, simply stood looking, his palm still dumbly extended. _'Why did I even begin to question fate… evidently I had no need to worry,' _he thought, finishing by wielding his ajar mouth into a smile. Relaxing at once, he settled back into the stance.

Amidst the arguing, Naruto went on, unaware of Genma slowly tuning him out. With a sigh, he let out, "Begin," and took a step back, walking away to stand ready as supervisor of the match. Neji heard the cue, and pounced on it.

"Wai—What?" Naruto muttered, slowly righting his head to find the Hyūga charging at him with an arm cocked behind himself and one barred out ahead.

"Yah!" he exclaimed, jumping backwards, flipping through the hand signs that had worked themselves into muscle memory over the past few days; "**Kuchiyose-no-jutsu**" he sped out, leaning forward and slamming his hand down, calling forth a puffy cloud from the transient matrix.

In response Neji switched his pose, slowing himself and coming to stand defensively before the unknown threat—_'Could he have mastered it…?'_

From all around, all eyes watched. Waited. Watched. Waited… Watched…

The smoke then cleared, revealing the blond, standing indicatively with a palm slapped over his face; and, below him, sat a small toad of orange and blue, wearing a miniature vest of his own. In all, the scene was not much to behold. "Yo! You must be that Haruto kid," it said, a foot raised up above its head as it looked upon him. "What's up?"

By now, the Hyūga simply stood at his minor distance, arms folded with a smile wrapped up in hubris. "Indeed," he scoffed, laughing not so modestly.

The little toad swiveled his head, looking over his shoulder at the slightly taller boy. "Who's this joker?" he asked, seemingly to Naruto. This earned him a flat frown—apparently what he was going for. "Oh, that's r—"

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto shouted, jabbing a finger right at the small amphibian. "I was trying to summon the big guy and I get a little frog fresh outta' the pond?!" Naruto was now running a hand through his hair, trying to massage his headache. "And another thi—"

A sharp slap—of unprecedented speed—suddenly stained his cheek, casting his gaze somewhat ajar. "My _father_ was busy, so I decided to come… if you want me to just go and leave you to ol' dead eyes here," he said, gesturing exaggeratedly towards the indignant Neji, "I can do that," he finished, jabbing a finger right back in Naruto's face and eyeing him with a frown heavily emboldened by the markings coloring his small face.

"Ugh, fine. Alright, alright," Naruto muttered. Shaking his head, he discarded his momentary distress; "Let's do this, then!"

"That's what I like to hear," he returned with a grin, boarding the Uzumaki's shoulder in one straight leap. "'Name's Gamakichi, by the way," he added.

Naruto nodded, looking back towards his reaffirmed opponent. "My name is _Naruto_, y'know," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he said, growling out of the side of his mouth.

"Huh," the toad mused, surprised, shrugging his little shoulders. Placing a slick hand against the ninja's face for bracing, he leaned forward into his own stance atop the orange-clad shoulder. "So, what's the plan?"

To this, the blond smiled, creasing the whisker markings aside his face. "Just follow my lead." Ready, he settled into a crude brawling stance, albeit having his hands formed into a cross seal.

Neji squinted at him, refocusing the Byakugan. "I will not hold back… against you"—he turned slightly—"or your frog."

"Toad!"

"Whatever, Neji." Then, Naruto lunged forward, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" he boomed, drawing a roar from the audience, who had already forgotten the mild snafu of moments ago.

From up in the bleachers, two specific Chūnin, infamous recurrent gate sentinels of Konoha, conversed among the other veritable chatter of, "What was that orange speck? Why do you think… he was yelling at it?" and "What happened? Was that another failed clone?—Hah!"

"A summoning contract, eh?" Izumo remarked to his companion, a slight rise in his voice. He sat in the stiff little seat with both arms folded, while with interest he squinted down at the beginning battle.

"Wonder who gave it to the kid. I mean, he sure ain't gonna win against a Hyūga… but that's interesting." Kotetsu had an eyebrow raised, not quite sure what to make of it.

"We'll see then." Izumo paused. Slyly grinning, he turned to his friend, "_Wager_?" he suggestively asked, innuendo coating the statement.

A sigh was all he received in response, unfortunately. "Izumo…"

"Heh, yeah?"

"Shut up… let's just watch."

Quickly raging out from the cloud, several clones flew forward, zooming with such speed they left impressions in the fast-fading fog. They all cried their best battle cry, racing across the tough soil towards the waiting Hyūga.

Neji observed, waiting, holding his form till the last moment he could. His Byakugan left no secrets. _'Hmm… such a headstrong approach. Exactly as I predicted—these failure knock-offs will be simple work.'_ Surging forth directly into the gait of the nearest oncoming clone, Neji could spot through the outlined image perceived by his defined eyes a huddle of what appeared to be the rest of the blond's battalion, primed to fling a wave of shuriken his way. _'Basic.'_

As the metal objects left the hands of the many, he ignored them, focusing instead on the clone he was about to jab; with an almost unnecessary force, he stabbed his fingers out, thinking to surge and destruct the clone—but he was mistaken. As his visceral scalpel flew out, it only met empty air, setting him unbalanced; to his shock, his fingers glided over a _shuriken_ that revealed itself in the fading illusion of a clone—and he was too late as it flew by him, scoring a nick on his cheek. _'What?!'_ The young ninja whipped his head to the side, bending himself backwards at an angle to duck below a lame swing by the second of the three clones that still surrounded him; _'They're fake then!' _Going with the lean, he forced his weight over to his right leg and swung a foot overhead a leaning clone, stunting its advance and righting himself as he forced a palm out, to strike… an actual clone? To his increasing scowl, he found the clone to explode in a burst of smoke. _'Enough!'_ He could see then, the barrage of shuriken flying towards him.

Tightening the focus in his eyes, he continued with the choked swivel, rising some debris in his wrath. "**Hakke Sho: Kaiten!**" he intoned forcefully, whipping himself around from the half-stance into a massive, spinning threat. From every chakra point accessible to the exterior frame of his body he forced chakra, using the ancillary supply to fuel his accelerating rotation within the dent the raw energy began carving into the earth below. As he spun on, ropes of chakra whipped around his body, forming into a nearly solid sphere that caught the oncoming projectiles mid-flight, as well as the unfortunate clones, corrupting and then ripping them into faded smoke as the vortex churned on. And then, almost all at once to those observing, it stopped. Neji planted a foot, withdrawing his exerted flow of chakra and ceasing the rotation, extending a warding palm outwards. _'If I must, I will use all that I know to terminate this fool.'_ He shook his head, snapping his focus onto the blond who scowled defensively, an arm held out to shield from the billowing dust. _'Hmm.'_

Up in the stands, Hyūga Hiashi and his youngest daughter, Hanabi, intently watched the escalating confrontation. Witnessing Neji perform a "kaiten," Hanabi openly wore a shocked expression as she turned to her father, who as always, maintained a stern look to him. "Otō-sama, isn't that a Main House technique?" she questioned, puzzled as she had only seen her father and other Main House clan members use it, never a Branch House member.

Hiashi gave no reply, or even any indication that he had heard the question, observing the skilled young Hyūga, gradually solidifying a realization that he had long since kept buried under his duty as clan leader.

The two Hyūga were not the only ones who became more engrossed into the fight as it progressed onward. Many who had dubbed the blond as nothing became increasingly interested in the scrappy youngster who appeared to be holding his own against such a skilled opponent. Steadily increasing muttering could be heard throughout the arena as spectators began to wonder what else to expect from the wildcard known as Uzumaki Naruto.

"What in the world was that?" the small orange amphibian questioned, reaffirming his footing on the youth's shoulder.

"Something Hinata warned me about...," Naruto absently remarked as he stared at the Hyūga slowly up-righting himself.

"Hinata? She your girlfriend or something?"

"Hyūga Hinata, and no, she's... just a friend," the blond replied, glaring at the smirk that had found its way to his opponent's smug face.

"Hyūga, huh? Hmm... wait, if I remember correctly, don't they have some kind of dōjutsu?"

Naruto nodded in answer. "The Byakugan. I don't know everything about it, but Neji is her older cousin."

At the response, Gamakichi leaned forward slightly, staring at the young Hyūga's eyes to confirm Naruto's statement. "So, ol' dead eyes is a Hyūga. I thought there was something familiar about him. So, kid, what's your next move?"

The toad noted the hand sign that Naruto had formed with his hands and slightly slumped at the unoriginality of the blond's arsenal. "More clones...?"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted in answer, conjuring twenty copies of himself and the small toad on his shoulder. With the completion of the jutsu, the amphibian looked around at the boy's handiwork. _'That's a lot of clones there, kid,'_ the toad thought to himself, mildly impressed with the blond's chakra potential, but mindful enough not to give away their position to their Hyūga combatant.

Neji scowled at the squadron of clones that appeared before him, scanning through the various chakra networks for any clue as to where the real one might be. _'It's no use, there are no discrepancies that I can detect to reveal where he might be hiding... even the toad is linking his chakra network with Naruto's to camouflage himself.' _He was forced to draw his focus back just as the first clone leapt forth and punched out at him. Neji easily caught the lazy blow with his left hand and began to twist and turn the arm, bringing the clone easily within range of his free right hand. Without a moment's hesitation, his right hand shot over and jabbed the clone in the neck, forcefully dismissing the copy. _'So be it.'_

Before others could make a move, Neji darted into and through their ranks, a whirlwind of movement as he spun in his advance across the rough, patchy arena, stabbing clones multiple times as he went by, leaving smoke clouds in his wake. Coming to a stop, two clones ran in from behind the seemingly unsuspecting Hyūga, each eagerly thrusting forward a balled fist at the back of his head. Before either blow could connect, Neji ducked below the attacks and thrust his elbows back, doubling the clones over and then simultaneously jabbing his fingers into their lower jaws, removing two more distractions. Just as he finished, a slight flicker caught his attention as he noticed a minuscule lapse in their connection. Smiling, Neji rushed through, easily swerving his way through the clones to the propped, but uncertain Uzumaki.

Fearing the approaching adversary, Gamakichi began darting frantic looks between the whiskered cheek to his left and the imminent assaulter. _'What _is_ your plan, Naruto?' _Outwardly, Naruto, with his firm stare, but shaky footing, appeared unprepared, even as he mentally readied himself, shifting his hand slightly—shifting everything slightly with nervous anticipation. _'I hope I…' _He looked straight ahead, setting his jaw firmly, his right hand pulsating, opening and closing, the sweat of his mood coating the palm.

In Neji's approach, Naruto hardly had time to think; and so he didn't. As the Hyūga dashed into the blow, penetrating what appeared to be Naruto's pitiful defense, Naruto latched onto the firmly extended right arm with a bearing, tousling hold, letting the strike slide deceptively between the crease of his arm and torso, and gripping Neji by the sleeve, pulling him into the wrap. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed, "Now I—"

The constricted prodigy eyed the odd defense for a moment, as if not knowing what to do. However, that was quite the contrary. In a deft lunge, he swept down, extending a leg out and sweeping the boy and his rider swiftly off of their stilted stand, letting go as he diverted the half of his attention necessary to the other hemisphere of the battlefield, well aware of the clone that approached from the rear. Chaining into the same movement seamlessly, he left the wrapped arm extended out to manage the weight of the toppling spitfire, forming a tilted scale of his upper body whilst he coordinated the rear-handed strike directly to the clone's larynx, sending a jolt of chakra bursting out from its head, terminating it in a waft.

Continuing, he intended to face fully the onslaught, but the absent pressure from the arm he'd forsaken halted him. Turning, to his fast-fading surprise, he saw the soles of two sandals springing directly at him, as an exploitation of his limited stance and proximity. In the monochromatic diagram his kekkei genkai cast of the land, he could also see two more doppelgängers racing towards him—déjà vu of the preliminary round's incident he had witnessed from the stands. Deciding his best option was to meld with the routine, he simply leapt up, extending both now-freed hands outward flatly to meet with the sandals, openly accepting the propulsion they offered. From this force he was lifted nearly an additional meter in the air, from where he pivoted at the hips, turning down to strike out at a clone backwardly with the heel of his shoe, while at the same time shooting down in a diagonal beeline with an extended palm to connect powerfully with the back of its counterpart.

Sending both up in smoke he landed in a leaping roll, flying forward, extending an uninventive jab towards Naruto's medial calf with intent to impair—if not disable—the troublesome limb at once. Doing so, he retained an unshaken air of calm, dusting the imperceptible scuff from his jacket with the wind resistance of his succinct and relentless progression.

Suiting his moniker, the blond—still sporting the shaken Gamakichi as an accessory—flung himself awkwardly over, narrowly evading the strike that he saw from the bent positing of his head through the crook of his knee. As such of his hasty contortion, he silently groaned at the pain of his unnaturally curled neck, before, rolling of that same extension, pushing himself to right, directly facing the extended offense. He had to make more of the opportunity. Thusly, he propelled himself forward with a dust-lifting kickoff, right at the limb and swung over and under it—jarring his passenger all the more—arm over and leg lumbering under in a wild blitz. Naruto pounded his fist forward through the air, making a striking effort to connect any one of his blows, but the Hyūga simply back-pedaled, lucidly evading each strike as he'd trained to do from so long ago. Naruto twisted his body forward and to the left again, spiking a fast hook at his jaw—Neji acted.

In response, he raised a cupped palm with fingers extended and thumb perpendicular to deflect the hook at the elbow, exposing the body almost criminally for easy access. Readied with his right hand he set to disable the upper-left section of the major circulatory network running throughout the boy's torso, but only got so far as to see the boy concave his thin frame, relinquishing his blow and falling into an evasive maneuver switching away from each subsequent attempt—

"N—" Naruto twisted left. "—Aru—" He pivoted right and ducked under a strike at the last minute, so close as for it to clip at his hair. "—TO!" Gamakichi cried helplessly, becoming thoroughly annoyed with the wild ride. "What?!" Naruto finally shouted, pulling back to a near vertical stand, head angled away… just so. "Watch out!" the little toad shouted, eyes wide.

Naruto turned, only in time to see the smiling… and shimmering face of Neji as he realized his recent proximity to the growing sphere of chakra.

"**Kaiten!**" Neji roared, ripping once again into the toiled battlefield as he spun rapidly a barrier, that reached out forming around Naruto's form for only a moment, before the force and the striking lack of inertia had he and his companion bolted meters away, flying through the air before dropping like stones, cluttering to the ground in a stumped roll. "Augh…" Naruto moaned, rubbing at his battered head.

Not long after, it was first the slow, metronomic clapping that brought the boy from his daze, to cast his dimmed gaze on Neji's standing form, who had his own arms still raised, though only to perform the action of his attention. Though his eyes were lidded, Naruto could imagine the expression… it elicited a groan from his clenched teeth. "Well done. That was more than I expected, certainly," said the teen rousingly, chuckling. "But you should know," he began again, taking a step forward, "the same stupid trick won't work before these eyes more than once." At the remembrance, Naruto's frown deepened. As he finished, he revealed his eyes from the extravagant blink, setting them on the downed ninja. "I would not stand. Fate has brought you here, and will keep you there. If you continue, you may suffer the same as those who through time have risen against it similarly," he remarked, this time with a more serious, pressed expression.

"Whoever those guys are… you must not… know them as well as you think you do," Naruto finished, glaring back up with a scowl as he worked his way into a kneeled posture to begin his rise. He raked his fingers over the thinned grass, rubbing against the un-nurtured earth, while he worked his posture straight; to his immediate left, Gamakichi shared the same expression. "'Cause I know those guys really well… I'm one of them. And you must not know me, if you don't know that I always keep my word… and that I never… give… up!" At this point, he was in a poised stance, ready to resume of body, but of mind, ready to conquer victory. With a grin, he added, "I will win!"

Neji's eyes only flickered when he witnessed the lightly tanned hands below slam together, as Naruto drew from the blood skimming his lower-lip in a lightning-fast motion. Wordlessly, he slammed his hand down against that same ground, this time conjuring a massive wave of smoke that forced the Hyūga back, unwillingly into a once-more defensive pose.

…

_Huff, Huff, Huff_

The strained Inuzuka, grey jacket tumbling in the wind of his sprint out from behind him and on above his pattering, rapid steps. Even dashing around various obstructions, he wasn't above going so far as to leap a straggler's head with the comfortable puppy atop his head barking a supposed apology, which he didn't pay much mind to—he could see the grand stadium that housed the on-going Chūnin examination.

"Crap!" he griped, groaning as he increased his pace, leaning forward slightly as he shifted his full weight into the run; with his eyes flicking down he caught the blurred pace of his feet contacting the reddening dirt, the hue of which was slightly off in this sector of the village. Quickly refocusing, he pushed on, soon coming upon the gate—knowing well that he couldn't enter directly into the arena, he swerved around, not even minding the guard that called out to him, bolting directly for the spiraled staircase that lead into an elevated entrance to the bleachers. "Come on!" he urged himself on, almost ironically, as he flung his weight up and over onto the metal stair, sliding slightly and bumping into the stadium's stone body before scrambling, scraping his nails on the damned slippery apparatus as he raced to the top, pushing the exiting bystander aside roughly to which he received a, "Hey!" and entering, punching the obtrusive metal thing out of his way; "Enough damn doors for one day!"

Seconds later he found himself rushing between seats, not even paying a dash of attention to the event taking place below, that was apparent to his sight at moment's notice—today was definitely not how he'd planned it. Sharing the sentiment, Akamaru pushed up slightly sniffing at the air, extending a truthful whine to the fang-bearing boy below who still popped erratically around the stadium seating's eastern quadrant in search of his sensei. "Yip!" Akamaru said, reaching a little paw down to cover a single eye, causing Kiba to instinctively focus through the other, to what he recognized as the competitor's box. Sniffing the air sharply once to confirm, shrugging the red fangs marking his face, he nodded; "Yeah, thanks, buddy!" He reached up, rubbing the puppy through his hood, "I owe you one." With that, he dashed off, skirting around the uppermost walkway that connected to the perimeter, brushing past a few standing Anbu who seem to stand unwise to his flurry.

And within minutes, he found his way into the stairway that lead him down, step after step out and then into another corridor. Spinning on his heel, he shot up a stone, metal-sided pathway before swerving at the concession pit bridging the two quadrants and shooting himself straight as an arrow into the narrow little opening that led up yet another set of stairs, up and around into a proper corridor that this time did not (again) nearly lead him out of the damn building. _'This place is like a maze…,' _he thought, _'—There!' _he realized, almost exactly as Akamaru excitedly began wagging his tail within the hood, still smelling at the aromas that floated about. Breaking into a final corridor, he preyed on the light that awaited him, waving his arms frantically as he seemed to swim through the heavy air before, at last, coming to the double-doors that led him, loudly, into the large, covered box of contestants yet to compete, excluding the siding exit that would lead around and out to the rest of the crowd. "Sensei!" he shouted, leaning over, hands bracing him over his knees. "Agh! Damn!" he breathed, walking forward still in his hunch.

"K-Kiba?" Kurenai addressed, turning from the conversation she had been moments ago been engaging in with the silent Aburame; his greeting came, too, but it was overwhelmed by the damp flinging of speech that followed, spittle, sweat and all: "I think, something that… I… Something happened to Hinata. I…,"—"Hah!" he breathed, mouth wide in his act of still catching air in his raw lungs—"I think… I think someone sabotaged her… respirator."

"Arf!" Akamaru punctuated, pawing at his nose while looking down, concerned with his companion's sputtering condition.

Eyes widened, Kurenai stepped forth, reaching an arm out to shelter their conversation from the others who waited, wearing mixed expressions at the not fully-received message. "Let's step out for a moment," she suggested, albeit stated.

Off in his own corner, Nara Shikamaru held his eyes closed, arms folded over his chest in his patient wait. He wasn't a huge fan of all this—the people, the noise, the events… the threatening girl he could feel eyeing him from her own respective corner closer to the door… behind that god-forsaken post. But he had been keeping a keen eye on the fight, for the most part… now, however… Silently, he opened one eye, angling his head towards the fight once more, with a razor-thin scrutiny along his unassuming gaze.

…

The sight that met the Hyūga genius' jaded eyes succeeded in opening them wide, just as it did with the mouths of many observing from the seats, soon facilitating an uproarious cheer that followed, shaking the stadium, and nearly, the confidence of several.

That sight, was a large, armored toad, bearing the embossed, ink-black kanji '手' centering its many centimeter-thick, round-lipped chest piece. It was a massive creature, easily hunching over at five feet, great, thick legs covered in green markings falling down like small trees to plant into the firm soil beneath; across each of these 'arms,' in addition to its hind legs were limb-guards, similar to its chest piece with various inscriptions of their own, but all the more intimidating as it bared a connecting, thick fabric tying in the imposing garb around its deep orange body. The eyes that met Neji's own were belittling, massive yellow spheres that almost hung from the peering ledge of its extended sockets, which met very near its flaring, bold nostrils, sliding up its slick, slightly pointed—though flat—skull. Along its back was another, even thicker, deeper grey plate that seemed to function almost like a shell, while beneath it were two extending short tantō… short. Most disturbing of all was the acclimated little sunspot who kneeled, equally postured below its encasing protection, looking, too, right back at him. _'No matter…'_

Coming from the smaller toad, still resting on his opponent's shoulder was a quip, drawing his attention, "Yo, Gamatetsu—didn't expect you to come."—"Ey, Naruto, this'll be super easy now… pretty boy's gonna get his tassels twisted." At that, the blond couldn't help but crack a smile. Neji, a distended frown.

There was no need to talk. Neji broke into a run, making straight for the boy; while he regarded the sizable guardian summon as a threat, he did not necessarily think it was one he would have to confront—all he needed to do was disrupt the root-flow—the greater circulatory—of his chakra long enough to create a lapse that would terminate the bond to both of those amphibian nuisances. Nodding to himself in decision, he veered to the side as he came in, switching back to the left quickly as he turned, coming into a direct confrontation—it's what Naruto wanted, after all.

He struck out a hand, quickly following up with a three-pronged volley that was intended for delineation down the boy's body—but he was stopped by the expected shift of the trunk-like metal barrier. Adjusting, he spun at the ankle, ducking under and repositioning himself.

This motion sent Gamatetsu into action, namely, a powerful leap, lifting Naruto up in a hand at once, nearly ten meters into the air. As they flew up, wind whipping by, Naruto set to thinking, "Hmm…," he thought aloud, passing his words into the wind; "Throw me down first!" he shouted back, unsure whether his summon would understand. Those fears were immediately rested when the large toad moved an encompassing hand along the boy's back, then with a forceful shove shot him downwards at a terrifying speed—"Yah!" Naruto shouted, water trailing along the rims of his eyes as they were quickly hardened by the biting winds.

His fall coming to its terminal point, Naruto brought his favorite hand seal forth once again, "**Kage Bunshin Nadare!**" he yelled out, an arm quickly whipping back to trail in the last meter of his descent. At once, a troop of clones poured forth with him, growing rapidly to cover Neji's entire range. Predicting another attempt at his "perfect" defense, Naruto saw into Neji's motion, linking hands with the nearest clone and having it rotate with him within the air, coming to land brutally on the ground before dispersing Naruto away into a footed scuttle across the ground as he slid backwards, watching the doppelgänger avalanche topple over the Hyūga. Reaching quickly to his leg holster for a kunai, Naruto leaped forth to rejoin the fray, watching triumphantly on as the large guardian toad came falling a meter off, landing with an earthshaking spring, leaping towards Neji to resume the assault it read into Naruto's actions.

"Y'know, he doesn't talk much, but he's really… cool," Naruto off-handedly commented between a breath to his shoulder-weight.

Clearing his throat, Gamakichi merely offered food for thought to the hungry mind, "_All _us of the toad clan are."

With a narrowed slant of his eyes, Naruto could not bother refuting, as he quickly dodged a projectile aimed straight for his face that burst from the mass of clearing debris. Neji stood, arm extended as ward behind himself, bowed at the elbow, whilst he held the other dominant hand forth, having done away with the clones, and since redirected their efforts. But right as he indicated his advance, a broad, studded tongue shot forth, grabbing for his arm, but ensnaring the better part of his left half and hair, yanking him backwards into a reeling twirl. Righting himself as he nearly stumbled to a fall, he came face to hilt with the butt of one of the toad's weapons, leaning back with the blow before falling into it, landing with the upper part of his back and kicking upwards in an effort to disarm, only to realize to his chagrin the blade still sheathed, and only having been drawn to blunt his impact. _'Damn.' _His feet still pressed against the thick, hide-roped base, he slid his sandals against it, channeling enough chakra into his feet to facilitate the upside down walk he used to flip—slapping the tassels of his headband against his cheeks—and slide himself back into a standing position away from the toad.

Gamatetsu was relentless. Letting go of the left-side blade as he withdrew the tongue, he took a half-hop forward, crunching down into the already tumbled soil and slamming an armored foreleg down, cracking the earth further where the tiring Neji faintly managed to evade. The teen danced around the disconcertingly limber movements of the guardian, within moments, to his dismay, finding the Uzumaki charging him with a kunai from his lefthand flank.

Allowing Naruto within range, Neji dropped his shoulder under the simple attack while swiveling his arm around to catch and push aside the extended limb. With his target vulnerable, Neji thrust out his free hand towards the blond, only to connect with the open air as the large toad grabbed Naruto by his jacket and roughly pulled him away from the jab. Hyūga eyes squinted dangerously at the large orbs that eyeballed him back, gently putting his summoner down on the ground; he knew he had to somehow get rid of the toad if he was to get at his real opponent. Once Naruto was ready, the two resumed their attack with Naruto leading the charge and Gamatetsu on his heels; in that instant, Neji knew what he had to do. While scuffed, he was no worse for wear.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto shouted after forming the familiar seal, conjuring two more clones to aid in his attack, but they didn't matter to Neji as he eyed the true threat. Just as the clones had drawn too near to alter their trajectory, Neji suddenly dropped and slipped his way easily between two of them, rushing at the toad who had stopped upon seeing the advancing jabbed out his visceral scalpel-like hands towards the amphibian only for the blows to be stiffly blocked by the armor guards on its arms. Still, Neji persisted, attempting to drive the creature back with speed, but to his surprise, the large creature was able to match his impressive speed; but he did not relent, keeping the toad fully encompassed in blocking as he kept a watchful eye on the clones' positions. Just as he felt he was making headway, Neji was forced to side-step as a clone barreled in behind him, stabbing the stupid thing before returning to the task at hand. With the distraction, Gamatetsu quickly reached behind his back and drew forth one of his tantō, cutting the blade through the air towards the unfortunate Hyūga. Without thinking, Neji kicked off the ground into a front flip, watching the blade fly towards and then under him as his feet once more touched the hard earth.

Going with the momentum, Gamatetsu swung the blade over his head and swiftly brought it bearing down onto Neji's head, who similarly moved out of the way just a fraction of a second faster as the blade sliced through the air, slamming heavily into the earth. With a moment of opportunity, Neji thrust his hands at the toad's unprotected flesh, stabbing it sharply and grimly watched as the attack had little effect on the toad's strange chakra network. Before he could contemplate the matter further, the large toad pulled back on his weapon before thrusting it towards the youth's midsection while at the same time, the last clone came up from behind in an attempt to catch him as he moved out of the way. Seeing an alternative, Neji powerfully pushed off the ground, launching himself into the air as the sword passed harmlessly beneath him, but the toad was unable to stop the strike as it stabbed into the clone, dispersing it into a cloud of smoke. The surprised look on the toad's face was only to increase as gravity aided in Neji's descent, landing his sandaled feet perfectly on the blade's smooth surface.

Before the amphibian could react, Neji brought a foot up and kicked it out, connecting squarely with the the creature's blunt snout, propelling him away from his dangerous adversary. With his return to solid ground, he glanced between the still-ready Naruto and the quickly recovering toad, who rubbed furiously at his bruised nose. _'The toad is more of a problem than I originally anticipated... it seems I have no choice.'_

Genma watched the fight from safe distance in the open, his vision constantly shifting between the two, and then three combatants, finding a grin creasing onto his face beside himself. _'Who would have thought that Naruto would have been able to stand so long against someone from the Hyūga clan. This kid's something else.' _Despite keeping a level of neutrality, he found himself more and more impressed with Naruto's abilities and silently began cheering him on.

"You've done well, Naruto. Under Hinata's tutelage… you've been able to hold your own longer than I previously anticipated," the teen spoke out in mock praise, a smug smile ever present on his lips. "I'm sure she would be… proud," he chuckled, taking a final sharp inhale.

"What's your point?" Naruto snapped at him, growing angry at the mention of Hinata's name. Holding himself steady, he remained ready, but he couldn't help feeling a pit falling somewhere baser within himself…

"I've got a bad feeling...," Gamakichi said as he watched the subtle shifts of Neji's outwardly smoothening countenance.

"My point is, by now, Hinata-sama is more than likely no longer with us… and will never be able to hear about your pathetic attempt to beat me."

Shock and confusion overwhelmed Naruto as he digested the statement, attempting to see through the deception. "That's not true, I saw her yesterday! She was perfectly fine!"

"True, when you visited her earlier that day, she was contently asleep; however, that was brought to an end when I paid her a visit of my own volition last night," the smug Hyūga explained. "I'm sure that her last moments were not nearly as peaceful."

Gamakichi looked over at the blond, seeing the effect that the proclamation was having on him as his features were scarred with the fury that raged. "Hold on, kid, you gotta think this through, you ca—," the toad started, attempting to calm the blond to a rational thinking level, but was cut off as the whiskered boy exploded into a frenzy of movement.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, charging at Neji with reckless abandon.

"Gamatetsu!" the smaller toad shouted, bringing his larger counterpart into action. Gamatetsu leaped forward in an attempt to stop Naruto as he neared the still stationary Hyūga, but his efforts were soon proved futile as Neji grabbed the arm Naruto had extended out towards him, kunai leading the way and, going with the movement, spun around and tossed the angry blond away from his willful protector. As Naruto was sent into the air, Neji easily hopped aside of the toad's trunk-like arm and quickly fell into an unfamiliar stance; his body was slightly leaned forward with his left arm in front of him aimed down and his right arm angled in the opposite direction aimed upwards, his front leg moved forward as he got ready to move. **"Jūken Hō: Hakke Rokujūyonsh****ō****!"**

Neji burst into movement, charging towards the unsuspecting blond, who was likewise resuming his charge towards his opponent. As the two neared one another, Naruto stabbed his kunai at Neji's swiftly approaching form, only for the Hyūga teen to spin around and under the seemingly slow moving limb and quicker than Naruto could react, Neji struck Naruto twice, hitting and closing two tenketsu. "Ni Shō!" Neji hit another four tenketsu. "Yon Shō." Another eight. "Hasshō," he hissed, each hit closing more and more of Naruto's tenketsu.

"Jyū Roku Shō;" Neji's arms were a blur as he hit Naruto each time, each blow jerking his body around;" San Jyū Ni Shō," Neji pulled back suddenly and then launched his hands forward together. "Roku Jyū Yon Shō!" The last hit flung the blond forcefully back, effectively closing all of Naruto's major tenketsu. Gamakichi held on tightly as Naruto was sent rolling across the ground, doing his best to avoid being bruised up too badly until the two came to a sliding halt, with Naruto lying limply, face first in the dirt.

With the closing of Naruto's primary tenketsu, and similarly the link drawing the toad from his home, Gamatetsu vanished in a cloud of smoke, forced back to the land from whence he'd come. Gamakichi, however, was able to keep himself from returning to his home through sheer willpower, as he hopped over in front of the the fallen boy. "Hey, Naruto, you alright?" the toad asked, already having a good idea of the predicament that they found themselves in…

"It seems that the young Uzumaki boy has lost," the Kazekage said as the two village leaders observed the conclusion of the fight below them.

"Not yet. I believe Naruto has a few cards yet to show us," Hiruzen commented with a slight smile on his face, finding his eyes drawn to the young boy who he had watched grow up over the years.

"You seem to know something that I don't, Hokage-sama. Is there something special about this boy?" the Kazekage curiously questioned, looking over at his companion.

"Naruto was orphaned at birth and was shunned by the village because of what he has trapped within him, forcing him to try more than anyone else to prove his worth. He never backs down from a fight and even when things seem to be against him, he always has some trick up his sleeves," he replied, unable to contain the laugh that erupted from his lips as he remembered just all the challenges that were presented to Naruto and his... unorthodox methods at dealing with them, including Hiruzen himself.

"So, that's the Kyūbi's jinchūriki," the Kazekage reasoned, returning his vision to the fight.

"Yes, much like your son, Gaara," Hiruzen said, watching his counterpart's reaction. "Is everything alright, Kazekage-dono?"

"…Yes, I am simply curious, if the boy, Naruto, somehow managed to win this fight, who would win… Uchiha Sasuke or Uzumaki Naruto?" he questioned, glancing over at Hiruzen.

"Hmm, that would definitely be quite a interesting fight, should Sasuke appear before he is disqualified."

"Yes... let us hope that he does show up before that should ever happen..."

…

Very slowly, Naruto began to rise, against all that tore his shaking frame apart. Gritting and clenching everything about himself, and with everything he had, he dragged his tattered clothing across the ground, scraping himself when rising to a lean, then a knee… and shivering with anger, to a foot, trailing one downwardly with a risen head to meet the approaching Hyūga.

"Naruto," Gamakichi voiced up from the ground, a gripping foot holding onto the torn fabric of his right pant-leg. "Stop… it's over."

"No… it's… not!" Naruto managed, his voice cracking towards the end as he channeled the sound up and out of his craned throat.

"It is." Neji approached, still, having dropped his eyelids in thought since regaining his previously lilting composure… "I had no grudge against you originally, but I think I've fondly developed one," he began; "You've tried to cheat fate since the day you were born, and _she_ has mocked it; now, she has seen something in you"—he turned up to the boy, scrunching his face in disgust, "—you've enabled her. Did you not think your insult to the natural order of the world would have repercussions?!" he shouted in a rare flare of emotion, stamping forth with a foot. He was now upon the hunched boy. Below them, Gamakichi frantically turned between the two, still urging Naruto back physically as best he could.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto shot back, wincing as he shot over his left arm reluctantly to grip the flaring pain in his right shoulder. "All Hinata ever wanted was to make something better out of herself—and you stopped her!" he shouted, a single eye half-closed at the agony that still had his legs shaking. Even given his compromising stature… he fought on.

"We all have a fate endowed to us from birth. No matter what you _feel_," he spat, "you will never be more than an unwanted failure… and I nothing more than a caged bird," he whispered, shutting his eyes with a cringe—though what emotion brought on the expression remained unbeknownst to the blond.

Interrupting the dialogue, Neji lifted a hand, tensing his forearm. "Give up. Now," he instructed, steeling his gaze on the frail sack before him.

…

"Naruto! Damn i—!" Gamakichi spoke out, but silence was all that rung out when he vanished in an unceremonious puff of smoke, unable to sustain his presence any longer…

Naruto's silent defiance… his refusal to surrender had prompted the hand that now rested over his left pectoral, veins along its dorsal surface bulging. A single slip of blood fell down, spattering the taut wrist in a dabble, falling from the open mouth, hanging below the dead expression.

"Then join her in the afterlife." The martyr's hardened gaze and voice scathed Naruto's fading cognizance.

* * *

You feel the magic? What was your favorite part? What do you want to see more of? Are you excited for the rest of this arc and the continuation of this season?! Whatever, I am. Oh yeah, before I forget…

**REVIEW!**

**Let's try to break 30/50/60 on stats!**

**Next Time: Chapter 6 - Sealed Secrets **


	7. Sealed Secrets

**A/N: **Afternoon everyone. While at this point, I would say the usual stuff, but I think you all get the picture and really want to read the chapter over listening to me ramble :P. But, before you go, I do want to address the turn-out for Ch.5. While we barely broke even in review count, we fell a little behind in other regards, which was a slight disappointment; however, I think we can only go up from here. So if you are reading and like the story, show your enjoyment by following, favoriting or giving us a review to express how much you like it or your possible concerns, we'd love to hear from you.

With that being said, enjoy the show : ).

-Crenshinibon

* * *

**Inherent Demons - Book One - Arc Two**

**Chapter 6**

**Sealed Secrets**

His silent defiance… his refusal to surrender had prompted the hand that now rested over his left pectoral, veins along its dorsal surface bulging. A single slip of blood fell down, spattering the taut wrist in a scarlet dabble, falling from the open mouth, hanging below the dead expression.

"Then join her in the afterlife." The martyr's hardened gaze and voice scathed Naruto's fading cognizance. He retracted his hand from the still chest, allowing the boy to fall to his knees into a slumped sitting posture. Satisfied, Neji turned on the balls of his feet and walked away from the unmoving form, relaxing his eyes as he looked over to the proctor's surprised expression. "It's over, call it."

…

_'Out of everyone, I want to fight you the most, Naruto...'_

_..._

_'Sasuke...'_

…

_'I will not give up, because that's my nind__ō__, my ninja way!...'_

…

_'Hinata...'_

…

_'Tomorrow, when you fight Neji, I want you to kick his ass, for me...'_

…

_'Tenten...'_

…

_'I can't give up... everyone's counting on me... but, what else can I do?...'_

'_**You know that there is a solution to your problem…'**_

Naruto's eyes popped open at the unexpected response, for him to find his gaze set upon a massive barred gate encompassed by thick, solid stone walls; a sealing tag was placed neatly over its center in what seemed to be a pitiful attempt to keep its occupant imprisoned. Despite having been in this position once before, he couldn't help but keep his blue orbs focused on the massive red oculi peering back at him from the darkness of the prison. A low rumble rolled through the empty corridors that made up Naruto's mind, which he soon realized was emanating from the trapped Kyūbi.

"Fox, I need your chakra," Naruto said, picking himself up from his sitting posture and walking slowly towards the prison.

The large red eyes followed the boy's progress, seeming to look past Naruto, past the flesh and bone and through to his very core, and what he found brought a small measure of amusement. **"I see the pain and hatred in your soul that you try to hide. You wish to kill the feminine boy," **the fox said, his deep, grating voice echoing off the walls as the blond stopped just outside. While the Kyūbi couldn't directly perceive the events occurring in the outside world, through various stimuli—namely strong negative emotions—he was able to tap into mental impulses, and thereby the fox could perceive general images associated with whatever emotion, via the tainting of chakra that seeped out to intermingle.

"I don't want to kill him, I just want to win and prove him wrong!" Naruto growled in response, causing the fox's eyes to squint ever-so-slightly at the runt's denial.

"**You can't hide your true emotions from me **_**boy**_**, I am fury incarnate!" **the Kyūbi dangerously roared, causing the corridor to tremble under the power of his voice.

"I don't care what you are! I just need your power now to defeat that bastard!" the boy retorted, stepping forward in a misguided attempt to bully the fox. As if to illustrate the beast's theme, a large paw shot forth, stabbing elongated claws through the vertical openings and stopping just before the foolish youth, who promptly took a wise step back.

**"I am already helping you, child… My chakra is the only thing keeping your worthless hide alive. Why should I help you any further?..."** the fox snarled, slowly drawing his paw back from the uncomfortable, stretched posture it was in. Thick, misty breathing simmered the dank shadows, and it emboldened the intensity of its originator's very presence; through narrowed eyes, the great fox awaited attenuation.

"What do you mean?" he questioned in bewilderment.

"**I am now mending the damage your miserable adversary did to your heart. If you die, I am compromised," **he growled, closing his eyes as a sign that the conversation was over; but the fox knew Naruto would persist, he knew that without his aid, Naruto would be nothing.

"Thanks... I guess... but, I still need more!" Naruto mumbled into a rise, staring down at the water covering his feet, looking at his own pitiful reflection. In the shaking liquid he watched his own fist clench, witnessing his form be controlled by the lack thereof. Lifting his gaze he stared once more into the black abyss, knowing that he couldn't hold back now. "I need more of your chakra, fox! Neji has done terrible things to the people that I care about and he deserves to pay for that!"

Slowly, the large eyes opened, peering down at the small human before him, a wicked grin splayed across his furred snout, and hidden by the shadows. This need would serve his purpose fruitfully…

"**Very well… boy,"** the Kyūbi finally agreed, in a low, debasing rumble. Before Naruto could prepare himself, or discover the motivations behind the fox's swaying behavior, red chakra surged forth across the water rushingly from the cage's barred door, circling dangerously around Naruto before encompassing him in its raw form, as a thick cloud. **"I hope you choke on it."**

All Naruto knew, felt, tasted... was pain.

…

The blood curling scream that followed pierced through the quiet murmurs of the crowd as everyone watched Naruto's body twitch and spasm, tightly grabbing at the sides of his head. Worried expressions darted back and forth as they observed the strange and fear inspiring display. Neji similarly watched the spectacle, growing more fearful as the display escalated in ferocity. Naruto hunched himself over into a sitting position as he screamed into the air, clawing at his glowing red face as he suffered through some unbeknownst torment. Attempting to divulge what was happening, Neji surged chakra into his eyes, once more activating his dōjutsu with haste, and the sight that greeted his enhanced vision filled him with a gutting dread. Like a slowly spreading flood, chakra began to recirculate throughout Naruto's body forcing its way as a torrent past each gateway that stood—but instead of the blue chakra Neji was used to seeing, this was a dark crimson. As the chakra fully engulfed all of Naruto's tenketsu, restarting his chakra network, he slumped slightly and ceased his screaming. The silence that followed was disconcertingly abrupt; empty circulation filled the arena once more, filling the attendants, too, with an unprecedented unease.

As the seconds ticked by, a sudden movement behind Naruto drew everyone's attention as red chakra began to slowly snake its way from his tailbone, extending itself out into the air and bubbling a defined, blood-red outline, growing in proportion to Naruto's small body. Before the first chakra protrusion reached its halfway point, a secondary extension appeared next to it, growing out of its side, snaking its way into the air to join the first. When the two sizzling morphs had grown to full length, all who knew of Naruto's past were filled with terror at seeing a reminder of a dark day of the village's past; waving in the air behind Naruto's leaning form, were two red chakra tails. Shortly after the tails finished forming, the chakra began to spread its way over Naruto's body, fully enveloping him in the dense, effervescent substance; around his ears, the chakra began to stretch outwards in a similar fashion as it had before, bending, as though solid, into two elongated ears than stuck back behind Naruto's head.

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes. He still felt the pain, but only distantly. His mind was blank, retrieving no conception of who he was, where he was, or why he was there… but only emanating a deep-seated anger boiling inside of him, an aimless, reckless desire to obliterate. He looked at his hands, curiously observing the claw-like nails and the red boiling chakra surrounding them, feeling as if they didn't belong to him.

_**'Kill...'**_

The verbal command echoed throughout his being, filling him with purpose once again. Images flashed before his eyes, scenes played throughout the theater of his mind... vows were remembered with a vengeance. Naruto curled his hands into rock-hard fists as he lifted his gaze, his eyes falling onto the target of the anger that raged inside of him.

...

Hiruzen stood from his chair as he watched the Kyūbi cloak cover Naruto's body, filling him with dread; he did not want a repeat of that terrible night. "Kazekage-sama, we must get you to safety," he explained, waving his hand in a specified motion for an escort to be brought.

"There is no need for that, Hokage-sama. If the Uzumaki child is anything like… my son, then the seal that was placed on him should restrain most of the bijū's tremendous power, correct?" The Kazekage looked over at his older counterpart from his leaned forward posture. "Let things play out for now... I do not believe we are in any immediate danger, but should things get out of hand, I'm sure you will take the necessary actions."

Hiruzen eyed the Kazekage. While his reasoning did seem sound, there was something nagging at the back of his mind. Something just didn't seem... right. "Very well, we shall let the fight continue," Hiruzen replied as he sat back down, watching the completely covered man who eyed the fight with an unsettling interest. _'I must just be getting old...,'_ he thought to himself, hoping to dispel the unease that rested on his weary shoulders.

…

Gaara held himself over the railing as he observed the change over Naruto with a vested interest. His aqua-shaded eyes opened wide, hungrily devouring the sight before him, as a crazed look began to gradually take over his normally blank stare. This is what he had hoped for. Finally, a strong opponent to prove his existence!

"Yes," he hissed, tightening his hold onto the metal railing as he battled the urge to charge at the chakra shrouded blond.

"Gaara, come on, you need to calm down," the almost fully covered Kankurō said, walking over to his increasingly agitated brother.

"Get away from me!" Gaara shouted, nearly slurring with the deep voice his wrath summoned, as he turned dangerously on his sibling who promptly back-pedaled, stuttering on a heel before stopping at safety's range.

"Gaara, enough!" Baki said at an increased volume, bringing the auburn-haired teen's attention onto him. "You will have your chance soon enough, but you need to calm down... now!" he ordered.

Gaara's eyes squinted at the man in open acrimony, but he did calm down, albeit briefly as he became once more consumed with watching his future prey.

...

Neji looked into the stare of death aimed his way, and for the first time in his life, he felt a fear that filled him to his very core; never before had he felt such a vivid emotion. He inched his way back from the monster that eyeballed him, whiskers flaring out to exaggerate the feral appearance with his sharpened teeth on open display.

_'Such a manifestation of evil... what is he?!'_ Neji thought to himself, feeling the hatred, the anger, the bloodlust radiating from Naruto's body. Within a fraction of a second, Naruto vanished from his seat, leaving no evidence that he was even there except the soil debris his rapid movement stirred. Frightened, Neji attempted to use his Byakugan to locate the exponential threat, but Naruto simply moved too fast for the increased eyesight. At the last second, Neji attempted to turn away from the blow that came in at his head, bringing his arms up to bear, but Naruto proved the faster. The chakra-infused fist crashed into the side of his face, igniting his whole body in searing agony while whipping his head powerfully around as his body, sending him corkscrewing through the air. The blow came into him as a searing blur, distorting his judgement and inciting Neji barely managing to extend an arm out wildly to cushion his fall as he roughly landed on the hard earth, rolling several times before he could maneuver his legs beneath himself, rising, jarred, into a hunched kneel.

Genma, now standing several meters from Neji, glanced between the two combatants before shifting his vision up towards the podium on which the two Kage sat. With dismay he looked on, seeing no approval to end the fight; he was forced to watch on in horror at what Naruto would do next; to accord, he didn't have long to wait.

Naruto made no move at first, seeming satisfied to watch the terror that his form inspired, but a sudden movement had both Genma and Neji preparing for the worst. Naruto shifted himself slightly in his four-legged stance, pressing his feet firmly against the solid earth and digging his fingers slightly in. His mouth opened wide, almost in an attempt to shout or scream, but what came out was anything but. Beyond what either could expect, a blast wave of chakra pulsed outwards, racing towards and rushing over the two men caught in its radius. The wave of energy rolled over them, sending Genma into a sidelong roll across the ground as he caught the outer band of the pulse, Neji was not so lucky. Being in the epicenter, Neji received the full brunt of the chakra wave, sending him speeding through the air and over the tree line to slam powerfully into the arena's wall. After the initial pulse, the wave continued to rush forward, overcoming him for a second time, keeping him held against the rock wall behind him. Despite the solidity of the smooth surface, the walls began to crack under the powerful emanations of the chakra wave.

Hiruzen stood up abruptly, watching with horror as Neji succumbed to the power of the Kyūbi, making him regret his previous inaction. "This has gone too far," he said aloud, but more pointedly to the Kazekage, who continued to watch with fascination. "This fight is over!" he shouted; his voice radiated through the arena, bringing all eyes to him. "All shinobi of Konoha, ensure the safety of the civilians! All Anbu, report to the arena and subdue Uzumaki Naruto!" The wizened commander watched with satisfaction as his shinobi moved accordingly, directing everyone out of the arena as others systematically filed into the arena's pit and came to encircle the feral Naruto.

"I apologize for this interruption, Kazekage-sama, but for your own safety, we need to escort you away from here," he said, his focus fixed on Naruto and the task before him.

The Kazekage gradually stood up while slowly turning to the distracted Hokage. "I don't think that's necessary... Sarutobi-sensei."

Hiruzen jerked his head in surprise as the Kazekage slowly removed his Kage hat, revealing the thick mane of sleek black hair and pasty white skin. "Orochimaru," he spat at his former student, glaring angrily at him.

"There is no need for such hostility, Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru smiled, his long tongue snaking its way out the corner of his lips, running its length across his lower lip to vanish back into the depths of his mouth upon reaching the opposite corner. Movement from behind Hiruzen diverted the snake-like man's attention, eyeing the two Jōnin that stood as guards to their leader. Before either could react, the two guards behind Orochimaru "disassembled," splitting into four separate entities with two of them appearing behind the unfortunate Konoha guards. Before either could react, the sharp blades of kunai cut into their bodies, extinguishing the life from their eyes.

Hiruzen made no move, keeping his attention focused Orochimaru. "You will pay for their lives this day, as well all the other poor souls that you have ended, Orochimaru," Hiruzen stated.

Orochimaru shrugged slightly at the pathetic attempt at his morality. "Their lives served their purpose in leading up to this point, sensei. It's too bad that part of my plans will have to be held off," he explained, a disheartened look overcoming his smug smile. "But, there is still time."

Hiruzen digested the information and backed up with what he knew, he squinted his eyes. "What is your interest in Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked.

At the question, the smile returned to Orochimaru's face.

…

Naruto watched as Neji fell from the wall, landing roughly on the ground many feet below, even as Anbu circled around him, he was only distantly aware of their presence.

_**'Kill...'**_

Movement to Naruto's right drew his attention as one of the Anbu began running through a series of hand-signs. Before he could finish, Naruto lifted his arm up to the Anbu and with a—hollow—thought, the chakra cloak shot out towards him, a large red claw reaching out and clasping around him. Smoke began to waft into the air as the boiling chakra began to burn and sear both cloth and flesh, causing the unfortunate man to shout in pain.

At the sound of their comrade in harm, all of the Anbu rushed towards the distracted Uzumaki in an attempt to bring him under control. With a simple retraction of the chakra arm, he pulled the Anbu to him and with a quick twist of his arm, the extension launched the human projectile at one of his companion's, taking the two out. As the others drew closer, with a swing of his tails, several others were tossed aside while turning towards the last remaining few. Opening his mouth once more, another chakra pulse radiated outwards towards them, flinging the Anbu across the arena to litter the ground.

With the feeble distractions dealt with, he set his sights on the recovering Neji; planting his feet and hands firmly onto the ground, he pushed off suddenly, upturning loose earth with his departure as he flew across the ground towards his intended target. Neji looked up just in time to see the large, curled fist racing towards him, but was unable to bring up any semblance of defense before the air was blasted out of his lungs, only to crash once more against solid arena wall. Before he could fall from the wall, a second fist came reaffirming his spot on the wall, pressing him powerfully into the foundation behind him. The fist was quickly replaced by a third, then a forth in what seemed an endless stream of pain, the rock behind him began to crack around him from the prolonged assault, several chips falling free to break apart on the ground beneath. After a final hate filled punch, Naruto retracted his hand from wall, staring at the barely conscious Neji, who stared in disbelief back.

A pang of regret began to form in him as he witnessed the harm that had dealt. Was this right? Should he be doing this? Naruto closed his eyes in an attempt to fight the anger that raged within him.

'_Hinata-sama is more than likely no longer with us…'_

His eyes reopened with a renewed fury, boring into the brown-haired teen before him. As Neji began to slump forward out of the crater he was forced into, Naruto reached down and grabbed one of his uncovered legs. A hissing could be heard as the chakra began to burn the unprotected flesh, but Neji was beyond able to respond to the pain. With a twitch of his arm, Naruto yanked him from his embedded seat and had him swinging upwards into the air. At the apex of the upward lift, Naruto snapped his arm down, bringing Neji swiftly smacking into the ground; he repeated the motion three more times, blood seeping into the soil as Neji's face took the brunt of the beating, before finally snapping his arm to the side and releasing him. Neji was sent rolling across the ground, skipping painfully as he went, before coming to rest many meters away. With his anger played out on the unfortunate Hyūga, Naruto let our a rage filled roar and began to scan for his next target.

In the middle of the arena, two figures materialized in a swirling vortex of leaves, which quickly abated upon completing the Shunshin technique.

"Sorry we're late, we..." Kakashi started to apologize, being stopped upon realizing the gravity of the situation that he and Sasuke found themselves amidst. All across the arena's floor, bodies of unconscious or injured Anbu lay scattered about leaving the two confused as to what had transpired during the Chūnin exams. Fighting could be heard ringing in the air throughout the village, setting the two even more on edge, but only served to add onto their confusion. A quick scan had both shinobi soon realizing the cause of the devastation. Feeling the presence of the two newest arrivals, Naruto turned to regard his sensei and his teammate, though he didn't see to recognize either; they were simply something for him to kill.

"What the...?" Sasuke questioned, unable to comprehend the sight before him.

"Sasuke, I'd like for you to ensure the safety of those who haven't evacuated yet. Stay in the stands and wait for my mark," he said, reaching his right arm up and bending it at the elbow towards his face, his hand grasping his hitai-ate and lifting it from the covered left side of his face. Uncovered, his scarred eye slowly opened, revealing the dormant Sharingan he typically concealed. "We'll reconvene after I take care of things here, hmm?"

"Are you joking? You need my help!" Sasuke shouted, unable to tear his vision from the demon a distance away.

"This is not up for discussion. I'll handle Naruto, but I need you out of the area, you'll be too much of a distraction and in a situation like this, that could mean both of our deaths." Kakashi slightly turned his head, looking out the corner of his eye at the young Uchiha at his side.

"Tch," Sasuke hissed through ground teeth, torn between his personal emotions and the request of his sensei. Reluctantly, Sasuke turned away from his companion and started running towards the stands.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called, bringing him to a halt, turning to realign his focus. "It's still Naruto, no matter what he may appear like now. I'll ensure that he's not harmed."

Sasuke's demeanor lightened a little at the assurance, casting one final glance at the feral looking blond before rushing across the arena's open field.

Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask as he watched his student depart, but was quickly replaced with a grim outlook as his gaze returned to Naruto, who had yet to make a move. _'Easier said than done...'_ he mentally remarked, not nearly as confident in his own words now faced with the reality of his situation.

As Sasuke was about to reach the wall and make the leap towards the stands, a form out of his peripheral caught his attention. Upon focusing on the form, he recognized the long dark-brown hair, the khaki-colored shirt and the bandage-wrapped arm of Hyūga Neji, though, it was hard to truly tell if it was the same person.

Running to the limp body, Sasuke saw the damage—that he assumed Naruto had dealt—and found that he pitied the unfortunate mess before him; for a second his mind hung away from himself, awestruck by the sheer power that had begotten the boy's injuries… Neji's face was covered in scathing burn marks and his nose was grotesquely bent to the side, blood covering much of his lower jaw. Down his body all exposed lay raw, covered with cuts, though from Naruto or from what he did was unknown… in addition to what appeared to be dilated scorch marks covering much of his clothing. Unsure if the Hyūga was even alive after such a beating, Sasuke fell to a knee, extending and placing two fingers against the base of his neck, closing his eyes and blocking out all other sensations. Long seconds passed, bringing Sasuke's eyes open in resignation. Just as he was about to pull his fingers away, a faint beat was felt pulsing against the tips, causing shock to paint his countenance.

"Neji?!" Sasuke blurted, placing a hand close to the "body"'s mouth, feeling a barely detectable sign of breathing that wasn't present outwardly. Overcoming his disbelief, Sasuke gingerly maneuvered Neji's body, picking him up with his back. Confident that he was secured, Sasuke resumed his course, when a sudden feeling of fear washed over him... a unpleasantly familiar sensation. The recollection of the feeling caused the mark on his neck to throb violently, a burning sensation exploding in the flesh surrounding the curse mark, causing Sasuke to become unbalanced and fall forward into a supplicant posture:

Slowly, Sasuke's head swiveled around, looking up the wall as the sensation became more and more acute in its potency. As his unsteady vision fell upon the pale-skinned man, Orochimaru felt his eyes staring at him, drawing his attention downwards. As their gazes crossed, Orochimaru's amused smile was completed by a long tongue snaking its way out, licking its way across his lips. Sasuke pulled his eyes from the vexing figure, looking at the Hokage who stood like a monument, unmoving and unbending as he faced down his powerful opponent.

Sasuke shook his head, driving his eyes down to the ground before him. Sasuke searched for Kakashi, knowing that he should tell someone… someone. He opened his mouth to shout his sensei's name, but nothing came, caught in his throat in the form of a dry lump. _'Dammit!' _he mentally shouted, ashamed by his own deplorable state, having thought he had overcome his fear. Returned to an almost child-like state, Sasuke focused on the task at hand, closing his arms firmly against Neji's legs to both distract him and assure him of his choice and his inability, rushing up the wall and rushing through the stands towards the central hospital.

* * *

Kakashi continued to observe Naruto, knowing full well that it was better for the blond to make the first move, as he pondered just how Naruto had achieved such a state. A not too distant memory of a similar occurrence in the Land of Waves filled Kakashi with worry. While he could accept that the seal was weakening, what alarmed him was the rate at which the deterioration was occurring. Within a six week time span, the seal had weakened enough to allow the Kyūbi's chakra to manifest in such a level, which did not bode well for Naruto, nor for the rest of the village.

Appearing to have grown bored with the delay, Naruto suddenly charged at the silver-haired Jōnin, bringing him into a state of alertness. Before Kakashi could react, Naruto appeared before him, his Sharingan barely able to perceive the movement but giving him just enough time to dive out of the way as a chakra hand came slamming down onto the ground where he once stood. Naruto stared at the spot, surprised that he had missed and turned to his target, growling in anger.

"Naruto, you need to calm down," Kakashi said in a level voice, not wanting to provoke another attack and attempting to reach at the boy suppressed under the rage. Kakashi looked down at the hand in the ground and saw something that seemed... odd. Staring at the hand, it appeared as if the fingers were wiggling back at forth slightly above the surface. A sudden realization had Kakashi jumping back as the fingers exploded from the ground beneath him, snaking their way into the air and then chasing after the evading ninja.

"Damn, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Kakashi shouted while he crossed together the barred fingers of each hand, spawning a clone who promptly grabbed onto his bent elbow and tossed him out of the way. No sooner than had the clone finished, the five protrusions stabbed the copy's body, dispelling it in a puff of smoke, leaving Kakashi in the open. Retracting the digits, Naruto pulled his hand from the ground and opened his mouth. Kakashi's brow furrowed in confusion as he watched the odd action and his surprise was only given new life when a pulse of chakra surged outward towards him, materializing out of the thick aura, rolling over him and launching him through the air, down to colliding roughly with the ground. As he connected, he went up in a puff of smoke, similar to the clone of not moments ago. With his target missing, the clouded jinchūriki surveyed the area, with a wildly turning head on scout for the elusive shinobi.

Kakashi pressed himself firmly against the trunk of the tree near the arena's perimeter, glancing around its circumference to keep tabs on Naruto's location. _'Good thing it was just a clone, this is going to prove difficult,' _the usually laid-back man thought to himself. As he completed the though, Naruto disappeared from sight, leaving Kakashi wide-eyed and intuitively ducking at the same instant that a enlarged chakra hand came swiping through the tree, cutting just above Kakashi's lowered head. Knowing that he had to get away from the enraged boy, Kakashi propelled himself forward, away from the tree cover, and back into the open as Naruto landed on the ground and chased after him, roaring as he went.

As Kakashi fell towards the trailing dirt in front of himself—he glanced over to his left for a brief moment—before focusing once more onto the blond in front of him. Knowing that he only had one chance to get this right, Kakashi turned in mid-air and landed, waiting for Naruto to reach him. As Naruto touched down, he flew at his teacher, extending one of the chakra limbs out to connect with Kakashi's body, sending the Jōnin flying through the air. In mid-flight, Kakashi was replaced in a puff of smoke by a log, completing the substitution technique as a pair of hands erupted from the ground, grabbing Naruto by the ankles. Before the red chakra could do any damage, Naruto was forcefully pulled into the ground until all that remained was his head as Kakashi came walking out of the nearby foliage. Thinking Naruto secure, he watched as the figure he noticed jumped down into the arena, rushing towards the captured blond. The ground exploded as Naruto began to extract himself from the hard earth, using both the chakra limbs and his enhanced strength to free himself. As he was halfway out, Aeron quickly slammed a leaflet-sized tag against Naruto's forehead and pulled back, eyeing him hesitantly.

A surprised expression quickly overcame the anger that was present on Naruto's face. His eyes flashed their normal bright blue as the anger within him was targeted by the sealing paper and suppressed, replaced by a soothing, peaceful sensation that stuck through his rigid form set momentarily petrified by the conflicting energies. The Kyūbi cloak began to dissipate, relinquishing its hold on the young boy and also siphoning his focus, leaving an airy dissonance that faded away as small samples of him melted into the evaporating aura; as peace surged through him, Naruto's eyelids grew heavy from the strain the chakra had put on his body and he promptly slumped forward into the realm of sleep. Aeron caught him on his way down while simultaneously lifting him from the earth, only his grated pants and shoes skidded slightly while the man transitioned to laying him gently down on the ground, out from the short, uneven tunnel.

"Thanks," Kakashi said while looking down at his sleeping student, then turning and focusing on the blue-clad man.

The wiry stubble bent oddly around the white-haired man's smile; "Oh! Yeah, no problem." Aeron paused, glancing around almost expectantly… unassured by the unforthcoming dullness beading his friend's stare.

"Hmm?"

Aeron opened his mouth to speak, but found a little stutter choking his usual clip. "…"

"Ah yes," Kakashi commented, finally returning his eyes to the blond's easing visage, whose chest now rose and fell with comfortable respiration. "I wasn't sure what would have happened…"

"Di—Didn't you…," the man started, sweating only slightly to his awareness.

Kakashi shook his head; and from Aeron's perspective, somehow did not shift his overachieving level of facial garnish even minutely, somehow. "I didn't have a plan at all, actually!" At this, his visible eye arched while he turned to Aeron.

Unwilling to let the man process, Kakashi went on, "How did you know to come here?"

Aeron now kept his gaze locked on the tranquil looking blond. "I was in the middle of service when I felt the Kyūbi's chakra spike. I feared the worst, so I rushed over. And by the looks of this place, it's a good thing I did, too," he explained, lifting his gaze to take in the wreckage that Naruto had wrought. "I'd hate to think what would have happened had you not been here to stall him."

Before either could continue, an auburn-haired boy jumped the sizable fall into the arena, walking unsteadily towards Naruto's unconscious body. Aeron furrowed his brow as he observed the oncoming newcomer.

"Sabaku no Gaara," Kakashi said, watching the boy just as intently.

"Must kill... Need to kill...," Gaara muttered just loud enough to be heard, ambling towards the men.

"Gaara!" shouted another teen dressed completely in black as he too fell to the center of the arena. Landing silently he hurried forward and stuck a hand out thinking to reach for the boy, only stopped when a sudden stream of sand whipped up, forming a curved, half-concealing barrier.

"Go… AWAY!" Gaara slurred, continuing his hungry stalk towards the incapacitated blond.

The two men, sentinels to Naruto, stood defensively though languidly, noticing two more—a masked man and young woman—fall to, to their knowledge, complete the Suna entourage.

"Aeron," Kakashi said, slowly readying his right hand.

Toothpick cocked, the man nodded, then folded his arms.

"Gaara," the man—presumably their squad leader—shouted dashing forward to meet the flowing sand barrier with defiance; just so, he slammed his hand against it, "Listen to me!" he continued, unknowingly drawing a sluggish turn of Gaara's left eye towards the muffled sand that seemed to speak to him; "You can not forsake the plan. You obey the village first! Do you understand?" he hissed, pressing his hand nearly into the reluctant compliance of the hot wall.

Both Aeron and Kakashi looked on as the boy they could clearly see, giving them a horrific leer, outlined by the vexing, dark rings encircling each eye, remained silent for a moment as he seemed to mull over the information spewed through his partition. With a pained, hungry glance at Naruto, he groaned something incoherent before recklessly turning into the sand, casting it around his arm and to the side while he dashed off towards the dome-like side of the stadium.

Shaking his head into a sigh, Baki continued, "Go with your brother, both of you, and see to it that he completes the mission."

Wordlessly, they complied, though anyone to see them could tell that they loathed the order; as they went, both wore heavy grimaces, but that dissatisfaction only spurred them on after the trailing Gaara.

In accordance with the unspoken decision, Aeron made to chase, but was stopped by the Suna Jōnin's swift pull at the weapon satchel at his hip. Quickly responding, Aeron gathered a pocket of air as to whistle within his cheek, and with a chomped compression spouted it forth to propel the small wooden sliver of timber towards the man's visible eye; said eye opened in shock as the little dart came within a meter of its shaking vector, but soon squinted in disbelief when another similar toothpick shot from the angle northeasterly connecting with Aeron's own and sending them both in a little spin before they fast came to rest in the dirt below.

"What?"—this comment was shared by all, though the varied expressions lead in degree to the one unshaken, who landed in a formative crouch, smiling, beside Kakashi.

"Genma," Kakashi greeted happily, giving a half-hearted little salute with the several fingers he felt could be spared.

"Yo," the crouched ninja whispered, bracing his acute lean with an open palm to the dirt. While tattered from his earlier tumble, he simply shrugged himself into his new vocation, grinning slyly while he brought a hand to adjust his lacerated bandana. To complete his setup, he stood, tilting his head side to side in a repetitious stretch; "So, Aeron, right," he remarked, a sidelong look cast in the still-surprised man's direction.

"…Yes?"

"You're just a citizen, right? Wouldn't want you mixed up with any foreign ninja—could be bad for your cred'." Breathing in slowly, he arched his lower back, raising both arms over his head and pulling. "I'll help Kakashi here, you go do what you have to do."

Briefly, Aeron thought he should feel insulted, but after studying the man's ubiquitously understood eyebrow nudge, he felt somehow at ease. Forlornly, he looked towards his felled toothpick… but opted against his baser urgings, _'Nah…,'_ he thought.

He nodded to both, taking off to the side and veering right around, straight after the three younger ninja.

With the man shrinking into the distance as he approached the titanic curvature of the structure, all three ninja once again focused sincerely on each other.

"Shall we?"

A quick clash of metal rung out, only dotting the numerous sounds that sprang across the massive battlefield… and all out into the rest of the village.

* * *

"Just a 'citizen' my ass," Aeron grumbled, leaping from tree to tree in a very… trained fashion. With each leap, he'd land with a swift _tack_ that only blended into the shaking of the branch left in the wake of his kickoff; then, subsequently he would land once more, bracing himself as he made sure to keep to the subtle trail left by the three he pursued.

"They're not bad…" he remarked, "definitely ain't Genin level." At this, his mind went to the espial capabilities of the boy he called Otōto; he couldn't help but snicker. The innocent joviality was harshly interrupted by a corruptive _bang_ denting the far off stone, followed by pattering explosions trickling along what he could assume were the ranks of guards foolishly positioned. _'I knew it…_,_' _ he thought, looking up, away from his saddened gaze behind and continuing his pursuit, _'why are they always at war?'_ A few jumps later, he found himself entering the darkening wood, knowing he was trifling in unfamiliar territory. "What a stupid question," he chastised himself, shaking his head.

Fading into the forest, a final shout of reprisal shot out, startling several birds, "And I didn't even bring another god damned toothpick!"

…

"Gaara!… Gaara!" Kankurō shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Shit," he muttered, turning back to the sight of his fan-wielding sister approaching, wearing a very womanly scowl.

"You idiot!" she dug in, shooting herself right up beside him. "How could you let him get away from you!"

"Do you _see_ this gash?!" he shouted right back, leaning his weight more into the aggressive hunch he sported; while speaking, he wielded the prominent tear in his clothing, as well as the viciously scratched away skin. "He attacked me! Would you have stayed to let the damn brat kill you?"

At this, Temari merely shielded her eyes with a hand, sighing indignantly. "Fine, whatever, but we need to keep them thrown off; who knows what this village has sent to follow us?"

The kabuki-painted ninja nodded, returning her now concerned eye-contact; "Yeah, you're right… I've kept the trail bu—"

"—But you neglected the full gamut of this forest's fauna, like an amateur," a gruff voice completed, drawing both pairs of eyes to the man who stood lazily slouched against a tree, not five meters from where they sat. To demonstrate their folly, the man held up a sampling of bark that he'd, evidently, ripped from one of the trees, showing them the scratched patterns along its surface; "Nothing here makes scratches like this, even I know that," he finished with a soft chuckle.

"Who the hell are you?" Kankurō challenged, leaning forward as he made to draw attention from his faintly glowing fingertips.

"_He_'s the enemy," Temari growled, reaching for the metal holster affixed to the upper back of her kimono.

"Right," the black-clad boy affirmed, giving a thick grin with the bolster of his face paint.

A faint wind, albeit one with voice swept through the canopy's alcove, dusting away stray leaves and the bark Aeron let fall free from his firm grip; with the silence they exchanged, each _flick_ of a brushed leaf or _click_ of a twig nicked against their auditory.

Aeron then raised an open palm outwards. "I'm going after the redhead next… the jinchūriki…" the man paused at this, raising an eyebrow to gauge their response—in turn, they both seemed adequately surprised; "But first, we're going to have a little talk."

* * *

"Yes, mother… soon… soon I will have the blood of them all—no—PLEASE… let me…"

Not far from his siblings, the dark-eyed gourd-bearer trudged sloppily along the forest's thinning floor, gripping his forehead tightly.

"Yes… him… too."

...

* * *

**A/N:** So, I think everyone can agree now that Neji got what he deserved, don't you think? Hope you all enjoyed and **REVIEW!**

**Next Time | Arc Two Conclusion: Chapter 7 - Borne of War**


	8. Borne of War

**A/N: **

Afternoon everyone, so as to try and keep this to a minimum (and since you guys already know what I usually say at this point), I'm gonna skip the pleasantries and cut straight into the nitty-gritty.

Viewer Response: Watching the numbers, it's gone up a little bit, though not nearly as much as we would have liked (though some numbers have actually decreased). Lets kick it up a notch this chapter and break some records!

Aeron's name: Now, this is something we kind of put off until recently, but Aeron's name isn't pronounced exactly as you may think it would be since it wasn't introduced as a Japanese name, per se,. In Japanese, the name is pronounced "ah-ey-ro^-n" (^=short sound), almost like "eye-roh-n." We felt it was necessary to include this tid-bit of info given that Aeron will be making a more frequent appearance through the story from this given point onwards.

With my little spiel done, on with the show!

-Crenshinibon

***Jutsu: Curious about a technique? **Just press** Ctrl/Command + F **and search for the** second occurrence **of its name to be directed to the** glossary!**

* * *

**Inherent Demons - Book One - Arc Two**

**Chapter 7**

**Borne of War**

A peaceful tranquility hung over the surrounding forest of Konoha with the warm spring air blending the optimal atmosphere for a perfect day. Falling down below the sky's crest, the calm was disrupted as several large explosions echoed across the land, sending the inhabitants into a frightful scamper across the forest floor or an escape through the open air. To the east, large plumes of smoke drifted lazily upwards from Konoha as the created fires consumed all that they could, adding to their destructive force. Several of the village's resident ninja dropped near the conflagrations, searching for any citizens that could be in need of help as the sounds of battle danced all around them.

Abruptly, another large explosion erupted from further into the village as a gargantuan three-headed snake carved a path through the feeble structures beneath it; each head methodically stretched out independently in various directions to maximize the chaos it could beget as it crushed buildings and ninja alike underneath its titanic body. The veritable tide of Suna shinobi, with the aid of Orochimaru's summon, cut swaths through Konoha's ranks, overpowering the feeble resistance as they pushed further into the village. As the defense began to progressively solidify in coordination, the offensive slowed to a crawl, though the three-headed reptile stood unopposed as it pushed on, forcing all out of its path.

* * *

Aeron jumped from branch to branch, growing increasingly concerned as he drew nearer to what he knew was the jinchūriki, Gaara. After dissuading both of his siblings with as little lethal force as possible, he garnered the information he needed, but that did little to set him at ease; nor was he expecting how forthcoming the two had been with said intelligence. He could see that they cared for their little brother, despite his inner demon, or how oblivious he seemed to it. The clone he left would ensure that the two made no move to interrupt him, but it was just a precaution—he felt sure it would never come to that.

The overwhelming bloodlust that pinged his mental sensitivity guided him to intended target when he saw the boy through a break in the canopy, trudging slowly along, dragging his feet across the ground. Having witnessed the boy's earlier display of his sand wall, Aeron chose to drop down at an acceptable distance, knowing full well that Gaara wouldn't be as easy as his siblings. But that was beside the point; and so he began walking.

"Gaara," Aeron called out, causing the boy to stop after taking one final half-step. Gradually, the auburn-haired boy turned, giving the man a vicious, crazed glare. _'His priorities seem to be askew… and I doubt it's because of their mission.'_ The man accepted the look with a slight descent of his own eyelids.

"You...," Gaara slurred as he turned fully towards Aeron, revealing that he had one hand tightly gripping onto his forehead and covering an eye. Aeron glanced up and down Gaara's body, taking in all the details before him.

'_Hmm…'_ In thought Aeron chose to remain silent; he let his lack of response prompt the boy. _'I wonder if it's the boy or the Shukaku imprisoned inside of him,'_ Aeron thought to himself as he casually put his hands into his pockets—"You don't want to do 'whatever' your mission is supposed to be," he stated, returning the glare with a blank, neutral stare.

"Go... away...," Gaara managed, cringing against some sort of inner pain; the intensity of his pain seemingly borne an autonomic convulsion, sending him to grip onto his head even more than before. Aeron watched the strained expression that crossed Gaara's face as a wince, bringing a knowing sadness to show. A sudden memory of Gaara's stare at Naruto brought a question to mind.

"Why do you want to kill Naruto?" Aeron inquired, dismissing any useless preamble.

"I must kill... to prove my existence... I must kill to have… purpose." Gaara pulled his hand from his face as if he'd simply lost the will to hold it any longer, hanging the arm loosely at his side with both eyes sealed shut. "We both have monsters inside of us," he wheezed, with each eyelid slowly peeling back, revealing two dilated, bloodshot eyes, "if I kill him, I can feel alive; in his death, I will have affirmed my existence!" His face took on a sadistic quality as he stared shiftily at the ground before him, gradually raising his general view up towards Aeron. "But if I have to kill you to get to him, Mother will understand, your blood will mingle with the sand and make us stronger; then we will kill him too." As Gaara finished, sand exploded from the gourd's single opening as a solidified stream, blasting the cork that held it off into the woods unknown as the granular weapon sped towards Aeron's still casually held frame.

As the sand was almost upon him, Aeron withdrew his hands from his pockets, and with a practiced hand ran through a quick series of hand-signs. **"Jōton: Jōki Nagare!" **Moisture built up in his esophagus, heated through the use of his chakra to create a hot gas that filled his mouth in a rush, puffing out his cheeks rapidly; with a powerful push, Aeron expelled the built up steam into a compressed spate towards the sand, both piercing and dispersing the sand away and simultaneously filling it full of moisture, causing it to fall uselessly in clumps on the ground between them. Once the sand was dealt with, Aeron promptly ended the jutsu, expelling the last of the steam from his mouth before crossing his toned arms across his chest.

"Life is validated by more than simply conquest over others."—Mentally he spared a resigned glance towards the village under siege behind him… and what it held—"It is filled with wonders that one'd never hope to find by limiting themselves to the solitary and destitute existence of being through the extermination of others. I can only imagine what forced you into that way of thinking, but I can tell you from personal experience—it's not living," Aeron said as he watched the clumps of sand begin to retract towards Gaara, slowly draining itself of the added liquid to return to its previously unencumbered state.

"You know nothing!" Gaara shouted. "To live only for myself, to love only myself—it is the only way to live!" As he finished, the renewed sand rushed at Aeron once more, branching off into two amorphous arms that swung around to pincer the man. Aeron stood still as the sand approached, making not the slightest move as the sand pierced his body, but oddly enough, he didn't scream in pain as Gaara expected, instead, he smiled. Aeron's body exploded into steam, once more plaguing the sand with the heated liquid, causing it to fall uselessly to the ground. Surprised, Gaara frantically searched around for his target.

"I was almost like you, once," Aeron said, standing directly behind Gaara with his back to him. Gaara quickly swung around with some of his sand leading the way, but as he did Aeron powerfully pushed off with his feet into a front flip, expertly turning as he did to land—in perfect balance—on his feet looking straight at the shaken Gaara. "…However, unlike you, I found things to keep me going: people, dreams, hobbies—among other... things," Aeron summarized, before he lifted his chin slightly in gesture; "So, tell me, what made you like this? Daddy didn't discipline you? Mommy didn't love you?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Shut UP!" Gaara yelled, the rumbling earth beneath him springing to life as it rebounded, turned to sand, swirling around its enraged manipulator leaving stray particles dotting around, messily artistic. Aeron lifted an eyebrow and let out a high-pitched whistle at the cyclone of sand before him. Gaara's right hand shot out towards Aeron, twisting at the wrist to the left as he sharply bent his fingers inward to show an open palm, **"Sabaku Ky****ū****!"**

* * *

Sasuke cut sharply to the left as he saw several Suna ninja jump across the roofs ahead of him, pressing his shoulder against the rough stone of the nearby building. Peeking his head out, he watched the shinobi fly by, completely unaware of his presence. Breathing a sigh of relief, he glanced over his shoulder, ensuring that his passenger was still secure, before dashing out into the open through the street; his vision constantly shifted around him, taking in the various scenes of death as he cut down an alley, keeping as low-key as possible.

…

His surroundings flitted in and out as he felt himself being carried, to where? He couldn't guess, but neither the death around him nor where he was going were important as the darkness took him again, bringing him back to his inner thoughts. The one thought that filled every crevice of his mind... was Naruto. He had everything planned out, the fight was won, his tenketsu closed... but Naruto, or rather fate, had other plans. The terrible image of the red chakra was burned into his mind and the overwhelming bloodlust was unlike anything Neji had ever experienced. What was that strange power that Naruto had…? As he continued on that particular line of thinking, another question was brought to mind… a question about a subject Neji always fortified his defenses for, waving its definitive banner high in everyday life…

Was it fate?

…

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, sensing that he was being followed as the sounds of battle raged around him. "Damn," he muttered, panicking in search of the best possible route to take. Lifting his vision skywards, he stared at the rooftops, knowing he would be opening himself to any possible attack if he chose that path. But so would his pursers. The alley's were far too small and could possibly lead to a dead-end… and the road left far too many unknown areas for enemies to appear from. That made up his mind, then.

He sighed, kicking off onto a lowered awning before clearing the short distance to the rooftops, and then securing the heavy leap with a tactile grab, kneeling forward to lean; as he rose and stood in the open, the full gravity of the attack fell with force onto his already burdened shoulders. Dark plumes of smoke continuously billowed up into the air in several areas around the village, the screams of the dying were incited in his mind, but what occupied his current attention was the monstrous snake that thrashed its way through the village, leaving death and destruction in its wake. One of the heads seemed to turn towards him, almost as if sensing his presence, and held him in its gaze. The same damning feeling of fear began to creep over him as his mind instinctively drew upon the image of Orochimaru, giving him the same attentive stare the snake had.

"No!" Sasuke shouted in defiance at both the snake and the mental image, suppressing the fear with anger. A sudden motion to his right revealed the several Suna shinobi that he knew had been following him, two of which had arms pulled back and kunai in their hands. "Tch," he muttered, immediately bolting across the rooftops towards his destination, hoping that there was some kind of guard around the hospital that could help him. Instinctively, he jumped to the side, dodging one of the kunai that would have impaled Neji's back, but the simple adjustment had another kunai stabbing into the back of his thigh, nicking a sample of blood. As he feet once more touched the ground, the sudden, sharp pain from the protrusion caused him to stumble, catching himself in a half spin as he watched the Suna shinobi approach. Sasuke bared his teeth against the pain, wondering just how he was going to get himself out of the situation he found himself in, finding himself with a hard question: stand and fight or leave Neji and save himself?

* * *

The sand circled and compressed around Aeron's body, forming an inescapable sand prison. **"Sabaku S****ō****s****ō****!" **The sand quickly compressed around the unfortunate man's body as Gaara increased the pressure to liquify his body, blood erupted from the sand, but was quickly replaced by... water? The entirety of the sand began to stain dark as water destabilized the prison, causing it to fall in clumps to the ground, revealing the now distorted prison to be empty.

"If sand's all you have, then this isn't going to be nearly as much fun as I thought it was going to be," Aeron remarked, walking around from a tree several meters away. Aeron stopped suddenly and bashfully began scratching the side of his head. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I should stop teasing the kid," he said aloud. At the unusual comment, Gaara's eyes began to weave back and forth through the woods, attempting to find who the man was talking to and why he felt no other presence nearby.

Noticing Gaara's search, an amused chuckle had the man's shoulders slightly bobbing in laughter. "You're not going to find anyone out there, Gaara," he said, bringing the auburn-haired youth's full attention back onto him. Lifting his right hand up, Aeron lightly tapped at his temple with a single finger in indication of what he meant. "You're not the only one who hears voices in their head." As he finished the statement, he quizzically cocked his head to the side. "You know I didn't mean it like that. There's no need to sulk!"

Growing frustrated with Aeron's chiding lunacy, Gaara eyed the ground beneath Aeron, focusing his chakra."You're annoying, _**Gokusa Maisō**_," Gaara hissed as he willed the earth beneath the older man into a sand whirlpool, attempting to pull him under. For the first time, alarm crossed Aeron's features, bringing a crookedly satisfied grin to the boy's face as Aeron attempted to pull himself free before meeting a sandy grave. As the large form disappeared under the sand, he was sure that he was finally rid of the nuisance—

"**Jōton: Chiky****ū**** Rikisen!" **The sand ballooned out from its epicenter before exploding, expelling Aeron from the earth's depths, slamming him roughly against a tree while simultaneously knocking Gaara back from the explosion's concussive force. Restoring his posture without much difficulty, Aeron gingerly rubbed at the back of his sore head, groaning as he did. "I meant to do that...," he half-heartedly remarked, cringing against the pain as he returned himself to his feet. "You almost had me there, kid, but as you can see, I'm not going down that easily."

Gaara, at first, sat completely still, with his head hanging forward, eliciting a curious look from Aeron. "_Ha…_"—Gradually, laughter could be heard, steadily growing in tempo; though filled with joy, it was twisted by the malice in its tone. "Yes! You will be a worthy offering to Mother!" he laughed, unaware of the subtle change in one of his eyes, though it stood out clearly for Aeron to see. The entire sclera of his right eye had gone from pure white to pitch black and his normally aqua colored iris had changed yellow with a four pointed star pupil with four dots circling it—the eye of Shukaku.

"You know, you and Naruto can't really rely so much on those bijū you have inside you, unless you can fully comprehend them for who they are instead of simply viewing them as power sources," Aeron said to the crazed look his opponent graced him with.

Gaara merely growled in response, bearing his teeth at the man as his eyes held him firmly in his unmoving gaze.

Simply shrugging at his response, Aeron closed his eyes, focusing inward as he tapped into the vast wealth of chakra that pooled, dormant. As he did, red chakra began to circle around him in a swirling vortex, growing more and more concentrated as the seconds ticked by. He maintained the chakra flow even after he was sure he made his point, feeling the need to exercise his control over the long-since used power. After its continued use for several more seconds, Aeron ceased its flow, causing the vortex to gradually die off, dissipating into the wind. Aeron opened his shut oculi again as he gauged the boy's reaction and the seemingly thirsty look in his eyes brought a disappointed frown to his face.

"**Ryūsa Bakuryū****,"** Gaara simply responded as the earth behind him began to churn and crumble into sand; trees toppled upon loosing their firm grip in the now loose ground beneath them, adding their bulk to the steadily increasing sand. Suddenly, sand shot upwards for seven meters before it stopped, reaching its peak. The large wall increased in its length far beyond Aeron's sight, ensuring that the was no possibility of escape before it surged towards him.

* * *

Sasuke grimaced against the pain as he dropped his hand into his kunai pouch, drawing forth one of the blades and holding it out before him, standing his ground against the oncoming intruders. Shinobi cut off to both sides in an attempt to surround the lone boy, and as they all came in around him they... stopped? Sasuke furrowed his brow in confusion as the observed his would-be attackers strain against some unknown force.

"Are you alright, kid?" called a voice, bringing Sasuke's attention towards its owner. Looking much like Shikamaru, Sasuke had an easy time guessing at who the man slowly walking towards him was; that coupled with the extended shadow that had latched itself onto each of his attackers clearly marked him as the leader of the Nara clan. Sasuke nodded in response, too taken aback by his sudden rescue and impressed by the master of the shadow.

"These Suna guys are like rats, so troublesome," Shikaku said aloud, moreso to the ninja themselves than to the stunned Uchiha youth. Glancing over to Sasuke, he noticed the unconscious Neji resting on his back. "You should probably get him to the hospital, if you aren't going there already. The way is clear, I'll hold these guys here, so you have nothing to worry about."

Sasuke looked between the suppressed ninja and Shikaku before nodding his agreement, promptly turning on his injured leg and dashing across the rooftops towards his destination. Shikaku watched the two boys depart with a growing concern, worried for his own son's predicament, given the chaos that had descended upon the village. _'He'll be fine, he's a smart kid,'_ he smiled before turning back towards the trapped shinobi. Running through the simple combination of seals, he held the 'Ne' sign, a somber look covering his face as he watched the fear in the men's eyes. **"Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu," **he said, causing the shadows at their respective feet to snake its way up their body in the shape of an arm as a hand grasped at their necks, choking them as they struggled for breath. One by one, they succumbed to the suffocation, falling lifeless to the ground as he recalled his shadow from the bodies. Shaking his head at the grizzly work, he glanced over to the enlarged form of one of his long-time friends and started off, making his way towards him.

* * *

The wall of sand cascaded, amassing a force that encompassed all angles and swallowed Gaara's form, though Aeron was sure that he was unaffected by the jutsu. With Gaara out of sight, Aeron immediately heated the moisture that he had been steadily building, having, in foresight, propagated a spawning of his chakra throughout most of the affected area. **"Kiri,"** he whispered—The dome-like area of effect exploded into steam at his beckoning, blanketing the area with an impenetrable steam-fog, rolling out as an ocean to skirt the the sand still pressing towards him, filling itself once more with moisture.

He knew however, that while he didn't have the time to create the liquid he needed to make the sand ineffective, his other foremost solution would prevail. **"Katon: Zench****ō**** T****ō****r****ō****!"** Aeron boomed; he channeled a massive amount of chakra into his right hand, then with a single burst, he released it all at a focal point above his open palm that he jutted out, creating a small, dense, extremely heated ball of fire-natured chakra. "Here goes nothing," he managed just as the sand washed over him—the great wave surged, falling over the earth with a resounding collision, and spreading for many meters before stopping as its driving force ceased—

Ceded, and once over seeded by the quantum force, a hollow hum rang out—As soon as the wave had passed over him, using the chakra ball in his hand, he caused the latent energy that he had been building up in the mist to explode, triggering explosions all across the sand—Powerful isolated explosions detonated out of seemingly nothing, erupting the mist out to halo the bright fireballs that punched their way out of the sand. Heat waved, surging all around that same epicenter that stood unmoving, reinforcing itself upon the ghostly glow breathing below the surface; the fire had its own breath, and it welded the near entirety of the veritable, granular tsunami as it fell and after into glass where it stuck, frozen.

—Having turned the sand into such a fragile form, with a powerful thrust of his arm, Aeron broke free from his spherical prison that isolated him from his deed, and made his way atop the glass surface; he climbed silently, taking in the smooth, airy storm that was only in its abrupt immortalization. After having reached the top, subconsciously mesmerized he waited very calmly; moments later, Gaara materialized from the remnant sand, still unbeknownst of the world that lay about, after the stillness had come to a final halt, bringing his hands together to complete the jutsu and crush his opponent, but surprise overcame him as he turned back to where he knew the man to be. The glinting glass forest that met his eyes stole the light from the sun, which was intensified even more by the thin mist that still hung in the air, though much had been consumed in the explosions. With each explosion, sand had blossomed out and solidified in the air, creating flower-like sculptures that decorated the canvas of the field. Amongst it all, Aeron stood with his right arm bent at the elbow, holding a glowing light source and his left arm hung lazily at his side. Deftly, he leaned over, and with a simple blow, extinguished the plasmic aura.

"For a kid so filled with anger, you sure can make some pretty stuff," he stated, surveying the area around him; his face betrayed a weary happiness. Gaara's brow, though, furrowed with anger as he held his hand out towards the man, attempting to crush the man with the bounty of sand at his disposal, but when nothing came, a supremely baffled look overcame his features. In response, Aeron lifted one of his feet and powerfully drove it into the glass at his feet, causing the area to explode in a shower of light as the splinters reflected and refracted the sun off its many sheer faces. Once the light show was complete and the glass covered the ground, Gaara became aware of why nothing had come to his call; even the sand underneath had been turned to glass, leaving absolutely nothing left for him to use except the pitiful amount at his feet.

"Face it, kid, you're not going to defeat me," Aeron asserted with certainty in his semi-deep voice, once more crossing his arms before his chest.

"How... how are you so strong?" Gaara questioned, fear growing slowly inside of his as this man continued to foil all of his attempts.

"It's simple: as you stated, you fight only for yourself, love only yourself. I fight not only for myself, but for everyone else that I hold dear—that includes the little blond runt, Naruto, that you want to kill!" he shouted in response. "I grew up in a place that had a very similar ideology to yours, which is why I left everything that I had behind and found a new home here, and cultivated it with people that I love; I'll be damned if I let a little punk like you take that away from me!"

Growing frustrated, Gaara unconsciously clenched his fists as he searched the words for the answer he sought; unconsciously he shook his head, jerking; yet, he found nothing… the emptiness simply added onto his mounting irritation. "Love is an emotion, one that power is not derived from, saying that is pointless. There has to be something that is fueling your power, what _is_ it?" Gaara managed, his changed eye squinting dangerously as he verged closer to an emotional explosion.

Aeron closed his eyes and shook his head at the repeated question, letting out a soft sigh to emphasize his disappointment as he held his stare on the boy. "My power is my own, and it comes from the will to defend those I care for. While I may be unlike others, I, unlike you, don't need to rely on anyone else's power in order defeat you." As he finished, he uncrossed his arms and extended them out to his sides, exposing himself fully to the auburn-haired boy. "Just plain-old me and nothing else, Kyōfu Aeron."

A scream erupted from deep inside of Gaara, who brought up both his hands to cover the entirety of his face as he hunched over, wailing into the air. Aeron could do nothing but watch, knowing that Gaara was falling further and further into the realm of insanity as he relied upon the Shukaku's power. He observed the sand begin to flow up from around him, circling and then solidifying into a thin spherical dome, cut off from the outside world, but he could still hear the muffled screams coming from inside.

"It's about time we ended this game," Aeron said aloud, making his way towards the orb with a determined stride. Nothing moved to intercept him as he drew closer and closer, stopping several meters away and extending his arm out towards the dome; focusing on the chakra that still ladened the air inside the dome, he concentrated the steam and expanded it, filling the small area completely. After seconds of inducing the steam to supersede the sand bubble's context, the dome began to fall away as it faded outwards like a vanishing bubble, weakly dropping its form, clumping on the ground as the atmosphere ate at its solidity, revealing a panting, sweating Gaara, portions of his body falling away as the sand armor normally present on his person succumbed to the aggressive humidity.

* * *

A raven-black streak sped by, crossing over near the flimsy aluminum and iron lattice that filed the perimeter of Konoha's primary medical facility, the central hospital. On a treacherous step, still unevenly carrying cargo that doubled his weight, the dark-eyed Uchiha rounded the final bend of the fence, turning into the rugged grounds on a tilted, wrapped ankle; in the back of his mind he was still nursing the dull stab that migrated from his lower hamstring. Pattering steps led him leaning side to side up the chipped walkway, his head constantly turning and scanning—he was truthfully nervous, aside, straight past the faded grass and ignoring each metallic point in the air the sky looked to be not the color of midday, but of the smoke that hovered. Whether actual or illusory, the mixing hues of smoke seemed a condemning shroud.

Instead of entering through the front passage, Sasuke opted to split off to the right, grimacing while his passenger's dead feet kicked at the backs of his knees. _'You aren't worth it…,'_ he threatened mentally, wanting to turn his head back; again, instead he leapt up to granite outer-frame of the first floor window's sill, using it as a platform to leap to the second story, throwing a damp hand out to palm the surface; the unsettling feeling of the old paint set to heat as the object of his hand's swaying rubbing whilst he climbed still felt prominent, even with the trace chakra he channeled through deftly to make the climb more feasible. Soon, with a glance against the backlight of the sun to his left, he swung, looking through his bangs confirming his satisfaction with the neat slide he made directly into the room. Landing, he pushed forward, taking only a cursory second to check the room for occupants.

For the first time since leaving the arena at his sensei's order, he felt remotely at ease enough to sigh some of the pressure from his chest. He tilted his neck, snapping out a kink as he strode to the bed, tiling right and letting the boy gently slip onto the plain bed. It was made. His sandals tapped against the ceramic tiling while he led himself to the wall, stopping to lean against it for the moment, he grasped at a wrist, tugging at the wrapping with a thumb and forefinger as he thought amid the light distraction, _'I wonder what happened… with them.'_ Sasuke swallowed a lump over his chaste glance in the mauled Hyūga's general direction; _'And Kakashi… where—'_ He shook his head. _'…I guess I just need some air,'_ he thought, before realizing he was pinching the bridge of his nose, squinting sharply; with that, he released a short breath. _'I should go find someo—…'_

'_What was that…?!'_ The boy's onyx eyes snapped open; the room was silent. Why was the hospital silent? … In a rush, Sasuke noiselessly cleared the bed, sailing over its new occupant, and flew towards the shut door, stopping just before it with a hand pressed tentatively ahead.

Sasuke felt his heart stop when the door responded, pulling slightly backwards, before with a creak of its hinges, opening entirely. It opened slowly, then all at once, revealing a relatively tall young man with silver hair that he tied back in a tight, hanging ponytail. He donned almost entirely in a faded purple, mitigated by gray featural aesthetics that tied the uniform together, distinguishing from, but not masking the man's even skin tone that went all the way up to his likewise black eyes, hidden deceptively behind functional, clear glasses.

"Why, hello, Sasuke!"

In lieu of his nigh heart trauma, Sasuke paused to regain words, his mouth gently agape. This quickly righted to a sneer. "Kabuto…?" he asked; truthfully, as his cognition realigned… he developed a sneaking distaste for the situation. Something was not right. This, Yakushi Kabuto, that he had encountered during the first portion of the Chūnin exam along with his squad, who had also been disqualified, now stood before him, casually as ever greeting him with his gloved hand.

"I need to locate the staff, excuse me…," Sasuke remarked, making to move past. The man stopped him with a gentle, yet firm placement of his hand on a shoulder.

"No need to be so stern! Loosen up." He completed the statement with an eye-squinting grin.

"I don't have time to chat with you. If you d—"

"So, how has your injury been since the forest? In your match you seemed pretty sick! Are you feeling alright?" Now, along with the bombardment Kabuto's eyes fixed Sasuke's own, leading his gaze around seemingly in revolutions before settling firm ahead. "Woah-ho!" he interjected happily, pulling the teen's body upright, who had unknowingly begun tilting backwards; "Can never be too well, hmm?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke finally responded, shaking the now-compliant hand off of his shoulder. His gaze flitted to the floor, studying Kabuto's stance. _'Why is he here…?'_

"Anyway," Kabuto started_, _rising Sasuke's focus back to his face, "it was nice to see you. I'll grab a nurse!" Expeditiously, he spun on his toes, raising a two-fingered fist to his forehead to mime scouting.

"Hey…," Sasuke distantly heard the man call… Kabuto was getting a nurse, because that's what he needed to do.

Backing away from the door, the Uchiha continued a scaled dragging of his feet until he collided with the table situated against the wall, which caused him to stumble, but not fall, bracing with a reversed palm against the thin wood. It took a moment, but he patted his way against the wall, easing himself down to a seat. Now, he was somewhere in the back of his mind, staring absently at the floor.

* * *

"You should stop, Gaara, I really don't want to have to hurt you, but if necessary I will," Aeron stated, watching as more and more of his armor decayed.

"How... how can you stand to fight... for people that don't care about you?!… For people you don't even know?" Gaara questioned in between breaths, his body wilting due to fatigue.

Aeron smiled slightly. "Whether or not they care about me, I will still protect them with my life. I am a better person by simply having them apart of my life, whether it be in passing or if they express the same level of affection that I give to them. We all exchange that energy with each other, just as human beings…" Aeron's smile brightened as he stared up into the sky, thinking of the unconscious blond. "Naruto's the same way, despite everything that he's been through, he always strives to make friends with everyone and surround himself with people he cares for and return that back to him. It's something that you don't seem to understand." Aeron returned his vision back to Gaara, still holding the pointed grin on his face. "Until you realize that your barrier is merely a glass ceiling, you will never have the courage to break it; and you will never defeat us."

At the proclamation, Gaara rushed towards Aeron, driven by anger and confusion. Cocking one of his small arms back in an attempt to punch the muscled man, the blow was stopped as a large hand covered the small—in comparison to his own—frail limb.

"Sorry to do this to you," Aeron stated, quickly moving his hand covering Gaara's own to pick him up by the front of his shirt, easily holding him at eye level. Quicker than Gaara would have expected a man of his size to be able to move, Aeron pulled his free arm back and launched it forward, smashing his solid fist into Gaara's face. The pain that surged through him was beyond anything that he had ever felt, but was quickly rekindled as the arm retracted and surged forth again. The secondary punch, compounded by the fatigue fully setting in, forced his retreat into the realm of unconsciousness, unable to keep himself from slipping into the darkness... where it waited.

Aeron held the limp body aloof, knowing full well the torment that Gaara would likely face at the hands of Shukaku. Bringing a hand up, he placed it against Gaara's head and closed his eyes, channeling chakra—both his own chakra and the red chakra—through his arm and into the boy's body. After several seconds, he reopened his eyes and nodded in at his handiwork. "That should hold Shukaku at bay until the kid wakes up." Satisfied, he gently placed the boy over his shoulder, turned on his heels, and charged into the forest, skating across the altered landscape.

* * *

Hiruzen breathed heavily after successfully deflecting another of Orochimaru's jutsu, his old heart thumping laboriously in his chest. Much of the formerly tiled roof he stood upon was stripped bare by constant exposure to jutsu that Orochimaru and he had thrown at one another, though the barrier created by Orochimaru's disciples—much to his disappointment—still stood, keeping him imprisoned inside with his former student. A movement in his peripheral drew his attention as a large toad materialized out of nowhere and began to fight off the three-headed monstrosity that had been wreaking havoc in the village for far too long. A satisfied smile grew on his weathered cheeks, despite how fatigued he was from the drawn out fight, knowing that Jiraiya was helping the village to see another day. In the same direction he was looking, his eyes fell upon the three coffins that he knew had contained the previous Kage, stopped halfway by a large rock formation he had managed to create before they had finished surfacing; he knew he wouldn't have been able to hold out nearly as long as he had if he had let the reincarnation come to completion.

His Anbu stood ready to help whenever they were able, but he knew the possibility of that happening was unlikely; his old body was failing him and he knew that whether or not he was able to finish Orochimaru, it was unlikely that he was going to live. Several cuts were scattered over his body—most minor, some major—that he received from Orochimaru's jutsu or from the Kusanagi blade that he wielded from time to time. Several of Orochimaru's skins he was forced to shed littered the roof in tribute to his own successful attacks, but the body he now wore stood unfazed and amusingly unimpressed with the old man's efforts, seeming to know that he was at his end. He gripped tightly onto the adamantium staff which his old friend, Enkōō, Enma, had transformed into in an effort to even the playing field.

"Enma, my old friend, I need your help one last time," he stated, slamming the butt of the staff into the roof as he ran through a stream of seals.

"What is it that you're about to do?" Enma questioned, an eye forming at the top of staff which looked down at the old Hokage.

"I know I'm not going to last long, but I'm not going to let that monster walk away from this unscathed," he responded, finishing the last seal needed. Holding the necessary chakra and the jutsu, Hiruzen deftly grabbed the staff and expertly spun it into place at his side.

"Come now, we both know you don't have all day, Sensei," Orochimaru smugly commented from afar, waiting for Hiruzen to make the first move.

Ignoring Orochimaru, Hiruzen charged towards his former student, preparing himself for Orochimaru's defense. Orochimaru's mouth opened impossibly wide as a snake shot out with its own mouth open, the Kusanagi blade protruding with a wet _schlick_ from its opened maw. Hiruzen swung his staff and expertly slapped the blade from his path, doing it again several more times as the snake swung around to continue its attack. After one more deflection, Hiruzen spun and threw the staff up and over Orochimaru's head, leaving himself open to attack; but he had to ensure that Orochimaru wouldn't escape.

Caught off-guard, but unable to forsake the opportunity, Orochimaru thrust the Kusanagi blade at the unprotected Hiruzen and made an attempt to jump away, but a pair of powerful, furred hands stopped him from moving. He looked behind him to see the grim face of Enma staring back at him and then at Hiruzen, trusting in his old friend.

The blade pierced into Hiruzen's side, but still he pressed on, knowing that he had his student cornered. **"F****ū****in Kin-jutsu: Jikan Asshuku de Kihaku Dasshutsu!"** Hiruzen shouted as he slammed his hands into Orochimaru's chest, surging chakra into his body. The pale man screamed in agony as the seal burned its way into his flesh, into his very soul and began to immediately take effect; Orochimaru's previously smooth skin began to sag and his hair gradually went from its smooth, lustrous black to a dull gray color. Orochimaru retracted the blade from Hiruzen's side, swallowing it back inside his body, returning his ability to speak. Seeing a desirable affect, Hiruzen smiled to himself, proud of the small success.

"What... what have you done to me?!" Orochimaru wheezed, bringing up and looking at his gaunt, weathered hands that appeared akin to Hiruzen's own.

"I've... taken away... what you hold most... precious...," Hiruzen managed between blood-filled gasps. "Immortality."

The finality of the statement caused Orochimaru to panic, pushing Hiruzen aside, he opened his mouth impossibly wide in an attempt to shed his skin and be rid of the frail shell, but as he did, he found that he still retained his old appearance.

"NO!" Orochimaru wailed, fully comprehending the gravity of the situation that was placed on him.

Enma rushed to Hiruzen's side, checking on his friend, but he knew there was nothing he could do. The Kusanagi blade had pierced through to Hiruzen's back and with his continued push, the blade had severely spliced several internal organs… and blood continued to flow out.

"Enma, my old friend... this is the end..." Hiruzen managed between painful breaths, tasting blood in his tongue.

"It... it was an honor fighting by your side, Sarutobi Hiruzen," Enma said, before Hiruzen released the summoning jutsu, returning the Monkey King to his home. He tilted his head slightly, filling his vision with the open sky above; through the purple haze of the barrier he saw, knowing that in his last minutes, he had done all he could; while he hated that he was leaving so many behind, he knew that the village would be well taken care of. To the memory of his last wish, his soul sang… He could depart in peace.

The shouts of his former students began to grow muffled as he faded further into the realm of death and soon his vision was filled with Orochimaru's aged face, shouting at him for reasons he could easily guess. _'__Your foolishness... is unparalleled, Orochimaru. My one regret... is that I could not help you… that I did not. Farewell, disciple!... May we meet again in the next world.'_

A smile overtook him, despite drifting further and further into his eternal sleep, the last image that filled his mind was the image of the child Orochimaru had been and of all the other children of Konoha, knowing that he had saved the village with his last breath.

_'__When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew...'_

* * *

Aeron jumped across several branches, snapping a twig by his arm in passing, before dropping down to the ground, surprising both Kankurō and Temari with his sudden appearance, not even having noticed their illusionary sentry's silent departure.

"Gaara!" they simultaneously shouted, rushing towards the man who pulled the unconscious boy from his shoulder and offered him to his siblings.

"He's fine, but I was forced to knock him out," he explained to their horrified looks, knowing full well what would happen should Gaara fall asleep. "You don't need to worry about him, I should have suppressed his psyche long enough for Gaara to sleep peacefully without Shukaku breaking free."

"I...," Kankurō began, but Aeron held up a hand to stop him.

"There's no need to thank me, but if what you told me is true, then you two should get him out of here. I need to get back to the village and see just how bad things are." Aeron clasped the young boy on the shoulder while looking at the unconscious red-head. "I doubt anything I said to him stuck, but I can only hope that he changes for the better in time." With a slight smile to the two teens, he rushed off through the trees, back towards the village, hoping that it was still standing.

* * *

**Jutsu Glossary**

**Sand**

**Sabaku Ky****ū (Sand Binding Coffin) - **Gaara encases his target in a large amount of chakra-infused sand, immobilizing them. Can be used in a variety of ways, but normally in preparation of **Sabaku S****ō****so.**

**Sabaku S****ō****so (Sand Waterfall Funeral) - **After encasing his target in sand through **Sabaku Ky****ū**, or another similar jutsu, Gaara will increase the pressure and cause the sand to implode, crushing and sometimes liquefying whatever happens to be inside.

**Gokusa Maisō (Prison Sand Burial) - **Gaara loosens the ground below his opponent, catching them in a sand whirlpool. Upon being swallowed by the sand, unfortunate victim sinks deep into the earth, where they either die from suffocation or being crushed by the pressure.

**Ryūsa Bakuryū (Quicksand Waterfall Flow) - **Using the sand from his gourd, Gaara grinds the earth (rocks and minerals) into a large sea of sand then manipulates it into a tsunami, engulfing all within his line of sight. Because of the massive amount of sand generated through the used of the jutsu, the landscape becomes altered as the tsunami washes over everything in its path. Normally used in conjunction with **Sabaku Taisō.**

**Steam (****Jōton)**

**Jōki Nagare (****Streaming Steam****) - **Using his water chakra-nature, Aeron builds a reservoir of water in his esophagus, then, using his fire chakra-nature, rapidly heats it to create steam that funnels into his mouth. When needed, he can expel the steam into a steady stream, similar to **Suiton: Mizurappa.**

**Chiky****ū**** Rikisen (****Earth Force-Fountain****) - **Aeron places his hands against, then into a surface whilst simultaneously channeling water through it. Using his chakra, he can control the water through said surface to arrive at a specified location. Satisfied with the location, Aeron then boils the water almost instantly through the use of his fire-chakra nature, forming a steam pocket beneath the surface. When he wants to use it, Aeron surges chakra through both his hands and the steam trail that connects him to the pocket, forcing it through the surface in the form of a geyser. Once the geyser had erupted, the super heated steam can boil anything caught in its spray in seconds. Should he choose to, Aeron can funnel steam, water or fire through the geyser, but only after it has been created.

**Kiri (Fog) - **An adaptation of the **Kirigakure no jutsu ****(Hiding in Mist Technique)**. Aeron channels his chakra into the air, adding to the moisture already present while heating it to create a steam fog. While this technique can be presented in many fashions, it is most commonly demonstrated as being expelled directly from Aeron, usually orally, to generate his own battling environment. In its use here, it was given rise to earlier undetectably, and then brought to full force at once through rapid stimulation.

**Fire (Katon)**

**Zench****ō**** T****ō****r****ō (Harbinger's Lantern) - **Exploiting the great humidity of the atmosphere (authentic or synthetic), Aeron concentrates a massive force of chakra, then, in a single burst, releases it all at one focal point above his open palm, creating a small, dense, extremely heated ball of fire-natured chakra, reacting to the point where it feeds its own life force. By using the lantern aura as a mode of extension, they feed a continuous flow of their own energy into it, so that it can sustain its purpose: the lantern radiates energy all throughout the atmosphere, creating a thick steam that the user can then weave, giving everything around them a visually impenetrable coating of mist. Only they can see through it, with the light force—which is something, and the only thing the opponent can see. The technique is named for what happens next, and what the lantern foreshadows.

In its radiation, it fuels new lanterns to propagate in the mist, each signaling the point of a "hot spot" that radiates and cedes to the control of the parent harbinger. These energy pockets are used, when charged, to induce catastrophic explosions, typically, as they become too full to sustain themselves and have to release their power, setting the field around ablaze with only the harbinger being safely guided, controlling the orchestrated attack.

**Shadow (Kage)**

**Kage Kubi Shibari (Shadow-Neck Binding) - **A technique developed by the Nara clan with combat in mind. Though it can be used in a variety of ways, once their shadows have connected, it is primarily used for strangulation.

**Sealing (****F****ū****in)**

**Fuin Kinjutsu: Jikan Asshuku de Kihaku Dasshutsu**** (****Forbidden Sealing Technique: Spirit/Energy Release by Time Compression****) - **A very old technique that predates the creation of the five hidden villages, originally created to combat and capture other spirits, and then specifically bijū. When the seal is placed on a target, it drains the chakra and/or life-force from whatever it is branded to keep it from invigoration. When used on a bijuu, because of the nature of their being, it would essentially make it impossible for them to move. When placed on a human being, the seal sucks away at their life energy, rapidly degenerating their body within a short amount of time, depending on the person.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh shit, Aeron's a ninja? O.o What does this mean for the future? Find out more in the next chapter, and as always... **REVIEW!**

**Next time: Chapter 8 - Undercover**


	9. Undercover

**A/N:**

Hello all.

It is I, soulfistx, addressing you this go-around. Cren and I both regrettably cannot be here to attend the posting as we usually would, given employment circumstances... but that is impertinent. This time, I was given the baton, and you see the result of that played out hither.

Anywho, how are you all? I'm a bit sleepy I suppose, but other than that am doing fine. Cren, I cannot say, he's in an interesting position now with his career pursuits; I am too, I just am a bit lackadaisical about it—life is neither here nor there, and I'm swimming far and in between the eye of the beholder, so to speak. I am, after all, the beholden. What about this story, though? How are you all enjoying it so far? I am aware that recently we have not been receiving as much feedback, and that some of you have been falling off a bit. Likewise I am aware of those who represent our dedicated, consistent fan base, silent or not, and I applaud you; I hope you get the very most out of this story. I am not saying that those others should not, but rather that they may be missing the opportunity to...

Someone said something interesting to me a few days ago. Like with all things relevant, I already knew this, but they said, "your target audience seems to be someone, or some people who know nothing about Naruto." To this, I said, "Whaaaaaat? Nah, bro, you trippin' some thick shit!" While at the same time, I did think to myself, "yeah, it may seem that way."

The point within that, is that all of you need to look at this story differently. I, despite myself, don't want to accuse you, nor do I want to _really_ persecute you all for your... preemptive ignorance, let's call it. But, please, for everyone's sake, approach us with an open mind. If you open up, I promise we will not hurt you. My student, Crenshinibon, and certainly I, are both honorable raconteurs—Yeah, dude, I've anointed you—So come on and **hit us**!

Thank you all!

-soulfistx

* * *

**Inherent Demons - Book One - Arc Three**

**Chapter 8**

**Undercover**

_He couldn't look away as he watched his fists continuously collide with Neji's face, helplessly screaming in his own mind as the Kyūbi's chakra turned his raw emotions into brutal action, unable to stop himself. He could feel the cartilage flinch and break under his fist… he could hear the crumbling of the rock as Neji was driven further and further into the wall… but no matter how hard he tried to stop, the rage in his heart would not relent..._

Naruto's heavy eyelids opened, letting in the bursting light of day that shone brilliantly in from the open and uncovered window that let in a pleasant breeze; it washed over his semi-sweat covered skin, kissing certain spots in nips of cold. Groggily, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, letting the blanket slide down into a pile across his waist while bringing his right hand up and promptly pressing it against the dull ache of his head. After several seconds of rubbing the side of his head, the pain began to subside—if only a little bit—and he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. Immediately, he knew he was in a hospital room. _'What happened…?'_ He tried, staring ahead blankly, to think of how he had gotten here, but all he could remember was... anger and the few disjointed images from his dream. Absently a hand brushed against the dried saliva trail on his chin.

_'It was just a dream... right?'_ he thought to himself as he blinked, clenching his eyes shut in an attempt to delve into deep thought. Several more images came into his mind, but nothing that he could piece together to give him more than fleeting sparks to his myriad synapse chain. He quickly grabbed the blanket covering his lower half with his left hand and flung it aside, just as he, with a clumsy pull took to positioning himself to get out of the bed. But a knock on the door stopped him in mid-motion, reflexively; a split second later, it opened over to his left, revealing his spiky, silver-haired sensei, Hatake Kakashi, strolling in without much method.

The man's entrance was enough to pull a genuine rise from him, as his eyes sponged in the sunlight that forced the right orb into a wince as he turned. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said in his typical loud tone, bringing a smile the man's masked face.

"Oh good, you're awake!" he announced cheerfully while looking over at Naruto, moving further into the room; on cue, Naruto's remaining squad mates stepped in, pausing briefly before following up with light tapping.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, you guys too? Why is everyone here?" the blond asked, lifting an eyebrow as best he could. Silently reminding himself, he pushed back aways on the wrinkled sheets to sit against the wall, eyeing them all expectantly.

"We came by to check up on you, you've been here for two days," Sakura explained; while she spoke, her inflection declined, before she looked away.

"Huh?! That long?" Naruto's eyes opened in surprise when a sudden thought came to mind. "Wait! What about the Chūnin exams?! Did I win?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked to one another as Kakashi's brow furrowed slightly under the cover of his hitai-ate. "Naruto, how much do you remember about the exams?" the Jōnin questioned, intently watching the boy's reaction.

"I...," Naruto started, dropping his head and lifting his hand into his field of vision. "I remember fighting with Neji... he said something about Hinata... and I lost it." Naruto pulled his eyes away from his hand and fixed his helpless gaze on Kakashi's intent stare. "After that, it's fuzzy... I don't really remember much else."

"I see," Kakashi simply responded. Taking his vision off Kakashi, Naruto noticed the disturbing look his teammates exchanged with one another behind the supposed shelter of their sensei's stance.

"Is Hinata okay? What…—What happened?" he pressed, bringing Sakura's focus back onto him, however, Sasuke instead looked away, a conflicted grimace etched on his features.

"Hinata is fine, she seems to be recovering rather well." All three men in the room were unaware of the quick sour look that washed over Sakura's face at the mention of Hinata's recovering, though Naruto was relieved to hear she was healthy. Kakashi began again, "Naruto, during your fight with Neji, something triggered a power inside of you to release and seep through the seal that was placed on you as a child," the one-eyed Jōnin explained.

"You mean the fox?" Kakashi nodded grimly in response.

"Yes, the Kyūbi." He stopped, discerning the best possible way to phrase his next sentence. "That power took control over your body and left you unable to discern friend from foe. You nearly killed Neji, as well as several Anbu that attempted to restrain you; you even attacked me."

Naruto's face blanked at the news, but the explanation of what had happened began to uncloud some of the foggy memories, forcing him to relive the anger fueled episode. In what he recalled, he remembered wanting to stop, trying to stop, as he watched himself pound Neji into the wall and into the ground, but despite all his attempts to calm the Kyūbi enhanced rage, he had found the act... disturbingly satisfying.

"Thankfully, Sasuke and I returned to the village just in time to stall you from doing any more damage; however, the release of the Kyūbi's chakra was a perfect distraction for Orochimaru to attack," the man finished.

"Orochimaru?!" Naruto exclaimed, unable to comprehend how he was tied up in all this.

"Orochimaru disguised himself as the Kazekage and, through an alliance with Otogakure and Sunagakure, attempted to destroy the village." Under the coverings, Kakashi's face took a somber look as he prepared to give the bad news. "We were able to repel the invasion, but... many ninja, including the Hokage, perished in the fight."

Naruto stared at his teacher for several seconds before he aimlessly stared at the end of the bed, recalling the many memories that he had with the old Hokage: Surprising him with the **Oiroke no Jutsu**, eating ramen with him from time to time, complaining to him about mission rank amongst many other things. _'Jī-chan...' _The image of the smiling man who had cared for him as a child and watched his progress over the years appeared in his mind, piercing through the jumble of emotions that ran through his tiny frame. _'I can't believe he's gone...' _His hands subconsciously clenched tightly in anguish and anger. Kakashi looked away from the pain that Naruto openly expressed on his countenance, distracting himself with his own thoughts of the late Hokage.

"I'm sorry, Naruto...," Sakura managed.

Naruto looked up at his team, attempting to thank her and learn more about what had happened, but his eyes soon found Sasuke's, who had not stopped—except for very brief moments—staring at him since he first walked through the door.

"What!?" Naruto snapped, not liking the added attention that Sasuke was giving him. "Why are you staring at me!?" Sakura immediately turned to her long-time crush to find that he continued to stare at the blond, not even flinching in the slightest.

"After seeing the destruction you caused in the arena, how can I not be cautious around you, _Naruto,_" Sasuke said a little more harshly than intended.

"It's still me! I'm still Naruto!"

"Until that monster inside you takes control and kills us all!"

"Enough, both of you!" Kakashi shouted over the two young shinobi. "Naruto is part of this team and whether the Kyūbi inside of him gets free or not, he is still one us and we will help him in any way that we can." Kakashi looked between the two, who glared at one another before fixing his gaze on Sasuke. "Is that clear?"

Sasuke replied with a simple "Tch" and the turn of his head, crossing his arms in answer, earning a growl from Naruto through gritted teeth. Kakashi sighed at their interaction, but he knew that their confrontation was inevitable.

"We can talk everything out when you're fully recovered, Naruto, in the mean time, you just focus on getting better." As Kakashi finished, the young blond's stomach growled loudly in protest, vying for dominance over the conversation. Naruto promptly grabbed at his aching torso, introducing a level of much needed levity to the dour situation. The affect was palpable, budding with a chuckle from Kakashi, which spread infectiously to both Sakura and Naruto; despite the negative attitude, a very slight smile curved out of the corner of Sasuke's lips, though none were aware of it.

"I'll let one of the nurses know that you're awake and hungry on our way out," Kakashi said, making his way towards the door.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto happily cheered, wearing a bright grin that spread from ear to ear. Kakashi returned the smile, though not nearly as much in fervor as he opened the door, letting his two students out first.

"Get better soon," Sakura added before following after Sasuke through the door.

"I will, Sakura-chan!" he replied before she was out of earshot, holding the smile until Kakashi pulled the door shut behind him. Heavy relief fell upon him; unable to maintain sitting up, Naruto fell back onto the bed, fully drained from the ordeal. His whole body ached the moment he sat up, but he didn't want his team to know about it, he didn't want them to worry about him anymore than they were already. But, why was he so sore? Was it because of what happened at the arena? Naruto stared at the ceiling as he tried to discern what it could be, but the incessant grumbling of his stomach brought his thought process to a grinding halt.

"I'll feel better when I get some food," he conceded with a sigh, closing his eyes as he awaited the arrival of his lunch, subconsciously rubbing at the diminishing ache of his head.

…

Pulling the door closed with a nearly inaudible _click_, Kakashi left his hand on the knob, then turned with a breath and walked behind his two students, who waited a few seconds to walk away from Naruto's room before speaking.

"Why did you have to do that, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned, attempting not to sound so accusatory.

Sasuke didn't respond, seemingly staring off into the distance as he kept his inner turmoil concealed from his accompanying team. Kakashi watched the young Uchiha and eyed the insidious curse mark that lay hidden on the boy's neck.

The typically ebullient kunoichi continued to look longingly at Sasuke, who paid her little mind, when a sudden movement down a corridor drew Kakashi's attention, stopping him in his tracks. Feeling their sensei fall further behind them, the two members of Team Seven simultaneously turned towards the silver-haired Jōnin.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, wondering why he had stopped.

"You two go on without me, I forgot there was something I needed to do," he abruptly responded, bringing his hands together to form the 'Tora' hand sign. He left behind only an dissatisfying wink in tandem to the cloud of smoke that erupted at his feet, covering his body for a split second before dissipating, revealing the empty space he'd just occupied.

"I hate when he does that," Sakura stated with an annoyed stare at the empty space her teacher had once filled. Unperturbed by the turn of events—or indifferent, just the same—Sasuke turned without a word and resumed his purposeful walk, Sakura quickly covering the increased distance with an eager mind to solicit alone time with the wayward Uchiha.

…

Atop the hospital's flat roof, Aeron stood, overlooking the reconstruction of the village after the invasion from his high vantage point. In only the last few days, immediately following the mandating of a fortification effort put through by the interim overseers of the village, the people had rallied together, more than tripling the supplied effort without being incentivized in the least. It brought a smile to his rugged cheeks at how indomitable the people were, despite the tragedy that befell them and the loss of their leader, they continued to push forward and grow more unified as a whole… _'Almost whole,' _he considered, lowly sighing. Despite his own subconscious rebuttal of their supposedly holistic camaraderie, he couldn't totally rescind the claim—their rehearsed routine, and the sweat dotted brows of the men, women… children… and even a… dog? He took pause, blinking twice. They earned their merit admirably. _'I can't be too biased!…'_ How different Konoha was from his home of Kirigakure...

"Enjoying the view?" he heard Kakashi voice from behind him, grinning once the soft _tack_ of his sandals hit the smooth stone.

"Mmm," he sounded in reply, then overlooked his shoulder to follow the approaching man's walk, "it's a big difference from being surrounded by mountains and the constant fog that I'm used to back in Kiri," he added, setting his eyes back upon the scene before him. "A lot warmer, too." Kakashi made his way beside the man, gazing out over the whole of Konoha likewise. "Do you think the village will recover?" Aeron questioned, turning towards his distilled friend.

"The village has survived through worse, it will take a lot more than an invasion to defeat the will of fire," Kakashi said, his eye gradually being pulled upward towards the Hokage monument as he reflected on the loss of the Sandaime and his mentor, the Yondaime Hokage, many years ago.

"You referring to the day the Kyūbi was released, the day Naruto was born?" Aeron lifted an eyebrow as he gauged the Jōnin's reaction.

He nodded with an "Mmm," in simple response. "Speaking of which, about Naruto..."

"I can't honestly say I know what happened to invoke the release of the Kyūbi's chakra on such a level," Aeron sighed, closing his eyes as he spoke. "Given what I do know, I can only guess that something provoked Naruto into using the Kyūbi's power. From what you told me about your mission to the Land of Waves, the seal either weakened enough to allow that much of the Kyūbi's chakra through, or the bijū forced it through, more than likely weakening the seal further, regardless." He chewed on his toothpick for several seconds as he ran through all the information, ensuring he wasn't leaving anything out before finishing. "We're going to have to keep an eye on him and figure out what's going on before it's too late."

"From what Naruto told me, during his fight with Neji, he said something having to do with Hyūga Hinata, which set him into a rage. His memory is hazy, but shortly after that—coupled with the loss of his own chakra—was when the Kyūbi took hold and manifested, as it were." Kakashi observed Aeron's ear perk to something within his statement, and watched as he lifted himself with an open palm to the railing.

Eyes widened slightly, he curiously looked at the masked man. "Hinata?…"

* * *

Naruto happily walked through the hospital's empty corridors as he made his way towards Hinata's room. Having been released from the hospital a day after his team's visit, he couldn't wait to see how his good friend was doing. But along his stepping, his pace and bright smile gradually reduced as the reality of other events began to set in on his small shoulders. Did Hinata know about what he did to Neji? What would she think? How would she react? Naruto gulped as a terrible conclusion came into his mind, bullying its way past all other thought; would she even want to see him again?

The nervous, whiskered boy found himself staring at the door that marked her room, panic slowly sweeping through his body. He reached out a trembling hand towards the door, unsure if he should even see her, the fear of the rejection steadily mounting in his mind.

_'No, Hinata's not like that,'_ he resolutely thought, hardening his resolve as he gripped the door's metal knob, sharply turned it and roughly pushed it open. _'Right?'_

…

Before he could second guess himself, he stumbled into the room, startling its lone occupant with a gasp since he never bothered to announce his sudden entry.

"N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata breathed, blushing slightly at the sudden appearance of her friend and crush.

"Oh, hi, Hinata," Naruto quickly managed, quickly slamming the door behind him, startling himself into a jump. "Oh man, I didn't mean to do that!" Naruto shouted, putting a hand over his chest while attempting to control his rapid breathing.

Watching his amusing antics, Hinata couldn't contain the giggle that forced its way from her delicate lips. "It's alright, Naruto-kun," she said between giggles, covering her mouth with her right hand. Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head as Hinata's smiling, giggling countenance soothed away his worry, filling him with a warm, fuzzy feeling deep in his chest.

"How are you doing, Hinata?" Naruto questioned after recovering, moving over to the free bed and promptly placing his rump onto its soft, cushioned exterior.

"I'm recovering w-well, the doctor says that I should be fit enough to leave in a few days," she informed him, looking over at the blond's practically glowing face.

"That's great, Hinata! Maybe when you're out we can train together again!" Naruto exclaimed with a flourish, causing Hinata to giggle once again.

"I'd like that, Naruto-kun," she responded, unable to help herself around Naruto; laughing just came so easily when he was around.

"Oh... Hinata...," he started, the sudden seriousness of his tone causing Hinata's laughter to abruptly diminish as his vision dropped to the floor. Though he already had a good guess of what happened to lead Hinata into the hospital, he wanted to make absolutely sure. "Do you remember what happened?"

"…." Hinata looked away, she immediately knew, the memory blitzed her mind. A pained expression shaped about her face as she recalled the day that Neji had attacked her. "I was on my way to meet with you... when I encountered Neji." At the mention of Neji's name, Naruto lifted his gaze, unconsciously gripping onto the bed's covers, contorting them in a fist. "I remember him saying that he knew about our training together… and that he wasn't going to tell my father... then he attacked me." Hinata brought her hand to her chest, lightly clutching at her heart. "After that, everything went dark," she finished, lifting her eyes back to Naruto, a concerned look on her face when she witnessed his snarling visage.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

He could feel his anger boiling inside him, his hand tightly clenched onto the covers as his knuckles glowed a hot white. The declaration of truth gnawed at his sensibilities; though he knew it was wrong, a part of him deep down wished he had killed Neji in his rage filled state; why didn't he… why couldn't he? It wasn't him… A beating headache, identical to the one he had experienced before began to grow, paining him as it increased in its radiating magnitude.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called more adamantly, snapping Naruto out of his daze. "Are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine…—fine!," he lied, putting on his best smile in order to fool her.

"Naruto… please, don't lie to me... I can tell when your smile is not genuine," she softly said, leaning forward from her reclined position on the bed. The two stared into one another's eyes for several seconds as she patiently waited for him, hoping with softened eyes that he would let her in.

Naruto took a deep breath, with a heavy exhale, expelled all of his negative emotions while emptying his lungs of air. "During my fight with Neji," he began, "he told me that he visited you the night before the Chūnin exams and that you were dead. When I heard that... I flew into a rage and... I nearly killed him." Naruto looked down as he held his hands before him. "I tried to stop myself, but at the same time, I wanted to hurt him... I wanted to make him suffer for what he did." He balled his hands into tight fists, digging his nails into the palms of his hands, attempting to block out the building throb of his head. "I wanted to destroy him..."

He clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the damning words to come—waiting for her to say she never wanted to see him... But the words never came. Seconds dragged by and the only sound throughout the room was the rhythmic ticking of the clock that he was only, in this moment, aware of. He heard a shuffling noise, but kept his eyes shut, his head hanging down.

"Do you... want me to go?" he weakly asked, his voice slightly cracking as he voiced his worst fears. The smooth touch gently cooling his heated skin caused him to jump slightly, opening his eyes as he viewed the porcelain-like hand atop his own.

"No, Naruto-kun, I don't want you to leave," she softly replied, drawing his gaze up to her somber expression. "While I don't agree with the way you feel, or felt at the time... I d-do understand why you felt that way." Despite the gravity of the discussion, a light blush adorned her cheeks as she gently squeezed his hand with her own. "I don't know what caused it, but I remember a time when Neji was more...," she stopped, searching for the most appropriate word, shifting her vision away from Naruto, "pleasant, to be around. Then, his father—m-my uncle—suddenly passed away and from then on, Neji has been the way he is now. I wish I knew what had caused him to resent the Main House as much as he does, but Neji only speaks to me when he needs to, and my father tells me nothing..." As she finished, she felt on the verge of crying, the tears already having built up during her explanation, waiting for the proverbial dam to break. A single finger brushed against the corner of her eye as Naruto wiped away the building liquid, realigning her focus on the blond that now leaned toward her, extending his arm out.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, as he moved his hand to the opposite eye and once more brushed away the building tear droplets. Hinata shook her head, a slight smile gracing her cheeks.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun, in the end, I'm just glad you're okay." She brought a hand up to her eyes, quickly wiping and clearing them of the build up still present within them.

"So am I!" he responded, a smile returning to his face, but this time, it wasn't one he had to force.

…

After talking with Hinata for a little while longer about everyday things, he wished his friend well and left her behind; their talk—coupled with his own desire to know what happened—steered his course towards his next destination. Reaching the room, Naruto reached his hand out towards the knob, stopping himself as he recalled his previous lack of privacy. With a light blush coloring his cheeks in embarrassment, he curled the digits of his hand into a loose fist and quickly rasped his knuckles against the steel door.

"Come in," answered a female voice, to which he promptly opened the door and entered the expressionless room. It always bothered him out absent of _life_ these hospitals were, but with detached contemplation he surmised that he'd simply grown used to it.

"Oh! Hi, Naruto, I wasn't expecting you," Tenten voiced in surprise at her unexpected visitor.

"Hey, Tenten, how are you doing?" he returned with a smile that seemed to belong on his whiskered cheeks, curled up plumply aside his shining row of teeth.

She shrugged inside of the oversized hospital garb. "Same thing, different day, I suppose," she remarked sarcastically, frowning as with her fallen shoulders the synthetic, papery robe creased back into place. Her brow furrowed slightly as she considered why Naruto would so unexpectedly dropped by. "You're not here to just visit me though, are you?"

His glowing countenance dimmed drastically as he let out a sharp exhale, his features taking on a saddened appearance. "No...," he admitted, slowly turning to face the unconscious body of Hyūga Neji, whom he had passed by with his rushed entry.

With each steady breath, Neji fogged the respirator covering his mouth and though the monitor showed a heartbeat, it was slow and weak in comparison to what it should be. Much of his body was covered, but the blanket stopped at his neck, leaving the grisly reminder of Naruto's handiwork for the world to see. Several glowing red burn marks were scorched into the flesh on his cheeks and around his eyes, resembling the shape of a fist pressed against his face—though several days of healing had lessened the effect.

As he stared at the teen's unconscious form, the images of his fight grew clear, reliving the horrifying scene as he pounded away at his opponent's face. Despite the pleading look and the defeat in his eyes, Naruto hammered on, unable to stop as he vented his fury on his unfortunate adversary. As he relived the ordeal in his mind, his body visibly trembled, though he was entirely focused inward, oblivious to the goings-on of his body. A distant sound could be heard steadily growing in clarity, as if growing closer as the images flashed through his mind.

"Naruto?!" Tenten shouted, snapping the blond out of his trance.

"Huh?" Naruto stood up, alert, as he regained himself, shifting his gaze onto Tenten as she eyed him worryingly. "Oh, sorry, Tenten, I kinda spaced out there."

"I noticed; you started trembling all of a sudden, it really creeped me out," the paralyzed girl stated. She turned her head and stared at the unconscious Neji in the opposite bed from her, watching the rise and fall of his chest. "I... I know I asked for this... but, I never expected it to turn out this way..." She turned back to Naruto, looking directly into his cerulean orbs. "What exactly happened, Naruto?"

Naruto turned away from the brown-haired girl to look at Neji, attempting to overcome the anger that he felt simmering deep inside. "What you told me was true, Neji did try to kill Hinata," he stated with finality, clenching his jaw as he said it.

"What? T-That can't be!..." Tenten loudly shot back, though her words lacked conviction.

"He practically said it himself!" Naruto suddenly snapped, setting Tenten back by the sudden ferocity in his voice. He quickly calmed after realizing his sudden outburst before continuing in a softer tone… "Hinata just told me that he attacked her while she was on her way to meet me. And Neji also mentioned something about visiting her the night before the Chūnin exams and that she was more than likely dead." Naruto continued to stare at the sleeping Hyūga, unaware of the horrified expression that broke out across Tenten's face.

_'He... he really tried to kill her,'_ she thought, bringing a hand up to cover her gaping mouth.

"When he told me that... I went berserk and I wanted to kill him for what he did, I wanted to make him pay for taking someone I cared about away..." He gulped down the lump in his throat. "If Kakashi-sensei hadn't have gotten there when he did, I probably would have..." He brought a hand up, forcefully rubbing it across his cheek, over his eye and over his forehead, attempting to soothe the headache that had once again returned with a vengeance.

"N-Naruto, are you a-alright?" she managed with a shaky voice as she tried to collect herself from the realization of how far Neji had fallen.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he lied as the pain gradually grew stronger, forcing him to grit his teeth and clench his hand tightly in an effort to divert his focus. "I... I need to go." Naruto sharply turned on his feet and rushed out the room, still pressing the whole of his hand tightly against his forehead—

The door slammed, chambers shifting as the lock settled with finality.

Outside, the blond's heart raced, though he stood deathly still, paused amid his quick clipping gait out of the room. Imperceptibly he could feel his hands shaking; with a covered glance up, he deliberated the fork in the hallway... instead of the torridly bright path to the outside, he veered toward what his eye caught glimpse of. Away down the shadily lit hall his clopping footsteps proceeded.

...

"Wait, Naruto!" Tenten shouted after him, the door slamming shut behind him, cutting her off from the outside world. "I... I hope he'll be okay," she said aloud as she viewed the iron portcullis that symbolized her connection to the life outside of the small confines of her 'prison.'

Gradually, her focus shifted to her unconscious roommate, her eyes glued to his—for the first time she could honestly recall—serene face. _'Why... Neji...?' _she thought to herself, though in truth, she already knew the answer, or part of it. Moreso now, she wished that she knew what have driven Neji to such hatred in the first place, to find someway to help him relieve the anger that had manifested deep in his heart; but she didn't know if he would ever let her in. She knew that Neji had received his penance… in spades, for the actions he took against Hinata, but it did nothing to mitigate the pang of guilt or sorrow that plagued her. She looked to the door once more, her thoughts returning to the recently departed blond—the tool she had used in hopes of changing the unbending Hyūga; _'I hope that he doesn't blame himself...' _ she thought with a heavy sigh. _'I'm such a terrible friend...'_

* * *

He continued down the cylindrical corridor, apprehensive as he neared the end, a small part of him not wanting to see the truth that lie just ahead; nevertheless, he pushed on, knowing that he had to face this head on. He gripped his head, the pain having lessened only slightly since he had left Neji and Tenten, but, still, it persisted. Under the revolving darkness, he wore a deep brown hood, pulled over his shoulders, it secured with a tie at his chest, and extended down to cover the majority of his bright clothing. While from the front it did little, save for the extended cowl that allowed him to focus his gaze under the hidden shade… it guarded him. From now he couldn't face anyone… not as he felt… and feared. The sun's bright rays increased as he drew closer, blinding him as he exited the tunnel out into the open air and into the arena's empty ground floor, revealing all that he feared.

Much of the arena had stayed the same since the invasion, due to the rest of the village giving rebuilding precedence over a hardly used arena, with many reminders of its most recent battle scarring its surface. Several craters littered the ground, trees had been blasted aside, and even though the bodies that had once been scattered across the arena floor no longer remained, Naruto saw them clearly in his mind's eye as he walked to the middle of the open battlefield.

Gradually his memory began to uncloud as he viewed the blemished landscape. He remembered attacking his mentor, never once successfully landing a hit as he tried several means of attack to catch the slippery Jōnin, he remembered Aeron pulling him from the ground as he slapped some sort of tag on his head, suppressing his rage and the Kyūbi's chakra that overwhelmed him. He turned slightly to his right, viewing the spot where Anbu had surrounded him in an attempt to suppress him, failing miserably in their effort to stop a power they were not prepared to combat… under direction of a rage they couldn't conceive of... He clenched his eyes shut as the images rolled through his mind, replaying the entire fight from the second he lost control, the anger and pain that filled him being a prominent memory throughout the whole ordeal. His eyes flew open as he turned one last time, scanning the wall for what he, and dreaded, was there. In short time, he found the large crack that had formed in the wall after he had sent out a chakra pulse, attacking both Neji and the unfortunate Genma who got caught in the blast, but what held Naruto's attention now, was the crater near the bottom of the wall... the crater he had created with the body of his opponent.

His hands flew to the sides of his head as the wave of memories washed over him, his headache redoubling from the renewed memories and the hatred associated with them, causing his legs to buckle beneath him from the pain. _'Kakashi-sensei... __Onī__-chan... Neji... I'm... sorry...'_

_**'Look at you, boy, your sympathy is pathetic,' **_the Kyūbi's voice boomed inside his head, increasing the insistent throbbing.

_'Shut up, you damn fox!'_ he mentally shouted, not needing the added annoyance. Unconsciously he snapped back, sending the hood back from his face to reveal the brutal scowl he expressed.

_**'Foolish child, you think to command me? Though I may be imprisoned inside you, you will never control me.' **_The Kyūbi paused for a second before realigning the conversation. _**'You are a monster, "boy," created for the sole purpose of destruction as is evident by your actions. You can never be loved as a creature who is meant to destroy, you will only kill all those that you supposedly "loved," in the end.'**_

_'You don't have any idea of what you're talking about!'_

'_**You are wrong…'**_ Naruto could picture the fox grinning maliciously in his cell, if cued simply by the shredding snarl that followed. _**'I know you better than you know yourself. I know the anger and hatred that is embedded deep in your heart; you can not hope to fool me.'**_

_'You're lying!...' _he sharply interjected, though his thought lacked the conviction it had previously.

_**'You've hated everyone—the entire village—because of the way they looked at you and the way they treated you, a lonely boy with no family; no one to love him, no one to care for him. I have never created these emotions within you. The instruments of your insanity are your own, I have merely used what already exists… lying dormant beneath the pathetic bravado of nicety and compassion.' **_The Kyūbi could feel the anger within the boy rising as he continued, knowing that, soon, he might have another chance to bring the boy under his will. Gradually, he let go of his immense chakra, seeping it into the boy's body… _**'Give in to your anger, harness your rage, surrender to the monster you were meant to be!'**_

Naruto fell forward as the pain wracked his body; he could feel the Kyūbi's chakra flowing through him, the seal seemingly doing nothing to prevent the continuous flow. He tried fighting it back mentally, attempting to force the power back through sheer force, but he was no match for the will of the fox, who easily brushed aside his flimsy attempts to stop him. All that filled his mind as he felt himself slowly losing was the grating chuckle of the fox's voice echoing in his mind

Naruto grasped feverishly for something, and wished that could help him; in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel his struggle was without purpose. As he searched and searched, an image began to form, until it narrowed his focus onto it through the nearly blinding pain. His clenched shut eyes opened wide as the image solidified to form the smiling face of his closest friend. "H-Hinata?" he questioned, puzzled as to why she would come to mind of all things, but as he thought more about it, it made sense; he always felt so at peace when Hinata was nearby, she never shunned him for his actions and he had come to care a great deal about the lavender-eyed girl. He recalled the fuzzy feeling he always got whenever she smiled at him, it was the best thing in the world…. Next to ramen, of course.

A calm tranquility came over the whiskered youth, driving back the anger that welled within him as he thought more and more about the indigo-haired girl that had come into his life only recently, though she had been there all along. A small part of him regretted that he had never noticed her before, perhaps if he did, their friendship would have been something that would have warded away the pain of his younger years... the loneliness. As he thought about it more, that wasn't entirely true, he had others who were always there for him: Iruka-sensei, Onī-chan and Nē-chan, Jī-chan Hokage and the few others that had helped him to fight the loneliness and now, there were even more!

_'You're wrong… fox. I'm not the monster, you are. The village only ever hated me because you were trapped inside me; they didn't fear me, they feared you,'_ he mentally stated, feeling himself calm as the images of his friends and adopted family combated the anger, driving it back. _'Everything that's happened to me is because of you, the real monster!_

Slightly surprised by the turn of events, the fox ceased the flow of chakra, allowing the boy to empty his system of the intrusive substance and push his essence fully back into the cage once more. Despite the setback, the Kyūbi issued a mind rattling laugh at the boy's minor victory.

_**'You're amusing, boy, but no matter how you choose to rationalize it, the jailor is viewed the same as the jailed…'**_ he addressed, a smirk on his face as he closed his eyes and cut himself off from the boy, finding rest in his small confines to be more pleasant than hearing the Uzumaki's grating voice another second.

Naruto promptly fell on his backside, breathing heavily as the pain echoed throughout his body, though greatly diminished compared it what is was.

"Man... that was intense...," he breathed, falling onto his back as he stared up at the open sky. "I could... really go... for a...," he mumbled, his eyes growing heavy as the effort of suppressing the Kyūbi took its toll. "Nap...," he managed before soundly falling asleep... The rhythmic rising of his chest and the content smile on his face was proof that he was at peace.

…

After a restful nap of several hours, Naruto awoke from his slumber to the tinted, blue mid-afternoon sky, feeling fully refreshed and rejuvenated after his long ordeal. Opting not to stay in an area that brought him such terrible memories, Naruto left the place behind feeling better after having confronted the inner demon that dwelled within him. Not feeling in the mood for training, Naruto aimlessly wandered the streets of Konoha, observing the occasional reconstruction of destroyed buildings as he passed by while coming to terms with the reality that had yet to set in. Konoha, for all intents and purposes, was still alive, even though the Sandaime, a great man, had been killed. His heart still ached for the old man who had been almost like a grandfather to him, the first time Naruto had ever truly felt loss for someone he had ever cared for...

Half-heartedly donning the extra piece of his attire, he didn't bother but to let its hood hang at his neck, instead shielding himself with a felled gaze as he stepped away through the dust…

…

Traversing the village he kept his head down, making not the slightest of his usual idiosyncratic antics. It wasn't long before he treaded through a familiar district…—

"Hey, Otōto, why the long face?" called a familiar voice, drawing Naruto from his inner thoughts. _'And what's with the brown?'_ The man opted to keep the continuation of his thought to himself for the time being.

"Oh, hey, Onī-chan," Naruto responded, finding the man leaning against the outside of his establishment. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just taking a break," he said whilst chewing absently on his ever-present toothpick. "It's a little slow right now and I could use the fresh air." He lifted an accusatory eyebrow as he continued to look at the young boy. "You didn't answer my question."

"I was just thinking... about everything..."

"Oh... you mean what happened at the exams?"

"Yeah…."

"Well, come on in, we can talk about it inside," Aeron remarked, pushing himself off the wall with his bent leg, bringing himself upright. Naruto nodded his accord as Aeron turned towards the door, opening it to allow the orange-clad boy in first. Naruto looked around once inside to find the place nearly deserted, concern coming over him as he remember the night so many people walked out. Noting the concerned expression, Aeron was quick to dispel his fears.

"It's just slow, with all the construction going on, everyone's pretty busy during the day. Things will pick up later tonight," he explained, moving past the him to open the door immediately after the register's counter. Naruto curiously watched as Aeron proceeded up a flight of steps, stopping partway as the stairs leveled out and then turned back around the opposite direction to ensure that the blond was still following before proceeding onward. As Naruto entered the snug stairwell, he closed the door behind him before following suit as he heard Aeron open another door at the top. Picking up his pace, Naruto rushed up the stairs to catch up to the spry man, who had continued on down the hall towards a large open area, but not before having taken off his sandals. _'He's fast for an old guy…'_

Exiting the stairway, Naruto closed the door behind him and, following Aeron's lead, bent down and undid his sandals, kicking off his own footwear. As he made his way down the small hallway, Naruto noted the few doors that lined either side, two on his right and one on his left towards the end of the hall, but before curiosity could take him, he continued on, stopping at the end as his mouth dropped open in awe. Most of the right half of the room was a large scale kitchen, decorated with a wide variety of cooking utensils and various other kitchen necessities. Aeron stood within, his back to the blond as he set a kettle on the stove, presumably full of water.

"Take a seat, kid, I'll be other there in a moment," he informed Naruto as he rummaged around looking for something.

Naruto looked to the left hand side of the room, gasping at the neatly decorated area. Several large windows lined the wall by the street, giving a grand view while simultaneously lighting the room through the light of the sun. Vibrant greens from several plants accentuated the matching dark wood table and bookcases, lined full with scrolls and books of varying categories. Transfixed, Naruto walked over to one of the bookcases and scanned through the list of books; most had to do with cooking, studies of various cuisine from the all over the world, but there were a few on beginner ninja training as well as a text of basic ninjutsu.

_'What could Onī-chan want a book like that for?'_ he questioned, reaching out for the book. As his fingers almost touched the leather surface, a sharp whistle startled him, causing him to turn towards its source. Aeron stood watching the boy with a slightly amused look on his face. With a slight upward tilt of his head, he pointed with his chin as he nodded, indicating the table of which he had mentioned earlier.

A light blush crept across Naruto's whiskered cheeks as he shuffled over to the table, finding several blue pillows lined around it. Picking a spot, he promptly sat upon the cushion, swiveling his hips slightly as to get comfortable before coming to rest. From his spot, he continued to look around the room, taking in the few pictures that were framed atop a desk opposite him, many of which were of Aeron himself in various lands, though a few were of him and Yukano together, mostly around Konoha.

A sudden aroma drew his senses as he sniffed the familiar smell. He closed his eyes, inhaling its decadent fragrance as it filled the room and drew his focus. The smell grew closer and closer as he heard soft footsteps cut across the tatami mat flooring. Naruto leaned in towards the smell's origin, partially leaned over the table as he heard Aeron sit down across from him, placing something down in front of himself and then another closer to Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes as the scent wafted up his nostril, knowing what lay before him was no illusion—his nose never lied. Grabbing the chopsticks that laid across its top, he slammed them together between his hands.

"Itadakimasu!" he cheered happily as he tore into the cup of instant ramen noodles with abandon, bringing a look of disbelief onto Aeron's face at how voraciously the boy devoured the ramen. Within seconds, both noodles and broth were consumed down the boy's gaping gullet, as well as, from what he could witness, a piece of the plastic cup. With a pat of his belly, the glowing ninja sighed contently. Aeron raised his right arm and covered his eyes with his hand, chuckling at his younger friend's antics.

Collecting himself, with the same raised arm, he swiftly moved it down and grabbed his cup up tea, briskly bringing it to his lips and taking a cautious sip. "So, to get straight to the point, what happened during the Chūnin exams?" he questioned, lowering his cup back to the table. "Kakashi told me a bit about what happened, but I'd like to hear from your side and see if there is anything I can pick out that he didn't."

"I don't know what else to say...," Naruto lamely admitted, his features turning suddenly gloom with the shift of topic. "One second I'm fighting Neji, the next second, I wake up in the hospital."

"You don't recall anything in the middle?" Aeron raised an eyebrow as he asked, knowing Naruto was probably tired of repeating himself.

"I was fighting Neji, he said something about Hinata, I lost it and then I wound up in the hospital," Naruto gruffly answered, only proving Aeron's suspicions.

"Look, I don't know how many people you've told the same thing over to, Otōto, but I'm trying to help; I can't help if you don't tell me everything." Naruto sighed as let go of his frustrations, knowing the older man was right.

"I was fighting Neji, it felt like I had the upper hand, and then he said something about Hinata, that she... was gone," he somberly explained.

"What happened after that?" Aeron lifted his tea back to his lips, taking a hearty sip after asking his question.

"I charged him in my anger, not caring what happened to me, just wanting revenge, when he stopped my chakra flow. After that I..." Naruto slightly cringed at the memory, recalling his conversation with the fox during his time of need and several hours ago. "I felt an incredible power flow through me and I couldn't control my actions; I hardly remembered what happened until recently," he admitted with a slightly drop of his shoulders.

"Recently? What changed?" the man inquired, lifting his eyebrows in intrigue.

"I went to the arena, I saw what I did in my rage and...," Naruto stopped, unsure if he should mention his talk with the Kyūbi or not, soon deciding it was for the best to not worry his surrogate brother too much, "everything came back. I remember as my body was being controlled, I tried to fight it... but, in the end, I could only watch as I hurt so many people..."

"Listen, Naruto, that wasn't you, that was the Kyūbi. You have a good heart, you've experienced a lot that a normal kid shouldn't, but it's made you a better person. You have to hold true to who you are and not let your emotions determine your actions," he said, staring at the boy with a knowing look.

Naruto looked at the cup of ramen, a smile slowly growing on his face as his mood brightened. "You're right, Onī-chan." A puzzled look suddenly crossed his cheerful demeanor, as he thought more about what the man had just said. "How do you know about the Kyūbi?" Naruto questioned, knowing that he had never mentioned the creature before.

Aeron sharply inhaled tea as the sudden question, sending him into a coughing fit as he attempted to clear the liquid from his lungs. He abruptly put the tea down and roughly slammed his curled fist against his muscled chest. Naruto panicked at the sight, almost getting up before Aeron motioned him to stay with an outstretched hand. Several seconds later, Aeron wiped the tears from his eyes as he began to breath normally again.

"Both Kakashi and Jiraiya... have told me about the... bijū you have inside... you," he managed in between coughs, bringing the tea slowly to his lips and partaking of a small sip.

Naruto thought of the answer for a second before accepting it as truth, Onī-chan had never lied to him before—not that he could think of anyway.

"Anyway," Aeron began after fully recovering from his previous fit, "does that help you?"

"Mhm," Naruto happily nodded his response. "Thanks, Onī-chan."

"Don't mention it. Now then, what's on your agenda for the rest of the day?" he inquired. "Planning on doing some training?"

Naruto brought a hand up to his chin as he tilted his head back in contemplation, wondering just what he should do with the rest of his day. Training did sound like the obvious thing to do, now that he thought about it, but another sudden idea came to mind.

"Not today, I think I'm going to see what I can do to help out around the village. There's gotta be something I can do to help!" he enthusiastically barked, setting Aeron aback. With the declaration, Naruto promptly got up and turned, making his way towards the door as he set his mind to the task at hand. As he neared the hallway, he stopped for a second, trying to recall a nagging question that had bothered him when he first regained his memories that involved the man, but shrugged it off, thinking it not a big deal if he couldn't remember.

Aeron watched the blond put on his sandals and exit through the stairway, shrugging the baggy hood off of his shoulders and trying haplessly to tie it around his waist as he hopped off. All the while, his eyes never left the spot as he thought about what Naruto had told him.

"I hope that it never comes to that," he said aloud, seemingly to himself. "But, should it happen, we will be there to help him in whatever way we can." Assured with his statement, he brought the cup up to his lips one final time, quickly resolving it of its remaining contents.

* * *

**A/N:**

Wibble, wibble; swill and dribble. Big man fuddle, and kettle whistle. At 1 a.m. I was feeling a pip shakespearean, fie you say? Once again, on time we are this day—perhaps punctuality is our... forte?

If I or the chapter brought you any dismay, feel free to express that in the form of a **REVIEW!** Needless to say, if you enjoyed it, be obliged just as well. Until next time...

**Next Time: Chapter 9 - Dusting Away the Sand**


	10. Dusting Away the Sand

**A/N: **

Hey everyone, Cren here. So, figured I'd bring everyone up to speed on what's going on. Right now, I'm unsure on if I have a job or not, will be finding out today after I go to work for my last day or if it's just a forced week of absence, but on top of that, I'm looking to possibly get in as a ATC (Air Traffic Controller). While that may put a damper on our writing schedule, we will be continuing the story to the best of our abilities, if that falls through, I will be looking for a new job, while still writing.

With that out of the way, I am disappointed with the way things are looking with our numbers. While I know that the story will eventually get to a point that it can't be ignored, it appears that the same number of people come to see the story on a chapter by chapter basis. While there isn't anything we can honestly do about it, it's still a sad thing to see. If you guys enjoy the story and want to help out, suggest it to your friends or people you know, we'd really appreciate the help guys (not to say that your continued support isn't appreciated).

On that note, before I let you guys go, I do want to mention that this chapter contains a flashback to the future (present) day and if you don't really recall what happened in the other flash and want to connect the dots, I'd suggest refreshing yourself on Ch.1's future-flash. This will be the last of these, as we've stated before, seeing how it's a continuation of the first, but as we stated at the beginning, this flash was planned and we opted to get it in over all the others.

With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy and we look forward to hearing back from you. You know, follows, favorites, reviews, the works.

-Crenshinibon

* * *

**Inherent Demons - Book One - Arc Three**

**Chapter 9**

**Dusting Away the Sand**

* * *

Present Day...

* * *

Several seconds passed as Hinata dove into the foliage, chasing after her husband, when a sudden rustling from the opposite end revealed Naruto emerging from the shadows, lithely jumping atop the compound's outer wall; he stood in a hunched manner, surveying the area before slowly taking his first cautious steps across the tiled surface. The bright, full orb above him illuminated the area before him, though, through the same process, elongated the many shadows the plagued the area. The blond hanyō continued to creep across the wall, stopping every so often at a sudden break of a branch or rustle of the leaves to ensure he was still alone. As he came around the bend back towards the compounds tall main structure, he stopped suddenly as he focused on one of the shadows, his enhanced eyesight easily piercing the darkness; yet, he continued to stare at it, almost anticipating that something was going to jump out of the shade at any given moment...

_**'Look at you! A being of immense power… jumping at the sight of his own lowly shadow,'**_ growled the fox spirit within the man's mind; the sudden statement startled the already on edge blond, causing him to jump slightly until he realized that it was only the fox, and his shaky head waved side to side as he aligned his vision, and elicited a slight incoherent whimper at the realization; he placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart as he attempted to regain control of his quickened breathing. _**'Pathetic.' **_The sharp sound skewered his worry, but served to jar him enough to attract balance.

After regaining some semblance of composure, Naruto shook his head, shaking away his overactive imagination and the fox's comment, though in the back of his mind, he knew that Kurama spoke the truth... He felt Kurama's growing annoyance at being pushed off, but for the moment, the fox kept his silence, watching as Naruto warily crossed the distance to his final destination. With a final look around, Naruto glanced up at the second roof and, expending barely an effort, hopped up onto the tilted ledge, leaning slightly against it.

Naruto turned his head slightly as he beheld his beloved village, getting a grand sight of its enormity due to his elevation. His precise vision, two slitted, trembled blue eyes, wandered from building to building… each served a individual purpose, a home, a store, a restaurant; for Naruto, each one had a much more significant importance to him. It was not until he'd been pushed that he realized how firmly he'd adopted the meaning of each. Insignificant things never seemed so significant… or so worth protecting; the more he wanted to protect them, the more fragile they seemed to be, chipping away in his scarred palm. Away, one such building was his favorite place to eat ramen, Ichiraku, where many of his best memories had taken place. Another had the perfect spot where he and Shikamaru would go to cloud gaze for hours on end…

As his gaze continued to wander through the village that was his life, he vision eventually fell across the Hokage's tower, where he spent most of his time... or used to. The mountain looming behind the tower called Naruto's attention, the likeness of the previous six Kage's heads carved into the rock with his own head still concealed under a stark white coat, under development; his eyes however, fell upon two faces in particular, the ones of the Yondaime and the Rokudaime. "Otō-san... Baa-chan... I'm sorry..."

_**'Enough with your senseless bumbling!' **_ Kurama mentally shouted. _**'If I had known that you would become so useless, I would have taken your body long ago and been done with it!'**_

Naruto gradually lowered himself into a crouched posture before leaning back onto the roof, angling himself towards the illustrious moon above. "...You're right...," he finally said, sadness marring his features. The blatant admittance set the spirit back, shocking him by the drastic change in the personality that he had dealt with for so long.

_**'That's it? That's all you have to say?!'**_ Naruto could feel the fox's mounting frustration, and he really couldn't blame him. He just sighed…

"What else is there to say...? No matter how hard I try... I can't beat him, and because of my lack of power... the people I care for die..." Naruto slowly swung his remaining arm around, laying his forearm across his eyes, encasing them in darkness. "There's nothing I can do..."

_**'So, this is your answer? Do nothing?' **_he growled, fuming at the uncharacteristic answer.

"What else can I do!?" Naruto shouted into the air, slamming his tails into the tiles in frustration, cracking several of the hard surfaces. "I've done everything I could! Tried everything I could and nothing works! Even..." Naruto stopped as the memory of the horrible day flashed through his mind, unable to utter a word in remembrance.

_**'You're worthless,' **_Kurama scoffed, cutting off his connection to the man as he ventured into the depths of Naruto's mind. As he did so, the spirit roughly slammed his hand into the nearby wall upon manifesting his form, venting his irritations out onto the inanimate object. He hated feeling helpless, limited in his capabilities, trapped within a box of limitations; never had he been faced with such a dilemma. To make matters worse, the emotions of the man he had steadily grown to respect, who had fallen so far from his pinnacle of triumph, only acted to mirror his own. They were one and the same, but the stigmatic facsimile that was reflected so, did nonetheless vex him...

Naruto roughly rubbed at his eyes, clearing the moisture that had built up from his recollection of the terrible memory, before laying his arm to rest at his side against the cold surface beneath. "How could something like this happen?" he rhetorically questioned.

"Because we never expected such a problem to manifest from within," answered a familiarly labored voice, surprising Naruto who never detected the presence of another nearby. As he shot up into a sitting position, quickly turning to view the intruder, he quickly relaxed upon seeing the red-haired, former jinchūriki of Shukaku. Waving heavily as he walked were his white, Kage robes, accented in a representative royal blue; though he did not wear the entire traditional uniform, as he was missing the sash, the robe parted around his midsection, showing glimpses of a simple, black, lightweight under-armor, strung together with an identically colored cord that wrapped the waist and strung up the middle to lattice over the shirt underneath. His basic, casually low-baring geta sandals mysteriously muted his steps, that, somehow, finally drew attention to the metallic band around his neck that glinted the engraved hourglass symbol of Sunagakure.

"Hey, Gaara, long time no see," Naruto said with as much joy as he could muster, though it served little to fool the perceptive Kazekage.

"There's no need to hide your true emotions, Naruto," Gaara remarked, crossing the threshold to his old friend by slow, measured footsteps.

"Heh... I guess you're right...," the blond admitted, turning back to his view of the village, and the remaining afterglow.

"Are you and Kurama not getting along?" Gaara questioned. As he neared, he knelt with a covered hand overlaying his knee, next to the sitting Hokage, enjoying the same view he was granted.

"It's not so much getting along... he's just upset and he has every right to be... I've failed everyone..." Naruto said. Falling back heavily, he let out a laden sigh whilst simultaneously closing his eyes. He let his head hit the hard tiles, ignoring the small crack behind his ear and crinkling his eyelids to a point.

The Kazekage shook his head. "We face an enemy that no one could have expected, with power far beyond anything we were prepared for. You did your best, that is all that we could have asked for." With a light smile, he turned towards his distressed companion, "Is that not what you told me to believe?" At once, he received a sharp growl and sighed, letting go of the smile.

"My best wasn't enough, and... now..." The two gazed on in silence, over their own views, for several seconds, one living in the past while the other looked on towards a better future. Gaara closed his eyes, pondering the best way to reach through to the blond who had changed him all those years ago.

"Life is filled with hardships, some more difficult than others, but we must persevere to overcome them; you, of all people, should know this." Gaara opened his eyes, turning his head to look down at the Kyūbi no hanyō. "Many obstacles have stood in your path, including myself, and each one you faced with determination and zeal, overcoming them no matter the odds. This new threat, while more terrible than anything you've ever faced, you do not have to take on alone. And you must not."

Naruto looked up at the man as he continued on. "You have friends who will help pick you up when you fall and stand by you if only you would allow us." Gaara extended out his hand towards his friend, a smile on his face.

Naruto continued staring at Kage's smiling visage before dropping his gaze to the extended hand. A part of him wanted to reach for that hand, to believe everything that Gaara had said, but he knew in his heart that it just wouldn't be enough. Slowly, he turned his head away, returning his somber gaze to the village before him.

Gaara's smile slowly died as the hanyō rejected his help before doing the same as the blond, resigning himself to simply be there for moral support. "I understand that times are difficult, my friend, but if nothing else, you should know that we are all here for you and we will help you in any way that we can; we care about you." Naruto nodded half-heartedly in acknowledgment, but continued to stare absently at the village.

As the two stared down over the village, the appearance of a form touching down on the opposite side of the roof drew the former jinchūriki's attention. "Hinata-san," he greeted, "it is good to see you after all this time."

The mention of Hinata's name did little to distract Naruto from his internal thoughts, though he did offer a sidelong glance to note her approach.

"Good morning, Kazekage-dono, it is good it see you as well," she returned, a smile present on her alabaster cheeks.

"Please, Gaara is fine. There is no need for such formality, especially from the honorable Lady Hinata." He returned the address happily, hoping that perhaps she would prove more effective in encouraging the depressed Hokage.

Hinata giggled lightly, "I am honored… very well, Gaara-san." Hinata looked away from the Kazekage to view her husband, aware that he seemed to be ignoring her; with a embedded motion she shifted a stream of illuminated hair behind her ear, away from her focused eyes. Walking past Gaara, she managed a slight bow as she did, and moved up next to the whiskered man and slid down to a seat to his left, sliding her arm around his.

"Is everything alright, Naruto-kun? You had me worried," she asked, affectionately kissing his imperceptibly furred arm; rubbing her fingers against his forearm she noted that he still kept it receded, despite the chilled temperature of the nigh morning.

"Yea... I'm fine...," he replied without looking at her, wallowing in a dank regret he visualized in the night's shadows.

Through the link that connected them, Hinata was able to discern his personal thoughts and feelings—especially those that concerned her. "It's alright, Naruto-kun, I don't blame you for what happened. I'm just happy you're okay now," she assured him, nuzzling her cheek into his arm affectionately; she slowly lifted several of her tails around, softly shielding what she could of him from the breeze that blew through. In the distance, several chimes sounded, perking his ears once again; like a pinprick, she felt the worried jolt.

"Did something happen?" Gaara inquired, lifting Hinata's eyes to his own, ringed gaze. "I was in the area at the time… it was actually the sound of the blast that led me here."

"He had a... nightmare," she offered, continuing to hold onto the man's arm, hoping that her presence and assurances would help to ease him back into a state of normalcy. Gradually, the tenseness of his muscles began to relax and he opened his hand, inviting her own to its grasp, to which she happily accepted.

"I'm sorry, Hinata...," Naruto finally managed after he had relaxed and drew himself from his personal thoughts. With a tired swivel, he turned his head towards his wife, only then becoming aware that she had on a white robe covering her.

"There's no need, Naruto-kun, you weren't thinking clearly," she stated, squeezing onto his hand. Naruto returned the loving squeeze and lightly laid his head atop of hers, her ears brushing against the back of his head. Slowly, a smile began to return to his face as he fell further into the comforting embrace, her very presence slowly chipping away at the doubts that had plagued him earlier. Gaara watched the gradual change in his friend and smiled approvingly, knowing that he was in good hands.

As the excitement of events began to diminish, Naruto opened his mouth impossibly wide, emitting a loud yawn as fatigue creeped its way into his body.

"I think it's time we head back to bed," Hinata said with a light giggle, bringing a slight chuckle from her beloved.

"It's probably for the best," Gaara added, drawing the couple's attention. "Matsuri would like it if I slept more, but after many years of not being able to, it is a hard habit to break."

"I can only imagine," Naruto stated, recalling when he had first met the man. "Now that you mention it, how are things on that front?"

"If you're referring to Shukaku, it has been... different, since we were... reconnected, but there have not been any major issues of note; if you're referring to Matsuri..." Gaara fell silent, unsure of what exactly he should say about his wife, still growing used to such small talk after so many years. "She's fine."

"...That's it?" Naruto pressed, earning a sharp nudge in his side by Hinata's elbow. "That's great!" he added, realizing how he had sounded. Gaara nodded in response, ending the conversation.

"I will see you two later," he stated as a gust began to blow, turning his around his body his robes that particlized into sand that was scattered to the wind as it encased him, depleting his presence in the fading gust and leaving the couple alone.

With the departure of their guest, the two untangled from one another and made their way back towards their bedroom, Hinata affectionately hugging the man's arm the entire way. After crossing back through the garden, the couple stopped outside of their room, their eyes drawn to the destroyed door that laid in pieces on the ground. In lieu of his missing right arm, Naruto scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner with his tails, eliciting an amused giggle from his partner. Maneuvering their way around the obstruction, the two entered the room, separating as they walked towards opposite sides of their bed.

Though Hinata had a much easier time, with her side of the room remaining fairly neat and organized, Naruto stepped around and over loose articles of clothing or documents that had been strewn about the room in his escape; several empty ramen cups now also littered the floor, having been knocked off the desk that lined the wall that he found himself against earlier that morning. Making a mental note to clean up in the morning, Naruto went to remove his clothes, only to realize, with a dumbly hung head, that he had been running around the entire time in his underwear.

Hinata did her best to stifle the giggle that threatened its way out so as not to embarrass the blond further—who only now also realized that Gaara had made no mention of his attire during their conversation—but, the effort proved too much, bringing a crimson blush to his face. After she removed her robe, revealing a large shirt of his that stopped just below her waist, she promptly returned to the warmth of the bed covers, awaiting her husband's arrival. Getting over his embarrassment, Naruto slid into the bed with her, staring at the ceiling as he tried to sort through the morning's events as he rolled his shoulders, getting comfortable.

Not wanting him to return to his aloof mind-state once he settled, she slid over to him lifting and moving her upper body over his. Their clear eyes locked together, gazing deep into one another's as she leaned forward, pressing her soft, luscious lips against his own, their eyes simultaneously closing. After a few seconds, Hinata pulled back, breaking the kiss and bringing their eyes open once again.

"How much did you hear?" Naruto questioned, wondering just how long his wife had been listening to his conversation before making an appearance.

"Everything… After I jumped over the wall, I saw you coming over the other side, so I made my way around and grabbed a robe before finding a spot on the roof close enough to hear everything," she explained; as she finished, she moved down slightly and laid her head on his bare chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his powerful heart.

"…" His silence stood, but it posed his question nonetheless.

"I agree with Gaara-san and... to a certain extent, Kurama-san," she said drowsily, the sound of his heart slowly lulling her to sleep. "We are all here for you, Naruto-kun, you don't have to face this menace alone... but, doing nothing and letting the past hold you in fear isn't the way someone should live their life." She raised her arms, draping them around his muscled neck as she relaxed more into the position atop of her husband whilst lifting her head slightly to gaze at his cerulean orbs. "You've changed so much since we were kids and have faced all of your problems head on, no matter the cost… except this one; I'm not saying that I want you to rush in needlessly... but, this has had a great effect on you... and I worry."

With his arm casually laid across her bare back, Naruto wiggled one of his tails out from under the covers, sliding it under and cupping her chin as he craned his neck. She leaned forward slightly into the effort, connecting their lips together once more, though she could tell that he was more into it this time than before.

"I'm sorry, Hinata... I'll try not to worry you, but, with everything that's happened... I—," he stopped as she slid one of her hands up the side of his head and pressed her finger softly against his lips, subduing his speech.

"I know, my love..." She laid her head back down, her eyes growing heavy as sleep began to take her once more. "Things will get better... You'll see...," she managed, fading into the realm of slumber. With a heavy sigh, Naruto grabbed the blanket and pulled it up her back, stopping at her neck line. With her covered, he returned his vision to the ceiling above, forcing his eyes shut as he attempted to follow her into the realm of rest.

"I really hope you're right... Hinata-chan..."

* * *

_Nine years ago..._

* * *

He stared at the two elders, knowing full well what they were going to ask him. In truth, he had though about it, but he knew he wasn't suited for the job; he just wasn't the kind of guy to sit around and do paperwork, not when there was perfectly good "research" to be done.

"Before you ask, the answer is no," Jiraiya stated, looking down one of the more devastated districts. While all had been affected, in truth, the destruction was probably for the better. People busily occupied themselves as they tried to restore the place to its former glory, toiling for what they were worth; amidst it all sat the most peculiar old man; he was almost like a statue, unmoving against the fumes of saw dust and the hustle and bustle of bodies. Even stranger was the fact that he was on a broken bench, sitting tilted at an angle and seemed not in the least bit bothered. Jiraiya continued to stare at the strange sight, pondering what could possibly be the man's motive to sit in such a way.

"You were a student of the Sandaime, you are the most qualified person for the job," Mitokado Homura pressed, the male elder and one of Hiruzen's long time friends. He busied himself with a moderated step forth that lead to him insisting on a piece of paper with his wrinkled hand's press.

Jiraiya shook his head, both at the the proposal and the crinkled shrub that resolutely sat on the bench, over there, outside. "That may be, but there is another more qualified than even I!"

"And who might that be?" questioned Utatane Koharu, Homura's female counterpart.

With a flourish, the Toad Sage turned to the two elders, glancing back and forth between the two, ensuring that he had their full attention before his grand reveal. "Tsunade," he said, hoping the name would have the desired effect. To his dismay, all he got for his efforts, was a concerned glance between the elders, which tempted him to indignantly frown.

"We haven't heard any word about Tsunade's whereabouts, nor are we sure that she would even accept after being gone such a long time…," Koharu replied, shaking her head as she did.

"Let me worry about that, I'll look for her... but on one condition." He grinned as he thought about the future prospect, causing both elders a great deal of unease at what one of the Sannin had planned.

…

After his "impromptu" meeting with the two elders, the Toad Sage made his way out from the Hokage's Tower and down amongst the busy streets, recalling the many fond memories of his youthful days in the village while he whistled. The tall, thick-maned man would have stood out as an oddity as he slowly ambled through the streets, but in Konoha such sights were commonplace, and some even, it seemed, remembered the boy he once was all those years ago.. He smiled as he went, happy with the way the village had prospered and persevered since his departure and even more so since the attack of that slippery Orochimaru and his lackeys. Bringing himself from his chaste reminiscence, he focused on the task at hand, noting he was approaching the destination he sought, denoting it by the ostentatiously flared sign… Without the slightest amount of hesitation, and garnished with the equally flared swagger of the Legendary Jiraiya, he swept through the open door and into a scene that took on a very different tone. While the outside showed copious amounts of life, the inside seemed almost lifeless with barely a few people present throughout its body; however, the lack of life didn't alarm him, with the restaurant being one of the best places to eat in the entire village, life would spring forth later in the day when the villagers sought relaxation after a long day of rebuilding. It still was befitting of his radical charm, it would seem.

"Jiraiya-san!" shouted a familiar female voice. Its sound piloted his focus sharply left, and right then his eyes popped right to the woman hurriedly discarding her working humble clipboard as she bolted from the restaurant's kitchen. Though he was sad to see she had opted not to wear one of her more "alluring" outfits—instead wearing a more traditional shortened kimono—he was nonetheless happy to see the beautiful girl.

"Hey, Yukano, long time nO SEE!" Jiraiya said, his voice dialing in pitch as the girl threw herself at the old pervert, wrapping him in a constricting hug.

"How have you been, you old pervert? It's been so long," she said with a coy smile on her face as she crushed the man in her vice grip. Despite the mounting pressure growing on his sides, he didn't mind as she pressed her chest roughly against his own—though he was intelligent enough not to say it. Though it would seem, sadly, that all good things must come to an end. Soon, the pressure slowly became too much for even the famed Toad Sage to handle.

"I'd be... doing better... if you weren't... crushing me...," Jiraiya managed as the woman squeezed the life out of him. Quickly realizing how powerfully she was hugging the man, she quickly let go.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled, his cheeks turning crimson in embarrassment as Jiraiya took in a much needed heavy breath.

"It's fine, I had forgotten how strong you were! Being a ban-OW!" he shouted as Yukano promptly slammed her foot down on his own uncovered foot, stopping him before he said anything further. Feeling the stares at her back, Yukano quickly turned around and waved at all the faces, assuring them that everything was alright, returning them to previous activities.

"You can't say that in public!" the woman angrily scolded, glaring at the still recovering Sannin.

"Sorry, it's been so long that I just forgot," he bashfully admitted, wiggling his toes to ensure that nothing was broken from the sudden stomp.

"Hmph!" she huffed, turning away from the man in a pout. "Then maybe you should stop in once in awhile instead of waiting seven years!"

"But, I've been busy...," he stated in disbelief, craning his neck forward while hunching slightly over.

"That's no excuse!" She tilted her head back and closed her eyes in mock ignorance, attempting to make the man feel bad for his negligence. Knowing that he wasn't going to win the argument against the woman, he simply left it at that. "Anyway," she started suddenly, turning back towards the man, "is this business or pleasure?" She lifted her eye in curiosity.

"If only it was pleasure," he replied with a quick scan of the woman and casually freeing his eyes to wander about the restaurant. "Unfortunately, this is business." A sigh accompanied his finished statement, eliciting a rolling of the eyes from his female counterpart.

"Of course, the infamous Jiraiya and his 'research.'" She raised her hands and bent two fingers in pseudo-quotations as she said the term. "I don't want to catch you trying that around here, you understand?"

The Toad Sage lifted his right hand and curled his fingers around his chin, resting his elbow atop of his other hand that was firmly entrenched against his side. "I can try, but I promise nothing," he said after several seconds of heavy thought.

"I suppose that's all I'm going to get out of you...," Yukano sighed before turning once more around, and without much event made to walk towards the back rooms. Jiraiya followed, attempting to keep his eyes firmly fixed above the young woman's shoulders, but gradually, his gaze fell further and further. Soon enough, the old man was back to his ways, watching the gentle and alluring sway of her hips with each step, the short kimono stopping mid thigh only enhancing the temptation.

Reaching the back wall, Yukano walked down a few doors before sliding the door open, revealing a empty room. "Take a seat and I'll fetch Aeron, he's been in the kitchen prepping for tonight. Is there anything you want in the meantime?"

"Sake would be lovely," he stated, walking past the woman and towards the lone table.

"Why'd I even bother?" she said aloud, closing the door after getting her answer, leaving the man by his lonesome. In truth, he appreciated being left alone for the moment as he thought about all that had transpired in such a short amount of time: Finding Naruto, his god-son, and training him, the invasion of his home, the death of his mentor, the proposal of becoming Hokage and now the search of one of his teammates for the very job he declined? Even worse, the troubling news that he had discovered in his time away sat on his shoulders, only adding onto the heavy weight. Not to let his absent mind wander too far beyond him, he quickly let the strapped scroll fall from his back, flipping it around his shoulder and down by the edge of the booth to lean; he had enough to weigh, and for that, he needed to _sit_ into his sake. He grinned.

With a sigh, he sat down, cross legged, and leaned back slightly, starting at the smooth, wooden ceiling, awaiting the much needed drink. After what felt like an eternity, the door burst open, startling the man as the blue-dressed owner made his way in with a small plate with two bocchan dango in one hand while skillfully holding two sake bottles in his other.

"Sorry it took so long, had a few things to finish up," Aeron apologized, setting the plate down in the middle of the table before placing the individual bottles at each respective seat. With the placements done, Aeron crossed his feet and dropped suddenly, his legs bending outwards until he rested his rump comfortably against the wood floor, sitting in a similarly relaxed, cross legged fashion. "It's been awhile, old friend."

"It has. I would have come sooner, but I've been busy until recently." The two men stared at each other before simultaneously removing their respective cups from the sake bottles, both pouring a glass.

"How are you holding up?" Aeron questioned as he watched the sage lift the cup to his lips, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Knowing what he was referring to, he took another sip. "Death is a natural part of our lives as shinobi. While I am saddened by his passing and angered that he died at the hands of one of his own students... I am content knowing that he died defending what he loved the most."

Aeron nodded his approval, not only for the sage's wording, but also knowing that his friend was properly dealing with his grief. Not wanting to stay on the particularly sorrowful topic, Aeron was quick to suggest an alternative. "Did your self-imposed mission prove fruitful?"

"It did, but at the same time, I wish it hadn't," he admitted. "Following Orochimaru led me to a group called 'Akatsuki.' From what I could find out, they intend to capture, then use the Tailed Beasts for some nefarious purpose, more than likely to control the Great Nations."

"Is that why you returned, then?" Aeron lifted a inquiring eyebrow, knowing that Naruto had received training from the sage since his return to the village.

"Yes, but also to warn you of the incoming danger and to ask a favor. I'll be taking him under my wing, but I won't be able to watch over him the entire time, if it's possible...," he stopped, seeing the knowing look on Aeron's face.

"You don't have to ask. Of course, I'll look after Naruto whenever you're not around, but I don't see you just up and vanishing so soon after returning," he chuckled. Jiraiya smiled at the notion, but kept silent, knowing that the boy was in good hands.

"In that regard, however, comes a problem," Aeron stated, growing suddenly serious as he grabbed his cup and quickly downed it, pouring himself another. "I'm not sure how much you know, but Naruto tapped into the Kyūbi's chakra more than I think he planned."

"I had heard that, to some extent. Do you know what happened?" Jiraiya pressed, narrowing his wizened, snowy brow.

"From what I could gather, from both Kakashi and Naruto himself, Naruto had the upper hand against his opponent, Hyūga Neji." He crossed his arms as he went further on into detail. "Long story short, things got turned around quickly and Neji closed all of Naruto's tenketsu, which prompted the release of the Kyūbi's chakra into a two-tailed cloak."

"—Hmm, the seal the Yondaime placed on Naruto should have slowly weakened over time to allow him control over the Kyūbi's chakra, but not at that rate," Jiraiya stated, earning a nod in response.

"…From what Kakashi told me, this is the second occasion that the Kyūbi's chakra has been involuntarily released in such a way, with this last being the worst. My only guess is that the seal has weakened far quicker than expected, or the bijū managed to 'crack' the seal, allowing it to force more chakra into his body that he is prepared for." Aeron brought his cup back to his lips and took a sip. "I wouldn't really be able to tell until I got a look at the seal," he said with a shrug.

"When I removed the **Gogyō Fūin **that Orochimaru had placed on Naruto near the beginning of his training, I didn't notice any flaws in the seal, but I did sense that it had weakened greatly from what it was when it was originally placed." Aeron curiously looked at the old sage.

"**Gogyō Fūin**? What seal was originally placed on Naruto?" the younger man inquired.

"**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**." The answer elicited a high pitched whistle from his younger companion, who nearly rolled back off his cushion in surprise.

"That's a high quality seal, the Yondaime must have been one hell of a guy to pull that off," Aeron remarked, absently scratching his head as he thought further into their dilemma.

"He was...," the Sannin sadly added. The two men sat in a moment of silence for the dead before bringing their respective cups to their lips and drinking the still hot, salient liquid inside that offered one final wisp of its steam to greet the ingestion.

"I don't think we need to do anything, at the moment," Aeron began while pouring himself another cup, "but, we do need to keep an eye on him in case the seal should weaken further. Worse case scenario, we're going to have to add onto the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki **and suppress the bijū's chakra..."

The two men stared at one another, knowing that neither one liked the idea of putting the blond into such a predicament, but if it was for his health and the safety of those around him...

"Anyway," Jiraiya began suddenly, deigning to change the seriousness of their discussion, "I should probably go find that kid and head out." As he finished, Jiraiya poured another cup and quickly drank it before getting up in one smooth motion.

"Head out? Where are you going?" Aeron inquired. "You're taking Naruto with you?"

The Toad Sage nodded. "I bringing him along to find an old friend, she's being asked to take up the mantle of Hokage." Jiraiya started towards the door, but the sudden pressure of a hand grabbing his arm stopped him, bringing his focus back to still sitting man.

"If you're taking Naruto, I'd suggest taking Hinata with you also, for his sake," Aeron stated with a finality that invoked a curious look from Jiraiya.

* * *

Sasuke continued on walking, needing the mindless activity to distract his bodily function as he sorted through the mental turmoil. He tried to envision the blond for what he was—just another dopey kid who didn't know when to shut his mouth or give up—but, every time he tried, the image of him cloaked in the powerful aura quickly overrode what he tried to hold onto.

As much as he tried to deny it, to others and himself, he was worried about him, this random nobody, who shared nothing in common with him except the knowledge of pain; but, not only that he realized. Despite his lack of natural talent, Naruto had managed to keep up with even his own efforts, marking the whiskered youth as his rival from the amazing growth that he had witnessed through the many missions that the team had accomplished together. Against anything he might say to others, that annoying kid had managed to carve a niche in his otherwise vengeance-driven heart.

Seeing his 'friend' shrouded in the malignant aura frightened him, not only for Naruto's safety, but for his own; the look of pure hatred, the feeling of terrible dread, it was frightening... but, powerful.

With that thought, a scowl grew across his face. Naruto had this monster, this power, sleeping within him the entire time and never once thought to use it until now? No, he realized, Naruto had used it before. Those eyes he saw at the Chūnin exams were the same that Naruto had when he had stopped Orochimaru from killing him. The enraged Uchiha clenched his hands tightly as he continued his march, hearing footsteps and a voice calling him, but he disregarded the nuisance, focusing on the source of his anger.

Why did someone like Naruto have to have that kind of power? Why couldn't someone worthy have it, someone who would put it to use? _'Why couldn't I have that power?!'_ he mentally declared, knowing that if he had that kind of strength, he would make his brother pay for all the pain and misery that he had forced him to suffer...

"S-Sasuke-k-kun?..." Sakura managed, feeling the fury radiating from Sasuke's being. She took a few hesitant steps back, unsure of how to proceed with the typically volatile Uchiha. Slowly, she reached forward, taking slow, shaky steps back towards him. "Sas-uke-kun?..." she called, lightly touching her fingers against his shoulder.

Faster than she could react, Sasuke suddenly turned, swinging his arm through the air. Before she knew what was happening, the back of Sasuke's hand slapped across her cheek, inflaming the smooth flesh of her skin and sending her flying to the ground. As Sasuke continued on with the rotation, completing his turn, he took a threatening step towards the pink-haired kunoichi, who laid helpless on the ground, looking up at the enraged visage of her crush.

"S-Sasu-ke-kun... p-please... stop...," she weakly cried through the sobs, as she watched him draw closer. He stopped suddenly, overwhelming shock crossing his previously infuriated features as he stared down at the young girl.

"S-Sakura?" he questioned, bringing his throbbing hand up to his eyes before looking at the glowing red mark on her cheek. Slowly, he backed away from her in utter disbelief at what he had done; he had pushed her away of course, but never had he hit the girl in his blind rage. Unable to deal with what he had done, Sasuke did the only thing he could do. He turned and ran.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted after him as she scrambled into a sitting position, knowing that she would be unable to catch the crafty boy. Bringing a delicate hand up, she gingerly rubbed at the sting of her cheek, staring down the road where Sasuke had vanished. "Why won't you let me in?...," she whispered longingly into the wind, spilling tears of both sadness and fear in a trickle down her flushed face.

* * *

A cool morning breeze wafted into the room as Tenten diligently read through the book of "Advanced Sealing Arts" that her sensei, Maito Gai, had brought for her at her request. Though she had experience in Fūinjutsu, some of the things she read went beyond her wildest dreams of what it could accomplish. After having read through one-third of the book, she opted for a break, softly closing together the stiff covers between her hands, laying it rest on her lap. She looked around the room, which never changed except for where a single chair would rest upon each new visitor's departure. Gradually, she shifted her gaze over to the sleeping Hyūga and a slight smile grew to see him recovering. After Naruto's visit the day before, Neji had awoken from his slumber, dazed and confused as to what happened and where he was. Shortly thereafter, he had returned to sleep and had yet to awaken, but it was still good to know that he was doing better.

With the thought of Hyūga on her mind, she was happy to hear that Hinata had been released—if only being told by Naruto's loud voice echoing throughout the building at his excitement. She shook her head at his amusing antics, unable to believe that a guy like that could have beaten someone like Neji, but the proof was all too evident to see.

Eventually, she shifted her vision to the tall stack of manuals, tomes and scrolls that rested atop the end table between them. The tower consisted primarily of Fūinjutsu books that she had asked Gai to bring her, but for reasons she could not explain, her mentor had chosen to grab several that brought some level of confusion to the young woman.

"The Expecting Mother: Your Child and You," one of them read in fanciful golden lettering. "The Magic of Vegetable Gyoza," said another, and ironically, the image of a chubby looking kid stuffing his face with said gyoza was depicted on the cover... and also... "78 Useful Lower-body Conditioning Routines …" — "Written and published independently by Maito Gai." The bewildering assortment of titles conjured a spectacular image of the wildly grinning, bushy-browed Green Beast before her mind's eye, and though she cringed in distaste, shaking her head, one thing stuck... "Is he calling me fat?"

Before Tenten could travel further along the road of thought, a knock at the door drew her from her musings. "Come in," she said, loud enough for them to hear, but soft enough so as to not wake Neji. Slowly, the door opened, revealing a man whom she had not expected to see, robed entirely in white, suitably so.

"H-Hyūga-sama?" she questioned, but quickly recovered from her initial shock. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he returned, looking at the girl. "Have we met?"

"N-No, I'm on the same team as Neji, my name is Tenten," she stated nervously. True to Neji's description, the Hyūga leader was an intimidating figure to behold with an air of regality about him.

"I see. It is nice to meet you, Tenten," he offered, his blank look barely showing a smile as he very slightly leaned forward and bowed his head. To return the courtesy, she returned the bow as best she could given her predicament.

With the greeting done, Hiashi slowly looked about the room, taking in the plain surroundings with a look of disapproval; even if Neji was a member of the Branch House, he deserved better than this. As he continued to survey the room, his eyes fell upon the tall stack of readings. Curiously, he gazed at their titles, finding most of them to be those on Fūinjutsu, impressing him slightly that the girl showed an interest in the complicated art. As he continued reading, several titles had an eyebrow raised at her choice of literature, to which Tenten—who witnessed the entire event—clenched her eyes shut in embarrassment.

Finishing his perusal of the books, Hiashi focused his attention on the sleeping Hyūga boy, who still bared marks from his fight. Tenten noticed a sadness creep across his face as he stared at the slumbering Neji, a sadness that seemed to be caused by a deeper problem than injuries from a battle.

"Has he awoken?" he asked; his eyes never left Neji's still stolid expression that rose and fell, just as the rest of him. He'd survived, it seemed…

"He woke up sometime yesterday afternoon, but he's been asleep since then... as far as I am aware," she explained, earning a nod.

"I am awake," Neji stated, startling the room's other occupants as he opened his eyes, staring back at the Hyūga leader, who had only momentarily shifted his sights. Looking down, Neji gazed at the respirator, fogging with each breath, and lifted a hand from under thin sheet to remove the cumbersome thing, laying it down next to him. "Good morning, Hiashi-sama," Neji half-heartedly greeted.

"Good morning, Neji," he returned. "There is something that I would like to discuss."

"I see," he simply stated, his blank features never faulting as Hiashi turned to Tenten.

"Alone." He continued to stare at the girl when she made no attempt to move, her expression one of bewilderment. "Would you be so kind as to leave us?" he stated with a more expectant tone when she continued to sit in her bed. Her look of bewilderment gradually changed to one of disbelief.

"I'm paralyzed from the waist down...," she stated. "I can't move..."

Neji slowly blinked and leaned further back into the pillows as an expression of shock became plastered across the clan leader's face. "I see...," he remarked in embarrassment, swiftly looking away from the girl.

"Hiashi-sama, if it's all the same, I do not mind if Tenten hears what you have to say," he evenly stated, catching both Hiashi and Tenten off guard.

"Very well," Hiashi said, raising a hand to his mouth and clearing his throat. Gesticulating, the clan patriarch made to speak; however, Neji spoke first—

Situating himself against the bed's frame pressed against the large cushion, he began, "Please… take a seat."

Greyed eyes flickered, and the transition to the man lowering himself into the sturdy lacquer seat came to relieve the extracted guest's held breath. Tenten had been removed so quickly from the mutual focus the two clansmen set on one another, just as quickly as her teammate's uncle had complied… she was taken aback, surprised. _'Neji…'_ With that, her eyes drifted back to him, watching his level, aphotic look inside of the room that had both curtains drawn, allowing no superfluous light source, save the dim hospital overhead.

"Neji."

"…"

Hiashi's brow fell, "I am sorry." He watched for Neji, but only saw emptiness; "You have been through much… it is only fair that you know why."

"Indeed," he said, nodding—though he seemed at lost for breath.

There was silence once more, or a form of it, because it was kept rhythmic by the far off bated creaking; they could focus on it enough to discern that it was a dilapidated service trolley. Occupied in their minds, still they could find an abundance of space to dabble with the aspects of their situation.

A new sound, of a soft material shuffling ruffled Neji's eyebrow, as he looked half-heartedly down to find his uncle retrieving something from the confines of his robe. The hand that he hadn't watched enter, exited the robe bearing a small parcel. "This is from your father."

"…" Neji rose through a slow inhalation. "I see…"

The Hyūga placed the envelope at the foot of the bed, and then after a pause nudged it forth slightly. "I—"

"I am not sure if I desire to know," Neji said suddenly, which invited a confused stare by his audience. He looked up, having spared the parcel a glance; "Thank you, Oji-sama; I will take care of it."

Hiashi's eyes were closed, showing his concentration… he sat, with both palms now pressed flatly against his covered knees. "What is it that happened with my daughter, Neji?"

"Fate preserved her." Neji looked down to his left, staring at his own heart monitor's flimsy leg.

"What part is it that you played," the man issued, leaning forth.

"Kyōsha." Neji returned his stare, coughing once, before the risen liquid weakened his eyes with bloodshot fixture.

A heavy breath, and another.

"What's happened to you, Neji…"

Neji raised a weak, shaking hand. "Regardless… it is my responsibility."

Again.

"I am sorry, Neji."

"…"

…

Time had passed, and the head of the Hyūga had departed, and since his roommate had fallen back into sleep, conflicted and reflective. Whiteness—his eyes, what they watched, the bogart he kept on his own feelings, in a bleached void. _'I believe that I am as well…'_

* * *

The two elders sat across from one another, staring down at the blank piece of paper that laid atop of the simple table between them. Homura slowly reached forward and grabbed the pen that rested next to it, eventually bringing its inked tip to press against the thin surface.

"Hatake Kakashi?" he questioned, earning a nod from his female counterpart, writing the name with her approval.

"Sarutobi Asuma?" Koharu asked as Homura moved the pen below the first name.

"He may be Hiruzen's son, but do you think he is ready for the position?" Homura inquired, looking up from the paper at Koharu's crinkled features.

"With a little time, I feel that he could fill the shoes left by his father," she stated with certainty, eliciting Homura to write the name down.

"Nara Shikaku?"

"Ah yes, Shikaku, an excellent choice." Homura smiled at the response, writing the name down beneath the two others.

"Is there anyone else?" Homura asked, lifting his gaze from the paper. A sudden knock on the door brought both elders' respective vision to the door, which slowly opened to reveal a form that they hadn't expected to see.

"I will submit myself for the position."

* * *

Hinata was excited, after being cooped up in that room for so long, it felt amazing to be outside again—even moreso with her crush walking beside her. "It feels so good," she happily remarked as she walked with a bright smile on her face.

"Hehe," Naruto chuckled, happy to see his friend rejuvenated by the outdoor air. In truth, he was ecstatic that she was discharged so soon, he found that he missed her company. After he had left Aeron's restaurant, he had traveled around the village, using his shadow clones to help in whatever reconstruction effort was still underway. Through the use of his clones, several projects had finished far sooner than their projected dates, including the heavily damaged Sutezuni district, which had seemed oddly familiar to him; during his time there, an old man sitting at an angle on a nearby broken bench, seemed to be watching him, though Naruto hadn't the faintest idea why.

After a restful night, the first thing Naruto did was visit Hinata, only to find out that she was being discharged earlier than expected. Now, he had his closest friend back, and he couldn't be happier. The two continued their walk, happy in each other's company and passed the time with idle conversation, content with going wherever their feet took them. In their aimless wandering, the two wound up in an area that Naruto was all too familiar with.

"Hey, Hinata, are you hungry?" Naruto suddenly asked, his eyes glued to the Ichiraku stand further up the road.

"S-Sure," Hinata replied haltingly, searching for a clue as to why he would ask such a question so randomly.

"It's settled then, we're going to eat at Ichiraku!" he happily shouted, grabbing the surprised Hyūga's hand. The second he did, he determinately marched towards the small building, leading Hinata along, who stared at their enclosed hands with a steadily growing blush, seemingly oblivious to the scenic wherewithal around her. As the couple drew closer to the building, a familiar silver-haired Jōnin appeared before them setting Naruto back a step by his sudden appearance.

"Yo," Kakashi simply greeted, creasing his eye into a happy indicator of a smile.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto returned, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to let you know that Jiraiya-sama was looking for you, he has a mission for you," the Jōnin explained, watching as Naruto's eyes brightened greatly.

"He does?!" Naruto gasped, leaning up and towards his teacher, waiting for more details. Kakashi mentally shook his head at the boy's antics, unable to believe how happy he could get over something as simple as a mission.

"You're going to be heading out to look for an old friend of his, you'll probably be gone for several days. I'd suggest...," Kakashi attempted to finish, until realizing that the blond was no longer there. Turning his head, Kakashi caught the image of the orange-clad youngster running at full speed, dragging along a helpless Hinata behind him. Unable to withhold the chuckle any longer, his shoulders bobbed slightly in his laughter at his student's amusing antics.

…

Hinata held on for dear life as Naruto practically dragged her in a bee-line towards his apartment, watching the buildings rush by in a blur. Before she knew it, Naruto came to an abrupt halt outside his door, though momentum carried her on, right into the unprepared blond's side. The two went crashing onto the ground with Hinata sprawled atop him, from which they quickly recovered, both sporting a light blush from the encounter. With a quick search through his pockets, Naruto deftly retrieved his keys, shifting them through his fingers and then shortly jabbed forth into the near hole, turning and unlocking the door with a click; in the same motion he opened it and then proceeded inside, but not before grabbing ahold of her hand once more, quickly leading her through the small apartment and into the restricted confines of his room.

From the moment she entered, Hinata was shocked to find the state of Naruto's living conditions. The floor was literally covered in an assortment of items: dirty dishes, clothes, empty food containers, scrolls, a variety of ninja tools and nearly everything else had found its way to clutter the floor. Naruto deftly moved around the small room, filling a backpack he had grabbed as he went, snatching up necessary items for the trip.

After watching Naruto for a little while, her eyes drifted around to the rest of Naruto's small bedroom. Directly in front of her sat a dresser with a standing mirror sitting in the corner; to her left was a bookcase with a picture and an alarm close on top with his unmade bed next to it with the single plant in the room tucked into the corner. The single window was opposite the dresser, overlooking the bed, with another closed bookcase by that and a wooden door directly across the bed leading out to a railing.

Hinata took a few, short steps forwards right before reaching the clutter on the floor to get a better look out of the window. While gazing out the window at the beautiful, sunshiny day, her vision was irresistibly drawn to the picture resting atop the bookcase. It was a picture of Team Seven, with a gravity defying, silver-haired Kakashi standing behind Sakura, with Sasuke on the right and Naruto to the left. Kakashi had a respective hand on each boy's head as Naruto glared at the young Uchiha while Sasuke returned the look with an annoyed stare.

A smile graced her soft lips while Naruto continued to fumble around his room, filling his pack as he went, oblivious to everything else around him. "Naruto-kun," Hinata softly called, only to have it fall on deaf ears.

"Naruto-kun," she repeated a little louder, still with no indication that the blonde had heard a single word. Hinata surveyed the floor and picked her steps carefully, moving herself closer to the busy boy. Once within arms reach, Hinata put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to drop the kunai that was in his hand in surprise as he turned to look at his female counterpart.

"Oh, Hinata, I forgot you were here," Naruto remarked with a chuckle, "what's up?"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle softly at her crush, "I was wondering if there was anything you would like me to help you with," she replied with an affectionate smile.

Naruto blinked several times before letting his gaze drift around the room. "Umm..." He tried to think of anything he could use help with before returning his vision back on the girl. "I'm almost finished, but I appreciate the offer," he answered with a bright smile.

"Alright, I'll wait for you in the kitchen," she stated, picking her way once again through the clutter to get back to the door leading out of his bedroom. Naruto watched as Hinata left the room, unable to keep his gaze off the gentle sway of her hips as she left. As the door closed and he was left alone, he continued to stare at a singular spot on the closed door, his mind still holding onto the image. After realizing what was coursing through his mind, a deep red blush blossomed on his cheeks as he busied himself once again to fill his pack to distract himself from future thoughts.

Hinata walked through the little hallway separating the bedroom and kitchen to end up at her destination. To her immediate left was the front door, while directly opposite from her current position was the fridge. To her right sat a completely stuffed trashcan and next to that was a sink and a counter pressed into the corner, decorated with a simple rice cooker… both looking new and unused. Opposite of the counter was a lone plant and set in the middle of the room was a table with a single chair set at it.

Surprisingly, the only clutter out of the whole disaster appeared to be located on the table, which was littered with... more trash... She glanced towards the trash can and then back at the table, letting out a resigned sigh. Making her way to the trash can, she wrapped her arms around it and picked it up, proceeding the container to the designated disposal area she noticed on her way up in an attempt to help Naruto live in a remotely clean environment.

'_It's hard to believe Naruto can live in such filth... although, he hasn't had anyone to teach him otherwise..._' Hinata immediately stopped in her tracks as she ran that particular thought in her head repeatedly. '_He hasn't had anyone to teach him..._' She felt her eyes start to tear up, remembering just how much Naruto had missed out growing up with no one to care for him.

Resolving to fix that problem, the young Hyūga quickly traveled the remaining distance to the disposal area, promptly pulled the lid off and emptied the can of its contents, turned sharply on her right foot and returned the way she had come in a very fluid manner. Walking back into Naruto's apartment, she quickly placed the can back in its proper spot and began tossing everything she considered trash into the empty trash can. Once done, she walked over to the window and opened it, letting in some fresh air. Inhaling a deep breath of the clean air, she turned and started to began walk back towards Naruto's room, turning the corner to run into the very person was about to go check on.

Naruto had just finished packing his bag and was on his way out to meet Hinata when the two crashed into each other. Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around him as the blonde threw his arms out, managing to catch himself on the door frame, stopping the two from tumbling on the floor. The Hyūga girl continued to hug her crush as he looked at her, a very confused look gracing his features.

"Hinata?" Naruto questioned, unsure of what was going on as he pushed himself back into an upright position. Hinata looked up at the blonde, and the look he received told him that something was upsetting her, where instead of a usual smile, he was met by a frown marring her beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun," Hinata muttered as she buried her head into his chest, finding that at that moment, she needed his support.

"Sorry for what?" he pressed, confused as to what triggered this sudden change in his friend. Hinata spoke into his chest, causing each word to become muffled and hard to hear.

"For everything that you've gone through... growing up without things that I take for granted... there's just so much I wish I could do to help yo—," she stopped short as Naruto wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him.

"It's alright, Hinata..." he softly told her with a bittersweet smile, "If I didn't grow up the way I did... I may have been a completely different person and I never would have created the family that I have now. There's Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, all my friends, Ero-Sennin, Oni-san and Ne-chan, but most importantly... you," Naruto looked down at the mop of midnight blue hair pressed into his chest, his last statement causing Hinata to tilt her head back and look into his love filled eyes.

Oblivious to their surroundings, neither one of them heard a particular Sannin come through the opened window to find the scene of young love. Being the man he was, he grinned mischievously and silently crept over to the lovebirds. "So, I'm not missing anything am I?" Jiraiya lewdly commented, startling both kids, causing them to immediately separate, Hinata all but ran to the window in hopes that the cool air would help her reddened cheek while Naruto glared at the old pervert angrily.

"What's with you and giving me a heart attack, Ero-sennin!?" Naruto shouted.

"I told you to quit calling me that!" Jiraiya snapped back.

"How the hell are you even in here, you didn't come through the front door?!"

Jiraiya gave a playful smirk before pointing back over his shoulder. "The window was open, so I came in," he casually answered. "Which reminds me, Hinata, wasn't it?" the sudden question bringing Hinata from her thoughts as she turned towards the Toad Sage.

"Yes?" she hesitantly replied.

"You're coming with us on our endeavor to find the next Hokage, I already have it arranged," the sage informed her.

"This is awesome! This will be our first mission together!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, causing Hinata to blush lightly.

"Alright you two, if your quite done, lets head on out," Jiraiya barked, opened the door and proceeded outside. "First, we'll stop by the Hyūga compound so Hinata can get what she needs, then we're out of here!"

"Yosh!" Naruto followed closely behind, stopping long enough at the door to glance over at Hinata.

"You coming?" Hinata looked at the blond, smiling slightly as she nodded her head, the three making their way through the busy streets to their destination… Letting the other two walk a measure ahead, Naruto slowed to a boxed pace, sliding his way through the dusted street.

The whiskered boy, who still sported the same messy hair, took pause with a shifted glance up to the features of his friends, walled by the rest, filing rows of veritable passersby; he was excited. Brandishing his grin like a sun-shined saber, he reached into his jumper's pocket, retrieving his dusted headband—the leaf symbol still proudly emblazoned, bordered and decorated by the few and spotted nicks the metal had endured, mostly, though, it was still covered in the dust it had accumulated over his stay. With a extended thumb, he brushed over the heart-felt symbol, before whipping the hitai-ate up around his forehead, securing it tightly and letting the uncovered mark be presented upwards to the sun he took to run beneath, dashing.

* * *

**A/N: **So much going on, so much to take in, things are really getting juicy now. Let us know what you think, guys and gals, and... **REVIEW!**

**Next time: | The conclusion of Arc Three! | **

**Chapter 10 - The Beginnings of a Journey**

-soulfistx-

Hey, I'm interjecting here. If you guys don't know what Neji's talking about in Japanese, it's a Shogi reference. Shoutout to anyone who can understand it and explain it in a review! Talk to you all on Wednesday!

**Hint:** Even if you think you get it, you may not! It has meaning on multiple levels, and in order to totally appreciate the line, you need to critically think. Good luck!


	11. The Beginnings of a Journey

**A/N:**

Afternoon everyone, life has been getting rather complicated as of late, though, much of it has nothing to do with me, just those around me. Still looking forward to new job opportunities while I scrounge out some kind of living for myself, but seeing you guys enjoying our story helps to keep me going and finding the time in my schedule to keep pumping out chapters. This most recent chapter, we've noticed a rather nice increase in flow, which is awesome to see. But, I'm not gonna drone on, there is, however, a point that I would like to address that **SilentSambo88** has brought up, so I shall do my best to assuage any... misconceptions.

Aeron, while being an OC and something that we've only just started getting into heavily, isn't someone who should turn readers away. While much hasn't been stated about who he is, where he's from, or much about him in general, rest assured that all of these facts have already been planned out, written and will be revealed in time.

While it can be assumed that from the red chakra that Aeron is a Jinchūriki, we have come up with a logical backstory that can perfectly explain how he came to be such a thing as well as not throwing the entire Naruto universe as a whole onto its head. Aeron's status as a jinchūriki is slowly being established, given much is unknown about him, that so easily dismissing the possibility of his inclusion is ignorant.

As for his non-canon nature manipulation, in a universe strictly divergent from canon (even though it has been based in canon), in a world that everything is created through the use of chakra, such a thing as steam is a very feasible possibility. While we haven't quite yet explained how, rest assured we shall soon enough and lay to rest all of your worries and doubts.

To assume that he is a Gary Stu character, after only a short inclusion, is jumping the gun a little too quick. Though much evidence hasn't been given (other than in this segment) to dissuade you from this way of thinking, all will be revealed in good time to help put all your collective minds at ease.

With that being said, we would like to congratulate **Ayrmed** for going the distance on the Shogi reference and understanding it. Nice work!

One last thing before I let you go, something that we've tossed around for a bit and finally agreed to do is Omake's. While they won't be every single chapter, they will be scattered throughout the story and will still tie into the rest of the plot, but we figured we add a little more fun into the rather serious tone of this story. The first will be written sometime this month.

That's all folks, enjoy the read, and as always, don't forget to let us know what you think.

* * *

**Inherent Demons - Book One - Arc Three**

**Chapter 10**

**The Beginnings of a Journey**

* * *

_'Neji, I only have a short amount of time left, but... there is something I want to tell you with that limited time...'_

Neji lifted his gaze to the clock that rhythmically ticked away, marking that it was 8:03 a.m.. With a slow shift of his head, he glanced over to his teammate, noting the gentle, somnolent rise and fall of her chest as she peacefully slept. Despite his injuries, he moved as slowly and quietly as he could, not making the slightest noise as he pushed himself into a sitting position, bringing his body, pained and stiff, to hang with his legs over the side of the bed. Tentatively, he pressed his feet against the cold tile, wincing against the pain that shot up his leg from the burn that was slow to heal over the other wounds. He reached over and, ensuring that they didn't clack together too much, grabbed the crutches given to him, situating them under his arms, adjusting himself inch-wise until he stood almost upright. As he began to propel himself forward to the soft _tack_ of his wooden crutches, a sudden pull on his arm, followed by the small squeak that accompanied the rolling of little wheels reminded him of the IV that was still attached to him. Removing one of the crutches, he grabbed onto the IV's stand and dragged it with him towards the door, looking back once more at the girl that he shared a room with. Turning back he grabbed the nob and, as silently as he could, pulled open the door, exited, and gently closed it behind him.

…

_'Kumogakure's head ninja, who tried to kidnap Hinata-sama, was killed by Hiashi-sama... but, Kumogakure did not admit that the kidnapping took place. They focused only on the fact that their head ninja was killed, and demanded unreasonable compensation...'_

He sat down on the solitary wooden bench, cozily placed within the garden under the tree's protective shade. His mind traveled down the various avenues that were presented to him, realizing that with each one, fate seemed to speak in different tones… it beguilingly painted with eclectic strokes; a shade of blue would dash hardly over the sky, making it rain on the one hand… the previously unbeknownst kidnapping of his cousin… or smolder red at the sunlight that…. Nothing seemed as it should anymore; the resentment he had against the Main House was misplaced—and because of that the life he had led seemed to have been a lie, the way he had been acting had been misguided. For the life of him his senses couldn't rest, and he was too on edge while birds chirped above him, bringing his gaze skyward; and he stared, watching as they bounced back and forth across the trees' branches. His impassive stare softened slightly as he continued to watch, the birds eventually flying off into the distance, free from the bounds that held them to this earth. As he held his sight, he gauged the position of the sun; it was almost noon.

…

_'They wanted the body of a Hy__ū__ga... namely Hiashi's, for what we could only assume was for the Byakugan...'_

The leaning _tack_ of his crutch echoed throughout the acoustic, tiled hall, followed by the consistent rolling of his IV stand. Why his hair was still tied back, but unkempt: the noises being his only company on his sojourn. He contemplated all the wrongs that he had committed, all the people he had hurt... and the one who had stopped him. The image of the blond became burned into his mind, those damning eyes, blaming him for all of their pain and suffering. He imagined the long and troubled road that he had traveled, the obstacles that he had faced, and yet, he never seemed to give up... Neji glanced over the receptionist's desk, empty, though papers were neatly piled on its surface, the clock that hung by an iron hook behind it read 1:18.

…

_'I agreed... wanted, to take his place, sacrificing myself so that he could live on; I did it not for the Main House, I did it because he was my older brother. With my death... it was the first thing I have chosen to do myself that wasn't guided by the hands of the Main House...'_

He stared at the closed portal before him, dreading this moment more than any other. Out of all of those he had wronged, she had been there for him from the beginning and he had mistreated her. Before, he had neglected her feelings, setting them last behind his own ambitions. He slowly reached for the cold knob with a trembling hand, gingerly touching his fingers against the smooth, spherical protrusion. With a twist of his wrist and a stuttered push forward, he opened the door, shuffling his way inside, turning so that he faced the door, closing it once he fully entered.

_'I chose death with my own free will to protect you, my siblings and family, and the village. I chose my own destiny...'_

He haltingly turned, finding her staring at him, both inquisitive and hateful, sorrowful, yet understanding, though she said not a word. She stared intently into his eyes as he did to hers, both seeking the answers to the questions neither could bring themselves to ask. After an eternity, her countenance softened... and she smiled. He opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but she shook her head, having already found the answers she sought. Unsure of how to proceed, he made his way to his bed, sitting down upon reaching its side and managed his way back under its covers, placing both his crutch and IV stand in their proper places before doing so. He stared at the ceiling, accepting whatever fate deemed worthy of him as he closed his eyes, resigning himself to fate's will.

_'Overcome destiny, Neji. Destiny... has to be taken in your own hands...'_

* * *

After visiting the Hyūga compound and gathering what she would need, Hinata, along with Naruto and Jiraiya, made her way through the busy streets of Konoha and out its enormous front gate, marking the beginning of their journey. Though the three were together, Jiraiya was content to hang in the back and watch the two young kids converse. Since he hadn't spent a great length of time with the boy, this new side of Naruto was a sight to behold; through their training, Naruto had constantly pestered him for tips and every little resulting success was gold in the boy's eyes, and now, here he stood, possibly even more overjoyed than that, talking to the young girl who seemed to be equally as content in his company. The Toad Sage smiled as he heard the two talk, catching up on past events, about future training and even about the mission that they currently found themselves on. He lifted his gaze from the two kids, looking down the long, empty road before them, thinking that perhaps it was a good thing he brought along the lavender-eyed girl.

Distracted with his own thoughts, he was oblivious to the fact that Naruto had turned around, walking backwards, as he attempted to call for his attention.

"Ero-Sennin," Naruto called for the third time, growing slightly annoyed with the emptily indisposed sage. "Ero-Sennin!"

Jiraiya shook his head slightly as he became aware of the blond's call, giving him a inquisitive look. "Hmm?"

"When are we going to continue my training?" Naruto questioned, giving the man a knowing glare.

"Who said anything about training?" Jiraiya half-heartedly replied as he looked back down the road.

"You left me high and dry before the Chūnin exams, so you owe me!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the man.

The Toad Sage continued to stare ahead of him, seemingly ignoring the pint-sized blond before him. Though he knew Naruto was right, there were several important matters that he had to attend during the week lapse, but he didn't need to bother the boy with the details. He lowered his gaze and watched as the boy continued to walk backwards, looking at him with an adamant stare, unmoving and unbending in what he wanted. A smile grew on the old man's face. _'He's a lot like his parents...'_

Noting the smile, Naruto stopped in his tracks, bringing the entourage to a halt as "student and master" stared one another down. Though the two said nothing, Hinata could feel the intensity between the two, wisely stepping away, unsure of what she could do in the context at hand. Gradually, Naruto crossed his arms across his chest, stubbornly awaiting the sage's answer.

"Alright, you don't have to brow beat me," he exaggeratedly conceded. In truth, he had always planned on training the boy further, but he didn't need to know that.

At the news of training, Naruto's grim demeanor erupted into a joy that he was unable to contain that wound him up and loosed him around the area and ahead of them, jumping and shouting his excitement splendiferously. Hinata and Jiraiya watched the spectacle, both finding the boy's antics amusing, and easing into the warm, sprightly tone he set for them; they continued their walk, following after the over-excited youth.

* * *

Sakura rubbed absently at her still stinging cheek, aimlessly wandering, as seemed the norm since things had begun to change to quickly. She had considered a multitude of things that she could possibly be doing besides walking around the village, but frankly, what was there that she could do? She knew she lacked the strength Naruto and Sasuke had to get them through the difficult choices that they had been making, all the while, she felt useless and inept, unable to help. Her thoughts carouseled back to their awry mission… in the Land of Waves, while the others fought against the Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza, and his Hyōton using partner, Haku, Sakura could do nothing but attempt at protecting Tazuna, no matter how much she wanted to help the others. Another such time was during the Chūnin exams. Not only when she could do nothing against Orochimaru, who easily dismissed both Naruto and Sasuke—but not before implanting the curse mark on Sasuke—but, again when the Oto ninja arrived for Sasuke. Had Ino's team not arrived when they did...

Tears flowed, unabated, down her scarlet cheeks, forcing her to a lonely standstill in the empty avenue's four-way conjunction. From all sides, there wasn't a single memory that could operate in her defense, and she came to the conclusion that had long since plagued her: she was a detriment to the team...

"Sakura, are you alright?" came the voice of her mentor, causing Sakura to brusquely wipe the moisture from her eyes and turn towards the origin of the voice.

"Kakashi-sensei," she said with a slight tremble in her voice, "what brings you here?"

"I finished my previous engagements a bit earlier than expected and went to find you and Sasuke to resume our training, when I found you by yourself," he explained coming from a conjoining road. He made no outward gestures of being aware that something was the matter, as he stood in a very casual manner upon reaching the young girl. "Mind if I accompany you?" he questioned with a slight joyful inflection to his voice.

"O-Of course," she replied, turning away after rubbing at her eyes a few more times and resumed walking with the lazy-eyed Jōnin beside her.

* * *

"Hehe, I can't wait to get started," Naruto cheerfully admitted, every fiber of his being practically pulsating with joy.

"I'm happy for you," Hinata commented, lightly giggling at his child-like nature. Hinata couldn't help but look at the blond—at his close proximity to her own person —and be proud of how far she had come, not only as Naruto's friend, but at her own accomplishments. Never had she been close to the boy without fainting nor could she have ever imagined that she would get this close to him as a friend. Looking back on it, she felt embarrassed about how she always followed after him, sneaking around and watching him from a distance when she could have been enjoying the wonderful feeling she had being by him. She smiled at the memories though, knowing that through those efforts, she had eventually achieved a small fraction of what she had wanted all along, which did damper her mood, albeit slightly. She knew that Naruto had a crush on the pink-haired Sakura and was unaware of her own affections for him, or at least, he never made any outward acknowledgment that he knew. Was it all perhaps a lost cause? If that were the case, she realized, despite how much she cared for him, she would want him to be happy, even if that was with someone else...

Slowly, Hinata became aware of only the sounds of their rhythmic footsteps, realigning her focus on Naruto's now puzzled expression.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" she asked, stepping into the question minutely. The moment she asked, Naruto sharply turned around once again, staring at the sage behind him.

"Ero-Sennin, what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked, his head craned back as he looked up at the tall man.

Jiraiya glared at the boy at the nickname that he so "affectionately" pinned onto him. "Ero-Sennin, Ero-Sennin... you don't know that I'm a great person, do you?" he said, planting a backward fist on his knee.

"What? A great Ero-Sennin?" Naruto casually responded, causing the man to "Gwah," in dismay… But that was short lived. Immediately, zooming, Jiraiya rushed past both Naruto and Hinata, making his way to the top of the bridge before them, shaking the wooden crossway with abandon.

"Listen carefully…!" he stated, as he neared the bridge's crest, before turning sharply and forming a pose with both arms extended, his right out in front with his left behind him and to the side, bending his left leg up and hopping sideways across the bridge on his right foot. "The title 'Frog Hermit' is merely a disguise..." Upon the third hop, he lurched forward with his left leg, slamming it down onto the wooden surface beneath, rotating his upper body with the motion. "I shall tell you my true identity..."

Jiraiya reached his hands up and grabbed at the two long bangs that framed his face and began to rotate his whole body, swinging his long, white ponytail over and around him. "I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East and West..." He quickly removed his hands from his hair as he formed a two fingered seal, striking again, another extravagant pose. "Not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannin! White-haired frog tamer, even a crying baby would stare in awe..." Jiraiya spun himself around while standing on his left leg, with one arm bent inward and the other extended out. "The Great Jiraiya!" he shouted, simultaneously stamping his lifted leg down and replacing it with the other while extending his bent arm out in a fluid motion. Quickly, the man lurched forward, reforming his secondary pose as he slammed his left foot down, once more extending his left arm out before him and the right out behind to him and to his side. "That is me!" he finished with a flourish, looking down at the young couple with a satisfied grin on his face.

Naruto and Hinata looked up at the man, with the former wearing an unimpressed expression and the latter on the verge of confusion.

"Umm...," Naruto finally responded after several seconds, causing sage's features to darken with depression after all the effort he put into his mighty reveal. Naruto casually strolled by with Hinata behind him, though the blond made no effort to stop on his way by, Hinata stopped and turned to the unmoving sage.

"I'm sorry, Jiraiya-sama," she said with a bow, before rushing after the blond. The sage stood on the bridge, still holding his pose, wondering what he ever did to deserve such treatment from his own student...

* * *

"What a beautiful day," Kakashi offhandedly remarked, lifting his gaze up towards the clear sky above him.

"Mhm," Sakura simply replied, her focus drawn inward to the events that had so changed her since she had first become a ninja, but truly, had she changed? Was she able to truly contribute anything to the team? The recent memory of Sasuke standing over her, enraged for some reason beyond her understanding... and she was powerless to stop him, to do anything. _'Sasuke-kun...,'_ she solemnly though, as her train of though gradually shifted to the other member of her team, Uzumaki Naruto. Who would have thought that someone like him could have developed so much and so quickly? Everything Naruto put his mind to, he accomplished, no matter how difficult, even going up against some like Haku and or Orochimaru, without the slightest hint of fear... She wished she could be more like her two teammates, she wished she had their drive...

Gradually, the image of the happy-go-lucky blond changed to an image of the young Hyūga heiress and her somber mood quickly turned to one of anger. What was her secret? How could she make such a change to herself and so quickly? Hinata was in the same boat as Naruto in the beginning, though with many differences: where Naruto was outgoing and brash, Hinata was quiet and reserved, Naruto would face a challenge head-on without the slightest hesitation, but Hinata would timidly attempt to face it, but quickly back out shortly after; what had happened to change her?

The question gnawed at her sensibilities as she recalled the Chūnin exams. Her fight against Ino paled in comparison to Hinata's own, even if they both lost. Hinata was willing to put everything on the line because of someone who believed in her, showing her willingness to defend that person's beliefs even if it meant her death. A sudden chilling thought ran through her, freezing her mid-step as she pondered the truth; had Hinata become stronger than her? Had she fallen so far behind everyone else?

"Sakura, is everything alright?" Kakashi asked as he observed the inner struggle within the young girl. Though he didn't fully know what was causing her such strife, the perceptive Jōnin could easily deduce part of the problem.

"I'm fine," Sakura replied, putting on a plastic face for her teacher, but he wouldn't be so easily fooled.

"You're worried about Sasuke and Naruto," Kakashi stated softly, "… but even moreso about yourself." Sakura stared in surprised at the masked shinobi, before nodding slightly, returning her gaze to the ground before her as she continued walking, Kakashi moving along beside her.

"I've watched you all grow much since you were first placed under my supervision, in your own unique ways," Kakashi began, looking ahead as he recalled the progress of each of his students. "Each one of you has surprised me more than once with your growth, not only physically, but mentally."

Sakura looked over at the man, unsure if he meant to include her in his thought process. "While both Sasuke and Naruto have greatly increased physically, you have improved in decision making as well as your ability to assess a situation and find a niche that you fit best in, something that those two, I hope, will learn someday."

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" she questioned, curiosity gradually overtaking her depression.

"In the Land of Waves, while their help was appreciated, Naruto and Sasuke went against orders, leaving Tazuna exposed to an attack, but instead of forsaking him, you stayed by him the entire time, ensuring he was safe, even though you wanted to help your friends. It's not an easy decision to make, but you trusted enough in them to stick to the mission until the very end. You again showed your tenacity, from what I heard, in the Forest of Death, when both Naruto and Sasuke were out of commission. Had it not been for your brave attempt to stall for time in whatever way you could, all three of you might not have walked out of there alive." As he finished, he turned and watched as her mood brightened a little at the compliment, bringing a smile to his own face as he helped to assuage what plagued the poor girls mind. "You have a good head on your shoulders, Sakura, it's the greatest weapon you have and also where you differ from the others." Kakashi gently placed his hand on her slight shoulder as the two looked at one another. "Don't judge yourself by what the others can do, judge yourself by what you can do and what you are able to achieve."

She smiled at his comforting words, though he could still see that something was troubling her, but he couldn't place what. Satisfied that he had at least dealt with one problem, the two returned their gazes before them, enjoying their walk together.

* * *

Naruto gazed up at the sign before him, curious about their destination. "Otafuku City?" Hinata questioned next to him, being as curious as her counterpart.

"That's our first stop to get some information on Tsunade's whereabouts," Jiraiya informed them, moving past the sign, not needing to verify where he was going.

"Jiraiya-sama, is this Tsunade the one we're going to ask to be the next Hokage?" Hinata asked, never fulling hearing the explanation when Naruto had dragged her suddenly away from a still explaining Kakashi; though, from what she heard between both Kakashi and Jiraiya, she put the two together.

"You're a sharp one, Hinata. Yes, Tsunade is the one we're looking for, I've been asked to bring her back to take up the mantle of Hokage," he said, turning back to the young girl. He noticed a slight glimmer of annoyance cross Naruto's features, bringing a curious expression to his own. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"I don't think we need to look for someone outside of the village to be the next Hokage," Naruto grumbled, puffing his cheeks in a pout.

"She's one of the Sannin. She's originally from Konoha, trained by the Sandaime, like myself." At mention of that, Naruto looked up at the sage, surprise on his face.

"She's one of the Sannin?"

"Mhm." Jiraiya returned his gaze ahead, never once stopping walking. "Along with myself and Orochimaru," he said, stowing his hands in the loose pockets of his pants.

"What!?" Naruto shouted, jolting both his companions at the sudden elevation in pitch. "Orochimaru is one of the Sannin!?"

Jiraiya lifted a finger and pressed it against the ear that suffered the most damage to the shrill yell of the blond, rotating the finger back and forth. "Yes, it's a long story, but he is also one of the Sannin."

Conversation suddenly stopped at the mention of the former Sandaime student, leaving Hinata caught unpleasantly in ignorance. "Jiraiya-sama, what's this Tsunade like?" she asked, hoping to divert the conversation.

"Hmm..." He lifted his hand, cupping his chin with his thumb and pointer. "In a word, she's unpleasant, also, she likes to gamble a lot and she's well-known in various countries."

"If she's famous, then that should make finding her easy," Naruto chimed in, being drawn from his previous thoughts.

"That's true, but being as _famous_ as she is, we probably won't find her immediately."

"Why is that?" Hinata voiced, curious how such a thing was possible.

"Tsunade doesn't like aging, so she's probably changed her appearance with some sort of technique." He lowered his hand and hung his arm comfortably at his side. "She's in her fifties, but she's likely to look to be around twenty or so. On top of that, rumor has it that she changes herself to appear anywhere from her teens to her forties to hide from moneylenders."

"That's horrible!" Naruto stated with a disgusted look, returning to his previously sour mood about the new Hokage.

"She's liked to gamble ever since she was young, but her luck and skills just plain suck. She's always borrowed money and ran... that brings back memories...," he said with a shake of his head, bringing himself to a halt, chuckling at the distant memories.

"Hey, enough with your memories!" Naruto shouted as he ran around the young girl to bring himself fully into Jiraiya view. "If it's going to be that hard, how are we ever going to find her?"

"I'm not quite sure," he sighed, closing his eyes with the motion before looking down at the two kids. "We'll probably have to take things slowly, but there are many ways of going about it."

"Then... we don't know how long it will take to find her...," Hinata reluctantly voiced while turning to her male counterpart, who heaved a heavy sigh and stared at the ground at his feet.

"Very likely, but we won't waste any time," he stated, bringing the two's focus back to him. "I'll use my time on you as we travel!" He stared explicitly at the blond. "The time to make you strong... training!" He grinned, only then becoming aware that he had let the young Hyūga girl slip his mind. "You may even pick up a few things as well, Hinata," he offered, quickly catching the slip. Hinata smiled at the offer, but it paled in comparison to the cheshire grin that streaked across Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed, zipping across the ground around them, unable to contain his excitement. The boy jumped, flinging himself through the air at several junctions before stopping suddenly, causing his two companions to stare at him with confusion. In the blink of an eye, Naruto broke into a full charge at them, bringing panic to their faces at the oncoming, sprinting typhoon, until he came to a screeching halt before the Toad Sage, leaning up and forward with a bright gleam in his big, blue eyes. "What are you gonna teach me first?" he exuberantly asked. "Is it gonna be fire-walking? Or maybe even air-walking? Huh, Ero-Sennin?!"

"Haha, nothing so foolish as that!" the sage assured him, giving a cursory glance around them. "Ah." He walked away from the two kids over to the nearby woods that ran adjacent to the road for a ways. Reaching the tree-line, the sage looked up and down one particular tree, seeming to inspect the organic obstruction before patting its hard trunk twice to ensure its wholeness. "Alright, kid, watch carefully," he instructed, holding out his right hand to the two, who both intently observed the aloof limb. Within seconds, chakra began to appear and congregate in the palm of the sage's hand, swirling rapidly into a bright, spherical vortex of chaos. The chakra ball hummed as it spun rapidly in his hand as he slowly rotated his hand around the orb, holding it towards the tree. The two watched in awe at the spectacle, wondering just what the orb could do—to which they quickly received their answer; Jiraiya suddenly thrust his hand forth at the tree, slamming the sphere into its thick bark, tearing it apart, as he pressed his hand forcefully against it. He continued for several seconds before stemming the flow of chakra, pulling his hand away and then moving out of the way for the two kids.

Both Hinata and Naruto gawked at the impressive display, moving up to the tree and inspecting the damage such a little thing could do; the wound that the sphere left was in the shape of a perfect hemisphere, as if an even chunk had been scooped from its trunk, and its swirling mass had ripped through a few layers of the tree's bark, leaving a vortex pattern embedded in its skin that fell out from the radius.

"So cool...," Naruto breathed, extending his fingers out to rub his fingers against the smooth surface that the ball had left behind. "I wanna learn that!" Naruto eagerly stated in his typical excited voice as Hinata continued to inspect the damage.

"In time, we're almost to Otafuku." Jiraiya moved past the two with an amused smile on his face as he made it way to the city, knowing that they would be along before too long.

* * *

Though the two didn't say much after their conversation, except a few minor things, Sakura truly appreciated her sensei's company; he just had a way about him that made her feel safe and secure about herself when he was around. As they walked, she became distinctly aware of her familiar surroundings, nearing the edge of the village, which brought a sudden idea to her mind.

"Kakashi-sensei, this way," she said, breaking into a jog towards the clearing ahead.

"Hmm?" the masked shinobi offered in reply, watching as she sped off ahead. Slowly, he followed after her, not feeling in any particular rush as he enjoyed the pleasant Spring air. Sakura stopped periodically, waiting and ensuring that her teacher was following her as she continued to lead him further out of the village. The change of scenery from the loud, busy streets to the lush, tranquil outskirts was refreshing to his senses, but curiosity ate at him, speeding him along, albeit only slightly as he continued to follow after his pupil. Soon enough, he found their destination when Sakura rushed up a hill and stood, gazing over at what lay beyond. He leaned in against the hills gradual incline before finally coming to a stop next to the young girl, enjoying the same view she was offered.

Trees were haphazardly scattered about the field, providing ample shade to any who sought shelter from the suns brilliant rays. The ground before them was a vibrant canvas of color from the variety of flowers that had bloomed after a long dormant winter hibernation, reveling in all their beautiful glory. Nearly every color of the visible spectrum blanketed the scene before them, from deep shades of purple to bright reds, the beauty only enhancing the effect the atmosphere had on elevating their spirits.

"Me and Ino used to come here all the time when we were kids," Sakura commented with a smile, bending down and picking a lone Narcissus flower. She brought the flower up and inhaled its sweet aroma, closing her eyes as she focused primarily on her sense of smell.

Kakashi watched, not wanting to intrude on her private moment and opted to return his gaze to the scenery around him. It was beautiful, he had to admit, but at the same time, he pondered the reason why she would bring him to such a place all of a sudden. While he hoped that it was perhaps for self-reflection, to resolve whatever still troubled her, all he could do was trust in his student and be there to help her along the way. With that in mind, he looked down below him to ensure he wouldn't crush anything, before bending and sitting comfortably down onto the soft bed of grass beneath him.

Following his lead, Sakura sat down beside him, the two looking over the landscape before them as they sat in silence...

"Come on you guys, quit dragging your feet," shouted a familiar female voice, turning both Sakura and Kakashi's head towards the noise.

"Why did I get dragged along for this?" questioned another familiar, lazy voice, to which both could easily identify the owner long before seeing him. Appearing further down the hill, Yamanaka Ino was seen marching at a determined pace through the field, stopping after some distance to turn around and look back the way she had come.

"Move it, you two!" she hotly shouted, unhappy about the sluggish movements of her companions. Several seconds passed before Shikamaru appeared, looking as disinterested as always with his hands comfortably stuffed in his pockets as he approached the fiery blond. Shortly after his appearance, the last member of the team, Akimichi Chōji, who as per usual, was stuffing his plump face with a bag of chips that he always had on his person.

"I was looking forward to relaxing today... this is such a drag," Shikamaru relayed, looking over his shoulder at his friend. "Was it necessary to bring me along?"

"Well, Ino wanted help with training and I didn't want to go alone," Chōji explained as he continued munching, causing the black-haired boy to sigh.

"I don't wanna hear any lip from you, Shikamaru. We all lost in the Chūnin exams, so we all need to improve to win the next time!" Ino snapped with a glare at the unmoved boy, who simply shrugged it off.

"Technically, my fight never happened… and didn't I pass the preliminaries?"

"...It doesn't matter!" she finally managed, bringing a look of disbelief onto Shikamaru's face.

"Just can't win with women...," he sighed, resigning himself to the role in which he was pulled into.

Sakura observed the interaction between the three teammates but she was centrally focused on her friend and rival moreso than the two boys. Her movements, mannerisms and actions seemed strange to the pink-haired kunoichi, who never expected Ino, of all people, to want to train, especially given her partner's tendencies to laze about or eat. The whole thing seemed... strange.

"Come on, Chōji, put down the food for once and join us!" Ino barked, stopping the boy mid-chew.

"But—" he started.

"—No buts! If Shikamaru can do it, so can you!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Ignoring the Nara boy beside her, she continued to encourage the heavy-set Akimichi to join.

Sakura continued to watch, confused by what she was seeing. What had come over Ino? She seemed so different, as if returning to the person she once was, the person she remembered so many years ago...

"Come on, Chōji...," Ino said, discouraged that nothing seemed to be winning over the reluctant boy, who seemed more content to sit on the sidelines than actually participating in any actual training. He looked at his two friends, then back to his chips, before returning his gaze back up to the two who waited for him. With a smile, Chōji rolled the chips up tight and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Alright, Ino, I'll do it," he finally conceded, causing Ino to burst out in cheer.

"That's the spirit Chōji! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" she shouted, life suddenly returning to her previously diminishing form.

Shikamaru grumbled incoherent from Sakura's earshot, earning a quick elbow jab to the side—"What the hell was that for?" he groaned. Unfortunately, Ino ignored his griping, instead focusing on applauding Chōji's decision to join them.

In a moment of decision, the pink-haired girl rolled on a thigh to one side, balancing her weight on her left arm to bring her legs up underneath her and hoist herself to a wobbling stand. Shaking the sleep from her legs, she stepped gently through the shimmering bed of green and spring pigments at her feet, feeling her self, mentally, dance ahead. She wanted to run off and jump, and smile. Instead though, she stepped on, occasionally leaning to one side in comfort like a little girl and teetering on a foot while she admired nature's canvas. Needless to say, she was humbly impressed; although… just atop the adjacent hill that followed the little dip in the land, past the tree's shade that she found herself entering, surprised to behold shadowed ground, for some reason—she shook herself again, because she could still see them batting one another, pushing and pulling but always evening out into equilibrium.

Over to one side, Chōji would do his best to roughhouse Shikamaru, who'd chain into, sideways—she tilted her head—Ino's playful jumping about. Were they even training? _'Tch,'_ she muttered, with her curved lips hidden, and the wavering light that infiltrated the tree's cover spotlighting her fixed stare. Beside herself she was undoubtedly entranced, digging a few nails into the bark and dusting off shavings of it beneath her nails. Why was it so easy for them? _'It's so… dumb. Ino pig…'_ Sakura sighed, that didn't seem fair; to her displeasure she felt the tears pushing at the backs of her dry, sea-foam green eyes, threatening to dampen them anew—and she didn't even want to cry!

It's just so easy for her! She shook her head, wanting to punch something. It made her muscles tense, and her skin crawl while her palms grew balmy in her heat. _'If I'm so strong, then why won't things get better…?'_ By now, she'd fallen to splayed knees, leaving, weakly, an open palm with inwardly pressed fingers to drag down against the reliable tree. The prominent root that upheaved the earth beneath was reddening her knee, and the hand she pressed into the supple soil, smothering a wild dandelion. While she deigned to take a final look up, she felt it could only help more to look down.

"Hmm? Sakura?" she heard Shikamaru question, bringing their "training" to a halt. Footsteps ambled about, drawing towards her when she slowly stood into their collective sight, dropping her gaze once more.

"Hey, Sakura, what are you doing over there all by yourself?" Ino questioned, curiously, though keeping a happy inflection until she realized that was something was... off. Her features dimmed quickly as she stared at the young girl, who she had known and rivaled with since her youth. "Hey... is everything alright?"

Her dull nails dug further into into the tree's flesh, entrenching themselves further, unbeknownst to the three newcomers. She never lifted her head to them, never once considered needing their help... With a quick pivot and a sharp turn of her feet, she released her firm hold from the tree's flesh and rushed back the other way, towards her masked teacher to the cries of her name following after her. She stopped when she looked up, finding the man no longer there, leaving the cold empty feeling of abandonment to fill her. The voices grew louder, with no particular direction, she charged forth, towards uncertainty.

"Sakura!" Ino cried, watching at pink-haired girl charged away from them, fading away over the hills peak.

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru questioned, unsure of what had just transpired.

"I... don't know...," she answered, hoping that her friend would be alright...

* * *

The mid-Spring air brought a spring to his step as he walked along the river's edge. The sun shone proudly in the sky, unheeded by the cloudless day, only intensifying his cheerful demeanor. While to most others, cloud cover would have been most appreciated, to him—who had lived much of his life in a mist-shrouded land—he welcomed its warm onslaught. Deigning to bring his enjoyment to its fullest, he stopped and turned towards the river, promptly dropping down and dangling his feet over the walkway's edge.

Aeron watched the river course by beneath his feet, relaxing on one of his few days off as he distantly thought about the young blond who had left earlier that day. "He's really grown since I first met him," he said aloud with a smile, fondly remembering the first few years of his new life in Konoha. "I only hope Jiraiya can prepare him well enough for this new threat... I should probably be training as well, I am a _bit_ rusty." As he finished, he furrowed his brow, as if hearing something he didn't want to hear. After a short moment, he sighed heavily in resignation.

"Yeah, you're right... I didn't think I'd have to use ninjutsu again after the last group of hunter-nin, I just... let it slip. If I wasn't able to counter that Gaara kid's sand so easily, I would have probably lost or had to resort to everything."

He chewed on his toothpick as he thought more about the situation before finally coming to a consensus. "Alright, I'll add jutsu training on top of the physical training, though I might let that slip a little and focus more on jutsu. I don't think letting my body relax a little will do it any harm." To corroborate his point, he flexed one of his toned arms, bulging out the muscled bicep a considerable amount and holding the pose for several seconds before stopping and relaxing the muscle, letting his hand fall to cover his knee. With a smile on his face, he nodded in approval at both the state of his body and at the adjustments to his workout routine, returning once more to relaxing at the riverside.

As he sat by the damp bank, he was struck as he faintly heard the soft chime of bells. Whistling, he replayed the tone, but he ignored its off carrier, assuming the sound was just something in the village not worthy of his attention. … Not long after the first chime, a second chime echoed out, closer than the first, but still he payed the noise no mind. Only upon the third chime, which sounded a short distance away, did it pique his suspicion, turning him to find its cause. Looking up the river and shifting to his angled lefthand peripheral, he spotted two figures sporting long, chin-high collared, black cloaks with red cloud designs all across, and each a conical straw hat with streamer-like attachments that ran the circumference except at their faces atop both of their heads. Dangling from the front of the hat was a pair of small silver bells—the culprits—that would occasionally chime at a high pitch when the two collided with one another, sounding outwards.

One of the figures stood nearly a whole head over the other and strapped to his back was a large, wrapped weapon of some sort, its handle extending up over their shoulder.

"Hmm, interesting get-up. Never seen anything like that around here," he commented to himself, watching the two approach him. The two stopped a fair distance away from him, seemingly staring ahead, though at what, he couldn't guess. "Can I help you with something?" he questioned with a trailing rise, curiously eyeing them.

"Are you Kyōfu Aeron?" asked one of the figures in a near whisper, bringing a frown across his face. He didn't outright answer, instead chewing on his toothpick as he thought of his next move; he never expected them to arrive so soon.

"I might be, what's it to you?" Slowly, he brought his legs underneath him and pushed himself into an upright position, but he held himself by the river, turning fully towards the members of Akatsuki. The two figures slowly reached up simultaneously and grabbed the front of their hats, slowly pulling them off and holding them at their sides before letting them drop to the ground. The shorter of the two had center-parted, jet-black bangs that framed his face, extending down to his chin with a pair of onyx colored eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. Across the young man's forehead was a Konoha hitai-ate with a line slashed horizontally through the center. His taller companion appeared more shark than man from what Aeron could see of him, with blue hair styled upwards to resemble a shark's fin and sickly, bluish-grey skin. The man had small, round, white eyes with gill-like marks underneath them, and from the smile with which he had on his face, sharp, triangular teeth; as with his partner, he also had a slashed hitai-ate that covered his ears, but the symbol that his bore was that of Kirigakure. A cautious darting of his eyes revealed their identically pale hands, decorated each with a single ring.

Aeron squinted his eyes slightly, focusing on the taller man, who seemed strangely... familiar. "You have me at a disadvantage, you know my name, though I don't know yours, as well as being a former shinobi of Kirigakure."

At the comment, the sword-wielder frowned in confusion, staring just as intently at the blue-striped, white-haired individual. "You do seem oddly familiar…," he shrugged in response. "It doesn't matter however as you'll soon be dead, but I'll honor your last wish. My name is Hoshigaki Kisame."

Aeron's eyes lit up with recognition. "I remember you, you weren't yet part of Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist."

At the mention, Kisame's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Yes... yes," he chuckled, "I was still apprenticed to Fuguki at the time." He smiled, showing the sharpened teeth to his prey.

The black-haired man withdrew his left hand into his cloak and began to slowly unbutton the top of his cloak all the way down to his midriff before slipping his left arm out to hang in the opening. "Kisame, we do have a job to do...," he said, his gaze never wavering from the blue-stripe on the man's head.

"Don't be like that, Itachi-san, I was just catching up with an old friend," Kisame playfully said, turning to his partner's blank stare. "Lighten up." Itachi offered no response, nor did he turn to the former Kiri shinobi, keeping his focus solely on his target.

Aeron heavily chewed on his toothpick, wishing that at a time like this, he had some kind of weapon. Since leaving his former life behind him, he never carried any of his old ninja equipment, nor did he think to bring along his lance. _'Hell of a time to be caught with my pants down...,'_ he thought to himself as he stared down the two unknowns before him. Left with few options, Aeron lifted his hands up before him, holding them in loose fists as he slid his left foot a little behind him.

"Going to use your hands? You're a confident one," Kisame laughed with a dry smirk, slowly reaching back and pulling the monstrous object from his back, swinging it around and pulling a hollow hum from the air until it collided with the stone walkway with a gravely bang, cracking the surface it landed upon. Aeron attempted to pay the display no mind, but the sheer ease with which Kisame wielded the heavy thing made him wary of the strength his foe possessed. With a single fluid motion, Kisame lifted the weapon and laid it across his shoulder. "Before we deal with you, you wouldn't happen to know where the Kyūbi's jinchūriki is, would you?"

"Bite me," Aeron returned with a grin, earning an annoyed scowl from the man.

"And here I thought we were friends," Kisame said in a suddenly serious tone, seeming to have taken offense at the insult. "Itachi-san, mind if I handle this?"

Itachi remained silent for a moment, never once moving after he had repositioned himself. "… Very well, so long as he's still intact when you're through," Itachi instructed.

"No promises." Kisame charged forth with an astonishing speed, rising the cracked road behind his dash—given the heavy weapon he carried and the sheer size of the man himself—swinging the weapon in a harrowing downward arc towards his target. In a similarly quick fashion, Aeron jumped out of its path as the thing went swinging by, smashing into the ground, blasting more stone loose from the collision. Recovering quickly, with a single hand, Kisame lifted and swung the thing in a sweeping manner, forcing Aeron to jump out of its long range, catching himself on stabilizing hind-footing. Kisame continued the assault, swinging his weapon to and fro with ease, forcing his opponent to quickly dodge or duck as it cut through the air. After one particularly heavy swing, Aeron brought his hands together and quickly ran through a series of seals.

"**Katon: Honō-dan no Jutsu!**" He concentrated chakra into his chest, focusing it into a fiery mass as he puffed out his cheeks, bringing a hand up to his mouth as a sort of taper. Kisame's eyes opened in dismay as the first flame bullet was expelled out of Aeron's gullet, quickly followed by a second and third. Just as quickly as he summoned the chakra, he ceased its flow, using the distraction to rush to the water's edge. Kisame brought his weapon up to bear with a quickness, the flames slamming against its cloth, before rapidly diminishing into nothing, leaving only a singed marking for their effort.

"Almost got me there," Kisame remarked, finding his target jumping the railing to land on the water's surface. "Running away?"

"Not likely," Aeron returned, bringing his hands once more through a short sequence of seals. "**Katon: Chikara Tensō!**" He held the last seal as he channeled chakra through his body, down through his legs and feet and into the moving liquid beneath him, quickly heating it to an excited boil. With the water around him boiling, steam drifted up into the air, briskly ladening the atmosphere in a heavy fog, though it did nothing to damper their sight on one another.

_'Alright, what now?'_ Aeron thought to himself in unease, never letting his eyes still; he kept watch on the swordsman, noting the singed marks left of Kisame's lumbering weapon. _'The Samehada blade…,' _he thought grudgingly. Tense blue eyes shifted over to the Itachi, who simply turned his head to observe the fight. _'And I still have no idea what either one of these guys are capable of, but I can't let pretty boy over there sit and watch.'_ He lifted a curious eyebrow. _'You think I should?'_ Another second passed. _'Alright, here goes nothing.'_ Just as swiftly as he had before, his hands flashed through a series of seals, seals that lifted Itachi's curious eyebrows to see.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!**" Aeron once more brought his hand up to his mouth, expertly tapering off the flow as he focused chakra once more into his chest, expelling a series of fireballs at the waiting Uchiha. The fireballs fanned out and approached him in a series of varying angles, but being a user of the technique, Itachi systematically dodged each one that was thrown his way. After jumping out of the last fireballs way, he relaxed, thinking the attack was over but a sudden glimmer caught his eye, forcing him to turn quickly, but not quick enough as a toothpick cut across his cheek, flying by and impaling itself into a tree behind him.

"Are you alright?" Kisame voiced, never noticing the speeding projectile. Slowly, Itachi returned from his turned pose, a scowl on his face as a line of blood ran down his cheek.

"Your fun is at an end, Kisame," Itachi stated, activating his inherent dōjutsu, to which Aeron was oblivious.

"That is unfortunate. I was just beginning to enjoy myself," he drawled jokingly, hoisting his sword against his shoulder in a huff. A brief second later, both shinobi rushed forward simultaneously, bringing a grin to Aeron's face. Once again, he expertly ran through seals, watching as Itachi repeated the same series of seals, but it did nothing to slow him down.

Reading into Aeron's eye and body movements, he knew was about to happen. "Kisame, hold," Itachi ordered, stopping as he reached the railing with Kisame likewise stopping. Not about to argue, Aeron continued. "**Endan!**" Building up the volatile emission within his diaphragm, he dropped his head and expelled the fireball at his feet, the water hissing in protest as the opposing elements clashed, creating a thick cloud of steam that blocked the vision of both Kisame and Itachi from their intended target. The cloud continued to grow as the water licked at the flames, the river's continuous flow, however, won out, consuming the fiery onslaught.

The two Akatsuki gazed upon the steam cloud, attempting to pierce its density for their target, but to no avail. Perturbed, Kisame slightly grunted, sneering at the thick air.

"Kisame, absorb the steam with your sword," Itachi evenly said. Without a moment's hesitation, Kisame thrust his weapon into the steam cloud, looking on with satisfaction as it began to wiggle with life under the wrappings, ingurgitating the chakra-laced steam. However, before they could get too far along, several clones burst from the steams concealing mist, attacking the two head on as others bolted out, running in various directions into the village.

"Damn, so much for keeping this under wraps," Kisame growled, easily cutting through clones as Itachi just as easily dispatched his own. The two once again stared at the mist, sensing that their target was still inside. "I can't tell if he's got guts for not running, or if he's just stupid."

"He's biding his time, he knows he's outmatched." Itachi glanced over at Kisame. "Continue."

"With pleasure," he smiled, once more plunging the weapon into the steam.

"**Jōton: J****ō****ki Nagare no Jutsu!**" A pinpoint stream of steam came jetting out of the cloud towards Kisame before sweeping off towards Itachi, forcing the Akatsuki members back; however, they didn't come out unscathed as the flesh on Kisame's cheek had taken on a reddish hue.

"It is about the end." Kisame brought his hands together, deftly running through a series of hand signs as he walked to the water's edge, concentrating his chakra into it. **"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!" **Several tendrils began to snake up through the air, elongating and shaping themselves into watery-chakra shark manifestations. Following Kisame's will, the sharks glided through the air and dove one after the other into the steam, splashing into the river below.

As the sharks began to dive into the water around him, Aeron began to rock back and forth from the tidal surge created by each shark, bobbing him back and forth until the final shark entered the water... then began the frenzy. Chakra sharks began to forcefully slam into one another, flinging water every which way from the force of the blows only to repeat the process over and over again. Pondering the madness behind the jutsu, he remained oblivious to the counter-tide that the sharks were steadily building... until it was too late. Before he realized it, the water destabilized beneath him, causing him to sink slightly, which was all the opening Kisame needed. Sensing the change in his opponent, Kisame pulled his arm back and with all the force he could muster, launched his arm forward and released the hilt of his weapon, letting it fly from his open grip and bisect the barrier, sending it spinning through the mist towards the unbalanced Aeron.

"Shit," he grumbled upon seeing the oncoming weapon, extending his hands out in an attempt to stop its path. Prefaced only by a brief stillness, a sudden eruption diverted his attention as the largest of the sharks flew, mouth wide, from the water's surface directly beneath him, slamming into and then congealing itself around him into the form of a ball. Quickly, the water began to flow outwards, creating a water clone with its hand firmly inside of the globe with its captive, which promptly caught the weapon as it flew by, holding it easily at its side. _'Damn... he's good...' _Aeron looked down and watched at the weapon began to move under its wrappings, steadily consuming the chakra-laced steam cloud, gradually returning vision to the two Akatsuki.

"**Suir****ō**," Kisame murmured, smiling in full now as he easily jumped the railing and walking towards the clone, retrieved his weapon from it, which still happily ate at the chakra in the air, churning around beneath its remaining wrappings. "Itachi-san?"

Itachi followed slowly after his partner, his eyes fixed upon their captive. "We came for the Kyūbi, but since we have this one, we should take him with us," he casually explained, standing before the entrapped man. Aeron was forced to watch as his red-hued eyes with three tomoe circling around the pupil suddenly change; the tomoe elongated, encircling the pupil in a spiraling curve design, extending out to the edge of the iris. Before he knew it, the scenery around him changed. The instant he was free of the water prison, but instead found himself bolted down to a cross, his arms and legs forcefully locked down. Dead trees filled his vision, but the most disturbing thing of all was the lack of color, everything was either black or white; the only semblance of color that existed was the dark red sky that loomed overhead. The ground rippled beneath him, as if it were water and before him, holding a simple blade, was Itachi.

Itachi pulled the sword back and stabbed it into his stomach, coursing fires of pain throughout his body. He screamed in agony for what seemed like hours before fading out... He woke up, after how long, he couldn't tell, but the pain still radiated throughout his body, bringing his focus to the wound he knew should be there, only to find... nothing? He quickly lifted his gaze, finding not one, but two Itachi's standing before him, both wielding identical blades.

"In this world of Tsukuyomi... I control space and time—" one explained, slowly stabbing its blade into his mid-section, eliciting a pain filled scream. The second Itachi followed suit, stabbing his weapon in as well as the two switched back and forth, pulling their blade out and plunging it back into the soft flesh. "—and even the mass of objects," the other finished. Aeron grit his teeth against the pain, spitting a glob of blood at his torturer.

"You may think you have me trapped in this hell hole, but you haven't began to see what I'm truly capable of...," he growled, earning repeated, twisted impalements from the two blades. If Itachi seemed perturbed in the least by the man's front, he gave no outward indication.

"There is nothing you can do once under the effect of Tsukuyomi," he began watching as Aeron writhed in misery, "unless you had the same Kekkei Genkai."

"We'll see... about that..." Aeron closed his eyes blocking himself off from the pain as best he could, searching deep within himself for the power that rested within him. He mentally grasped onto it, channeled it, bent it to his will, surging it throughout his body. Itachi could sense the sudden change in the man, watching with a slight interest at his attempt to free himself from the inescapable. For what felt like minutes, Itachi stared, watching as nothing happened, before the man opened his eyes with an amused grin. "You can continue now...," he said with as much confidence as he could muster.

Showing no emotion, Itachi resumed stabbing the man, though Aeron grunted and groaned from the pain, never once did he scream out again, not even as he blacked out. He awoke some time later, finding that surrounding him was a sea of Itachi's, all in the same identical pose, each one pulling back and thrusting their swords into the his flesh; but even as the blades ripped through him, he held his composure, though his body was unable to continue with him, bringing him once again into darkness.

After a mere moment in the outside world, Itachi looked away as his victim succumbed to the torture, but the difficulty he was subjected to had its repercussions. Blood began to trail down from his eyes and a slight twitch began to develop from his overuse.

"Itachi-san, you've over exerted yourself. You know it's dangerous to use those eyes too much," Kisame said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine, but it was necessary to bring him under control." Itachi's eyes returned to their normal hue as he stemmed the flow of chakra into them, lifting his vision up to Kisame's own. "Release him." At the command, Kisame's clone released the jutsu as well as dispelling itself as Aeron fell to the ground, only to be caught by the the taller man's free hand.

"He's pretty heavy," Kisame stated as he single-handedly lifted the unconscious body slightly, off the ground. "It is fine, though."

"Good, we should be going," he said, adjusting his arm, "he isn't h—"

"You won't be going anywhere," stated a voice as three Jōnin appeared from the brush, easily clearing the railing on the walkway and landing on the river.

"Heh. Friends of yours, Itachi-san?"

"Kakashi-san, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san... please don't get in the way. I have no interest in killing any of you today."

"After what you pulled—," Asuma began, cut off as Kakashi interrupted him.

"Now's not the time, Asuma, our priority is to retrieve Aeron." Asuma grudging bit down on his cigarette, knowing that his fellow Jōnin was right. "It would appear that Aeron was quite a handful, even for you two, Itachi," Kakashi stated, slowly reaching up and moving his hitai-ate from his covered eye, revealing his hidden Sharingan.

"Oh? Another Sharingan?" Kisame voiced. "You must be the Copy Ninja Kakashi, this should prove interesting."

"No, Kisame, we are leaving, we came for a jinchūriki, not to begin a war." Kisame glanced between the three Jōnin and his partner.

"I don't think these three will just let us walk out with one of their own," he stated, when a sudden ear-splitting screech wailed over the land. A green flash zipped through the air, landing between the two parties to all their confusion as a green figure stood, his bowl-cut hair and thick bushy eyebrows marking him for who he was. "Who's this clown?"

"Trouble...," Itachi simply replied, reanalyzing their plan with the introduction of yet another problem.

"You made it, Gai," Kakashi said with a slightly excited inflection, bringing the strange man to turn around and offer a mighty thumbs up.

"I couldn't let you take all the glory for yourself, Kakashi," Gai reasoned, a gleaming grin splayed across his face. Kakashi shook off the ridiculousness of his friend, focusing on the task at hand.

"Gai, you, Asuma and Kurenai take the big guy and retrieve Aeron, I'll handle Itachi," the silver-haired Jōnin explained, earning a nod from each. Asuma reached back into his pouch, pulling out his pair of trench knives, reflexively slipping his fingers into their grips. Once ready, the four split off towards their targets, Gai being the first to reach Kisame.

"**Konoha Senpū!"** Gai flew at his target with a high kick, to which Kisame easily brought his weapon to bear, blocking the attack. Without a seconds hesitation, he performed another high kick, swinging his other foot around at the man's head. Seeing the attack, Kisame shifted his sword slightly, cutting off the attack with the hilt, leaving himself open as Gai twisted about in the air, delivering a power low kick. Kisame saw the previous feints for what they were, and quickly moved out of the way of the kick, only to be cut off by Asuma coming in from his vulnerable side. Quicker than the unfortunate Jōnin could expect, Kisame swiftly rotated his arm, swinging his weapon in a fast arc through the air, bearing down onto Asuma's head, only to be stopped by the two held knives, though with one arm, Kisame was easily winning the battle. The weapon bared down more and more onto the man's arms, slowly forcing them to buckle under the tremendous weight and power. Kisame was forced to pull back as several kunai were thrown at him, bringing the weapon once more to block the attacks as he held the unconscious burden aloof.

"There are so many of them, like ants," Kisame growled as he turned to Kurenai, who was a short distance away, searching for another opening to attack.

…

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!**" Itachi and Kakashi simultaneously finished their respective jutsu, building up the necessary chakra in their diaphragms and expelling the controlled fireballs from their mouths. Each orb was intercepted by one from the other user, bringing the two men at a draw as they stood, staring at one another.

"You look tired, Itachi," Kakashi stated, to which he received no answer. Though the blood had ceased flowing from his eye, having used the Tsukuyomi to such an extent had drained him more than Itachi had expected. Glancing over at his partner, he watched as Kisame was put on the defensive, swinging his blade to and fro to block attacks with very minimal offensive capability has he lumbered around the captive in his other hand. Returning his view before him, he knew in their current state, things weren't going in their favor; he knew that Kisame had the strength to defeat the four of them if he wasn't encumbered so, but still, the price was simply too great. To make matters worse, he wasn't sure how long he could hold out against someone like Kakashi. If he was at peak condition, there would be no contest, but now...

Sensing an opening, Kurenai's hands expertly drove through the necessary hand-signs. **"Magen: Jubaku Satsu!" **Her form began to waver and vanish as she moved to attack the seeming unsuspecting Uchiha. Kakashi's eyes widened in fear as he became aware of what Kurenai was doing.

"Kurenai, stop!" he shouted, but he was too late. A tree sprouted from the ground behind Itachi, encircling and entrapping him, but he kept calm, knowing he could easily defeat such a simple genjutsu. He looked up as he watched Kurenai materialize from the tree's trunk, quickly activating his Sharingan as he did. Before Kurenai even realized what had happened, she was trapped by her own jutsu with Itachi standing before her, freed.

"Kisame, leave the jinchūriki, we're going."

Kisame looked at his partner in disbelief, but upon seeing the shape he was in, he didn't complain.

Gai flew at him target again, extending a leg out which he knew would be blocked. **"Konoha Gōriki Sen**—**,"** he began, stopped as Kisame easily lifted the unconscious body and threw him at his oncoming enemy. Gai gawked and attempted to get out of the way of the human projectile, but Aeron's form was sent crashing into his own, sending the two into a jumbled pile towards the ground. With a single sweep of his weapon, Kisame caught Asuma in the side, the attack being blocked by his knives, but the force of the blow had the Jōnin sliding across the water's surface. Freed from the annoying pests, the two Akatsuki looked to one another before their bodies flickered several times, fading into the air.

"Damn," Kakashi voiced, resonating their collective feelings on the matter.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," Kurenai apologized, biting on her lip to release herself from her own genjutsu.

"It's not your fault, Kurenai, you did what you thought was best." Turning, he glanced over as Gai dragged Aeron from the water. "How is he?"

Gai immediately pressed his fingers against the man's neck. "He seems fine, but he's unconscious." Kakashi nodded at the new, happy that his friend wasn't worse than he expected.

"Kakashi, you want to tell us what's going on?"Asuma asked, bringing all eyes onto the masked shinobi. "Who is this guy?" Asuma pointed towards the unconscious Aeron.

Kakashi looked at each of his companions before finally settling his gaze on the unconscious man. "…His name is Kyōfu Aeron and he's a jinchūriki."

* * *

The two young ninja gazed around in amazement at the city, taking in its many sights and smells. Though it seemed so similar to Konoha, it felt so different than what they were used to. The streets were filled with people as they peddled their wares, gambled or even performed. Signs and lights hung from varying angles leading one's attention towards an avenue of endless possibility. One thing was for certain, gambling was prominent. Everywhere the two looked was a stall, or showgirl drawing in crowds from all over to participate; games and attractions that the two had never even heard of lined the streets, teasing the newcomers with a chance at reward.

"This is all... a little overwhelming," Hinata finally voiced with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"There are many wonders to see outside of that village of yours, it's time to open your eyes to the beauty of the world," Jiraiya called over his shoulder with an amused smile when he noticed a particular stall that drew his attention. The two youngsters continued to follow the sage, oblivious to where they were going as he walked up to the stall.

"Want to try your hand, old-timer?" the stall owner questioned, looking up at the thick-maned man before him. Jiraiya looked at the small wooden tub that had some water lining its bottom and water balloons of varying colors inside and strings attached to them. Sitting in a small bowl that was positioned next to the tub was a pair of small delicate looking paper hooks with a small metal clamp at the end. Imagining there were probably rules on top of its seeming difficulty, Jiraiya simply shook his head in response.

"No, thank you. But, I would like to see about buying all your balloons, even the unfilled ones," he stated, raising both Naruto and Hinata's brows at the purchase. "How much?"

Jiraiya could see the gleam in the man's eye at the mention of money as he tried to work up a figure. "I'm sorry, but if I did, I'd have to close down the stall," the man feigned, shrugging his shoulders as if helpless.

"Hmm," he thought, looking down at the game before him. "How about a deal, I'll play your game, if I win, you'll give me all of your balloons, if I lose, I'll instead pay you 10,000 ryō." Jiraiya explained with a satisfied smile, watching at the man seemed to be taking the bait. "Deal?"

"Deal!" the man readily agreed, reaching forth, grabbing the bowl and extending it out to the man. Jiraiya reached into his pocket and pulled out a conspicuously polished billfold, pulling out the amount he had mentioned and placed it in the bowl, picking up one of the paper hooks.

"Here's the rules, old-timer, I'll give you a sequence of colored balloons that you have to collect for me. All you have to do is with that hook, reach in and grab the strings to the balloons I called, in order, and hand them to me. If you get them all, you win, but if you pop any balloons, you lose." As he finished explaining, he returned Jiraiya's smile with a smug grin. "You get all that?" He nodded in response.

"Good, now get ready..." The man leaned over, looking into the tub, his eyes roaming over where all the strings were and to which balloon they were attached to. "Red, Green, Blue, Black, Purple, Yellow, White, Orange, Pink," he called out, writing the order down on a small sheet of paper and folding it into his hand.

Jiraiya took a moment, reciting the order in his head to ensure he got it right before returning his focus to the tub, the learned sage took no time at all picking through the tub and picking the balloons and their attached strings. With a practiced hand, he reached in, pulling on the string attached to the red balloon. After a small effort, he pulled it from the tub and handed it to the surprised man, who placed it in a holding area that was situated between him and the tub. Within moments, the sage had pulled the next three balloons out, in order, and handed them to the man, who continued to watch in disbelief as he dove in for more. Each time a balloon came out, he double checked his piece of paper, hoping that the man had picked incorrectly, but was proved wrong time and time again until the last pink balloon was placed with the others.

"There you go, all done." Jiraiya leaned in with a smug smile of his own as he reached forward and grabbed his money, returning it safely back into his pocket. "I'll take those balloons now."

A short while later, the three walked away each carrying a bag of balloons. "Ero-Sennin, why all the balloons?" Naruto questioned as both he and Hinata wondered about what had just transpired.

"You're going to need them for your training," was the casual response that Jiraiya gave them, not turning back to them as he looked for adequate lodgings.

"Really? No fooling?" he asked, running around to the sage's side.

"Ah, here we are," the sage stated, ignoring the wiley youth as he entered the establishment. Naruto stood at its entrance, watching as the sage conversed with innkeeper.

"He's a very... unusual man," Hinata voiced, earning a simple nod from Naruto at her accurate statement.

"Hinata, Naruto, we're staying here tonight," the sage called to them, drawing the two inside to follow after him, their eyes taking in the strange decor. The three traveled up two flights of stairs before coming to a long hallway, lined with doors on one side and open windows along the other. Jiraiya bypassed all the doors, stopping at the last as he deftly inserted the key and opened it, beckoning the two inside. Once inside, the first thing the two noticed was the number of beds.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin, there's only two beds," Naruto pointed out, his eyes closing tightly as he thought about the implications.

"One for me and one for Hinata, you can sleep on the floor," Jiraiya offhandedly explained, moving past the two and dropping his things on the bed he deigned his own.

"What!? Why do I have to sleep on the floor?!" Naruto hotly shouted, glaring at his mentor.

"Not only am I paying for the room, but I am your master, thus, I am entitled to a bed," he casually explained. "As for the other, it's only proper for a man to give up his bed for a young lady."

"It's okay N-Naruto-kun, you can have the b-bed if you want," Hinata offered, not wanting him to sleep somewhere he didn't want to.

"N-No no, there's no need, Hinata, y-you can have it," Naruto quickly blurted, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks as he waved his hands back and forth in front of him.

"You could always share the bed," Jiraiya commented, not paying the two attention as he did. As the thought registered into both of their young minds, Hinata's face turned a bright crimson at the thought of sharing a bed with her crush; similarly, Naruto's blush increased in its hue at the thought of being in the same bed with a girl, even if she was a friend. Unable to withstand the overload to her system, Hinata began to waver, slightly wobbling back and forth. Upon noticing the sudden change in his two young companions, the Toad Sage glanced over at the two glowing kids. "You two alright?" As he finished, Hinata lost consciousness, crumpling beneath her weight to the floor as Naruto stood beside her, his mind a complete blank.

"Hinata?!" the sage shouted, rushing over to her prone form, which shocked Naruto from his previously zombie-like state.

"Huh? Hinata!?" Naruto likewise shouted, turning to help his mentor with the fainted girl.

* * *

Camouflaged in black, a racing figure flipped and rebounded off of trees, flitting slightly beyond the frame of his partner's vision between leaves and against branches, using them only momentarily as leverage to facilitate his virtual flight that he precariously danced with, as if lifted on fading wings, knowing they'd break the moment he faltered.

"…" The trailing humanoid ninja, swathed in an identical dark shroud, bit his lip; and that broke down to a scowl. He wanted to say what he was thinking, but there was too much going on. Uchiha Itachi, one he had resented in years past, was… compromised. The man was his closest friend; in their line of business, that didn't mean much more than an honorable betrayal. He swerved beneath a protruding twig, feeling it trench against his upraised hair, and then be slain by his blade. The scrolling walls of green around them kept him aligned with the zig-zagging blur, the man that didn't want to talk.

Wait. _'…'_ He stopped, his heavy trod slammed against the wooden limb, straining its fibers under his slanted weight. "…" Sharpened teeth were held shut again.

"Kisame," Itachi voiced over his shoulder. He now stood ahead, staring that way, with both arms slack within the humungous overcoat, and legs firmly planted, silently. "The Kyūbi is our target."

The large man nodded, stealthily appearing only a pace behind his companion. "…"

"You know as well as I do, Kisame… old friend." His tired eyes, one slicked shut, clinched him in their sight, the very same old and onyx.

* * *

"Is she gonna be alright?" Jiraiya asked, sweating a little when visualizing the portent hammer of litigation…

"Yeah, she does that a lot, not recently, but it still happens," Naruto casually explained. "She'll be fine after a little bit."

"I see..." He left it at that—sighing his relief hugely on the inside—knowing that the blond knew well enough to not be alarmed. With the matter resolved, for the moment, he walked back to his bed and reached into one of the bags, grabbing one of the filled water balloons. "Naruto." He turned and tossed the balloon at the blond upon receiving his undivided attention.

Naruto easily caught the balloon in his two hands, curiously staring at it. "How is this supposed to help with my training?" he curiously pressed.

"You recall the jutsu from earlier?" Naruto nodded in confirmation. "You watched it carefully and remember what happened, right?" Naruto nodded again. "What did it look like?"

Naruto scrunched up his face in thought, attempting to recall exactly what he remembered. "I think there was a lot of spinning chakra...," he stated, unsure if he recalled correctly. Jiraiya smiled, knowing that he was at least half right.

"You're right, there is rotation, or "spinning" involved." He pulled out a second balloon, holding it out to show the boy as he rotated the water inside, causing the balloon to spike out all across its surface at varying intervals. Naruto looked on in amazement, wondering how he could do such a thing without any type of hand movement. Jiraiya continued to rotate the water inside before increasing it to a point that the balloon popped in his hand, eliciting a gasp from his captivated audience.

"In the tree climbing exercise, you accumulated and maintained a certain amount of chakra in a needed area. With the water walking exercise, you released a constant flow of chakra. With this water balloon, you're going to create a flow with chakra." He stared at the boy's disbelieving face. "Simply put, a rotation."

"How am I going to create a flow with just chakra?"

The sage took his wet hand and wiped it off on his kimono. "First, like with the tree climbing exercise, you will accumulate and maintain chakra in your hand. Next, as with the water walking exercise, you will need to release a constant, steady amount of that chakra into the balloon. Finally, combining the two, you push and rotate the water inside. When you've completed the basics, I'll tell you more of the details."

Naruto stared at the balloon, then quickly lifted his gaze in understanding. "This training is to create a fast rotation inside the balloon to pop it, right?" he excitedly concluded.

"That's right, you're getting sharper, Naruto," Jiraiya happily approved, grinning back at the boy's own smile. "I want to you train on that while I head out and see what I can dig up on Tsunade. While I'm gone, I want you to keep on eye on Hinata."

Naruto glanced over at his sleeping companion before turning back to the sage and giving him a powerful thumbs up. "You can count on me!"

"That's what I like to hear!"

* * *

Amber heat radiated out from the breath of the single wax stalk planted in the circular fixture of its candleholder, sweating hot droplets of wax into the brass trough. It was the single thing that glowed; in that room, the windows had been sealed, and the electrical lights turned. To its left, a boy sat, his unsteady hand spattered with black speckles and poised, with wrist crooked, over the open parchment, set over the tray table that remained as the only thing keeping his arm lifted. It caused pain to his forearm, and probably left a red mark. And it was silent. _plip_

'_I, Hyuuga Neji…,' _he began to scribe.

* * *

**Jutsu Glossary**

**Fire (Katon)**

**Endan - **Similar to its counterparts, it can be deployed into a single fireball of varying sizes or, if held, can be emitted in a long, continuous stream.

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu -** This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are controlled by chakra and sent flying in an unpredictable manner to assault the enemy. Shuriken can also be hidden and controlled in the flames, creating a unexpected, secondary surprise attack.

**Katon: Honō-dan no Jutsu** \- Much like in its other forms, the blaze bullets employed by a fire-style user can range in size, potency and number, allowing the caster to have readily expendable weapons at hand at all times. The technique is rather self-explanatory: bullets are simply molded—with or without hand-signs—and compressed in the chest, where they are released as compact (or expanded) projectiles.

**Katon: Chikara Tensō** \- The user is able to channel fire-nature chakra into an object or surface, affecting them in a variety of ways.

**Water (Suiton)**

**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu** \- The user shapes water into the form of a large shark (or a group) and sends it hurtling towards the opponent at high-speeds, resulting in a powerful impact. The sharks are controlled through chakra use, so their functions and movements are determined completely by the user.

**Suiton:** **Suir****ō no Jutsu - **Encasing a target in a globe of water, the user is able to restrict their movements, trapping them inside the watery sphere; however, the user must always have an arm inside the water in order to maintain the jutsu.

**Genjutsu**

**Magen: Jubaku Satsu - **A jutsu passed down since ancient times in Konoha. The user first disappears from plain sight, vanishing in a mist-like fashion to approach a target without being detected. Once close enough, the mobility of the target will be robbed by the sudden eruption of a fast growing tree mirage that will coil itself around them. An effective interrogation jutsu, given the target is still conscious.

**Taijutsu**

**Konoha Senpū - **A taijutsu move where one launches a succession of high and low kicks. The opponent's evasion margin is retrained upon seeing the high kick (being more of a feint), thus augmenting the chances of the following low kick to hit the mark.

**Konoha Gōriki Senpū - **Similar to its parent, **Konoha Senpū**, the essence of the technique is concentrated in a spinning back kick, with such speed and power that not a single person can follow the user's movement, smashing and overwhelming their opponent with brute strength.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the chapter being a little late, it turned out to be a little longer then either one of us thought, due to all the other things we had expressed earlier. The next one should be released on schedule, or at most a day late, being **Monday, April 6th, **or **Tuesday, April 7th.** As always...**REVIEW!**

**Next Time: Chapter 11 - Ultimata**


	12. Ultimata

**A/N:**

Hey, it's soulfistx this time! What's been up everyone? I haven't been quite as swamped as Cren lately, but I've been just as pulled for some reason. But, life is boring... so...

!_Breaking 100k words_!

I will say this: come on! I know some of you know me from before, so do I really need to repeat my old speeches? What's going on! Come on, get a move on! It'll be just your luck later. When we're big and loved by all the groupies we don't want to see you crawling back then! Haha. Whatever, but, seriously, if you have anything to say, let it be known! We'd appreciate feedback, and whatever else is up your alley.

Tally ho!

-soulfistx

-Crenshinibon-

Hey guys, just wanted to let you all know that as of this chapter, due to the past few growing increasingly longer that expected, we will be extending out chapter release time to a chapter** every seven days**. While it may take a little bit longer to get it out, those extra two days ensure that we won't run into any problems, like the ones we had with Chapter 10, while also giving us plenty of time to make sure everything is ready to be released. Look forward to the next chapter on **Tuesday, April 14th. **See you guys then!

* * *

**Inherent Demons - Book One - Arc Four**

**Chapter 11**

**Ultimata**

Darkness surrounded him once shutting the light from his sight, and he deluged into the cosmic mural known only from the backs of his eyelids…

He knew he shouldn't give into such things, that he shouldn't so readily give in... yet, what remained was no alternative. He opened his eyes to the bright, piecing light, shifting his gaze over to the analog herald; its eyes were spaced and always moving, underneath its meticulous preoccupation, and from its round body, stout little legs pegged the stand, supplying its footing. He inhaled quickly and exhaled sharply, hating the wait that gave him time to notice such things.

From her bed, his roommate peaked her head aside, mouthing an inquisitive pout, "You keep staring at the clock, are you waiting for something?" Tenten remarked, pulling her gaze fully from today's book she was delving into.

"Chekku...," he softly muttered, not wanting her to hear.

"Hmm?"

"It's my confinement to this bed," he stated, though, it wasn't the entire truth. She continued to stare at him, unsure of if the statement were true or not. Letting out a soft sigh, she accepted it as is; she dropped the interested raise of her shoulders with a final breath and turned reluctantly to the little tome balancing lazily in hand.

A silence interleaved the moment. "I know, you know…," the girl said at her book, speaking with some degree of chastity; "Being stuck to a bed isn't what I had in mind for the rest of my life...," she sighed, closing her book deafly. "Things are starting to finally look up and yet, there's always a downside..." Neji remained quiet, though he still watched her, even now:

There was something about her complexion, something that always caught his eye, especially when she was sad; her sun-kissed skin hummed with a very human iridescence… it was likewise warm, and comforting, despite the pity it attracted; colorfully, it seemed that the slightest adjustments, like her felled cheeks now could shape different feelings in others, and now, he found himself frowning. A part of him was relieved, knowing that she had seemingly forgiven him, despite how he treated her; it seemed like a new start, a new beginning for their friendship... but, he knew it would be short lived. He had enjoyed the past few days with her—even though a change of scenery would have been nice—they talked about a variety of subjects, still always marching around the encampment of any days past. Though, he had been hesitant to tell her, he eventually succumbed to those dark-brown orbs, in that sideways inflection, divulging all that had transpired.

Tenten continued to look at the stainless, blank, Hyūga stare that he always wore, hiding the emotion that she desperately wanted to see. With a new understanding of his past, she could only imagine what was on his mind, but she continued to hope for the best. He had begun to open up to her over the past few days, slowly letting her in, but there was always a point that he would cut off. She sensed an ulterior motive and while she hoped it wasn't the case... it plagued her to no end. She hoped that things could be different, that they could really start over, but in the back of her mind, she knew...

"Well, when we both get out of these beds, things will be different," she stated as happily as she could, which was dampened by the quick flash of regret that crossed his features. "Hey... what—," she started, cut off as several knocks resounded off the door, bringing both their attention to the portal.

The knob turned and the door slowly opened.

…

The morning atmosphere hung with a lazy air about it, brought on by the cool breeze that gently blew through on the steadily warming day. Shinobi standing atop of the great wall surrounding Konoha half-heartedly ambled about their posts, some even dozing off as the sun's warm rays, cooled by the wind, caressed and lulled the men one by one into the peaceful realm of slumber. One such guard, knowing that he would eventually get a turn at rest, fixed his sight down the long road, watching for any potential threats. Squinting his eyes against the glare of the sun, he brought his hands up to provide shade for his bored eyesight, observing the approach of four figures. He knew of their coming, the whole village had known for at least a day now of the approaching foursome, having received news from one of the many scouts planted throughout the region. Quickly, he roused his sleeping companions, sending them where the information was needed as he stared once more down the road. The new Hokage had arrived….

"The place hasn't changed much since I last saw it," the seemingly young, blond woman stated with a slight amused inflection. It had been many years since she has last laid eyes upon the village that was her birthplace, never once thinking that she would actually return after everything that had happened. Especially not with her current company. A gust blew through, lifting her grass-green haori and the two loose ponytails that hung down just above her lower-back.

"It may not have on the outside, but it has changed," Jiraiya stated, his mind elsewhere as he walked beside her. The woman turned and looked at her long time friend and teammate, a concern growing on her fair, almost porcelain, features.

"Is it about the boy?" she asked, earning a short nod in confirmation. Turning, she looked back at the two kids that followed behind, noting Naruto's seemingly distant stare with Hinata's gaze fixed on him, worry on her gentle features.

"Naruto-kun, is everything alright?" Hinata finally asked.

He blinked rapidly upon he realizing he had been called, after so long. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Everything's fine, Hinata, I just have a lot on my mind is all," he explained in a quick, embarrassed manner, earning a slight smile at his explanation. Naruto exaggeratedly chuckled and wore the light blush like the scar of his old academy instructor. The woman turned back, not able to truly tell if that was normal behavior of the young boy or not; but her two other traveling companions knew better.

"Naruto, Hinata, we're almost there," the sage called over his shoulder, bringing a relieved sigh from Naruto.

"That's a relief, my feet are killing me," he grumbled, bringing a small degree of levity to the group as they approached the enormous gate. Stopping by the small check-in station to document their return, the four continued into the village, their goal clearly in sight. Not moments after leaving the small stall, a man with long, slick black hair appeared out of thin air, stopping them in their tracks.

"Can we help you?" Jiraiya questioned, immediately noting the man's Hyūga origin.

"Greetings, and yes," he began, focusing on the Hyūga heiress. "Hinata-sama, you have been asked to return to the compound, immediately. I am to escort you and ensure your prompt arrival."

"Did something happen?" she asked, confused and dreading that something had happened to her family while she was gone.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that, all I have been asked is to bring you back to your father."

She glanced at the whiskered boy, torn between her friend and family.

"It's okay, Hinata, you can catch up later," Naruto said, a slight smile on his face in an attempt to ease her mind.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata-sama, we need to be going." Reluctantly, she moved towards the man, not wanting to disobey an order from the clan, she slowly moved away from her companions; after several steps, she glanced back at the blond, hoping that everything would be alright in her absence, then, reasonable reassured, she refaced the wide gate and stepped into a light job, stepping up beside the clansman.

"I see the Hyūga are as stuck up as ever...," the woman dryly commented, earning a slight chuckle from Jiraiya.

"Well, not everything has changed, Tsunade," he replied before continuing on his way, the two quickly following after.

…

Uneasily clenching the bedsheets in surprise, Tenten managed, beneath her full voice, "W-Who are you?" Setting her gaze, she was soon noting the same pupil-less eyes that all Hyūga had.

"Good morning. We are here to escort Hyūga Neji to the clan compound," one man explained, pushing in a wheelchair as another followed behind, holding the door open.

"I see...," Neji evenly responded—which brought shifted glance from Tenten—moving himself over to the edge of the bed, dangling his limp feet over the side. The Hyūga pushing the chair started to move around to help him, stopping with the extension of an outstretched palm. The man stared into the young boy's eyes, gulping, before returning to his spot behind the chair, uneasily shifting onto his feet. Neji slid forward, pushing himself into an upright position as his bare feet touched the cool tile. Pressing one hand against the bed for support, he reached back and grabbed ahold of the IV stand, its miniature wheels squeaking across the tile, shuffling his way over to the offered chair.

Tenten looked on, transfixed by the scene before her. _'No... why now?...,' _ she mentally questioned, but she already knew the answer. In the back of her mind, she had always known that something like this would happen, that Neji would have to pay for his actions... but why now? He had just begun to change, just started to turn around and open up to her... Her hopes and dreams began to shatter under the reality that was before her.

Neji gingerly sat himself down in the seat, moving only slightly to situate himself in the uncomfortable seat. The man began to turn and push the chair, aiming it and its occupant towards the door. The weak boy managed to turn, giving her one final look, a look that stoically relayed all that he had failed to express over the years, before being turned away, the wall obscuring their vision.

"…What will happen to him?" Tenten questioned the remaining Hyūga, though perhaps only wordlessly, as the other wheeled Neji away, around the thin bend of the door's frame; at that moment, even, she could not have remembered. He glanced up at the girl, never once blinking before grabbing the crutches that leaned against the wall, situating them between his arm and body, and moved out of the door's way, following after his companion, the slamming of the door being his only answer. Tenten gripped onto the sheets as she could no longer hold back the wave of sadness, letting it overtake her. She sobbed as the stream of tears ran free, letting out the anguish of not knowing… that Neji was heading towards his destiny with a smile on his face….

Set on the counter, halfway beyond Tenten's reach, a simple, three-fold letter was laid, unsealed, and open with only a simple pen holding its lifted folds down.

* * *

The company of three traveled up the wooden spiral staircase that hugged the stone tower, Naruto following after the two Sannin as he absently stared ahead, finding interest in the roves his gaze undertook over the roofs downwind of their rickety ascent. The two talked back and forth, simply catching up, but he paid it no mind, instead further entrenching himself beneath his thoughts...

"Hey, Naruto," Jiraiya called, turning around to observe the boy's strange behavior, though he could easily guess the cause.

"Hmm?...," Naruto replied, not paying attention.

"If you don't want to stick around, you can head out to do something else, I can handle things from here," he offered. As he finished, Naruto shook himself from his lethargic state, lifting his vision to match the older man's.

"The mission isn't over until we report in that Baa-chan is here to become the next Hokage," he adamantly stated. "Until we do, I'm staying."

Jiraiya smiled at the answer. Returning his focus once more ahead, they all filed past the open door, through the upper story of the building. Upon entering the building, Tsunade took the lead. Stringently she affixed the varying tokens of memory laying about the interior, and took in a quick inhale while—beyond her own desire— memories of the place flowed through her in following as she made her way through the curving hallway. They stopped. Without the slightest hesitation, she opened the door they sought and proceeded in, immediately greeted by the sight of the two who expected their arrival.

"Things _really_ haven't changed around here at all...," she stated one last time, slightly disappointed to see the two elders.

"We could say the same thing of you, Tsunade. You should have knocked," Koharu retorted, glaring at the "young" woman through nearly closed eyes.

"You were expecting me, so I chose not to," the blonde shrugged. Sensing that things could get ugly, Jiraiya quickly made his way past Naruto, who slowly filed in behind them into the Hokage's office. His eyes darted around the room, recalling the fond memories he had of the Sandaime, whose scent still lingered in the form of tobacco that still clung to the air. The pleasant distraction brought a smile to his face.

"Enough, you two; this is not why we've ask you here, Tsunade," Homura evenly remarked at both women, quickly ending the dispute, though they still offered one another a final glare. "I trust you know why you are here?"

"Yes. You want me, one of the Sannin and student to the Sandaime, to take up the mantle that he left behind," she explained, earning a nod from the old man. She slowly walked further into the office and past the two elders, her eyes flitting about the room at all the old reminders. It was so hard to think that the old man was actually gone. She remembered leaving all those years ago, wondering if she hadn't would things have turned out differently? Walking by the Hokage's desk, she ran her hand across its smooth surface as she faced the several windows that adorned the room's back wall, gazing over the village.

"Your answer?" Homura prompted, tossing his counterpart a uneasy glance.

She continued to stare out the window, dropping her gaze as she thought of her little brother and the love she had lost all those years ago... "No, I decline," she stated in a firm tone, opening all eyes wide in shock, especially of those who had gone out to find her.

"A-Are you certain of this?" Koharu questioned, having hoped that the Sannin would take up the position.

"Yes, I'm just not suited for the job." She turned, looking at the two who had traveled with her, bringing her this far. "The only reason I even came back was to reject you in person." At that, the blonde woman couldn't help but smirk—that is, seeing the shriveled little fig of a face contort. Unbeknownst to her, anger quickly flashed across Naruto's face at the admission, but just as swiftly it vanished, and he sighed, with a weighted look he folded his arms away, digging his hands into the crinkled nooks—

"However...," she started, having observed the tail end of Naruto's display, which only solidified the choice she has made on the way back to Konoha. "I will be staying on and seeing what I can do about getting the medical staff and facilities up to date."

Jiraiya kept silent, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to sway her now, though he mentally kicked himself for not seeing the signs sooner.

"...Very well, Tsunade, we will see what we can do about getting something worked out," Koharu finally stated, earning a nod from the Slug Princess. With the impromptu meeting at an end, Tsunade made her way back around the desk, preparing to head out and make preparations when she noticed that Naruto was suddenly missing. Looking around, she noticed a orange covered arm extended out in opened door's frame, his finger wagging in a "come hither," motion.

"This way, Baa-chan," she heard the boy's voice ring out, slowly retracting his arm after he felt sure he had her attention. With a curious final look to Jiraiya, Tsunade followed after the whiskered boy, closing the door behind her.

_'Dammit, why didn't I see it sooner?'_ Jiraiya mentally questioned himself, before looking at the ever present elders. "So, what are your plans now?"

"We've already sent a list of suitable candidates to the Daimyō while you were gone and have only recently received his selection. With that, we have no other choice but to discuss it at the council meeting. Originally, we had arranged it to inform the Jōnin of Tsunade's acceptance as Hokage. Now, it will be set up to debate the candidates," Homura explained with a heavy sigh.

Not in the least bit surprised by the forethought of the two elders, one thing remained, however. "Who was selected?" Jiraiya curiously pressed.

* * *

Neji was vaguely aware of being within the compound, drawing himself further inward towards final retrospection. He began to wonder how things would have played out had he known from the start; so many questions with impossible answers. He thought of the future, though he knew that it was unlikely he would have one, but of the ones who had come into his life and had mistreated. His teammates, Rock Lee and Tenten, his cousin, Hinata… even Uzumaki Naruto, who had helped bring about his new way of thinking. _'If only I had lost to him sooner,'_ he thought with a sad smile, wondering if perhaps things would have changed...

He realigned his focus, becoming more aware of his surroundings, his brow furrowing slightly at the vaguely familiar structures around him. He knew they were in the Hyūga district, though his specific whereabouts he was uncertain of. Glancing around, he noted buildings off in the distance he recognized, but it did little to help him collect his bearings. As he was pushed through a outer entryway, his whereabouts became known.

Before him loomed a large, single story structure, elevated up onto a polished stone slab; stone steps extended outwards, leading up towards the building from three sides. Comprising its walls was a very dark-brown wood, slitted to allow ventilation, with a heavy beam between every five slitted planks; adorning every other beam, situated at the top, was a support that jutted out then up to support the weight of the extended roof. Below the upper wooden portion, encased in the same wood, were stone blocks that ran the length of three beams, with the second beam perfectly situated at its middle point. It was a rarely used building, constructed from the first days the Hyūga joined Konoha, but time and weather had done little to mar the craftsmanship put into it.

He continued to stare at the building, unease bubbling up inside of him as the gravity of the situation became all the more pronounced. The two men stopped the wheelchair at the steps, the one carrying the crutches moving out in front and extending them out for Neji's use. Slowly, he reached for them, lifting himself out of the chair when he had a firm grasp of the wooden extensions, and while he was unsure, he couldn't let that distract his step. With a light heave, he lifted forth with the wrapped rests against his underarms and edged himself to stand, swinging up to an unsteady foot…

Wood clacked against stone as he made his way up the steps, taking his time, step by step, with the two Hyūga guards positioned behind him should he fall... or try to escape. Reaching the top, he moved forward until reaching the thick wooden doors, which showed the same craftsmanship as the rest of the building, with each door carved into a grid, much like a shoji screen. The guards walked to either side of him, each placing a hand against their respective doors and pushed. The heavy doors creaked open unmistakably, announcing their arrival.

To meet the entry, heads turned simultaneously, impassive stares became fixed, and all took note of his arrival. Glancing around he slowly ambled forward, noting that the entirety of the clan filled its volume. His feet brushed against the soft tatami flooring, its thickness muffling the collision of his crutches to the wood beneath. Familiar faces watched him, comfortably sitting upon their mats as he moved up between the two Houses. He stopped, staring down at the mat placed directly in the center for several seconds, before gradually removing the crutches. He stood, his legs slightly wobbling beneath him, lifting his gaze up at the group of elders who sat, elevated up above the assembly, before his legs forced him to sit upon his designated mat. He heard shuffling behind him, to which he could only assume were his guards, moving through and finding their mats after having closed the doors, leaving only silence once again.

Seconds dragged on like hours as all eyes were placed upon him, the center of attention, with not even the faintest noise being issued except his own breathing. He glanced up once again, finding his uncle with the others, though his face was as impassive as the rest, regret was evident in his pupil-less eyes. His eyes closed, setting his resolve to face his judgment. Doors opened behind him once again, the uncertain shuffling of feet proceeded after before beginning a steady march around the assembly, footsteps softly thudding against the tatami below. They grew louder, drawing nearer, but he dared not open his eyes, knowing to whom they belonged. The footsteps stopped, followed by the prompt lowering into a sitting position, signaling all were present.

"We have brought you all here today to discuss a matter of grave importance that concerns us all," one of the elders began. Neji slowly opened his eyes, immediately drawn to the lone figure that attracted his attention. He swallowed the bile that threatened its way into his throat as she stared back at him, enhanced by the sea-foam green shoji panels that encompassed the rooms circumference, adding onto the queasiness that roiled within him.

"It has been brought to our attention that an attempt has been made on the life of my daughter, Hyūga Hinata," Hiashi voiced, bringing gasps from both sides of the room, particularly the Main House. "The perpetrator, was one of our own..." He stopped, holding the young man in his gaze, remembering the brother he watched sacrifice his life for him and the son he left behind. _'I am sorry, Hizashi...' _"...Hyūga Neji." He watched as the majority of the Main House forcibly held their composure, many he could no doubt imagine wanted to be the ones to deliver swift judgment onto the boy's shoulders. What disturbed him the most, though he had foreseen such an outcome, were the reactions of the Branch House; though a few showed disgust in the young man's actions, others were uncertain on how they should react, with even a few proud of the committed act. He knew that tensions were great between the Houses, but never had he imagined it was that tenuous. Neji and Hinata as well watched the reactions of their fellow clan members, though, one in particular caught his keen eye. In the Branch House, he became acutely aware of a member who seemed to show more interest in Hinata than any of the others...

"What have you to say for yourself?" the elder from before questioned, pulling Neji from his thoughts, though he kept a wary eye open.

"I deny nothing, my actions were my own," he evenly responded. As the words left his lips, he could feel contempt radiating from his right.

"Hinata-san, please tell us exactly what happened," the elder commanded, turning all eyes to the nervous girl. Hinata began to visibly tremble under the weight of those stares, her hands reflexively clenching into tight fists on her lap.

"...I...," she hesitantly started, lowering her eyes before her.

"Hinata-sama," Neji addressed, lifting the girl's sight once more to him as well as several ignored glares. "I've accepted what I have done, there is no need to protect me. Tell them, everything." A forlorn smile formed on his impassive features as he observed his words had the desired effect on his cousin. With a new, grim resolve, she nodded, gathering herself before she began once again.

"I w-was on my way to train with a friend—,"

"Who?" the elder pressed.

"—…Uzumaki Naruto." Muttering began at the name, quickly being silenced by another of the elders.

"The very same boy who defeated Neji in the Chūnin exams?" he questioned with a curious inflection.

"Y-Yes, he asked me to help him prepare for his match with Neji nī-san," she explained, a tremble still evident in her voice.

"Very well, continue." Hiashi eyed his daughter, curious as to all that occurred during this "training," filing the information for later.

"On my w-way to meet with N-Naruto-kun, I happened across Neji nī-san, who appeared to be waiting for me..." She closed her eyes at the memory, attempting to banish it from her thoughts.

"Is that when he attacked you?"

"Yes..."

"Is that everything you remember?" Hinata looked to her cousin, who returned her pained expression with a nod.

"Yes, but... there was another attempt..."

"Another?" he inquired, glaring down at the boy who returned it by holding himself up, shoulders held straight.

"Though I wasn't conscious at the time... I was told by Naruto-kun, who visited me, that Nī-san tried to kill me once more... though he never told me how." She bit her lip, hating every moment, knowing that she was essentially sealing her cousin's fate.

"Is this true?" the elder growled at the boy, attempting to force some kind of emotion out of him, but the impassiveness of his being would not be moved.

"Yes, while Hinata was unconscious, I entered her room late at night and unplugged her respirator, then locked the door. She shared a room with a teammate of mine, Tenten, who is paralyzed from the waist down, and knew nothing of my attempt nor could have helped her should she have found out." Neji closed his eyes and inhaled, feeling himself grow calm as he neared what he knew would be his end. "With malice and hatred in my heart for the Main House, I lashed out at Hinata-sama and attempted to kill her. I have lived… inconclusively since I was a child and only through the lighting of recent events have my eyes been opened to the reality of that. I will not ask for forgiveness, as I know none will be given, and I—"

The elder to his uncle's right raised a firm hand to silence him. Simply, he nodded, lowering his head.

Hinata's eyes were glued to this person, this man, who reminded her more of her cousin of her youth than ever before. Though she didn't know the cause, she knew something had changed him, even in some small way, there was a difference. A tear began to roll down her cheek in both joy and sadness, knowing that the return of her beloved cousin would be short-lived... She steeled her gaze and suddenly stood, turning to face the elders and her father, who had drawn back in surprise by the rash movement. "Honorable elders, please, I beseech you, forgive Neji nī-san for these acts committed against me." Eyes opened wide in shock throughout the room, including Neji's own, except one Hyūga, who at that moment couldn't have been more prouder of his daughter that he was at that moment. "I know what he did was wrong, but I can tell by looking at him,"—she turned looking at the dumbfounded expression that was clearly displayed on his face—"he's changed. I had long wondered what had happened to bring about such a dramatic change in him when we were kids, but now, as I look at him, I see glimpses of the boy I had looked up to and loved..."

The elder who had first spoken, who had also recovered the quickest from the abruptness of Hinata's request, loudly cleared his throat, bringing attention back to him. "While it is a noble request from one who has such a forgiving heart, Hinata-san, this council can not forgive him for these transgressions, no matter the cause for them," he stated with a finality that crushed the poor girl's spirit. "He must be held accountable for his actions."

_'So, I'm to be made an example of?' _Neji thought while clenching his jaw, having known that it would come to this in the end.

Sparing a glance to his disheartened daughter, Hiashi spoke, "If that is the case, then I would like to put forth the motion that execution be ruled out." The statement had his fellow council members turning towards him, aghast.

"Hiashi, do you know of what you ask?" the chief elder questioned, staring at his son.

"I do, this all began with the death of my brother, who sacrificed himself and left behind his son so that I might live. I am the reason that Neji has become the way he is and as such, I am responsible for allowing this to progress as far as it has." He lifted his head proudly as he looked down upon the assembled clan, his daughter's and his nephew. "I will not allow Hizashi's only son to be killed, so long as it is within my power to do so."

Hinata brought a hand up to her chest, clenching it tightly into a fist over her heart as she traded glances with her father, truly happy with his decision.

The head elder glanced to his fellows, earning several nods in answer before closing his eyes in thought. "Very well, execution will be ruled out. With that being said, that only leaves one option open to us..." He opened his heavy, blank eyes, fixing his gaze on the young Hyūga "Exile."

Neji furrowed his brow, wondering all that this new punishment would entail. "You will be stripped of the Hyūga name and all rights afforded to it, you are to find residence elsewhere in the village, immediately, whereupon your effects will be sent to you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Honorable Elder, I understand," Neji responded, bending down into a bow, returning himself upright shortly after.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned." With the proclamation, the room exploded with movement as both Houses simultaneously stood up, slowly filing out of the buildings three entryways. Neji began to rise of his own accord when a pair of delicate hands pressed against his back and encircled his own, helping him along. He said nothing as he stood, doing his best to hold himself on his still weak legs as she reached down, picked up his crutches and maneuvered them so that he can easily pull them under his arms. Once situated upon the medical aids, he slowly turned, noting the two Hyūga who had previously escorted him, waiting for him. She stayed by his side as he vaulted his way out the door and slowly down the stairs, the _tack_ of his crutches echoing loudly into the open air. He stopped once he reached the bottom, his eyes fixed on the wheelchair before he turned back around, his "escorts" respectfully waiting atop the stairs for him to proceed. Returning his gaze ahead, he pressed forward forward, present company in tow.

An uncomfortable silence hung over the two as they drew closer and closer to the gate, neither wanting to speak with the ever present escorts only steps behind. Passing under the stone arch, they turned down the road, leading further into the village, hearing the footsteps behind them come to a halt before disappearing entirely.

"There was no need for you to come to my defense, Hinata-sama. I was fully ready to accept the consequences of my actions, even if it meant my end," he resolutely stated, keeping his eyes fixed ahead. He saw the young heiress shake her head out of his peripheral.

"If there is one thing that I have learned from my time with Naruto-kun, is that everyone can change for the better, it just takes someone believing in that change. You may have been ready to accept that fate, Nī-san, but I wasn't, I couldn't." She lifted her head and smiled at the sky as she continued to walk beside him, bringing her hands behind her back, habitually enclosing her right hand over her left wrist. "Despite all of this happening, I've forgiven you, long before I looked into your eyes and saw that you were truly sorry for what you had done. I had always wondered what had happened so long ago to have changed you so much and all I can say... is that I'm sorry."

He blinked his eyes several times before firmly pressing them together, doing his best to suppress the emotions that swirled inside of him, his body continuing forward on muscle memory. Wringing control, he opened his eyes. "...Thank you...," he softly said, stopping Hinata with the utterance of the simple phrase. She stared for several seconds before Neji stopped and turned, looking back at her. She pressed her lips together and shook her head again as liquid began to cloud her vision.

'…'

* * *

_Trees became a constant blur as they flew by, the chirping of birds greeting the morning air grew in crescendo before fading further behind. The clouds seemed at a standstill above him, though he payed them no attention, his mind and body solely focused on his objective. He noted the city in the distance, satisfaction filling him as he drew closer and within such a short amount of time. His feet slid across the dirt path as he came to a grinding halt, turning himself to face the towering structures and expansive layout before him. Now came the hard part. _

_Without a second to lose, he rushed down the steps and zoomed through the partially empty streets. With a quick pivot, he turned into a building, seconds later bolting back out, turning his head, he continued on. Another door, another stop, another disappointment. Where could they be? They had to be somewhere in here. He pressed on, his eyes constantly moving, taking in signs, taking in names; his body moved on reflex as he dove in and out of the crowd, his mind focused on the task of filtering all the useless information. He turned once again inside only to come back out shortly after, empty handed. Grinding his teeth, he continued, hoping he wasn't too late._

_He spotted three more. How many inns did this city have? He methodically went to work, entering, exiting and entering again. He spat at his luck, eyeing the final one. With a headlong charge, he rushed in, hoping, praying he finally found them. Success. He charged up the steps, turned, again, turned, stopped, eyes open wide in shock. Though he hadn't seen him in years, he could never forget that face. Rage boiled inside, seeking release, increasing as he watched his friend be picked up by the large, sickly looking man. A girl rushed out in an attempt to help, just as easily dispatched, brushed aside as if she were nothing. "Itachi!" he roared, chakra funneling into his arm. Chirping echoed around him as lighting formed in his hand._

_He flew forward, all his anger, all his rage, all his hatred channeled into his hand, waiting for this precise moment. His target in sight, drawing ever closer, then... defeat. So simple... not even an effort... _

"_You are weak. Why are you weak?"Anger gave way to despair, rage to fear, those eyes peering into his. Those eyes. Fingers tightened around his throat."Because you lack... hatred." That voice, the voice of a monster. The room began to spin, colors faded into a sea of black and white. Death surrounded him at every turn."There is no value in killing the likes of you... My foolish brother... if you want to kill me... curse me! Hate me! Live a long and unsightly life! Run away... and cling to your pitiful life. And some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."_

"Itachi!" he shouted, bolting up right, surprising the woman who stood over him, nearly planting his forehead against her own.

"Hey! Watch it!" she countered with a growling visage, jerking away from the rattled Uchiha.

"Calm down, Sasuke, everything's alright," Naruto added, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What? Naruto? You're alright? Where am I? What happened?" he quickly fired out, confused, as he drew in the room around him.

"Yeah, I'm alright, you're in your room. You have been for a few days. That guy did some weird thing to you, but Ero-Sennin came by at just the right time and drove him and that creepy looking guy off, then Kakashi-sensei came and brought you back," he explained neatly, looking upwards as he mentally sorted the answers. As the blond finished, Sasuke diverted his attention to the woman with him.

"Who's she?" he questioned a little more sharply than intended.

"That's Tsunade Baa-chan, she's gonna b—," he ended as a fist was abruptly slammed upside the back of his head. "What was that for?!" he shouted into Sasuke's ear, making the boy cringe from the shrill, piercing screech.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she returned in as equally a loud tone. After calming down, she turned to the Uchiha boy. "I'll be staying in the village and helping with the hospital, chances are we'll be seeing plenty of each other soon enough." She turned her attention back to the blond, who still rubbed at the back of his head. "Anywhere else?"

"Yea, yea, give me a second," he stated, rubbing his head as he made his way to the door. "I'll see ya' later Sasuke, get well!" he exclaimed before leaving with Tsunade following suit. Silence surrounded him as he brought his hands to his face, pressing harshly against his skull. His fingers bent inward, nails scraping against flesh as his hand curled into tight fists. Knuckles burnt white as he lowered his arms, his fists covering his mouth. Onyx orbs gave way to crimson as anger rose within him, rekindled by the memory of the one he sought.

"Itachi...!"

* * *

Muttering echoed back and forth in the filled room, impatient over the news of a new Hokage.

"You would think they would have let us know by now," a voice protested from the back, earning several glares from the Jōnin present, though they didn't last, with the very thought coursing through their minds.

"I wonder what is taking them so long," Asuma voiced to his companions, all whom wondered the very same thing.

"Probably just some hold up, nothing to get all worked up over," Shikaku casually explained, lifting a hand to scratch at his chin, tilting his head slightly with the motion. "Right, Kakashi?" He looked over at the masked shinobi, leaned against the far wall, his uncovered eye sifting back and forth through the opened volume of "Icha Icha Paradise" in his hand.

"They'll be here when they get here," he nonchalantly responded, never once taking his eye from its pages.

"I'll never understand how you can read those, Kakashi," Asuma stated with a chuckle, the mirth slowly spreading to the others who all watched the silver-haired Jōnin. A smile could be seen forming under his mask when he surprised them all, suddenly closing his hand, bringing the books two halves slapping together in a resounding _clap_.

"They're here," he said as he quickly undid a button to one of his many pockets located on his vest, slipping his treasure back into its protective home. All heads turned as the far door swung open, revealing the elders, Koharu and Homura, who separated, taking their anointed seats at the table. All conversation abruptly ceased, giving the floor over to the two.

"As I'm sure you're all aware of the reason we assembled you here, I shall get right to the point," Homura began. He raised a hand up to his face, enclosing the metal frame of his glasses between his finger tips, moving the bifocals about, situating them perfectly over his eyes. "I regret to inform you all that both Tsunade, as well as Jiraiya, have declined the position of Hokage." Grumbling immediately picked up as many voiced their concerns of both the legendary Sannin declining the position, concern for the safety village being their primary worries.

"With the possibility of both of the Sannin opting out, we had already preselected a small group of worthy candidates, sending their names and files to the Daimyō for his recommendation. After much deliberation, we received his selection on whom he felt best suited for the position, and we both agree with his assessment," Koharu explained, her eyes seemingly shut the entire time as she went on. Neither of the two elders said a word after, anticipating the reaction those present would have upon uttering the candidate.

"Who was finally selected?" Kurenai inquired, voicing the question for all those present. Koharu turned to her counterpart, who likewise glanced back at her, earning a hesitant nod.

"The person that has been selected... is Shimura Danzō."

Hushed was truly the embodiment of the room's reaction. The one thing that was clear was the indecisive inhibition they all openly shared.

"Shimura Danzō..," Maito Gai repeated.

"The former leader of Root, Konoha's Anbu root organization," Shikaku uttered, drawing curious gazes to him.

"Root?"

"Root was a Anbu training subdivision, founded and coordinated by Danzō," Kakashi began, realigning the Jōnin's focus back to him. "Unlike Anbu, which served as bodyguards and took on the more secretive assignments, Root carried out missions solely at Danzō's behest. Some time ago, the organization was officially disbanded for unknown reasons." He glanced over at the elders, who heard every word, gauging their reactions. "'Rumor is that the organization is still working behind the scenes." Though neither gave any outward sign of proving the rumor true, he could sense their unease at the topic.

"Danzō is also infamous; he's openly chastised the Sandaime's actions and is known to get the job done, no matter the cost," Shikaku added. He closed his eyes, recalling the few instances that he happened to met the secretive man. "This doesn't bode well for the village."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," one of the Jōnin commented, having listened in on the conversation. "Sometimes we need someone who gets the job done."

"True, but there is a line between doing enough and going too far. To a man like Danzō, that line doesn't exist," Kakashi countered, pushing himself off of the wall with his foot. "There is always more than one way to skin a cat, hmm?"—

A sharp, crisp knock cut through the air, silencing all present as the back door opened, followed by the rhythmic _tack_ of a wooden cane striking the tile below.

"That is true, Kakashi, but those other methods would take far too long to accomplish the task and provide far more risk for failure," Danzō stated, slowly making his way through the throng that parted before him. "When faced with a split-second decision, kill a few innocents to accomplish the mission and save countless more lives or wait for a better opportunity, running the risk of even more lives being pointlessly discarded… Which would you choose?" The man appeared to hover across the ground, the black robe that covered most of his body, from his feet to up to his right shoulder, only moving slighting beneath him with every step. With bandages encompassing his forehead and right eye, his left was held close, almost in thought, as he turned to the similarly one-eyed Kakashi.

Kakashi remained silent, knowing the ploy for what it was. "It is true, I have performed many questionable deeds that paint me in a negative light. If given the choice, I would repeat them all, if it was in the best interest of the village." He moved forward, standing before the elevated platform before turning, facing the men and women that rounded the oblong conference table.

"As I contend with the ultimata borne in the perpetrations of this village… and of each one of you, I hope you will concur that I, who can acknowledge the world impartially, and coexist with the reality that the Will of Fire strives so hard to fuel for us all to preside in comfort… in our world—am rightly suited in desiring to usher the village through this unfamiliar territory," the robed man spoke, stepping to and around the podium, rising and falling with the lilt of his monotonous breath. Before the 火 insignia, he found his resting place, facing the audience solemnly with both arms sheathed behind his back.

With a steady breath, he concluded, "So, shall we rise, or shall we fall."

* * *

**A/N:**

A hard question has been posed. What do you think of it? Whatever your answer is, welcome to Arc 4, and please make sure to... **REVIEW!**

Some of you other readers are leaving us high and dry, so come on!

**Next Time: Chapter 12 - Indentured Maelstrom**


	13. Goodbye (New)

Thx for the views. We out.

We appreciate the support we got here while we had it. To anyone finding this for the first time because of the update... haha! Anyway, we're on to bigger and better things in the near-ish future. This may be taken down and archived in the next few years, so enjoy it (if you want) while it lasts.

-LFx


End file.
